An Alderaanian Love Story
by JainaDurron
Summary: Han and Leia meet before ANH time . . . on Alderaan. This is written in order that I may redeem The Force Awakens and all that Abrams did to my precious ship. However, this has nothing to do with TFA.
1. Chapter 1-Leia

Love, so thought Leia Organa, was a ludicrous idea. Everyone had their own ideas and opinions on the matter, none of it seemed reliable in the least bit. Even in her own family, each of her three aunts had their own vain theory about love and how it all worked. As for herself, Leia was hardly interested in men that way as she had a full schedule with politics and her cover work for the Rebellion. She could hardly even entertain the thought at the moment, it seemed so very childish. Of course, her father, aunts, and many of the other senators were anxious as baby nexus to marry her off to a wealthy prince from one of the other royal Alderaanian houses. But what really scared Leia was the fact that she was running low on excuses and missions to stall her aunts' work.

The marriage market, when it came to the Organa sisters, was an important, multi-step process of wearing Leia thin to the bone. With her twentieth birthday fast approaching, her aunts had been buried in files, tabs, and reports on the other princes of Alderaan, traveling to visit many of the other houses and speak to the young men. Her father was less invested but agreed and understood when it came to Alderaan's traditions. But Leia had a hard time trusting even her father as the whole process went and the time came for them to choose her a husband. Leia had little patience to endure the whole market season and the constant trips to buy new dresses, lessons on proper etiquette with Sabé, dance lessons with Winter and Aunt Tia . . . and meeting some of the men they wanted her to marry . . .

It was all a huge scandal and a waste of time. And suddenly politics were less boring to the princess. Her disinterest had slowly waned, but her daily lessons and sessions with tutors were still boring and long. As they all seemed pointless to Leia still, it was no wonder they were all part of her aunts' grander plan. No, not the marriage market plan. The Proper Princess Plan, Tia, Rouge, and Celly's greatest, grandest plan yet. By any and all means, the three sisters were dead set on grooming the finest, most proper and elegant princess they could for the House of Organa. And Princess Leia Organa was, thus far, far from it.

To Rouge's utter disappointment, Leia's tomboy "phase" had turned out to be the very essence of her personality, a trait that was second nature to her. A little dirt and grime was more than fine. However, there were a lot of other attributes to Leia's personality that didn't bother her aunts. Her selflessness, for example, or her loyalty. But her tomboy nature preferred to overrule and snap at her aunts' attention. Leia often found it fun to annoy the three dowagers, but they weren't the only ones who had something against it. Bail had made it clear the other young men from Alderaan's houses would not be pleased with a smart-mouthed, quick-witted, tomboy princess and insisted she seriously take into account her aunts' lessons and act more regal and proper. Leia was also honest and she saw no point in lying to a man who very well may one day be her husband. And she knew she would want to know who she was really marrying before her aunts dragged her down the aisle.

As far as her own thoughts on the subject went, all Leia knew was that she wanted to marry for love, marry whoever she wanted when she wanted. Not when tradition called for it.

Stretched out on her bed, Leia tapped away on a datapad, entering notes she was taking from her studies on an indignant species of the planet Honoghr, the noghri. A few months ago, there had been reported issues of unrest on the planet Honoghr which was very close to one of the Rebels' bases. Leia's father had gone with a team to investigate and had discovered a civil war between the planet's two main inhabiting species, humans and the noghri. The noghri had, as far as anyone knew, been native to the planet and there long before humans started settling on the plain and jungle planet. The Empire had most recently started settling on the planet and at a raid pace, too. The noghri had been given no time at all to adjust before their home was overrun by selfish, needy Imperialists, the consequences horrendous. Leia had agreed to help do some extensive research on the noghri, but this simple sounding task was proving to be a bit more difficult as there was very little information available on them. Still, Leia kept up her work. It was either this or lessons on Core World History with Madame Vesta. That was an easy choice.

She switched to another tab on the device just as AT-AV(All-Terrain Attack Vehicle), Leia's favorite of her aunt Tia's pet pittins, curled up in a ball at her feet. Smiling, Leia reached out to pet the pittin which she had long ago named. She smoothed back his soft, light pink fur until he started to pur and crawled to fit into the crook of Leia's arm. "Hey there, little guy. How are you?" AT-AV jumped and licked Leia on her cheek and she laughed, cuddling the pet to her chest. "Isn't Aunt Tia looking for you? I bet she's worried. After all, you make a much better child than Nial."

And speaking of the devil . . . "Mm hmm. That was soooo hot." Leia's door opened and in came the galaxy's densest idiot and his girlfriend of the week. Hanging from his body like an animal of prey, it was a beach blondie with gray eyes and features so sharp, they cut like durasteel. But, Leia had to admit it to herself, this was was a step up from last week's choice.

"Yeahhh? You know, I was thinking of you the whole time."

"Nial, your personality in itself repulses people enough, you don't have to bring home a different girl every night," Leia retorted without missing a beat, her eyes still on her screen. Nial snorted, lowering the blonde to the floor. "Relax, would you, Leila? Wouldn't want Daddy hearing those things coming from your mouth, now would you?"

"Careful, Nial," Leia finally looked away from her notes to advise her cousin. "Before you know it, you'll find yourself suffering the very same holovids your mother does. One scandal and the press doesn't take too kindly to your privacy rights."

Nial stopped short to glare back at her, practically fuming his brains out. Finally, after a long, tense moment, he responded back. "It's alright, Leia. I understand how jealous you must be since you can't attract any low-level prince of Tatooine."

"Shut your mouth, you sleemo!" Leia grabbed a pillow and slammed him until he grabbed it and hit her across the face. "Sorry about that," he told the chick waiting in front of the bed. "Don't mind her. She's just jealous."

"You wish," Leia muttered under her breath as the two left for his room which was inconveniently next door, a single door between her wall and his away. Too close, she shuddered. There was a door, like every door to every room in the galaxy, placed on the outside wall for Nial to enter his own room without going through Leia's, but the dimwit's favorite hobby was ticking off Leia. If only he had the brain to realize what a mistake it was . . .

"Lelila! Nial!" she heard her father call from downstairs. "Dinner's ready." And she tucked away her notes, heading for the dining room.

Down the gleaming staircase, across the main foyer, and through a double door-wide doorway came Leia to the dining hall where her aunts, father, mother, and Winter were already seated. The servants were already beginning to set out the first course and so Leia hurried to join her family. "Good evening, Father," she smiled and gave a light curtsy before sitting. "Mother."

Breha smiled back with a nod and said, "Leia."

Leia gave a quick sidelong glance to her aunts as though to say 'there, was that good?' and neatly folded her napkin on her lap. Seeing the brief exchange, Bail laughed. "Looks like someone's trying to impress their aunts!"

"Well, I've only been practicing all week. I thought I'd show you, Aunt Rouge."

"What do I keep telling you about those shoulders?! Keep them back!" Leia sighed aloud in frustration, only earning a scowl from her mother. Leia gave her a look to say that she knew Breha enjoyed the Organa sisters as much as she did, but Breha only shrugged helplessly.

Memily, Leia's favorite servant and cook, a young woman who used to babysit Leia and Winter when they were much younger, set a steaming plate before her, curtsied to the princess, and smiled pleasantly. "My Princess. Dinner is served."

"Thank you," Leia replied with a gracious smile back. "Memily." She picked up her utensils and, emphasizing her etiquette as she seized a fork with a hand, began to pick at the meal. Juicy and rubbery nerf meat was served with a thick Aldera sauce drizzled over it, greens and fruits placed at the side of the ornate, oval-shaped ceramic plates.

"Lelila," her father spoke up, swallowing a piece of his own steak. "I trust your research is going well?"

"Unfortunately, it's not. There's very little in any of the archives on the noghri. All I've found was that there was a toxin spill a short while back when Imperials started settling there. It's been slowly destroying the planet, but Vader is trying to help them." Leia couldn't help it. She snorted in amusement while her father reacted by nearly choking on his greens. Breha's gaze darted to her husband and the two shared a very uncomfortable look, remembering a great Jedi Knight. From the other end of the table, Celly offered a short-cut laugh, shaking her head over her wine glass. "Dear Lelila, listen to your aunt here. I can promise you Lord Vader cares about those . . . whatever they are about as much as your father cares for Imperials. Not at all, but one might not catch the difference."

"Well," Breha quickly chimed in before the discussion on Vader's empathy levels could continue on any longer. It was enough for Bail who had witnessed the death of a very close friend, a death he chose to blame on the wayward man that called himself Darth Vader. "Isn't that something now? Leia, I believe there is something your aunts have planned for you tomorrow night. After dinner tomorrow, you might want to wash up and clothe yourself in a finer dress. I heard they want to take you to Crevasse City to meet with princes of the other Great Houses."

Finally out of patience, Leia dropped her fork and shoved her plate away, leaning back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Before she could even voice her own objection, Rouge slammed her own spot at the table, glaring daggers at the younger woman. "How dare you, Leia Organa! How dare you! I expect more from you, after all we've taught you! I think we deserve a little more respect than that! If you are to rule over this great planet as your father has prepared you to, you better learn some respect real fast, young lady! None of the other houses will want a sharp-tongued woman for their princess-!"

"Rouge, that will be enough," Viceroy Bail Organa's stern voice broke through the chill of Rouge's, staring her dead in the eye. Sheepishly and slowly, the sister back away and grabbed her fork again to resume eating. Then, he turned back to his own daughter who remained fuming in her seat, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Leia, I do expect you to have more respect than that. They are only trying to help you."

"Can't any of you take a hint?" Leia yelled, jumping from her seat. "I don't want you all to try marrying me off to the wealthiest of the Great Houses. I want to wait until I can present myself as a senator and in my own right!"

"But all the other Houses will be filled, their princes already married!" Celly objected, her brows knit together in fury. "The other houses don't have that patience! The time is now and they aren't going to wait for you to be ready. Trust us dear," she tried warming up a smile, but Leia was seeing red and all of her aunts' words sounded cold and selfish. And that only made her more angry. "We're doing you a favor. On the day you are married into the Panteer House or Killesa, you will thank us."

"Panteer!" Nial shouted, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth as he leaned into his cousin. "Isn't that the boy you like, one of the Panteer boys?" Leia shoved him back, muttering, "If they aren't nerfs like you."

"Well, tomorrow night we go," Celly declared, gently dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "And you will meet with the other nobles and princes. Perhaps, you can start thinking about which you'd prefer to marry."

Exhausted, impatient, and weary, Leia fell into bed, still dressed in her proper senatorial gown with her hair up in buns. She reached for the covers, pulled them over her body and hit the pillow, sound asleep.

The next morning, she woke up reluctantly. Lying awake, she closed her eyes and wished for it to be yesterday again. Or tomorrow. Any day but today, really. Once she'd finally come to terms with the date, she got up to sanisteam. From her deep closet, she fished out a cream white dress with a straight neck line, long, laced sleeves and a billowing skirt. Fashioning a brown hand purse, she hurried down the staircase to meet her parents who were seated in the small library living room where the Organas often met with other politicians or visitors if the visit was supposed to be short. Arriving at the doorway, she saw Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin speaking with her parents and she immediately stopped behind the door. The Moff stopped speaking in his hush tones and offered a light smile, nodding her over. "Princess," he took her hand and bowed over it. "Must I say, you look very lovely this morning. You must be on your way to meet with the other houses." He turned to smile at Bail and Breha. "Marrying her off I suppose."

"Yes, Grand Moff," Leia nodded back as was expected and added, "Thank you."

"Yes, well you just look stunning. Good luck then in your near future. I was just leaving anyway. Goodbye, Viceroy," he bowed quickly to Bail. "Queen." Then, Breha. And, lastly, Leia. "Princess." Then, he turned on his heel and briskly left the living room and down the corridor of the palace.

"Why are you still negotiating with him?" Leia asked her father, watching Moff Tarkin with pure disgust as he left. "With the Empire. I don't understand! Why aren't we taking up our opposition yet?"

Breha settled a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gently steered her out to the open hallway. "Lelila, my dear, have patience. All in due time, we will strike like lightning. Just as the Emperor himself silently prepared to rise to power, we will rise above what demands to rule over us. But, you must have patience, dear. It'll happen. All in due time."

"Let's not discuss politics so early in the morning!" Bail insisted, taking his daughter into his arms and planting a kiss on top of her head. "Look at yourself! You look . . ." he searched for the most accurate word, failed to find one appropriate enough and shook his head in defeat. "Wonderful, just stunning, Lelila."

"Thank you, Papa. But I don't want to marry this year. Not yet."

"I know what your feelings are on the case. Perhaps, once you get to Crevasse, you will start to think otherwise. Now, come along. Surely, Memily has breakfast waiting on the table."


	2. Chapter 2-Han

No matter how hard Han searched the male hutt's face, all he could see was disappointment. He tried to look past that, but, behind that thick veneer of disappointment, all he could find was even more disappointment. Going into this conversation, Han hadn't predicted an easy, quick and friendly discussion. To hope for as much would be foolish. And he had been right.

"Look, Jabba," he tried offering an easy smile as he displayed his hands at his sides, a sign of helplessness. "I'm workin' on it, alright? I just need a little while longer. I've already got half of the payment. All I need left is, what? One quick job to finish it off? I'll have the full payment in no time." That was a lie. Han had hardly an eighth of what he needed to pay off his debt to Jabba the Hutt and the slimy crime lord was fully aware. "No, Solo," he objected in Huttese, raising a fat, jiggly arm, pointing his tiny hand at the smuggler standing before him. "You have already failed me. You used to be my favorite man for the job. You never missed a shipment, my spice always came in on time. But now, I may never be able to trust you again. This is very sad, Solo. Very unfortunate. I have many customers who are angry with me now. And I don't think that's fair, is it, Solo? They were waiting for that glitterstim. And you have failed them too."

"I'm sorry, Jabba, but Imperials were on my tail. It took me a while to see them chasing me. I had no choice. I had to dump the load! I was about to get caught. But. I found a guy. He's got a whole five loads of it, fresh stuff, just waiting. I'm going to pick it up, bring it back here for you, and then we can forget all about this silly debt." Han settled an arm around the hutt's shoulders, trying to ease the situation, but he knew he had it coming for him. "It'll all be behind us both. Doesn't that sound nice, Jabba?"

"I refuse to wait any longer, Solo, my boy. If I don't have all my money by tonight, there will be a bounty on your head, sooo huge, you won't be able to go to another civilized system ever again! Tonight, Solo. I need that money."

"You got it, pal," Han agreed, slowly backing away. "Tonight, you'll have that money. Until then, I gotta go pick up that fresh glitterstim package for you. See you later, Jabba." Han turned around, hands in his pockets, boots clicking against the stony ground as he left. He tried not to look panicked even though he was, tried to look tough, not alarmed, but he was internally debating the best, quickest, most efficient route out of Tatooine's way. After smuggling for Jabba for some time now, Han knew fully well that the hutt would keep to his word. Which was exactly why Han needed to hurry and take the Falcon with Chewie out of the Tatoo system now. He had himself in deep water with the nasty crime lord and the last thing he wanted was a wealthy bounty to worry about.

Hurrying to his private freighter, the Millennium Falcon, Han reminisced on the events that had led up to this. After gaining his freedom by escaping from the Corellian pirate Garris Shrike, Han had worked odd jobs for the t'landa Til priests of Ylesia until he learned of the priests' suspicious ceremonies with their prisoners and he happened into one of them: Pilgrim 921, redhead Corellain beauty Bria Tharen. The two stole rare, expensive artifacts that had belonged to one of the priests, Teroenza, and bought their way off world and a transport to Coruscant. However, nothing Han had ever had stayed very long and Bria, overcome by her addiction to the Exultation Ceremonies the priests had used to keep her on Ylesia, left him, running off to some place Han didn't know.

As he had always been fascinated with ships, freighters, anything that flew in space and could hit lightspeed, Han decided to try joining the Imperial Academy and was actually admitted in! Although, he was expelled after an unfortunate incident involving an Imperial officer and a Wookiee slave: Chewbaccaa. Han had rescued the poor guy from the officer's beatings and the two had joined forces to tough out life together. Or, more that Chewie had joined him in accordance with a life debt.

Now, here he was, a bounty on his head and on the run once again. He found himself at the foot of the Falcon's boarding ramp and headed in to start up the ship. "Alright, pal," he began saying to Chewie who sat in the copilot's seat. "We'd better get going. Jabba's not too happy about his glitterstim. Let's get out of here before he sends Greedo after us. Again."

"Rrwargh!" Chewie agreed in a growl and started flipping switches to warm up the Falcon's hyperdrive. They flew through their pre-flight checklist and soon lifted off from Tatooine. Engines burning, they hit lightspeed as soon as they could and went straight to burying their noses in the logs and considering planets to land on. Ojom, Bespin, and Eeropha were Chewie's suggestions, Malano III, Alderaan, and Tahlboor Han's.

"Think of it this way," Han tried explaining to his Wookiee friend. "Alderaan's the last place Jabba or any bounty hunter of his will think to look. Any smuggler who owed Jabba some money would be stupid to hide out on Alderaan."

"Llawaghh rhah!?" Chewie retorted, which roughly translated to 'doesn't that make us idiots?'. To this, Han responded, "Yes, yes it does. But it would be a lot more discrete than sneaking way out to the Outer Rim. Then, it's just obvious we're trying to hide. On Alderaan, nobody cares, nobody asks. And that's just the place we need to go."

After a bit more convincing, Chewbacca reluctantly agreed and plugged Alderaan's coordinates into the Falcon's computers. [Because headed straight for the Core worlds with a bounty on our heads makes perfect sense!] the Wookiee sarcastically complained while filling out the new commands and turning the ship around.

Han settled back in his chair, watching the stars outside the viewport streak into bright lines as they blew past. He smiled at the familiar screech of lightspeed. He could only imagine being a free man, living without a bounty hanging over his head, maybe with Bria back at his side. No! Han shook his head, cleared the thought from his mind and tried forgetting that he had even considered the idea all together. He couldn't lie to himself, couldn't pretend that he didn't miss her, but Han knew it would cost him his composure. Bria had been his first love, someone he had found that he could trust, that he could talk to whenever he needed. Then, she had just left. And Han turned into the empty, mercenary man he was today, careful not to get attached to anything, careful not to care. All he had was Chewie and the Falcon and that was enough for him.

OoO

Han thought he was going to start missing Corellia, but he was unexpectedly wrong. Alderaan had to be the very opposite of wild, cocky, rogue Corellia. The planet, nicknamed "The Safest Planet In the Galaxy", was quiet, peaceful, and rich in the arts, cuisine, and wine. Han had never had a bottle before, but the Alderaaninas were renowned for their wine, white, red, blue; it was one of their main exports in trade and racked up quite the sales. Their vineyards were nearly sacred and only second to Aldera City when it came to tourist attractions. Aldera. The shimmering jewel, the heart and capital of Alderaan itself. Aldera was a splendid island off the coast of one of Alderaan's main continents. With rich soil, clear waters, and bright skies, it was clear why Alderaanians were know for their poetry too. Out the viewport, Han stared at the island in amazement. It was truly magnificent.

"This is Alderaan Flight Security," a gentle, welcoming voice spoke over the Falcon's comm unit. "Please identify yourself, unknown freighter."

"This is the Millennium Falcon," Han answered back. "Captain Han Solo. I'm requesting permission to land."

"Of course, Captain Solo. You may land in Docking Bay AA-23. Please enjoy your stay on Alderaan!"

Han and Chewie guided their ship down to their designated docking bay and landed smoothly right in the center of the bay. "Well, I guess we should go check this place out," Han suggested, powering down the ship and heading out with Chewie. Almost immediately, the two were greeted with warm, genuine smiles. "The people here sure are nice enough," Han remarked about them. "Let's see if we can get a decent hotel around here. Settle down for the night. Maybe we'll explore more tomorrow."

OoO

It was most definitely the greatest sleep Han had had in a long time, and probably the first he'd woken up from with a smile on his face. Never one who was much for mornings, Han was surprised on the effects the planet already had on him. He washed up in the hotel room's sanisteam, dressed in his Corellian outfit, and set out with Chewie to explore the planet.

Crevasse City was busy and bustling with Alderaanians when Han and Chewie arrived in a speeder cab. People Han assumed to be nobles crowded the streets, dressed in their best, most elegant and regal gowns and suits. "Court marriage market day," the driver smiled out at the crowd as he explained to Han, pulling on his scraggly beard in thought. "Every year, the Great Houses meet and introduce their children until they are all married off into each other's houses. I love looking at the princesses, how beautiful they've grown. Well, enjoy your stay now! You chose a wonderful time to visit." And the driver was off.

Han gazed back on the sight of the Alderaanian nobles as they chatted among themselves. The meeting seemed much more casual than Han would expect of such an event. It was in front of the public, right in the middle of the city, and no one seemed really awe struck at the sight of the royal families just walking around.

His gaze scanned about the crowd, between all the royals until he spotted a couple, their skin tan and hair black, with their daughter, a brown haired, light skinned belle with startling, deep brown eyes that Han only managed to catch a brief flash of. Alderaanian princes flocked around her, offering the princess their hands, a kiss, a dance. Ah, Han thought with a lopsided grin. The life of a princess.

Han turned away, joining Chewie where he stood in front of a cart selling some type of Alderaanian delicacy. Han tried one, grinned his approval, and told his Wookiee friend, "I think I'm already starting to like this place."


	3. Chapter 3-Leia

As her family's speeder approached the banquet set-up on Mendello Street of Crevasse City, Leia tried to muster up some of that sacred patience her aunts always insisted she have. Before leaving for this meeting, she had decided that she would pretend to be trying. She would greet all the guests, talk with the other princes and Houses, display herself proudly and represent the House of Organa well. Then, she would go back home and laugh at all the dreaded, pathetic men her aunts were going to take delight in. Although, she did consider the possibility that her father might be right. Perhaps, this whole ordeal wouldn't be as mad as she was making it. She could chat casually, leisurely with Yeorg of the House of Alde, perhaps share a treat with Roumen of House Baliss. But, really, if she had to marry herself into another house, she'd prefer, perhaps even dream or wish, it be the House of Panteer.

Perhaps considered one of the most influential of Alderaan's Houses, the Panteers had been crowned queen and king more often than any of the other houses combined. They were a strong, proud house filled with years of tradition and hailed from Alderaan even before the Organas. Always loyal and supportive of Leia's own house, she knew that family best. They always made their negotiations together and remained allies. Besides marrying into their house for the reason of an even greater alliance, Leia might even be happy to marry their Prince Raal Panteer. The two had always been close friends and her first kiss, little did her aunts or parents know, had been with the Panteer boy. She had, when younger, often snuck out to see other boys, but Raal had always meant more to her than any of the other boys she would see. And that kiss, her only kiss, had meant something when it happened. It was a secret they shared, perhaps would joke about when they were married.

Alright, maybe this wasn't that bad.

The speeder driver stepped out and offered Leia his hand as she closed her own door behind her. "Good luck, my Princess," he said, kissing her hand softly as was custom and added, "And good day."

"You too, Valden," she offered, joining her family in greeting the other Houses. And to her pleasure, just as the Panteer House was next in line to say their hellos to the Organas, Raal was quick to kneel at Leia's feet and kiss the skin of her left hand delicately. "My Princess," he smiled up at her with dark blue eyes and she couldn't help but blush and smile back. "What an honor it is to see you again. I look forward to spending some extensive time together while the other young nobles make their choices. I have long awaited the year you would be up for the marriage market."

Leia curtsied, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as she suspected they were. "My Prince, as I should say, it is an honor to see you again. I've been looking forward to seeing you here as well. Although, I think my aunts have other plans with Houses Baliss and Ulgo." She cast a long look over her shoulder over to where her aunts were greeting the Baliss family, taking their time in greeting their young son Jevenno.

"And how do you feel about that, switching to one of the minor houses, an insignificant role-player in Alderaan's fare?"

"I don't think my aunts understand," she answered. "I'd much prefer to just not be here, but it's made my day at least seeing you here."

"Well," Raal comically frowned, dropping her hand as her father approached, his strong shoulders squared. "It is lovely seeing you again, Princess Leia."

"Prince Raal," Bail firmly shook his hand, putting some distance between his daughter and the prince.

He grinned at the viceroy. "Hello, sir. I was just speaking with your daughter about this year's court marriage arrangements. I'd love to see your family again while the market is still up."

"I'm sure you would," Bail responded, taking his daughter's arm and steering her away.

"I thought you wanted me to try harder," Leia grinned at her father, just waiting for his hypocritical response.

"That's what I was supposed to say! Do you not understand that I am your father and I refuse to just let you marry yourself off to anyone like that?"

"Prince Raal is not just anyone," the princess objected, thoroughly enjoying their lighter of arguments. "I'm sure my aunts will be very pleased at my enthusiasm. See? I'm turning my act around. How about that? You and Mother should begin making arrangements with the Panteer House. They often offer a wealthy dowry."

Bail stopped, turned to glare at his daughter and sigh in defeat. He closed his eyes, took a moment to regain his patience and shot back, "I think you should meet with House Thul. Prince Bornan is very kind, caring. I think you just might warm up to him if you give him a chance. Also, let us not forget there are also the nobles and princes from outside of Alderaan as well. I heard the Hapan Royal family might be visiting."

"Like that's likely," Leia chided with an unamused smile. "Raal's a good man. I know him well. Can't you trust that I'm mature enough to pick my own husband now?"

OoO

A long, heavy silence fell between father and daughter while Bail had no idea what to say next. Nearly appalled was he, even at the mere thought of his baby girl eager to marry herself into one of the other most powerful Alderaanian houses. How was it that he could feel like it was still just yesterday he had first brought the endangered, precious girl home? She was her mother's daughter, there was no doubt about that. Filled with a fierce determination, Leia refused to back down and this oddly reminded Bail of any political debate he used to dare have with Padmé before she beat him to a pulp. And Leia was no different. Fierfek! Bail silently cursed. Padmé, why does she have to be just like you?

When Bail still didn't say another word, Leia sighed, brushing past him to speak with other friends. "Just like her mother," he muttered aloud with a shake of his head before rejoining is wife. She was speaking with House Frayus and Cortess when he came up to her side. "Viceroy Organa," the older Princess Elsie Cortess greeted as her husband moved to shake his hand. "I noticed your daughter has come this year. Is she planning to marry this year?" she asked, cocking her head so her blonde tresses fell over one bare shoulder.

Rouge giggled over her wine glass and answered for her brother. "If we have anything to say about it."

"You know," the elder Prince Thieron began, watching the Organa Princess from afar. "She sure is an interesting young lady, your daughter, Viceroy. Perhaps . . . " he trailed off for a moment before an enlightening smile came to his lips and his wife laughed aloud as he turned his bright gaze to the Organas. "She would do well in our House?"

Celly, Rouge, and Tia all nearly choked on their wine while Breha's eyes went wide and Bail just barely managed to control his reaction behind a veneer. The sisters cleaned their mess, an excited anxiety causing their distress. "A-Are you, your family, I mean," Rouge stuttered, clasping Breha's shoulder in a tight grip. "Offering a dowry for Leia?"

Thieron chuckled lightly, taking another quick glance at the young princess. "We can't be the only ones. I'll tell you, Viceroy Organa, Queen Breha, our son Gram has had a longing eye on her for a while now. He has been talking about this for quote some time. In fact, he already has a dowry prepared for her hand."

Bail swallowed over a lump in his throat and glanced around the small group gathered about him, looking for the young man. "Then, where is he? Does he not have the courage to approach me and ask for my daughter's hand? You can tell him I am here, waiting. Then, we shall talk about this dowry."

"My, my. Bail, you must trust I have raised my own son with proper virtues," Thieron said. "You must know he has the courage of a barabel. He is speaking to your daughter now."

Bail swallowed over another lump. He looked to Breha who appeared equally surprised and startled. "Uh, Prince Thieron," she sputtered, slowly regaining her composure. "This is . . . well, I must say we weren't really expecting this and so quickly!"

"But, my Queen, your daughter is finely groomed and trained for the throne. I understand that most of the Houses have unanimously agreed Leia would be our best option to seat on Alderaan's throne. It would be an honor if House Cortess could call her our own queen."

"Queen Leia Cortess," Bail caught Celly murmuring and Breha, alarmed, slapped her shoulder. Breha turned back to Elsie and Thieron and informed them, "I'm not entirely sure that Leia is planning on marrying quite yet, though. As you said, she is a bit . . . different. I think she has her own plans when it comes to marriage."

"Well," Thieron hardly considered Breha's words and Elsie simply laughed. Again. "Bail, Breha, both our families have always been good friends. Imagine what an alliance it would be if your daughter united our houses. We truly admire her. She is the epitome of a proper princes-"

"Yes!" squealed Celly, Rouge, and Tia in delight.

"-strong, courageous, graceful, tender. Leia is just the princess we are looking for. Our family will watch over her, care for her, help her keep up the Alderaanian throne. I do hope she considers Gram's offer."

As well as Breha knew Leia wouldn't be happy about any offer, she had an interest in what they were at least offering them back. Turning to Elsie in hopes that the princess would be more considerate, she asked her "And what exactly is he offering for a dowry?"

"Just a few things I know you both and your daughter share an interest in," a new voice said. They all turned to see a tall man with brown, narrow eyes and the most blonde hair. He was strongly built, thick muscles decorating his arms and midsection and a strong, rectangular jaw. The young man was Gram Cortess of House Cortess, son of Elsie and Thieron and the man of question. On his arm, he carried Leia. Though, by the looks of it, Leia did not seem comfortable with the gesture as she was somewhat leaning away from him. "I understand that Leia especially seeks to publicly take opposition against the Empire and Lord Vader. In my dowry," he bowed deeply to Leia, taking a knee on the ground. "I offer my full support and the proposal to take Alderaan's fight to the enemy. And much, much more, my Princess." He kissed Leia's hand and she visibly cringed. "Sir Organa, I offer Alderaan's throne, our opposition to the Empire, weapons to defeat the Emperor and so much more . . . if Princess Leia Organa accepts my proposal of marriage.

OoO

"I can't believe you're both trying to force me into this!" Leia threw her overcoat to the floor, fuming where she stood. They had just gotten back from the meeting of the houses and Leia was furious with the outcome. Though she had not answered to any proposal, she was starting to feel the pressure weighing down on her shoulders. "You promised I'd get to choose and I choose no one."

"Leia, that isn't how it works," Bail insisted, his teeth gritted together. "You have to. The Great Houses and Alderaan are expecting you to take the throne. You must choose a consort now."

Leia had no more to say and so, tears of fury and frustration standing in her eyes, she shook her head and stormed off, up the staircase to her room.


	4. Chapter 4- Han

Han had to give a sigh, overwhelmed at the sight as he stood before the royal palace of Alderaan. Standing tall, the white durasteel building was an impressive feat of architecture, each and every curve making its appearance unique. In addition, the cool color it was painted made it stick out, its bright shade attracting attention to its beauty, slick and sparkling in the night. But it was still day. Han honestly didn't care much for architecture, but with little to do and low chances of selling glitterstim on Alderaan . . . He and Chewie had decided to go explore more. They'd been given a pamphlet of places to visit and the royal palace had been high on the list. So, here they were.

Han cautiously strode around, looking at this and that. They were guards posted around the palace's perimeter but none of them seemed that worried or, quite honestly, like they really cared. In fact, Han noted, they talked among themselves, laughing joking, greeting tourists and the Alderaanians alike. It almost creeped Han out. Was Alderaan really that chill and safe or was the royal family in desperate need of a new staff?

But, just as he was taking note on another guard's leisurely appearance, suddenly, they all snapped to attention, bowing deeply to the grassy ground. Han looked to the main entrance where, exiting a speeder, came the royal family themselves. First came the queen and viceroy and right behind them the princess. Long coils of chestnut brown hair hung down her back like waves, curled up at the ends. That girl, he'd seen her before. This morning! At the meeting of the nobles in Crevasse City. Han had to admit she was very pretty, gorgeous even. He hadn't realized she was part of the royal family.

Following the princess out of the speeder were three older woman, all speaking in excited tones. Two caught up to the princess and she growled, scowling and running ahead. They all chased after her. "Leia!" one of them screeched. "Leia! Don't tell me you're not considering any of those proposals! Alderaan is depending on whoever you choose!"

"Then you can tell them Bornan gets the throne. I never wanted it, anyway!"

"This is what will happen if you wait too long!" one of the elderly women yelled at the princess's back as she stormed off. "Bornan has already become engaged to a young lady named Aryn Dro."

Another of the women spoke up, saying, "And Raal too must soon choose. Perhaps, he will take your throne instead. With another lady."

This made the princess stop in her tracks. She turned back to them, her face scrunched up, trying to suppress tears. But, "Then he shall have his throne," was all she said before she ran off, pulling her day wraps tighter about her shoulders.

Han had to pity her. She was obviously under some kind of stress, pressured to do what Alderaan must expect of her and Han didn't want to know how difficult it must be, how hard it must be to live the life of a noble. With a whole planet's welfare on your shoulders . . . Han wasn't about to even pretend he knew what that was like. He knew what it was like to be in debt, how scary it was to know there was a bounty hanging over your head. Not what kind of pressure came with ruling a planet. But it had to keep one up at night!

Han gave a final sigh, this time out of empathy, and turned back with Chewie to return to the Falcon, an image of the poor girl stuck in his mind.

OoO

There had to be something magical about Alderaan, Han decided. He and Chewie had been busy all the rest of the day working on the Falcon and were currently out on a walk in the middle of the night. And, Han had to think, Alderaan could very well be even more gorgeous at night than even in the day. The white, sparkling buildings glittered in the dark like stars themselves lit the night sky. The odd couple had come back to see the palace and had found a nice bench to sit down for a while. Nibbling on a small snack of some kind of crackers, Han and Chewie sat in the near silence of the night, conversing in hushed tones as though not to interrupt the peaceful night.

But quick movement caught Han's eye and, on instinct, he raced a hand to his blaster holster, looking around, cautiously. A low groan sounded higher to Han's right and his head jerked to that side. A faint light appeared and Han made out a window on one of the palace's higher floors. A long, long rope dropped from the window and Han had to smirk to himself when he saw a slim, nimble figure slide out and he realized it must have been some kind of rope. The figure left it there to hang and crept along. Quickly, cautiously, the person went until they came to a smaller tree in the figure took a seat on its swing and pulled loose their hair. The princess, Han surmised.

For a second or two, he had to wonder what she would be doing out here, but his thoughts were stopped short when he noticed a new figure that was approaching the princess. She quickly stood to greet him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. They sat down in the grass together and Han watched her, as if suddenly relieved, fall into his lap. He held her there, in his arms. Deciding he shouldn't have even been watching this long, Han got up to leave, but as he stood the princess jumped out of the man's grasp, shoved him back and darted back to where she'd left the rope hanging.

A/N: Sorry for the short and horrid chapter! I started writing this one, than I had new ideas and it just works better if I make a couple short chapters right now. Hope you're enjoying this fanfic!


	5. Chapter 5- Leia

She sat alone, darkness and silence enveloping and encompassing her. She tried to smile again, tried to find something to smile about, but anger and sadness had control of her now and Leia feared this nighttime visit with Raal wouldn't help.

In solitude, Leia waited until she thought she couldn't wait any longer. Longing made the seconds seem to dress into hours as she awaited the comfort of a friend, someone who could support her through all that she was doing. Someone who would assure her that this was the right move for her. She needed to have this talk with him. They'd been friends as long as her and Winter, surely Raal would help her through this one.

He approached and, instantly, Leia's spirits lifted. Smiling, she jumped into his arms and only smiled brighter when she heard his responsive chuckle. He hugged her back and the two sat down together. "You asked me to meet you here?" he asked her as she gently nuzzled against his arm, her head resting against his shoulder. "You sounded so rushed and nervous. I hope you're alright."

"I just need a break." Leia tried to explain, closing her eyes, letting the peace of the night take her over. "My family, my aunts and parents, they don't understand. They think they can just keep pushing me down a certain path and then they expect me to follow it, to keep in that direction and make all the decisions that will make them happy. Raal?"

"Mm hmm?" he asked back, softly stroking her head, running his fingers over her braided hair. Leia fell to fit closer to his body, her figure conforming to his. "You get it, don't you? I don't want to deal with this now. I need a good friend. Raal?"

"I'm here," he assured her, bringing his hand down to brush her cheek and he began to slowly lean in for a kiss. Oblivious, Leia continued on, her eyes shut tightly, fighting a war against tears. "Good because I need you here. Please, Raal. No one else understands. I feel so forced into all of this. Raal, I can't do this anymore. How am I supposed to make them understand that I don't want to live my own life their way, that I don't want to have to choose between so many guys who are seen fit in their eyes?"

"Leia, my sweet," Raal gave a little chuckle, his lips nearing her face. "You worry too much. You never give yourself a break. Relax for a moment, let your head clear. Calm down, Leia, dear. Have no fear." Raal chuckled again in Leia's ear, his lips about to brush with Leia's. "I. Am here."

"You bastard!" Leia suddenly jumped from his lap. Raal, in reaction, jumped too and tried pulling Leia closer to him to help calm her. But Leia was in a fit of rage now and Raal was her target. "You're just like the rest of them! I feel so stupid! Raal, how could you do that to me? I trusted you! I was consoling in you! You . . ." she fumbled for words, her eyes rolling about in their search. "You-you . . ."

"Leia, I'm only trying to help!" he held his arms out to her, but she shoved him back so he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"No!" she growled, shaking her head as she neared him. "No! Don't you even start on me. I trusted you! I thought I could turn to you. I thought you would help me!"

"Leia, even you have to realize at some point that your aunts are right. Alderaan is waiting for you to assume the throne. Not Bornan, not Gram, not me. You, Leia. They're waiting for you to lead them. And they can't wait until you think you're ready. This is how it's always been. What's so difficult about this? What don't you understand? Leia, I'm trying to help you here. I'm trying to get your family off your back. Marry me and it will all be over. You won't have to visit another suitor again."

Only half surprised, Leia stepped back just as Raal bent to a knee and showed her a ring, shaped and colored like the seal of the House of Panteer. He was serious. Sneaky this had been, Leia had to admit, but it wasn't going to happen. In all honesty, Leia was hurt that he would try such a thing. But all the houses and many other intergalactic nobles were getting themselves into a tizzy over her hand. It was too much to think that her best friend was willing to try and play friend while he was aiming for much more. "No," she shook her head, pushing Raal's arm back, refusing the jewelry piece. "No, Raal. You ought to know better than that. You shouldn't have. This was a waste of your time." She stopped crying, tried to hold it all in, but her eyes were starting to sting and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. On the brink of breaking into sobs, she ran away.

Leia found herself racing back to the palace, finding her way to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed though, she struggled to remember how she'd gotten there. She fell back onto her mattress, turned over and cried into her pillow until her eyes didn't sting anymore. Over and over, she sobbed, sniffling, gasping as she cried. Her pillow was soaked in her tears, her hair a mess and, surely, her throat would soon be sore from crying so hard. Her chest hurt. Leia just wanted all the pain to stop. And Raal hadn't helped a bit.

Leia laughed at the thought that most other women dreamed of this all happening to them, of men fighting over them, being proposed to, a wedding in their very near future, but Leia just wanted to be done with it all. If she couldn't choose the way her love life would work out, might as well just skip over the whole thing. The whole thing didn't seem worth it to Leia after all she'd yet endured. Though, she knew it wasn't about to stop.

She pulled the covers over her and cried for hours on end until the lights went out and Leia drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Han's POV**

Boots clicking against the cobblestone ground, Han made his way down to a street vendor where him and Chewbacca bought lunch before heading back for the Falcon. But then he saw her again. The girl he couldn't seem to ignore. It wasn't like they continuously bumped into each other. Just that . . . whenever she was around, Han couldn't help but take notice. Call him a stalker, Han had quickly learned a few things about her. Other than the mere fact that she was a renowned Alderaanian noble, she was fierce, cunning, witty. She wasn't like the other royals. No, she most definitely wasn't. She was stronger, bolder. Independent, no doubt! And Han had to admire her for that. Although, he did have to remember that, in all her cunning, witty glory, she was struggling with what she really was. Or, perhaps, what she was supposed to be. What everyone else expected of her, Han realized, must be far from what lay under those layers she kept wrapped over her, guarding her true identity.

Han had to pity her. Whenever he did see her, she never looked very happy. She appeared more lonely, isolated and it scared Han. For her. For a fleeting moment, he considered walking over to talk to her, but it looked like she was with a friend, a pale skinned, white-haired woman probably about the princess's age with blue eyes. If he hadn't known any better, he most likely would have mistaken the more graceful young women for the princess. But he did know better. And that image of the princess as she kneeled before the poor, homeless children, buying ration packets from the food cart, feeding them . . . Han smiled. But a new image, one less kind, came to mind. A note. Yellow paper, black words, hurtful words, scary words. Dearest Han, You don't deserve for this to happen, and all I can say is, I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't stay . . .

Han shook his head, cleared his head of such thoughts and turned back with Chewie, leaving the vendors, and the princess, behind.

 **Leia's POV**

"There was another guy watching you," Winter snickered, sitting on the foot of Leia's bed. Dipping the brush in the paint, she flashed a smile, secretly jealous of her best friend. However, Leia seemed less than pleased with all of it, especially the attention. "What prince?" she asked in near monotone, not looking up from her work on her own finger nails.

Winter laughed at the question as she shook her head and told her, "Oh! No, no, no, no, no. This one wasn't a prince. There's no chance." Using her very resourceful photographic memory, she recalled the man's appearance as she had seen him at the vendors. "Trust me. He's not for you. I just think it was funny. Anyway, he was at least a foot taller than you-"

"Who isn't?"

"With dark hair, hazel eyes, this . . . this really . . . crazy, lopsided grin. Ugh! And I'm positive he was Corellian."

That caught the princess's attention. She laughed at the notion. "A Corellian? What was he doing here, anyway?"

"That's beyond me, but I'm telling you, he was looking. Like . . . really staring. For a long time. Someone was interested."

"You insult me."

"Relax, Leia," laughed Winter as she closed and put away one of the nail polish bottles. "I only meant it as a joke. How are your other offers going, anyway? Has anyone proposed yet?"

Winter was well aware that her friend had been receiving proposals on a daily basis, that all the other houses and many more were after Leia's hand, tripping over their own heels in haste and hope. But, she also knew that this was Leia and not a single one of them had received any reassuring word from the princess herself. It was something that Winter struggled to understand how little it meant to her friend. To say that Winter was disgusted by it was an understatement. It just seemed so flat-out rude and selfish, but Leia could hardly care any more than she was pretending to.

Leia hesitated a moment before answering Winter, carefully thinking over her words before she spoke again. "Not many," she lied. "Just from Houses Cortess and Alde."

"That's it?! You liar! Who else has proposed? Leia!" Winter squealed, slamming Leia with a pillow. "You nasty liar! Now, tell me who else has offered dowries!"

Leia stopped, picking at the seams on a pillow.

"Leia! I demand you tell me the truth now! How many?!"

Under her breath, Leia mumbled, "At least ten."

"What?!"

"Would you please not make such a big deal of it?" the younger, less patient one sighed. "I'm turning them all down, anyway."

"Leia! Come on. Any other girl on Alderaan would die to be in your place-"

"Sounds a bit counterproductive, don't you think?"

"Every female on Alderaan right now is jealous of you. You're so ungrateful!"

That was enough to really capture Leia's focus. "Ungrateful? Winter, this isn't me being ungrateful. This is me trying to make Mama and Papa understand that I don't want to do this. I feel insulted that you think I'm ungrateful."

"But are you grateful? Leia, you show no respect at all for any of the other princes, especially the ones who are trying to court you which is all of them! Leia, you could have none of this! All of your suitors could be fighting over Aryn or Giess!"

Leia's face suddenly lit up and she leaned towards Winter to empty her hands, turning her full attention to her words. "Or. You. Can take the throne in our family's name instead of me."

"Leia. No, Leia! Mama and Papa have stored their faith in you. They adopted you first. In Alderaan's eyes, you are the older one. This is your job! Leia, I trust you with this more than myself! I know you're better for this than I am! If you would just think for a second and be reasonable! Leia, for the love of Alderaan, just marry Raal already!"

Leia held Winter's gaze, trying to remain calm, but she was getting sick and tired of it all. Everyone was the same way. She was starting to feel like she was turning into some kind of enemy to them. "I tried turning to Raal for support. I thought he was different than Mama and Papa and our aunts. And now, here you are. I guess I was hoping you might be different than everybody, that you might actually be a decent friend and support me. And I guess it kind of hurts that I was wrong."

"I'm trying to support you, Leia! I'm trying to help you see that you're really messing up here! You should feel lucky that Raal loves you enough to wait."

"If Raal loved me, he would leave me alone!"

"If he left you alone, Aunts Rouge, Celly and Tia would have you married off to Gram in a week! It's selfish that you act this way, Leia! It's selfish and vain and conceited. You aren't even thinking about Alderaan's welfare. Leia, wake up! This isn't your show. This is politics and in politics you have to be a little selfless and do what's best for everyone."

Leia gave a short laugh and told Winter, "I think Alderaan can survive a while with a single queen."

"It's selfish, Leia!" Winter shouted again, chasing Leia about the room as she tried escaping. "It's selfish to only consider what suits you best. It's selfish and conceited that you turned Raal down just because he's not doing this right in your eyes."

"That isn't why I turned Raal's proposal down."

"Then, why did you? Leia, why can't you just open your eyes and see how much Raal truly cares about you?"

"You weren't there when he proposed. And trust me, Winter . . . He didn't care that much. Not really." Leia quickly brushed past, leaving the room and Winter crossed her arms in disappointment, not bothering to watch her leave. "You're acting foolishly," she told the wall ahead of her.

"I'll just go tell Bornan the Houses will be looking for him, then."

"Well, then. You're going to regret this, Leia. When Raal marries another noble belle . . . don't come crying to me."

 **No one's POV**

From a distance, the prince watched her. She smiled at a poor, homeless boy as he gratefully took a ration pack she offered, sat in her lap, and ate it quickly. She hugged the little boy, telling him phrases of comfort until another child greeted her and she handed her a ration pack as well. Then, he studied her, the way she worked, acted, portrayed herself to the public. The way she held herself, the confidence that she displayed, the compassion she out-poured. It all came so naturally, he could tell and that was just the kind of woman he needed. Smiling to himself, secretly more than pleased, he nodded to one of his guards and told her, "Call my mother. Tell her I've found Hapan's new Queen Mother."


	7. Chapter 7

There she was. Again. Okay, if this didn't stop soon, surely the princess's guards would be after an alleged stalker. And the last thing Han needed right now was a second bounty over his head. He sighed, quickly turning away with Chewie in toll. Down the street they went.

"Say, Chewie. I was checking out the turret guns' displays and I think I found the cause of that glitch. We might have to reboot the logs, though . . ."

[How are the two even connected that we'd have to do that?] Chewie growled, nearly swiping Han aside as he threw out an arm.

"I don't know, but it will keep us occupied for a few days."

[Look, Cub. If this is about Bria-]

"Chewie, please don't even start. Really, I'm fine. It doesn't matter."

[Anything you say, Cub. How about we get started on those repairs? I'm sure we'll find plenty to fix,] he said, slinging his arm around Han's shoulders.

* * *

Why did it all have to be so kriffing romantic? The red table cloth, the candles, the red wine? The restaurant itself. Sure, it was no big bill for an Alderaanian noble, but did he have to try so hard? "Thank you again for joining me tonight," Raal smiled gently, taking Leia's coat for her before she sat and pulled out her chair.

"Well, Raal," Leia gave him her greatest animated smile as she sat down and spread her napkin over her lap. "You can thank my aunts because, quite honestly, I didn't want to come tonight."

"As I am well aware." His shoulders relaxed and he leaned closer to the lit candle in the middle of the round table. He snatched Leia's hand from beneath the table and held onto it firmly. "Look, Leia. I know you're under a lot of pressure and I get that. Just because I proposed while everyone else is trying to win your hand isn't because I'm trying to win you for my own house. You have to believe me, Leia. I'm scared of losing you, Leia. That thought . . ." he shook his head. "It terrifies me. I can't lose you. I love you, Leia. I always have. You wouldn't turn that down just to join the House Cortess, would you?"

Leia's eyes went a little wide and jerked her hand back, asking Raal, "Where would you get the idea that I would even consider accepting Gram's proposal? I thought I had made it clear to everyone that I'm not marrying this year. I'm not marrying you nor Gram nor anyone else."

"Then, at least give me your promise, Leia. The media will be pleased, Alderaan assured, and we can court as long as you'd like. We don't have to marry until you're ready."

"Are you even listening?" Leia gave a short, cutoff laugh. "I don't want to make any sort of commitment right now-"

"Commitment? You're scared of commitment?"

"I never said that! Raal, right now, I just feel like . . . it's not the time. I'm not ready to get married right now."

"But, you're taking the throne!"

"And what if I don't? Raal, would you even have proposed to me if you knew I wasn't going to take the throne. What if Bornan took the throne instead? As soon as he and Aryn are married, they take the throne, would you even have proposed to me?"

"Of course, Leia. Our families have been anticipating this since we were youngsters. I'll give you all the time in the galaxy. Please, Princess, just give me your word."

Leia could only shake her head for a long moment. Even as the waitress came up with their menus, Leia couldn't ignore the continuous feeling of isolation and confusion. The harder she tried to make people understand, the smaller she felt amidst everyone who was trying to tell her what exactly she was doing wrong and how she needed to fix it. Even she didn't fully understand why she was doing it. She could only describe it as a 'gut feeling'.

Before she could even think of something to say, she saw a figure a ways behind Raal. Leaving the restaurant with a wookiee, he looked exactly as Winter had described her "looker". And Leia knew it was him because of the Corellian Blood stripe down his pants and the typical Corellian way he carried himself, cocky, overly confident and flamboyant. Leia scoffed at the sight and motioned one of Raal's bodyguards closer.

"Welcome to the Bakkumari," the waitress greeted again as she came to collect their menus. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Um, yes. I . . ." Raal handed her his menu. "Will have the nerf steak with Alderan sauce with garden greens and the lady will have the cheese gorba melt, Alderan sauce on the side, please, and no revex beans, please." He flashed Leia a smile. As soon as the waitress was out of earshot, Leia told him, "Stop trying to impress me."

"Why? Are you struggling with refusing my proposal?"

"No. It just makes you look pathetic."

Raal stopped, looked at Leia, tried shaking it off and continued like the words hadn't been said. "Um, well. Leia, I have been meaning to ask if you'd like to go out again tomorrow night. There's going to be a music festival in Crevasse City and they'r supposed to be playing some classics, the kind of music I always hear you listening to. What do you think? A night of dancing in Crevasse-"

"Maybe you should ask my aunts."

"Well, I asked your father."

Leia shook her head, happy that she at least had a legitimate excuse as she told him, "I always go with my father. I'm sorry, Raal, but-"

"He said he would love for me to take you."

Now it was Leia's turn to freeze again, staring back at Raal with a look like she was at a loss. Raal smiled nervously, setting a small open box before her, a box she'd seen before and, in all honesty, had hoped to never see again. The ring. "And tomorrow night we can celebrate."

"Raal," she shook her head. Grabbing her jacket, she got up, still shaking her head. "No, Raal. Why can't you just listen to me?" She stood so quickly, her chair nearly fell. Raal rose just as quickly to counter her, handing her her jacket, but holding her by the arm in a gentle but firm grip. "I am listening," he insisted as she shook her head, curls of hair bobbing with the motion. "I understand, Leia. I really do. I'm trying to make this easier for you. You're the one that's not listening."

"Well, you're not."

"Not what?"

"You're not making this easier. In fact, you're making this harder. If you want to know what will make this easier for me, here's a clue: leave me alone. Stop asking. And maybe, you should learn to listen while you're t it." She took her jacket and briskly left, left Raal there, leaving for the street to hail a speeder. She did her best to ignore the wind, pretend that it wasn't that cold because she knew that if she displayed the faintest hint that was uncomfortable outside, Raal would rush to fix it. Ohh, I hope he didn't follow, me! Leia silently wished, waving her arm for a speeder. But, just as a ride home approached, Leia's attention was caught by a low, grumbling voice as it muttered, "Forgot the bill." Then, he bumped into her and, not really in the mood to tolerate anything, she was about to blow. But, then she saw his face . . . "You!"Never mind. She was going to blow either way.

"Excuse me?" the man asked, the same tilt coming to his mouth as Winter had described.

"You!" Leia instantly brought up a knee to hit his manly-hood and he went down in silent despair and agony. "You're the one that's stalking me!"

"Oh great," he grumbled. "She noticed." And sure enough it was him, clearly a Corellian with the black pants and Blood Stripe, the white shirt and black vest over, the dark boots . . . and the utility belt. Right then and there, Leia swore he had a bounty on his head.

Leia pulled him up, drove him against a sign post and demanded, "Who are you? Who hired you? Are you a spy of Vader's?"

"Vader? Are you kidding?" He started to gently push her back and told her in a stern voice, "Look, Your Worshipfulness, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Hah!"

"What?"

"You think you can hurt me." Leia beamed at his foolishness, taking a glance over her shoulder for bystanders. And another speeder.

"Okay," he tried pushing her back again, but her grasp only tightened and she applied more pressure to where her arm held his neck back. Uncomfortable, to say the least, under her abusive touch, he shoved back now and, in response, she brought her leg back around to kick him over and wrestled him to the ground. "I'll have my guards here in a minute," she told him, grabbing something from her coat pocket. "And my father will not take very kindly to someone who has meant harm to his daughter. You might as well tell me everything now. Who are you and who hired you?"

When she brought her other hand back up, Han saw that she was brandishing an injector pen. He flinched, trying to push her off of him. "No one! Look, my name is Han Solo, alright? I'm not stalking you, I'm not going to kill you. Honestly, I'm scared you're going to kill me! Would you please get that thing away from me! Go tell Daddy he doesn't need to worry. After this little incident, I'll be leaving Alderaan within the night. Promise!"

"I asked you a question!" she demanded once again, bringing the injector pen closer to Han's face. "Why are you following me?"

"Honestly, Ice Princess! I'm not! Now, please let me go!" Having had enough with the small, young woman's attack, he took hold of her shoulders and forced her body off of his, rolling over her so she was the one on the ground. "Stop!" she screamed. "My staff, they'll have you in prison for this!"

The man stopped to look at her and flash a lopsided grin Leia wouldn't have been able to forget. He held out his arms, shrugged and told her, "Don't worry. I'll end up in one soon enough. Preferably just not while I'm still here." Then, he turned around and ran off.

* * *

[What happened, Cub?] Chewie asked as soon as Han entered the cockpit.

"Well, you know that Princess we're stalking," Han began and Chewie couldn't help but chuckle.

[Yes,] Chewie answered.

"Well, she just attacked me! Yeah. I know. I was just . . . walking back to the table to grab our bill and she just . . . she just jumped on me! Yeah! I don't want to hurt her or have to fight her. So, I'm standing here, trying to gently push her off and she just keeps pushing me against this post . . . harder. So, then, I figure, well, this is a princess. So, I ask her nicely to get off. But she doesn't. Instead! Ohh, you're going to like her, Chewie. She pulls an injector pen on me! Now what am I supposed to do? The innocent man is defenseless, yet the princess gets to start pulling out weapons!? How is that fair? So, I pushed her off."

Chewbacca started laughing hysterically, much to Han's disbelief, until he told Han with a smile, [You're going to get arrested! On Alderaan!]

"Yeah," Han growled, going over to the controls' board to flip some switches. "As if Jabba's bounty isn't enough, now I have a king out to kill me for pushing his daughter."

[Han! Don't stalk little princesses!]

* * *

[This has to be your stupidest idea yet.]

"Wow. Well, thanks, Chewie, for the support and vote of confidence. Look, I'm already dead. I might as well go down after trying to make things better."

[No, Cub. In no way is this going to make things better. Look, really, Han. If this is about Bria-]

"It's not about Bria!" Han insisted, more harshly than he had intended. Mad at only himself now, he quickly drew back from Chewie and told him, "I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

It was almost stupid of her, but it made Leia feel better. It made her feel like a kid again and that was what she needed. Just to not feel so much stress and pressure for one day! Leia sighed, falling back against her pillows, her crayons rolling off the edge of the bed. She tossed her coloring book aside and quickly stuffed the crayons under her mattress when she thought she heard one of her aunts coming up the stairs. The sound continued, turning from a thump to a lighter tap. No, it wasn't the stairs, she realized. It was her window. Frowning, she got up and walked over to her bedroom window, slowly, cautiously. Injector pen in hand, she crept closer towards the window, slowly reaching out a hand to jerk the curtain aside and reveal . . .

"GET OUT!" The man sitting outside her window sighed, waving around a card, still tapping at the window. "You idiot! Why are you here?!" Sighing heavily in annoyance, she opened the window just enough to grab his hand and twist it back.

"Agh!" he let out a strangled cry, attempting to twist the rest of his body with the motion. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Would you please let go now?"

She waited a second more before obeying, then opened the window a little wider. She spun back to grab a blaster from under her pillow and pointed it at him. "Why are you following me?"

"Last night was . . . well, that was a rough first meeting. I guess I'm just here to apologize."

Astonished to say the least, Leia dropped her blaster hand and asked him, "You're not really Corellian are you? You're Alderaanian! Or a prince! Well, if you think that some stupid, fake, rogue charm of yours is going to help, trust me, it's really no-"

"Sweetheart," he smiled with a shake of his head, flashing that lopsided grin and Leia wanted to slap it off his stupid face. "I can promise you, the rogue, Corellian act ain't fake."

"Then, why are you here? You're not a very smooth stalker. My aide noticed you a few nights ago. How long have you been here? On Alderaan?"

"Barely a week," he answered. "You know, for how often we run into each other, I feel like we should be on a first name basis."

"Could you please get out of my bedroom!"

"But, I'm not in your room."

"Well, you're close enough."

"Am I not allowed to apologize?"

"You already did," Leia said sharply, pushing his hands out the window. "Twice now."

"Fine, smart mouth."

"Would you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"The nicknames. Ice Princess, Your Worhsipfulness, sweetheart. Please. Stop."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Look, all I want to do is properly apologize."

"You did. Here. I, Princess Leia Organa, formally accept your apology on stalking me. Okay, now you can go." She started shooing him back from the window, swatting her hands at him, but he just shooed her back. "Well, that wasn't very formal. Really, if there's any way I can pay you back. 'Cause, not having a bounty on my head would be . . ." Han smirked at her. "Great!"

"I have asked plenty of times to leave me alone. Leave my room! Now!"

The man turned a crooked grin on her as he leaned through the window. His hazel eyes watched her pace the length of the window until she stopped to glare at the rather stupid man. "I don't think your acceptance of my sincere apology was genuinely sincere."

"Oh!" Leia planted her fist on her hips, beaming at him. She neared the window, politely smiling back at him, taking his hand in hers. "My apology really wasn't sincere, now was it?"

"Honestly, it actually wasn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand, but her smile quickly vanished as she twisted his arm again, leaving him slapping the window in pain, kicking his leg against the roof. "Okay! Kriff, lady! What's your deal? Let. Go!" He yanked his arm back, eyeing her fiercely as though she was a beast to fear. "Quite a grip you got there. Is that how you charm all the suitors?"

"My personal life is not your concern, flyboy. Now, I suggest you leave here before I take matters into my own hands. I'll have security down here in an instant, have you banished back to the scummy, gambling world you came from."

"What a stereotype! And, it's called Corellia."

"I know what it's called. Now leave. My father won't take kindly to a Corellian man who is stalking his daughter."

"Is he the one who feeds you all the stereotypes? Does he tell you we drink ourselves to sleep?"

"Something like that."

"We have a different girl on our arms every night?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she nodded, her cheery and anxious mood quickly fading.

"We're selfish. We're rude, incorrigible, cocky, rogue."

"Yes," Leia admitted, neatly pulling the window curtains behind their pin. "Among other things. But, I expect you to leave or else you'll have him to deal with."

"Fine. Wouldn't want that, Princess. And, because I know you care so much, the name's Solo. Han Solo." And he turned away from the window, leaving the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

It was official, Han decided. He had finally come to terms with what Chewie had tried explaining to him for years. He was an idiot. First of all, just landing on Alderaan . . . bad choice. Watching the princess whenever they coincidentally were in the same building or place . . . plain stupid. Going to her bedroom . . . idiotic. Thinking of visiting again . . . where were Jabba's bounty hunters, anyway?

Going to meet a princess, Han had not expected her to be a quick-witted, sharp-tongued, fierce fighter. Sure, it was a huge stereotype of general royalty, but Han was pretty sure they were supposed to be a bit more regal than that. Her fierceness intrigued Han, her dare to put up her own fight against him. It had caught Han off guard, like a blow to the chest. And she hadn't called her security to kill him on sight . . .

Trying to figure the chick out, Han worked on the Falcon's turret guns and their computers, trying to find the source of their glitch. After testing the system out by switching one of the wires, he turned the computer on to watch the lifeforms outside the Falcon erupt into a beautiful display of sizzling, red and orange, glitching figures. "Kriff!" he muttered under his breath, plucking the tested wire free. He tried another one only to hear Chewie howling from the cockpit. "What?! What is it, Chewie?"

Chewie went into a very vulgar, angered explanation to tell Han that, while working on the controls' board, he had been electrocuted. Whoops. He played some more with the wires until he got the graphics on the computers to look better, than he began working out the depth and distance controls. Intertwining red, blue, and green wires this way and that, Han slowly worked out the computers' issues into, one by one, they began to resolve themselves. It helped ease Han's mind of the stress and intrigue the princess had plagued him with, working on his baby. And Han tried not to think about going back to talk to the princess again.

She was an interesting one, alright. A princess who didn't want the prince . . . Han had to sit on that one awhile. Han figured it would take quite a long time to understand the girl, but he was curious as to why she was less than pleased with all the wealth and marriage proposals she was being offered. Han had noted, while outside her bedroom window, that on her dresser sat several engagement rings, all sparkling, dazzling jewels in the daylight, smudge-less in perfect glory. But, the princess didn't care. No ring nor man nor dress seemed to feed her longing for more and Han felt like he was hanging onto a string of suspense, trying to understand why. He suspected there was much more to her than met the eye and decided it would take time rather than questions to figure it out.

* * *

Just as Leia was pulling on her boots for another daily marksman lesson with Sabé, Rouge swept her aside and gasped at the sight of her niece dressed in training clothes, her hair up in a sloppy pony tail. "Leia!"

"What are you doing? I'm going to my lessons with Sabé right now." She gestured back to the gym with a thumb, stomping a foot on the ground so her heel sunk back into the boot. "Sorry, Aunt Rouge, but I'm busy."

"Busy? You can't be busy." She grabbed Leia's arm and started for her room. Sabé, who had just come out from the gym, waiting for Leia, called out to Rouge. "Where are you taking her? Lessons are now and Bail only gave me so much time to practice with her."

"I'm sorry, Sabé! I suppose it'll just have to wait." Turning to Leia, the Organa sister said excitedly, "Prince Gram has come here! He has just ordered us to see you. Leia, isn't this wonderful? Oh! But, look at you. No, no. This won't do at all. I think I know the perfect dress for the occasion."

"But, Aunty, I don't want to go."

"Nonsense, dear. Now, would you please your manners for once and stop whining like a toddler? Goodness, child, if you weren't my brother's daughter, I would have slapped you by now. Now, come! We shan't keep the prince waiting."

* * *

One look in the mirror and both father and daughter were horrified. Celly and Rouge had picked out a dark purple evening gown with a straight across neckline and a long slit in the fabric nearing her thigh. "Absolutely not," Bail spat, grabbing Leia's wrap from where it rested on her bed. "I demand you change now! There is no way in all nine Corellian-"

"But, Bail! She looks wonderful! If she is expected to marry him-"

"That I'm letting my little girl go out dressed like that!"

"I thought I'm expected to marry Raal," Leia added to the heated rumble of conversations, exchanging back and forth between all four people. From where she stood back, apart from the rest by the bed, Breha shook her head and, in a gentle tone, told her daughter, "Leia, go find something else to wear, something more suitable and comfortable." Leia quickly left and Breha went right up to Rouge and Celly and made this much very clear to the sisters. "Whether you realize it or not, whether you think so or not, Leia is still young. She is still growing up and the way that you two have been pushing her headlong into marriage like she has no choice is pathetic and vain of you both."

"Breha," her husband's warm voice cut in, sternly.

"That is still my daughter. I will not tolerate you two dressing her like a play doll or, or . . . or a prince's plaything. She needs to have time to think, to speak for herself and make her own decisions. If you two can't back off and let her grow up herself, I will personally remove you both from this home."

"Breha!" Bail, gently pulled her back, but the queen continued to glare at the dowagers, so fierce and angry with them both, she was holding in tears.

"Come, now, Breha," Celly flicked her hand as though to dismiss Breha's fears and concerns. "We are only trying to help her. Leia will make a fine queen. She has been groomed well, trained well, all the other houses are anxious to see who she marries. Breha, we understand your view. Dear sister, we share that view. We are protecting her, as well. We are showing her who to trust, what is best for her. We know this isn't just about marrying her off for the sake of a new queen and king. Breha! We're looking out for her, too." Then, Celly finished with a reassuring pat on Breha's shoulder and a sympathetic smile before leaving the room with her sister. "Don't worry."

* * *

Leia heard it all from her refresher, watched it through the tiny crack between the wall and the door as her mother fell into her father's embrace, begging him to consider Leia's wishes and wait until Leia could present herself in her own rights. He shook his head, explaining to her that this was the way it had always been and they'd always known it would be, that Leia was mature, strong, and beautiful and she would be just fine, do just fine and pick a wonderful prince to marry by her twenty-first birthday.

"Breha, we can't just break tradition. Trust me, Leia is prepared. She's ready. She's been begging to start her own work for Alderaan, to take the throne soon. This is just a step of what she's asking for. Then, she'll be where she wants to and this whole mess will be over with. Don't fret over something so small, Breha. Leia will be just fine."

Nearly overwhelmed, Leia slid against the refresher door and internally screamed at herself to not cry. She slapped her own cheek, grabbed her wrap, and left for her second suitor date, this time with Gram.

* * *

Gram was very different than Raal in several aspects, specifically his empathy levels and respect. When it came to Gram and Raal, there was quite a difference only too easy to see and Gram's high ego shone through their date even before it started.

"Princess Leia," Valden, her family's private driver, opened the door to the speeder and helped her inside. "Prince Gram of House Cortess has requested that I drive you myself to your date. You are to meet him outside the entry way of the restaurant." Even Leia could tell the the Organas' chauffeur was not at all pleased with Gram's decency, but somehow Leia knew it was going to get much worse. However, at Valden's words, Leia froze, knew exactly what card Gram was playing. And Rouge and Celly could hardly care. He wanted to pressure Leia into marrying him by getting Alderaan's hopes up. He wanted to get some publicity for the date, have pictures of his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding a glistening jewel of a ring to her and make it official through the HoloNet. And Leia knew fully well, knowing herself, that Gram had a grand scheme going, it was nearly foolproof.

Valden drove Leia to the most expensive restaurant on Alderaan which served mostly Mon Cal delicacy exports such as fish, cream-filled oysters, and a whole four-paged menu of other Mon Calamari cuisine items. Valden dropped her off at the entry way and she met Gram who immediately took her jacket and ushered her inside. "Finally, you're here!" He took her hand kissed it as they walked. "My parents are waiting for us at our table."

"Your parents are here?"

"Of course," he smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it so hard, her knuckles hurt. "They said they simply couldn't wait to see you again. You know, Princess, they really like you. You'd have the smoothest of transitions into our house."

Shaking her head as she was rushed to a table nearly in the center of the dining room, Leia told him, fearfully, "Gram, I don't think that right now is the most appropriate time to talk about me marrying into your house-"

"Well, of course it is! Relax, Leia. It's not like Raal's here. You don't have to worry about offending him."

"Well, I can hardly see why that would matter, of course, that is, assuming I was one to offend people."

"Oh! Leia, you sure do make me laugh, my dearest."

"Besides, I'm not marrying Raal. I've already turned down his proposal. A few times."

"I have heard you and Prince Raal are at odds with each other. I'm sorry to hear that. It is such a shame. I suppose it was something the Alderaanians were looking forward to, Houses Organa and Panteer uniting. Much like when your father and mother united Houses Antilles and Organa, I suppose."

"And I suppose you expect me to help you unite Houses Organa and Cortess?" Leia responded quickly, casting an expectant look towards Gram. Only a bit surprised by Leia's quick sharpness, he nodded. "Ah! Here we are." In a sudden change in mood, he gestured to the table with his hand and went straight for his seat beside his father. Leia took the empty seat beside him and smiled in greeting to Gram's parents, as was expected.

" _Hiii_ , dear!" Elsie took her hand and squeezed it between both of hers. "It's great to see you again. How are you?"

"Good, Elsie. Good, thank you."

A waitress buzzed by with another menu for Leia and gram's father Prince Thieron signaled for her over. "Get us another bottle of fine, Algarine white wine, please and thank you. The waitress nodded and hurried off to fetch a bottle while Thieron relaxed in his seat and said to Leia, "I'm glad you could join our family tonight. We do enjoy seeing you."

Leia tried to appear excited, smiled and nodded back until Gram spoke, taking Leia's elbow. "Look at that! The family already considers you family."

Leia shook her elbow away and whispered to him, "Please, Gram. Could you stop that? I haven't said anything to your proposal yet."

"Oh, you don't have to think of this as anything serious, Leia. I just thought it would be nice for you to get away while you have all these suitors at your heels." Leia bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything back, but struggled when Gram leaned in, his breath hot on the side of her face, and kissed her cheek, trying to turn her chin so he could kiss her mouth. Completely uncomfortable, Leia scooted her chair to the side, closer to Gram's sister Frenéa. The younger Cortess child laughed, elbowing Leia. She flipped her hair so her braids fell behind her shoulders and told the older princess, "It's okay, Princess Organa. It's what they're expecting."

"Are there holo recorders here?" she quietly asked.

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure there will be. Soon enough."

Leia sighed, accepting a glass of wine as Thieron poured it and handed it to her. Desperate for an outlet, Leia quickly downed half the glass and wiped her mouth on her napkin. She placed her order and told Gram, "Tell me now. Admit it already. Why did you ask me for a date tonight?"

Gram looked to her and just stared a long moment. Probably, as Leia chose to assume, thinking up a poetic line of rhyme, claiming to have missed her so he simply could not wait any longer to talk with her again. He found her small hand beneath the table and stroked it with a thumb. "Must you always concern yourself in every affair you catch whiff of?"

"Prince Gram, I have very little time for leisurely dates and whatever other plans you may have. Taking me out to expensive restaurants isn't going to help you buy my hand. My hand can't be bought."

"Well," Gram grinned, whistling a high note in surprise. "Those are some sharp words, my Princess. I don't suppose you could soften that blow with a kiss, perhaps?"

Leia wanted to slap him. Gritting her teeth, she glared at him and quite likely would have, but they were in public and she knew that Gram was trying to get something out of her that would look good on HoloNet. Just then, the waitress came back with a tray of appetizers and Gram turned to her to place his order. Her anger rising when Gram spoke not one more word to her, Leia lost control. With a flick of her hand, she snatched her own night wrap from Gram's chair when suddenly-

"Gah!" Gram screamed, jumping from his seat, covered in white wine, fish eggs (an expensive Mon Cal delicacy) and appetizers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the waitress cried, watching in horror as Gram turned an angry glare her way. Leia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Frenéa pointing towards a swarm of holo journalists. Smiling, the young girl said, "They're here." Leia choked back a laugh before taking the chance to dart away while everyone's attention was on the infuriated prince.

* * *

Freshly furious, Leia was careful to shut her door gently behind her, but jumped into bed, screaming into her pillow. She suddenly stopped, eyed the door handle to be sure it was locked and thrashed her legs and arms for a minute. Leia was fully aware of what everyone expected of her, understood that all the other nobles, Rebels and Alderaanians alike had high expectations of her, regarding her as a proper, sovereign princess that was to one day gracefully guide her home planet under her wing. As well as she may have always played the part, Leia wanted to have a moment to really break down, cry on an understanding shoulder and forget that this was happening, but so went the life of Alderaan's most respected politician. So, this is what I get for being the most trusted? Leia silently grumbled. The most respected? Everyone else just gets to push me around, show me back to where my place is when I wander? She finally sat up in her bed, fixing the wall opposite her bed with a death glare so fierce she could imagine paint smears to start running down the wall's face in fear.

"Stupid," Leia muttered, allowing her own anger and frustration to build. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" she growled, twisting a pillow with her hands.

 _Tha-bump!_ she heard lightly, ascending the staircase, nearing the hallway. _Tha-bump!_ In a rush, Leia tossed the pillow back where it belonged, unlocked her door and hurried into her room's fresher. "Lelila?" Aunt Tia's voice called through the door. She knocked once and opened it. "Lelila, are you alright, dear?"

"Fine, Aunty," Leia called back to her, dragging a towel down her face, trying to wipe away her messy makeup and the tears. "I'm just washing up before bed."

"Alright." She trailed off for a moment. "How did your date with Gram go?"

Leia hesitated, though she'd already decided to tell the blunt truth. "Watch HoloNet tomorrow. You'll see."

* * *

Inexplicable horror rose in their throats as they watched the next morning's HoloNet broadcast with Perre Needmo, standing shoulder to shoulder before the screen, nearly on the verge of tears. "Baaaail!" Rouge called in a strangled cry, her face red in raw, pure anger.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Just to kind of explain where my thoughts led me in this chapter, I came up with a small subplot that I promise won't take up precious Han/Leia time.

So, with Sabé, I was kind of thinking that, since she was so close to Leia's mother, she should have some kind of inkling that Leia is her daughter. That being said, some of Sabé's lines can take on a double meaning! On a note more related to Bail and Breha's side of things, so do many of theirs in the first part. Just keep that in mind. Enjoy and leave butt-loads of comments!

* * *

And then the exact same kind of horror swallowed Bail and Breha as they watched the different news reports, but for a few more reasons than why Rouge and Celly had. Though the reporters had made it to look like Leia had spilled the drinks and food on Prince Gram, Bail knew it hadn't been her. Well, not entirely. He had been able to tell that Leia had laid not a finger on Gram nor the waitress's trays, but the swift motion with which she'd flicked her wrist . . . it scared Bail and Breha in a way that Rouge and Celly couldn't understand. Breha was quick to grab the controller off its stand and change the channel to one of the ones that were more focused on what Leia and Gram had discussed about her relationship with Raal. That was . . . sort of better, right?

"Leia didn't do that," Bail spoke hurriedly, trying to convince his sisters so, half trying to convince himself. "Leia couldn't have done that. She isn't capable of it." He felt a hand firmly turn him to face a different direction and he looked to see his wife standing before him, appearing just as frightened as he felt. She shook her head and told him, "Bail, you know it's possible. She could've done it."

"I thought we'd raised her better than that! There's no way we could have taught her that! Where could she have possibly learned it from?"

Bail caught Memily snickering, than dashing away in fear of Bail's response just as Rouge quickly strode up to him, her skirts blowing in a breeze created out of her angry fast pace with which she came. "I don't care who taught her to act like that. It is completely unacceptable and bad for our image! Do you not worry about finding her a husband?"

"Rouge," Breha came quick to interrupt. "I'm sure she didn't mean to." She looked to Bail as she said that last part, trying to calm his racking nerves. "I think Bail and I ought to go talk about this by ourselves. Leave her alone for now."

* * *

"I can't just prevent these kinds of things from happening," Ferus spoke to the Organas behind closed doors and in hushed tones. "You have to trust me when I say that I am doing everything I can. You have to expect things like this to happen. Considering her-"

"Don't," Bail quickly cut in, raising a hand. "Even say it. I understand that. I understand why these things happen. I understand that she has little control over it, but they happen too frequently for my taste."

Only a little surprised by Bail's side on things, Ferus shook his head and told the viceroy and his wife, "You should consider yourself lucky, Viceroy. This is only the second time. And the first time was years ago! I sent a highly encrypted message to Master Kenobi and he was only surprised that this was just the second time. And, look! Leia has no idea. She is completely unaware that it was her doing. Bail, I get that you're worried, I really do, but Palpatine's convinced he's killed nearly all the Jedi and I doubt he would share so much interest in Leia. He has no idea that she carries something of his interest."

"Do you mean to imply her father's chromosomes or simply the Force itself at all?" Breha asked, an eyebrow raised, sure to go over all the points they could, cover any and all information for the better protection of their Leia. "Of course she ought to be strong in the Force, but if Palpatine knew-"

"If Palpatine knew," Ferus cut the queen off, fear starting to rattle his voice and a dark look suddenly came to his features. "He would do things worse to her than if she were just another Force-sensitive. If the emperor sensed how strong the Force is with her, he would probably kill her like he did to all the other Jedi. If he were to somehow find out that she was also Anakin's daughter . . . he would take her, twist her into a creature of his own machinations. He'd seduce her, point her to the dark side, destroy her so nothing but an empty shell was left . . ."

Audibly, Bail and Breha both took in a quick, sharp breath. Without trying to, or noticing, the two had scooted closer together, seeking warmth and light in the midst of the dark mood. They knew what it all meant, if Palpatine or Vader were to find out Leia's little secret. And Bail had sworn, from the day he'd brought her home, to protect her from that. To protect the galaxy from that.

Ferus finished. "And this galaxy would be left without hope."

"No," Bail spoke up quietly, his gaze stuck on the floor. "There is another."

* * *

When the mini meeting had adjourned and Bail gone to meet with several other senators and political leaders, Breha pulled Olin aside before seeing to her daughter. "One last thing, Olin. If you don't mind."

The older Jedi Knight turned away from the door to look back to Breha and asked her, "Yes, my queen?

"The marriage market," Breha said, her voice soft and quiet. "All the houses are bringing their young nobles to Coruscant for the final market presentation."

"Leia has little skill with the Force. Everything she could possibly do is purely accidental. Yes, she has a significant Force aura, but . . . I'll go with and watch over her. I think she's still fine. Don't worry more than you have to, Breha. That's my job. I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

"I didn't spill anything on him!" Leia shouted at her aunts for the umpteenth time, jumping from the couch and quickly losing her precious patience. "I swear, Aunt Rouge! I wasn't even touching the trays!"

"Alright," Celly Organa approached her niece, her anger and frustration evident as she pointed at the holo screen behind her, the news stations still playing the clips of Leia from about twenty or so different angles. "Let's say that you're telling the truth."

"Which I am."

"Even if you didn't tip the waitress's trays, you were still behaving horribly, inappropriately, inexcusably."

"Oh!" A fake grin came to Leia's face as the words began to slip off her tongue. "Please do enlighten me."

"That comment about Raal? Would you like to discuss that?"

"That will be enough, Celly, Rouge," Viceroy Organa spoke up as he laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder and guided her away from his own sisters. "Though, I do wish to discuss what things you shouldn't say at such an occasion, Leia."

Calming herself, Leia nodded. She released a heavy breath, glaring at her aunts and let her father escort her out of the room. "Yes, father." The two walked away briskly, leaving the sisters to glare at their backs.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't do it?" he asked with that stupid smirk of his. Rolling her eyes, Leia tried to ignore the need she felt to slap it off his face. She couldn't decide if he was trying to annoy her or if he always looked like that. Either way, it was succeeding the former.

"Please tell me why you're here again? I know I asked you before, but I think I missed the answer."

Han looked up from the piece of bread he was holding in his lap to Leia who sat still as night, awaiting his answer. "I have nowhere else to go, I guess. Me and Chewie are pretty much done with repairs on our ship now, so-"

"Chewie?" Leia turned her head at an angle when she asked. "Who is that?"

"Oh. Chewie's a wookiee."

"Why did you even come here in the first place, let alone with a wookiee?"

Han gave her an even bigger grin and Leia grimaced. "Thought we'd go sight-seeing, Princess."

"Hardly. Try again. Why are you here, flyboy?"

Leia could have sworn she had caught a flash of pain shoot across his eyes, though she had to be deluding herself. Han faced away from her for a moment, gathering his thoughts to prepare her a proper answer. He took another bite of his bread, swallowed it on a dry throat and sighed. "Do you like stories?" he asked, wiping at his mouth.

"I suppose so. Why do you ask? Will this be a long one?"

"Eh," Han put out a hand and shook it. "Kinda'."

"Well? Alright, then. Get going on it."

"Well, you see, I've been in the smuggling game a while-"

"Called it!" Leia yelled, practically jumping where she sat on her bed.

"Well, well, Princess. Do you mind toning down your ethnocentric personality for a bit?"

In response to Han's half-teasing exclamation, Leia shot him a disapproving look and denied his claim, her eyes narrowed to slits. "I am not ethnocentric! I only meant to say you look the part wholly in all that you do."

Han could only shake his head back at this. "You don't know me, Your Worshipfulness. So, stop acting like you do!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe you were in the middle of telling me a story? You're exactly who I thought you were. That's where we left off."

"Fine. So, I was smuggling for this hutt crime lord quite a bit, right? He trusted me with his loads. So, one time, he has my shipping loads of glitterstim to his palace on Tatooine. Nothing different than what I usually smuggle, in fact I've smuggled plenty of the stuff before. Anyway, I load the stuff on my ship and me and Chewie get headed out to Tatooine when we run into Imperials. Me and Chewie decided to toss the stuff out the hatch and pretend we never had it-"

"You lost the load and now you owe this hutt some money," Leia finished for him, maintaining a steady, disapproving glare. "You know, I could have you in prison right now for admitting to dealing glitterstim. I could call my guards in for suspicion of a drug dealer in the royal palace-"

"But you haven't yet. Maybe it's just because you haven't told me off yet, but I think I'm starting to like you. Sure, you can get a little annoying. I mean, a little mouthy for my taste, but you're not too bad for a princess, Princess."

Confused and, quite honestly, a little frustrated, Leia settled back against her pillows. This was weird, she had to admit. For some Corellian low-life to take some kind of interest in her even if just to bother her, but they'd argued back and forth over the same thing for both of his visits and Leia was getting no closer to an explanation than she was when this had started. They both seemed to be looking for an answer to each other, wondering why they were the way they were. If nothing else, Leia at least enjoyed the break from the nerf-headed wampas that called themselves princes. Leia had had plenty of them, but the end to her misery was nowhere in sight. Even if he was just feigning it, Han at least took the time to listen to her and it bewildered Leia.

"So, you're hiding out here? How do you plan on paying this hutt back?"

"I still have yet to figure that out, but, yeah. Chewie and I thought we'd just lay low on Alderaan until we do figure something out. Got any recommendations?"

"If you expect to get some kind of job here with a bounty on your head, you had better play low key. What are you good at it? What do you like doing?"

"I'm good with mechanics," Han offered. "I'm also a whiz pilot; I can fly just about anything." Leia considered it and was about to respond before continued, fixing her with a sly smile. "Then, of course, I'm a pretty great smuggler if I do say so myself-"

"O-oh no, flyboy! Let me tell you everything that's wrong with that. Firstly, I'm afraid your reputation's been tarnished somewhat. Also, there's nothing to smuggle around on Alderaan. Perhaps, I could swing you by some place tomorrow. I know somebody who could use another mechanic hand."

Han's eyes widened and his smile grew broader. Enjoying himself plenty, he asked her, "Are you asking me to visit again?"

Seeing the error in her words, Leia turned away from him, shaking her head. "Oh, no."

"Alright!" Han started back for the window, crawling put with a victorious smile painted on his face. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

* * *

The next day, Han met Leia again in her room, tapping softly on her bedroom's window, patiently waiting for the princess.

Leia was finishing up in the sanisteam when she heard a soft tapping nearby. Quickly, she wrapped herself in two towels, one covering her body, the other her hair. Humming a tune, she came out of the bathroom to see Han leaning through the window. Startled, Leia screeched, subconsciously held her towel in place over her chest and stepped back towards the refresher. "Han? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry," Han quickly spit out. "I didn't realize you were . . . wow. I didn't realize you were really that short."

"Okay. Um, look. I remember now why you've come back. I think. But now isn't a good time-"

"Clearly."

"So," Leia awkwardly leaned against the refresher door's frame, holding her towel with two hands. "If you could leave, please."

"Oh. Right." Han slipped back out the window, stopping before he shut it. "Maybe we should exchange comm codes so this doesn't happen again."

"No! You know what, Han? I actually don't think we should. In fact, I think that's a really bad idea. So." Leia flicked her eyes to the window and back to Han and he nodded, slowly shutting the window. "Right. See you later, Your Worship."

* * *

"Okay," Leia sighed, hurrying to meet Han by her window. "I'm here."

"About time. Now, where's this person you were talking about?"

"His name is Ducchi and he works for many of the royal houses, with our ships, transports, anything we ride. It's a lot of work and he could use a few extra hands. His shop is just on the edge of downtown Aldera. Does that help you?"

"Sounds good," Han said with a nod. "Mind walking me there?"

"Mind telling me why?"

"I like looking at you."

With the heaviest sigh of annoyance she could muster, Leia shut her window, ignoring the lopsided grin he was displaying just for her.

* * *

[A job, huh?] Chewie flashed his own smile at Han, approving of the idea. He scooted back under the Falcon's hull and got back to his work, playing with all the different parts of the Falcon's insides. [You're planning on staying a while, aren't you, Cub?] he asked with a great, loud wookiee laugh.

"I don't know. I guess I like it here. The princess is fun to mess with. Chewie, she gets so riled up so quickly; she's kinda' funny."

[And she hasn't called her security on you, yet?]

"Nope. Not yet. She told me about the job." Han shifted his sitting position and thought back to their discussion, to all the chances she'd had to attack him, call guards to take him away . . . but she hadn't. Maybe, Han considered, there was something to both of them that only they could understand. Han could find no better explanation to this odd relationship they shared. She should have kicked him out and he should never have come. But he did. And she didn't.

* * *

Another day, another offer. Leia stared at the note for a moment longer, wondering if she was going to have any friends left once this all was finally over. The note had been left for her from Raal. She read it again, wiping tears at a memory of a friend who once was.

 _Why, Leia? Why? Why hadn't you at least told me before? Why did you have to tell me this way? Leia . . . Leia, my princess, I loved you_.

Signed Raal.

* * *

"Guard yourself! Guard yourself! You're open, Leia!" Sabé yelled as she reached out to strike another punch. Leia put up her defense and brought he arms up Leia jumped back, bringing her leg to meet Sabé's attack and hit her square in the chest. But, the once-handmaiden had already seen it coming as she fell to a squat, one leg coming out to swipe Leia off her feet. Leia tripped, falling on her butt. Sabé was back up on her feet right away, waiting for Leia to be ready again, but she didn't get back up, just stayed on the floor. "Leia, come on. What are you doing? Get up! Let's go!" With the small time, she tightened the pony her dark hair hung in, her brown eyes worriedly remaining on the princess.

"Sometimes, when you get beat down, don't you just want to stay down? I mean, it would take a lot less effort."

That made Sabé stop. Frowning, she sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around Leia's shoulders. "What's up, sweetie? Is this about all the suitors?"

Leia fell against Sabé as she cried. "I feel so alone, Sabé. No one is listening. Not Raal, not Papa, not even Winter!"

"Well, welcome to your new life! You are now the center of political intrigue. Congratulations. Look, Leiá," she said in her Nabooan accent, giving the younger woman's name a Nabooan kick. "I know it's not fair, but listen to me, Leiá. I care for you. I will support you. You have to stay strong, you have to stay loyal to yourself. Tia, Rouge, Celly, the other houses? They aren't going to stop. But, you don't have to listen. They can't tell you what to do or what you want to do is wrong. They will, but they aren't right. Only you know what's right for yourself. Don't listen to them, Leiá. Trust me. Your mother is watching. And she's telling you to stay strong."

"No. Mama agrees with Papa," Leia objected, gently shaking off Sabé's arm. "They don't understand. What am I going to do when no one cares to listen?"

"Sometimes, I like to think that wonderful princes in shining armor will save me from all my fears . . ." her glance turned back to Leia slowly as her train of thought trailed off. "But I don't think you need that right now."

Leia sighed in slight annoyance before getting up and grabbing her bag. "I had better change and leave. Thank you, Sabé, but Aunt Rouge is going to come looking for me soon. Tomorrow?"

Sabé smiled lightly and nodded, watching Leia walk back to the exit door of the training gym. "Always. Good luck, Princess!"

* * *

She showered quickly in her bedroom's 'fresher and put on another dress Tia had gotten her. With a skirt that just barely kissed the floor, the A-line dress was dark brown, sequined flowers up and down the right side and a sweetheart neckline. She pulled a see-through, brown coat over it that had ruffles on the sleeves and collar. Leia then proceeded to put up her hair before she met her family in the foyer. Aunt Tia gasped at the sight of Leia as she came down the staircase. She clapped, beaming at her niece. She came up behind her and hung a diamond chain behind her ear. "Ow!" Leia yelped, reaching up to take it off.

"Relax, my dear. We just received word from Mon Mothma, another prince is coming to bid his own offer!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : I'm going to dedicate this to YouTube. Is that okay? Can I dedicate this to YouTube for its wonderful ship videos? Its videos inspired me just enough to get through Chapter 9 a couple nights ago after hours of writer's block. Alright, here's to you, YouTube.

P.S. for the last few chapters, I tried using those dashed lines to separate scenes, but they didn't translate. Nor did my asterisks. That means we're back to dumb O's. Sorry, guys.

OoO

"Might I say, Queen Mother, it is quite the honor to be speaking with you!" Rouge Organa practically exploded, falling to the floor in her deepest, most regal bow she could manage. "Welcome to our home. The palace of the House of Organa is at your disposal, Queen Mother."

The exquisite queen didn't so much as acknowledge the bow as she stepped around the woman to meet with the others of the Organa House. Her hands folded just below her chest and her warps hanging off her shoulders, gathered in her arms, she took steady, measured steps until she was a few feet away from the Alderaanian viceroy and queen. Her female guards, all dressed in dark blue, figure-hugging uniforms with blasters, pistols and snipers hanging in dozens of pockets all over their outfit, reached the Alderaanians closer, though. They came flanking their own queen, but several closed the distance, surrounding the whole assemblage. Upon reaching a foot in distance to the Alderaanian queen, one of the Hapan queen's tallest, most built guards held up her smallest pistol at level with Breha's neck.

Queen Breha Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan didn't dare flinch under the notion. She forced herself to keep her gaze on the queen and not let anything her guards did disturb her, no matter how displeased it made her feel. She had to remind herself who she was dealing with. The Hapans were tricky people to deal with. Reclusive, rich and touchy, they stuck to themselves unless word of something worth their money reached ear. Breha knew that they needed whatever the Hapans were about to offer. The Rebellion, while impressive and growing, had great needs and Alderaan couldn't afford to make any moves on the Empire until the chances looked decent.

In addition to their wealth and reclusiveness, the Hapan system was exclusively known for their striking beauty. Mnay different systems had a different look to their people, a uniqueness that picked them out in a crowd, but the Hapans, mostly humans with a few other species, always had sharp features, long, thick, glossy hair and a seductive something to them that told them apart from, say, Alderaanians or any other human, really. They took deep pride in their beauty, tended to their makeup oh so carefully and dressed in the most expensive cloths the galaxy wove. But, there was one thing that the Hapans treasured more than their beauty, one thing they would die in a heartbeat for, one thing they worshiped like a god. Their queen.

Mostly going by the title 'Queen Mother', the Hapan Queen was highly respected and came with a whole list of protocol on how to greet her, speak about her, and many other things. If anyone were to improperly title her or refer to her as an equal of her people . . . Breha barely stopped herself from shivering at the thought of messing up this meeting. Public humiliation, a lost opportunity, no special resources for the Rebellion. She straightened her posture to be sure she was standing tall enough and bowed how she and Tia had practiced all evening, muttering a Hapan phrase that claimed the Queen Mother to be the one with no equal. " _Ereneda_ ," Breha said. Beside her, Bail bowed just as deeply ans repeated the phrase, using his clearest, proudest voice. And behind them, the palace's full staff fell to a bow before the Queen Mother who had just departed her own personal ship. Looking down on the Aleraanian rulers, she spoke for the first time to them. "Rise!" she directed in a sharp, Hapan accent-plagued voice and Breha and Bail rose. "Take me to your place of meeting that I may meet your princess."

"Yes, Queen Mother," Bail agreed, turning to head for the palace's backyard court. "This way, please." Bail led the queen and his own wife for the courtyard, his sisters slowly following behind the Queen Mother, Ta'a Chume, and her flock of guards. In the courtyard behind the palace was a long table set for the Queen Mother, her son, one retainer, one guard, the viceroy and his wife and several other Organas, the rest of the table reserved for members of the other Alderaanian Houses.

Without even asking, which was fine to Bail at the moment, the Queen Mother's top retainer presented her to her chair at the head of the table and took the seat at her left, leaving Bail and Breha to seat themselves across from each other, Bail two seats over from Ta'a Chume's right. One Hapan Royal Guard occupied the awkwardly empty seat and the other seats slowly began to fill in.

Now seated with most of the party, Ta'a Chume introduced her retainer to the Organas and told them, "This is Trisdin. He is my most trusted retainer and he shall bear full witness to this meeting. He acts as a high dignitary or, perhaps, a representative of myself. We share thoughts and none of your party is to interrupt him. Is that much understood, Viceroy?"

"Of course," Bail smiled pleasantly, folding his linen napkin over his lap. "We have studied and are already familiar with many of the traditional Hapan customs. Your way of life is understood by us."

"Good," the Queen Mother said. Over her face was a black veil and she kept it there. This was only one of the ways in which Alderaanian and Hapan ways differed. Typically, if one were to be seated at another's table, wearing a hat or anything that covered their face, it would be considered horribly rude and they would have been lectured or dismissed from the table. However, this was a queen they were dealing with; another planet with different customs and Bail didn't dare point out that little difference to Ta'a Chume.

"Now," she spoke up again spreading her own napkin across her lap. "Where might your daughter be? My son is waiting for her arrival."

Breha hadn't caught glimpse of anyone she thought could possibly be the queen's son and he surely would have been accompanied to the head of the table, but she followed along and answered anyway. "Leia is almost ready. She was dealing with some . . . negotiations that kept her. She should be down very soon." Her gaze shot to Tia and the woman nodded, hurrying to check on Leia inside the palace.

OoO

Tia hurried up the stairs and into Leia's room where her niece stood before her vanity, holding up her top while Sabé was, in quite the rush, pinning up Leia's skirt of her dress and finishing her hair and makeup. Her hair was nearly done, several sections of it braided into separate braids, pulled back a single bun the nape of Leia's neck. Tia gasped at the sight of her niece looking so exquisite. "Oh, Lelila! You look wonderful!"

"Thanks, Aunt Tia, but we're done yet."

Sabé hands flying wildly across Leia's skirt, she spoke with little breath to Tia. "If you could help us, please?"

"Oh, of course."

"I wasn't expecting them so early! I wish we'd got a little more of a warning."

"I agree, but we don't have much say, now do we?"

Leia heaved a heavy sigh, pulling up her top higher. "Do I really have to do this? I don't think I even want to consider any proposal the Hapes Consortium is offering."

"I know, Leia, but your parents are well aware of how much this would help the Rebel Alliance. They're looking for resources and funds, not your life partner."

Tia grabbed a tiny bin of pins and pulled up Leia's skirt to pin the train up. The dress was cream-colored, the skirt bearing two layers. The first layer was made up of short ruffles, so short they nearly stuck straight out. The second layer consisted of more subtle ruffles that flowed straight down to the floor. The laced top was a series of fake peals overlapping each other in an organized mess with two-inch sleeves and a V-neck to complete the look.

While Tia finished with Leia's dress, Sabé got to work on her makeup, which she always used so little on Leia to bring out her natural beauty, and grabbed a small pack of sequins, pinning them into her hair along her braids. When she was satisfied with Leia's hair, she went back to highlight her eyelashes with a brush then stepped back to take a look. "Okay," she beamed at her and Tia's work. "I think we did pretty well."

Leia held out her hands and spun around. "You sure it's good enough to meet the Queen Mother?"

"Oh, yes, my dear. You look so splendid," Tia took Leia's hand and started for the courtyard with her. "I think Raal and Gram might get a little worried."

Leia blushed at the compliment, hurrying down the steps with her aunt and mentor in tow. They made it to the courtyard where, standing in the thick, bright green grass was a long wood table covered with a thin white sheet. Hapan and Alderaanian representatives lined all sides of the table, leaving a couple seats open for Leia to choose from, both between the Queen Mother and Leia's parents. "Queen Mother," Leia's mother stood and motioned for Leia to come. "I present to you my daughter, Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan."

Leia choked down her displeasure and bowed to the Hapan Queen Mother, her long skirts pooling at her feet. She quickly swallowed over slight fear and said in an elegant, smooth voice to the foreign queen, "Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, it is an honor to meet you at last. Alderaan and its houses have been very excited for this meeting. I myself have been preparing to speak with you, _Ereneda_ , Queen of the 63 worlds of the Hapes Consortium."

"Rise, my dear," the queen spoke in her rich, but sharp and deadly voice. Leia knew the Hapan Queen Mother to be a woman of power and extreme self-respect, but she also had a track-record of getting what she wanted at the expense of many nobles and others who refused to recall their scenarios. Leia tried to keep her strength and wits about her as Ta'a Chume responded back. "And allow me to introduce my own son, Prince Isolder. He is too polite, I ought to tell you myself that he has been very anxious to meet you as well." She stepped aside and from a small transport just behind the table came a dozen stunning women in skirts of the finest silks and tops sequined in a hundred colors. Jewels and gems of a vast variety adorned their heads and they came dancing around Leia, light on their bare feet. "Hapes! Hapes! Hapes!" they sang until the last one danced off the boarding ramp with the Hapan prince following. Impeccably dresses in navy pants with a tan tunic ripped open to reveal his strong, eight-packed body. Like the queen, a veil hid his face, but, after kneeling at Leia's feet, he took it off, turning his gaze to meet hers. "Princess Leia of Alderaan," he smiled, his eyes dancing with all the colors of his home world.

"Prince Isolder of Hapes."

"Well, I must say it is wonderful meeting you finally. And you do look so stunning." Leia nodded her thanks and Isolder took her hand, brought it to his mouth and planted a delicate kiss on her knuckles. "So exquisite. Do you always dress so nicely?"

"Thank you, Prince Isolder." The two sat beside Leia's parents and Memily was quick to come with the party's first course.

"Ah, Queen Mother," Bail smiled upon seeing the cook come. "Allow me to introduce to you Memily, our palace's finest cook. She will be serving tonight's meal and all its courses."

"Yes," Memily took a deep breath and spoke to Ta'a Chume. "For tonight, I have prepared pulled nerf steak with a traditional Alderan sauce of coút laimen with a siding of typical Alderaanian greens. This appetizer is a light salad with mónjure bread crumbs and varied fruits. And, in conclusion, tonight's dessert will consist of a small, soft joisver cake drizzled over with some aralute juice. Of our wines, which would you prefer?"

She handed the Queen Mother a menu, but the woman quickly answered, "Sharp, red wine. Atkeece."

"Coming right up!" Memily smiled at the queen before taking off. She looked to Queen Breha and the older woman nodded with a bright smile. Memily smiled in relief, hurrying off for everyone's wine orders.

Once the main course was served, Isolder and the Queen Mother began to talk more openly, more freely and it thrilled the other houses. Elsie Cortess was knee-deep in some pointless conversation with the Queen concerning makeup tips and Leia had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the Hapan barely tolerating it. Isolder spoke first with Leia's father, smiling, making small talk and cracking jokes. Just when Leia was starting to feel a bit left out, Isolder turned to her and began. "I'm sure you're wondering why the Hapes Consortium is suddenly coming out of its common reclusive behavior?"

"Well, considering the time of the year here on Alderaan and intergalactic expectations, I suppose I'd have to presume you're here to offer me a marriage proposal."

"Leia!" She didn't have to look to know the admonishment came from her Aunt Celly.

"Well," Isolder still looked pleased. He offered Leia a bright smile and clapped his hands twice. "You'd be correct in your guessing." A female guard with dark, ruby eyes and navy blue eyes of his own came forward. In her hands she held a small velvet draw string bag. She handed it to Isolder who opened it and presented Leia with a diamond ring, the biggest Leia had ever seen, sparkling in the light of night. The other Alderaanians at the table besides Breha, Bail and Sabé gasped at the sight. Isolder knelt before Leia and showed her the ring up closer. He took her hand and kissed it softly, over and over again. "Leia, my beloved, I have been watching you, your political moves, the way you present yourself, the kind of person you are. The Hapes Consortium is facing a turning generation and they need a new Queen Mother who understands their needs. I trust you, my Princess, with all my guards, with all my wealth and riches and army. I trust you with my people. With this in mind, I am aware that your own people have their needs, too. I have considered this. It is my understanding that Alderaan wishes to oppose the Empire. Assuming you do accept my proposal, I shall offer the Rebel Alliance and Alderaan itself all the money, resources and fighters they need to overthrow the Galactic Empire, Lord Vader, Emperor Palpatine. I offer all this to you . . . with my hand. Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan, will you marry me?"

OoO

Time to think. That was exactly what Leia needed, but she feared it was little to no help at all. She knew what everyone expected of her, what nearly everyone at that table had been hoping her answer would be. She had known, and been careful, to answer with the utmost respect, careful with what words she chose and how they spoke them. And with those words, Leia had asked for time to think. If nothing else, Prince Isolder had at least shown her respect back at her request and nodded, telling her, "My days and nights are yours, Princess," and planted another delicate kiss on her palm.

Lying on her bed, she discussed the scenario with Han.

"Are you really considering any of these proposals, though?" Leia hated herself for liking anything about him, but she couldn't ignore that fact that, for some reason, Han cared. Upon seeing him outside her window again, Leia had started right off the bat with a rant. And Han had listened. Sensing her frustration, Han had told but a single joke, all serious so suddenly, listening to her every word. She drew her hands down her face with a long sigh and told him, "No. Not really. Not until now. It's so overwhelming to have all these offers and a whole world waiting for your answer, breathing down your neck the whole time. I wasn't even planning on considering any of them. I mean, I've listened, but . . ." she trailed off, staring into space, leaving the rest for Han to fill in himself.

"But these guys could really help the Alliance," Han finished for her, watching her where she lay on her bed. "So, you really believe in this rebellion, huh?"

"It's my life," Leia nodded with a hopeful smile. "Or, at least, what I want my life to be."

Han took her words into consideration before reaching a thought he then related to her. "Isn't this the life they want for you, though? I mean, this whole political marriage setup? Is this really what you want?"

Flipping to lie on her side, Leia stared at Han a moment, turning his words over in her head. "You know, you're a lot smarter than I first took you for, Solo." She turned away, staring at her ceiling. She didn't say anything more, just stared like that, all silent. Han watched her, flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling like her. "I'm looking," he told her.

"For what?"

"For what you find so enthralling about this white ceiling."

Han's stab at breaking the silence resulted in a long laugh coming from Leia. Doubling over with laughter, Han got a glimpse at what she must have been trying to conceal beneath all of her 'princess' veneers. She pointed at the ceiling, explaining, "I like to look at the ceiling, at all the tiny bumps of paint, and look for pictures. Like there. You know what I see? I see a girl, screaming. And there's all these other tiny bumps around her and they're crowding her. There are so many and they're so close to her, she feels like she can't breathe. She's suffocating in all their company."

"Is that what you hate most about this? The attention?"

"I hate not having a choice. I wish, somewhere in the huge crowd, there was a dashing, rogue prince who listened. And I wish he listened to me. And actually cared about me."

Han, with his hands resting under his head, turned his head to look at Leia and he just smiled. "That would be really great for you, wouldn't it?"

"Just one guy I could talk to that didn't make me feel like retching."

"You don't look like you're suppressing the urge to retch around me," Han pointed out, speaking with the tone of a question. Leia didn't speak again. She stopped searching the wall for pictures and mulled over Han's words. "Don't tell me you're suggesting . . ."

"No," Han assured her. He sat up and tapped Leia's elbow to get her to sit up. "I just meant that . . . well, I've never had a friend. Not really. Besides Chewie, I mean. I've never had the comfort of someone who sat down with me and listened and helped. I'm really thankful for the job, Leia. Thanks for recommending me."

Leia smiled back at him, a little broader. She sat up and asked, "So, it's going well?"

"Yeah," Han nodded. "It's going really well. I like it. Chewie likes it. It's a nice place."

"Good. I'm glad it's working well for you. Hopefully, you can start to pay back that debt now."

"Yeah, hopefully."

Leia pointed to the bag of candy in his hands. "Could you toss me another?"

Han fished out a gummy and tossed it onto Leia's bed, grabbing another for himself. "What's your favorite flavor?" he asked her.

Her laugh, light and mellifluous, answered before actual words. Leia's round brown eyes found him and answered, giggling, "Lensool."

"You're kidding." Han's eyes had gone wide. "Mine too."

"When I was a little girl, I used to make lensool candy with my mom."

"By hand?"

"Yeah, by hand." Leia threw her legs over the edge of the bed and slid off the sheets to show Han her hands. "Took quite the work."

Han snorted. "Quite the calluses," he remarked and Leia clapped in pride. "For a princess."

Leia spun around to face him and squinted her eyes, disapproving of his judgement. Shaking her head, she crossed her bedroom to an ornate chest in her closet. Decorated in paint with random spirals and flowers. Han thought he heard her mutter and repeat his quote, 'for a princess' under her breath, but either way she seemed intent to show him she was no ordinary princess. She hauled the chest out of her closet to the foot of her bed and played with its silver lock, spinning the combination circle until it clicked open. She opened the chest and started running through its contents which included a plethora of little dolls, holo albums and . . . weapons. Weapons. "Um," Han's mouth fumbled for words as he stared at the collection. Antique and modern, Han had to admit the princess had an impressive collection. From Nabooan Royal Grade to Corellian CR-2's, her unique collection varied in, not only blaster types such as pistols and rifles, but ethnicity as well. Blaster pistols, rifles, sporting blasters, E-11's, DH-17's; she had it all. Still taking his time to admire every single one in all their splendid beauty, Han whistled, stopped in his tracks at a loss for words. "I thought Alderaanians were pacifists?"

"We are," Leia agreed. "But peace talks and attempted treaties aren't going to destroy the Empire, now are they?"

She grabbed an ion blaster and played with its handle, checking its power pack before tossing it back. She dug through the pile until she came across an E-11 and slipped a refill into its power pack and tossed it behind her. Han watched her go, checking through the weapons one by one and he asked her, "So, why are you in possession of the galaxy's greatest blaster collection?"

Leia tossed him a smirk, gesturing to tell him he could look and touch them. Han listened to her answer, playing with his personal favorite: the classic DL-44. "I'm trying to convince my father me and my friend Winter should be able to learn to defend ourselves. Thus far, he has only agreed to teaching us self-defense fighting. Without weapons. He's an old-time man, my father. I don't think he wants to admit things are so bad that Alderaanians should be using weapons."

"But you think you should?"

"I think we might have to." Leia walked back over to him, eyeing the blaster in his hands. Small, compact, but powerful, DL-44's were handy little things. If the user knew how to properly handle one, it meant certain doom for any enemy standing in the way. "Do you know how to shoot?"

"Yeah," Han nodded. He began putting the blaster away, but Leia shook her head, pushing it back into his hand. "No," she said, a smile casually growing on her face. "Keep it."

"Really?"

"Of course."

But just as Han began to reach back and tuck it safely into his holster, Leia reached out a hand for it and Han stopped, his attention on her. "If. You teach me how to fire all of these."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry about the whole scene separation issue. Nothing I've tried works! If anyone can tell me how everyone else gets the nice, neat line-going-across-the-page thing . . . that's be wonderful! So, yes, we're still stuck with stupid o's. Please enjoy.

"Start small," Han began their first lesson, handing Leia her DL-44. Leia accepted it with a warm grip and nodded, intently drinking in every word he uttered. "The bigger it is, the harder it is to handle. But, I think smaller might just be a perfect match for you. It's simple, precise, and light." Taking his own identical blaster into hand, he eyed the target from across the room, aimed and pulled the trigger. A nanosecond later, the target fell victim, lying dead on the floor, sporting a burn mark in its very center. Impressed, Leia smiled, slowly raising her own weapon. "Okay, tell me what to do. How do you do it?"

"Simple. First, try it by yourself. Just let me see what I have to work with."

Leia nodded, turned to another target and eyed its position in comparison to where she had her blaster pointing. She tried to be sure they were level and pulled the trigger in hope. Once the shot was finished, Leia looked to see it had just barely grazed the target, the target still standing. "Alright. That's not too bad. I mean, it hit it."

"Just barely."

Han dropped his arms to his sides and audibly sighed, saying, "Hey, at least I'm trying to be positive about it. And really, that's not too bad for your first time."

"But I need you to make me better."

"Okay."

"So, tell me what to do."

Han stepped up to Leia's side and turned her so she faced the target at an angle, his hands gently turning her by the shoulders. Leia jumped a little at the touch, but eventually relaxed as Han continued to survey her. "Now show me how you're holding the blaster."

Leia held the DL up, hugging it tightly, her fist bound around the handle, and one finger sitting against the trigger. "Okay. You need to loosen up." He took her hand and pulled on her fingers so they loosely gripped the blaster by its handle and so her trigger finger rested easily against its designated spot. Han shook her by her shoulders to loosen her up, then told her, "Okay. Now shoot it."

Leia fired the weapon again only to just barely graze the target again. Her shoulders slumped and she frowned at Han. "It didn't work."

"What? Did you expect to become an expert in three shots?'

"No," Leia corrected him. "Two. Now, help me. I'm not going to stop until I'm better at this."

OoO

"Viceroy Organa," Carlist Rieekan smiled warmly as he shook the other man's hand with a nice grip. "It's wonderful to have another occasion to meet again. I've been so busy lately."

Bail smiled back, clapping the fellow Alderaanian on the back. "General Rieekan. I ought to keep you busy. I've heard from Mon Mothma that you've been doing great things for us. We need more loyal, hard-working men like you, Rieekan. I'm glad to have you with us." Bail turned to greet said senator. "Senator Mothma, welcome back. And you too, Senator Fang Zar." However, these were not the only ones attending this particular meeting. Also in attendance were several Rebellion fighter pilots as well as people who worked more as ground forces or in resistance cells. "It's a shame we only get to meet so often." The senators and other Rebellion figures all seated themselves to begin the confidential meeting. Of course, much of Bail's staff was well aware of these meetings and had a rough idea of Bail's plans, but they had little idea how serious Bail's ideals and plans were. And that he wasn't the only one.

For the sake of secrecy, Breha had left the palace shortly before with Bail's big-mouthed sisters to "go shopping for Leia" and the staff had been told they were not to interrupt his meeting unless it was utterly dire. But, as a small exception, Memily quickly came in to serve the assembled group with drinks and a few trays of snacks. "Thank you, Memily," Bail said, nodding her off and she hurried, not risking a single more glance back as she'd been told. Then, Bail started the meeting. "I called this meeting in hopes that we could, together, discuss moving forward with our opposition of the Galactic Empire. Of course, under mine and my wife's leadership Alderaan hasn't yet taken any action against the Emperor or his policies and government, but I do not wish to cause my own people and home danger due to my own opinions. I have a daughter to care for and I do not wish to put her in harm's way either. However, she is older, now. She understands the reality our our galaxy and . . . she is quite the fierce little one." A few chuckles were heard from the older senators and men. "I feel that we are facing a turn of age and Alderaan cannot sit under Palpatine's wing for much longer. Things are becoming worse by the day and Alderaan will no longer stand for this tyranny."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Senator Zar laughed. "Nor could I agree more. It was very smart of you to play friends while doing undercover work, Organa. Very clever, Viceroy, very clever of you."

"Actually," Mon Mothma smiled from her place at Admiral Ackbar's side. "I believe that was an idea of Senator Amidala's before she passed away. You know, Rieekan, Senator Amidala was a very huge part of this whole operation before the Emperor actually came to power-"

"And also a very good friend of Palpatine's, yes?" interrupted Meena Tills, a Mon Cal. "We could argue Senator Amidala's mindless ideas of politics, but I'm afraid we don't have time for that."

"A rebellion is in long due!" Orn Free Taa insisted, his fat, blue head tails falling past his shoulders. "We all should have struck back while the Empire was merely a fledgling. How is a band of rebels supposed to destroy a galactic government?!"

"This isn't about what should have been done, Senator," Ackbar cut in as he glared at the twi'lek. "But what we should do. And the Rebellion is not that helpless. We have resources, allies, supplies, followers. We are doing just fine, aren't we, General Rieekan?"

"I would have to agree so, yes, Admiral. If I am allowed to speak freely, Senator Taa, I think that it was much wiser for Alderaan to quietly support the Rebel Alliance. Our funds are stored here. If Emperor Palpatine were to have a reason to keep close watch on the planet or even knew of where its loyalty lay, I doubt he would be very forgiving. Now, as for striking out now, I think it's the perfect timing for Alderaan to come out of the shadows. Many Alderaanians have been waiting for this. I think there's a point where even Alderaanian pacifism must stop."

"Oh, dear," Bail muttered, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "Don't tell my daughter that."

"I know several fellow Alderaanians who would make wonderful additions to the Alliance. Captain Tycho Celchu, for instance. Cal Omas, Kell Tainer and . . ."

"Don't say it, Rieekan. Please don't say it," pleaded Bail as he shook his head over his wine glass. "We've been friends for so long, how could you do this to me?"

"Perhaps, the viceroy's daughters."

"Oh, no."

Mothma gave a gentle smile at Bail's displeasure of the idea and told him, "I understand that Leia's hand is up in the marriage market. Also, I've heard she is very anxious to be a part of the Rebellion. A young, but smart one she is. Bail, you can't keep her out of this for much longer."

"Leia is a strong, natural leader," Ackbar agreed and continued with Rieekan and Mothma's point. "That's why she became a senator. She is exactly what the Rebellion needs, what we've been waiting for."

"As soon as she's married, we'd also have a lot more funding," Mothma considered, slowly turning her gaze from her lap back to Bail. "She would be the perfect addition."

"Leia is still young, though. She is eager and impatient. I feel that she still has some maturing to do before we trust her with all of this. Yes, I agree she could do much for the Rebellion, much for the galaxy and she can't wait to, but right now is a very busy time. I think it better Leia waits a while. Winter, on the other hand . . . I trust her more for this."

OoO

"You sure we're not going to get caught?" Han asked again as Leia led him through the palace's halls. Slowly and rather hesitatingly, Han followed her to the kitchen, one hand remaining on the wall.

Leia smirked at him, a light, quiet chuckle escaping her lips before she turned back and jogged down the hall, her long chestnut hair still hanging in a ponytail. "Yes. Relax, now, flyboy. Nobody's here. My father is in a meeting on the other end of the palace with a bunch of senators and Rebels. No one's going to be hanging out around here. Now, come on and let's get a drink."

They made it to the kitchen where Leia opened the giant fridge's doors and grabbed a bottle of wine. "I still can't believe you've never had Alderaanian wine before. It's only our main export." She grabbed two wine glasses from a cabinet and set them down, with the wine bottle, on the counter, taking a seat across from Han.

"Hey! I told you, I've had Alderaanian Ale."

"That's not even Alderaanian, nerf herder. It's Corellian. It's a joke. This," she shook the bottle before grabbing the plug to start tugging on it. "This is the real stuff." She tugged on the plug until it finally popped free and poured the rich, red wine into both of their glasses, passing one to Han. "Try it. It's my mother's favorite."

Han took a long sip, knit his brows while he considered the taste. Then, he smiled and said,

Laughing, Leia took a sip of her own and grabbed a muffin from a tall tray that stood at the end of the counter. While she sipped, Han asked her, "What's your favorite brand?"

"Mine? White. Mellorbell's white wine. You know, for Alderaanians, wine is like caf. We drink it all the time. Perhaps, too often. However, we never get drunk."

"Impressive, but if any Alderaanian ever did, I would think you might be drunk right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm in the palace right now. And I probably shouldn't be."

"I probably shouldn't either. I'm not exactly . . ."

"A proper princess?"

"Yep. It's official. We're both drunk."

Han laughed, draining his glass in a third sip. Leia finished off hers and put the glasses beside the counter sink. "Okay, I don't think we need any more wine," she giggled, shaking her head. She skipped back to the island counter and returned to her seat, her hands folded before her. "So."

"So," Han repeated her phrase.

"How did I do?"

"With the blasters, you mean?"

"Yes. With the blasters. Did I do well?"

Han shrugged, turning to his side and smiling at Leia. "Eh," he shrugged. "You didn't too bad . . ."

"Let me guess. For a princess?"

"No. You did pretty well. For anybody."

"Why!" Leia grinned widely back at Han and, if ever so slightly, blushed a little. "Thank you, Han. That means a lot."

"Yeah. Just don't get too proud. Your aim could use some work. Otherwise, your reaction time is pretty great."

"Aim. Got it."

Han eyed the chrono on his wrist and got up from his seat. "I'd better get going," he told Leia. "My shift with Ducchi is coming up."

"Right," Leia nodded, pointing him out the kitchen door. "Wouldn't want to be late. Leave out this door. Even if you left how we came in, it's safer to leave here."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Thanks for the lessons," Leia called after him, watching him leave. Once he was gone, Leia washed their glasses and slowly paced down the halls until she came near her father's meeting room. Well aware her father was meeting with Rebel leaders and other members, she stopped in her tracks, considering if she should listen outside the door. Perhaps, she could catch anything that was being said or whether her father was going to let her officially join. An excited smile played her lips and she, on light feet, ran to the right hallway and crept closer to the door.

"She is eager and impatient," she caught her father's deep voice speaking to the other attendees. "I feel that she still has some maturing to do before we trust her with all of this. Yes, I agree she could do much for the Rebellion, much for the galaxy and she can't wait to, but right now is a very busy time. I think it better Leia waits a while. Winter, on the other hand . . . I trust her more for this."

Leia froze, her eyes narrowing in anger as she weighed her father's words. Her eyes stung and she tried not to think about how hurt those words made her feel, that her father had been the one to say them. She shook her head, cleared her thoughts and continued listening.

"Well, you at least have to respect the girl's enthusiasm," Leia heard Senator Zar, a human representative of the world of Sern Prime, laughed with a clap of his hands. "She's very . . . enthusiastic, excited, and anxious to do something."

"I think you mean to say impatient, Senator," the monotone voice of Mon Mothma droned and Leia sighed heavily in annoyance of the older senator and leader. "Though she may be a strong figure, she has little patience and respect for the rules, guidelines and opinions of others. She simply is too much to take on if you, Viceroy, wish to finally speak out against the Empire now. She isn't for the Rebellion. Besides, I believe she's currently busy with some nuptial concerns. Filling in the throne, yes, Viceroy?"

"Forget the Alderaanian matters, forget the personality concerns. Leia is as much a leader of Alderaan as her parents." This time, it was Ackbar who was speaking, joining in with the debate. "She is a strong leader and she is eager to fight. Isn't that what we're looking for? She has an out-spoken opinion of the Empire, the view of a Tatooine slave, I've heard! She understands what's wrong here and she has the sense to fix it. Senator Organa acts as though she's part of the population Palpatine is crushing down on. She has empathy for the non-humans, for everyone the Emperor is discriminating against, destroying. She also knows what we're up against, knows what to do. Why wouldn't we take her in?"

"Perhaps, I could meet with Senator Organa myself?" Leia recognized the voice of Rebellion pilot and commander Wedge Antilles. "I'm sure she'll fit in just fine. We need outspoken, rebellious fighters. You can't expect manners and fine-tongued apologies will beat down the Emperor, now do you? We need more pilots. We need more fighters. We need more leaders. Senator Mothma, you asked me and several other Rebels to take a look at her profile? We need more people like her. Fierce, determined, strong-headed. And we need them now."

"Leia is not ready," Leia's father's voice boomed and the arguments settled. "I know we spoke of having her join and carry out the plans, but I think Winter has the better training. Besides, just as Mothma said, Leia is very busy with matters that personally concern Alderaan's well-being. If she doesn't handle them, Alderaan's strike against the Empire is futile and there'll be nothing for us to do. It will be over before it even starts. Consider the matter settled."

"Very well," Senator Zar let the subject drop with a heavy, regretful sigh. "I believe the Death Star plans are next on the agenda."

OoO

Hurrying up the steps as Winter was descending came Leia, her face red and her pace rushed, Winter had to stop a moment to be sure her friend was alright. "Leia?" she asked, but the other young woman, with a push to the shoulder as she hurried past, cried through gritted teeth, "Father wants you. He's sending you out on a mission to General Kenobi." Then, her and her private storm were both gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Warning! My writing has a tendency to reflect whatever I've been doing or reading . . . well, I've started reading Romeo and Juliet soo . . .

Once envious, but envious no more. Long-time sisters, but nearly strangers now. Used to tell everything to the other, now their lips sealed with dried carbonite. Winter wasn't sure she liked Leia anymore. After Leia pushed past her on her way up the stairs, Winter scoffed, hurrying down to the Organas' living room. There she found Bail as he said his proper goodbyes to the senators as they left. He shook hands with Mothma and Ackbar, then they filed out with the rest. Bail turned to her, a smile coming to his lips. "Winter," he approached her. "How are you, dear? What brings you down here?"

Sir," she called him. She never had felt very comfortable calling him father as he had always insisted I just saw Leia and she seemed rather upset. She told me you wanted to speak with me? About a mission, I think?"

Bail's smile transformed into a weary frown and he sighed, seating himself on the couch and motioned for Winter to join him. She took a seat across from him in a tall chair and listened to his words. "I'm afraid she might have overheard some of my discussion with other Rebels. We have been speaking about you and Leia joining and performing some tasks for the Rebellion."

Winter brightened at this and her head came up. "Tasks? Like missions against the Empire?"

"Of course."

"And Leia wants to be sent for those missions."

"Yes."

"Why won't you?"

Bail faltered, something Winter so rarely saw him do. Always confident was the viceroy, he must be very worried, Winter figured. He turned away for a second and when he turned back, his lips were quivering. "It isn't that I don't trust Leia because I do. In fact, I would love for her to be on these missions, for her to be out there like she wants to, but I don't want her to."

"You don't want her to what? I don't think she sees things this way. From the little I just saw of her, I think she believes you don't trust her."

"I know, but that's not true. Winter, I don't want her out there on the front lines. I want her to be safe-"

"That isn't Leia," Winter said with a small smile. "You can't just keep her from the fight. It's what she's starving for."

"I know, but she doesn't understand." Bail frowned, his brows knitting together in a way that usually meant he was about to lie. "She doesn't belong out there," he told Winter. "She doesn't belong on the front lines." He visibly winced. "She belongs here, away from the danger, safe here."

Winter nodded, almost uncomfortable in the midst of so many lies as she began to go leave. "So, there's a mission you're sending me on?"

Bail returned her gaze and answered in near monotone, "Yes, Winter. A Corellian resistance cell has obtained the Emperor's plans for his super weapon. We need you to deliver them to a General Kenobi who lives on Tatooine. He'll know what to do with the plans once you have delivered them to him."

"Of course, Viceroy. Where on Tatooine does he live?"

"North of Anchorhead. Mon Mothma wishes to send you out in a month to keep suspicions quiet."

"Yes, Viceroy."

"And, whatever you do, Winter . . ."

"Yes, Viceroy?"

"Don't tell Leia."

When Bail came into his room, his wife was already settled into bed on her side, the silky sheets pulled up to her shoulders. A sad smile graced her lips and when Bail got into bed with her, she sat up and stroked his cheek, asking in a doubtful tone, "What are you doing, B?"

"Something the matter?"

"Yes. Something is quite the matter." Her tone remained soft, a light whisper somehow strong enough to keep Bail's attention. "Why are you sending Winter on this mission?"

"Why not? Winter is a wonderful resource. She has an excellent memory, fine technical skills-"

"I am well aware of how good an asset she would be to the Rebellion, but she shouldn't be going on this mission. It's hardly one for her and you know it. She's not the right kind of person."

Bail knew exactly what Breha meant, but he didn't dare admit defeat nor voice objection. His gaze remained on the bed sheets while Breha played with his right hand, waiting for a response. When she had waited for a good half minute and no response came, Breha sighed and said it for him. "You know what this is about, B. You know exactly what's going on even though nobody else does. There's a war going on out there and I'll remind you, it's not over who gets to control the galaxy. No, it's over your daughter. And it's not going to stop until she does something about it.

"Bail, we've both known this since the very day you adopted her. You knew this would be so far beyond us. You knew it wouldn't last forever. You knew she wouldn't really belong in the home she would be in. Bail, Leia doesn't belong here and you know it. She isn't meant to be a princess, rich and wealthy and . . . and . . . married to a prince. That isn't going to be her life, Bail. What you're trying to feed to Winter. That's your daughter's life. She was born to be out fighting on the front lines, surrounded by casualties, never resting, always fighting, taking down the Empire with her bare hands. That's her job, B. Not Winter's."

Breha was right. Bail knew she was right. Bail didn't want her to be right. The only thing he responded back with was, "But they don't know that."

"Obi-Wan does. Ferus does. Do you think Ferus is going to let this continue on much longer? Here we are, forcing politics and etiquette down her throat when she should be training with a weapon, learning how to defeat the Emperor as only her father could have. Now it's her turn."

"You say it like she's the only one-"

"Is he supposed to do this by himself, B? Do you think this destiny for Leia is avoidable? Leia has a certain set of skills that I'm sure will compliment her as she goes into this war, but she needs so much more than just her mother's talents. If she is to defeat the Empire, she needs to have both of her parents in her. As much as I know you don't want to admit it, Leia needs her father, too."

"How am I supposed to fix this, then?"

"Put Leia where she belongs. Then, we'll talk to Winter. Maybe you're right. Maybe we should keep Leia home until she's ready to fight. But if we're going to do that to her, you have to let her fight somehow."

"Shoulders straight," Celly advised, still walking circles around her niece. "Back straight, chin up, strong smile."

"Already done," Leia growled through her enforced smile.

Tia did a last check-over before she nodded her approval. "Alright," she smiled, taking Leia's hands in her own. "Showtime."

Leia led her aunts out the door and down the hall to the palace's senate chamber, which was a separate building, and met her father and many other senators at the dais. They all stood before a great crowd of holojournalists, Alderaanian civilians and random Imperial figures including two legions of stormtroopers. Leia would have preferred the Imperials not be here at such an occasion, but this would be the Empire she was working for. And suddenly she began to understand her father's plans. Undercover enemies, she realized the Alderaanians now were.

Leia assumed her place right behind her father who stood facing Senator Mon Mothma, her right shoulder just behind her father's left. "I'm proud of you," he whispered over his shoulder, a smile to prove it on his face.

"Thank you, Father."

"I know you've been working hard to get here and farther, but can't we just take the small steps first?"

"Of course. I'm sorry about the way I acted after I heard your meeting with the other senators and Rebels," Leia reluctantly apologized as she kept an eye down the aisle, waiting for the Imperial representative who would officially declare her a senator of the Imperial Senate. "I do want this, but, like you said, I want to be farther than this. I want to be out there like you are, but closer. I want to be-"

"In the thick of it," Bail finished for her with a knowing look. "I know. That's just who you are. Now, before I admonish you on side conversations at formal events," he flashed an easy smile and Leia had to suppress her own chuckle. "You didn't hear anything more of our conversation, did you?"

"No, Father. I left after you told them the matter was settled, that I wouldn't be joining."

"Okay," Bail's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Good."

Now, Leia looked back down the aisle to see the crowd rising at none other than Grand Moff Tarkin made his entrance, smiling stiffly, striding down the carpet to the dais. Kriff! Leia silently cursed. Of course he's doing this for me!

Tarkin arrived at the dais and properly bowed to the princess, offering his usual stiff smile with a curt nod. "Princess Leia."

Leia stepped around her father and stood before Tarkin. With a nod, she responded, "Grand Moff Tarkin."

In his hands, he held an emblem of the Empire's seal. Leia stood straighter, broadened her shoulders and allowed Tarkin to pin the emblem to her jacket just under the shoulder. Tarkin looked back down to her face and said, "Congratulations, Senator."

"She's a tricky one to get to," Isolder considered the princess. "There seems to be no way to woo her. Mother," he turned to the Queen Mother who was seated on her throne, drinking in her son's words with a practiced patience. "How can I get her to marry me if I can't woo her?"

"That's the thing, my son. You have to find out what tickles her fancy. All the other Alderaanian nobles know Leia. They know what's she's like, what she likes. And they understand that she's not looking for love. No! Heaven forbid! She's looking for resources, for help. She's looking for help with the Rebellion."

"And you're willing to give this to her so she'll accept my proposal?"

"If this is what it takes, yes. Absolutely."

"And do you plan on proposing actual allegiance to the Rebellion with that? They're careful, sneaky people. They won't trust us as far as an ewok could throw us if we don't. And do you expect them to trust the Hapes Consortium. This isn't going to be easy any way we go. It's just a matter of choosing the quickest route there is."

"Trust me, my dear boy," her tantalizing voice said. "With those aunts of hers, she'll have no choice. Nor will her parents. They'll be all over it. Along with the dowry you already presented to her, she couldn't refuse a partnership between the galaxy's wealthiest monarchy and the Rebel Alliance. Bring her gold and riches straight from the palace, lay it at her feet and tell her it's an offering to the Rebellion. Show her pictures of Hapan Dragons. Tell her you'll use them against the Empire. She'll instantly become enamored with you. You have to learn about the kind of person she is. This is her life, the Rebellion. She'll have no choice but to accept this all or nothing deal. Consider it love at its finest, most pleasurable. Both of us get what we want. Now, Isolder! Before she chooses the childhood friend over you."

"Did she answer back?" Nolan asked, leaning over Raal's shoulder to get a look at what the prince held in his hands.

Glum and confused, Raal shook his head, dropping the crinkled flimsi paper to the floor. "No. She just sent to back to me, crumpled up."

"Well, I'm sorry, buddy. That must really hurt."

"What?" asked Heeth Panteer, the older prince and brother. "Did Leia turn him down again?"

"Tell me, brother!" Raal jumped to his feet, showing him the flimsi. "What am I doing wrong? I keep telling her how much I care, how I'll do anything for her, anything to make her feel better. And she denies e over and over! What is it? What am I doing wrong? What am I missing?!"

"Relax," Heeth chuckled, sitting down beside his brother on the floor and setting a hand ion his brother's shoulder. "My brother, women are a tough species. Weird and indecisive, you have to have patience. If you expect to win Princess Leia's hand, you ought to have a lot of patience, sitting around and waiting for her to accept!"

Nolan laughed, slapping his towel against the window behind him. His face red from laughing so hard, he told the younger prince, "Haven't you heard, you poor boy? Princess Organa isn't getting married! No ring will win her hand!"

"If you want to impress her," Heeth started. "You have to give her what she really wants from you."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know. That's for you to figure out, little brother."


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Leia abruptly jerked out of Han's old, still keeping a firm grip around the E-11 Imperial blaster's handle. Glaring over her shoulder at Han, she told him. "Stop touching me like that! I think I know how to hold a blaster by now!"

Han could only smirk with a small shake of his head. This was how the last couple hours had been going. Just smooth as duracrete. "Well, then! I'm so sorry, Your Worshipfulness."

"And then the names again." Leia didn't even bother trying to keep the irritation from her voice as she rolled her eyes and turned to fix her stare on the next red target. Leveling her blaster with the target, she purposefully ignored Han as he started on her, his taller frame leaning over her. "Look, Princess. Let's get one thing straight. I take orders from one person. Me!"

"I was hardly ordering you around. I asked you to stop touching me."

"And I don't have to help you, either! I could just leave you here by yourself to figure this out, to figure your whole suitor thing out, too."

That got Leia to stop. Slowly, she lowered her weapon, turning on her heel to once again face the Corellian scoundrel. Narrowing her eyes to slits, she asked him very carefully, "Since when did you think I was asking you for help with my suitors?"

A cut off laugh escaped Han's mouth and he planted his hands on his hips, watching her glare. "You see, that's kind of the thing. You never really asked. You just . . . started. I'm not some kind of kriffing psychologist, Princess! Yet you just come to me and start talking!"

"I come to you?" Leia brought a hand to her chest, truly flabbergasted by Han's claim. "If I recall correctly, I asked you several times to leave me alone, but you kept following me and coming through my window."

"Well, it was your fault for letting me in! See, I think I've figured it out." He jabbed a finger at her, accusingly. "I think I get why you're keeping this game up. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sights."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."

"Delusions? Delusions?" After taking a step back, he jumped back to her feet, leaning in real closely, just in spite of her. "You know what? I have been across the galaxy and back, but I can promise you, that I have never met anyone half as difficult as you."

"You sound like my aunts. I should really introduce you."

"You know what? That's it! I. Quit!"

"You can't quit!"

"Oh, yeah? Give me one good reason why I can't quit. Huh, Princess? Intrigue me. I'm listening."

"I'll give you three. You're a smuggler and you've been stalking me. And I'm royalty."

"Well, those are . . . uh, some very good reasons."

* * *

For as long as Raal could remember, Leia had been his best friend. Never had he trusted anymore more, loved anyone more. He'd always been so close to her, it hurt him that things seemed they could be that way no longer. He longed for the simpler days when they didn't have marriage proposals and thrones to worry about. He longed for the days when he and Leia were younger, days like this holo. Young and carefree, happy and laughing, there was a younger Raal with a younger Leia, both of them only six years old.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?" Mistress Panteer turned from her documents, standing to meet her younger son where he stood, staring at their holo collection.

"Things really used to be like this?" he asked. The mother, for a moment, could only offer a sad smile as she laid her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Yes, they used to be. I'm afraid the summers aren't so blue anymore. And you and Leia . . . I'm sorry, dear. I know it's been tough. Considering how close you two have always been, I've been caught off guard, too."

"But, this was real?"

"Ohh, it was very real, Raal. You and Leia were best friends, always depended on each other, and both of you were so much happier."

* * *

After a couple hours of firing off the same blaster repeatedly, Leia's muscles were starting to get sore and she longed to sit and rest, but she hadn't come very far with the stupid Imperial blaster. Rolling her head around to ease the pains in her neck, she prepared to fire off another few shots. All of which missed the target. Irritated, she let out a heavy sigh and brought back the barrel of her weapon to refill its power pack.

"No," Han objected, quickly rising to his feet and taking the blaster from her.

"Hey!" Leia reached or the blaster to snatch it back, but Han had a significant height difference over her and he walked away, his arm raised, holding the blaster. "You've been practicing for hours and now you're just frustrated. Your shots keep getting worse and worse."

"They are not!"

"I think it's time for a break."

Han set the blaster back in its place and turned to Leia, shaking his head. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Leia gave the blaster a weary glance and explained to Han, "I was going to use that blaster to shoot a hole through Prince Gram's head."

Han had to bite back his laughter, but Leia, ever one for some good old-fashioned sarcasm, continued. "You see, the whole episode at the restaurant didn't work, so I figured I might as well do things the easier way, just . . . end it."

"Just end it?"

"Yeah, just end it. So, I came to you, asked you how to shoot that blaster."

"So you could end it?"

"Yep."

Han had to stop for a moment of reflection as he watched Leia play with the blaster. Somehow, Han struggled with exactly how, he'd managed to peel back a layer to the princess and now he saw that there was more to her. Behind that thick veneer she preferred to mask herself in, she could laugh, tell a joke, take one. She was different than how Han had imagined a princess to be. She was different than Bria had been. Stronger, fiercer. And Han had to like her for it.

Then, Han caught himself thinking these things. And he stopped. A sudden realization dawned on him, his word choice revealing more of his deeper thoughts to Han. Frightened by turn of thoughts, Han felt like he was running out of breath, like his heart had caught in his throat. Quickly, too quickly perhaps, he got up, dropping his ration and reaching for his own blaster, turning to leave. Leia looked up and asked him, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," he nodded, swallowing on a dry throat. "We can work on the Imperial blaster again tomorrow. I think we've worked long enough today."

"Okay," Leia agreed with a nod, her chestnut tresses waving slightly with the motion. Reaching out a delicate hand, she handed him his jacket. "But, tomorrow, be careful when you come. My aunts will be here all day, picking out my outfits for dates."

"Dates," Han nodded back, accepting his jacket and nearing the door. "Got it. Tomorrow." Han hurried and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**DECENTLY IMPORTANT A/N!:** Okay, I'm really worried about this chapter. I've gotten a lot of compliments on both sites ALS is on about taking time with Han and Leia's relationship and I really want to keep it that way! I'm scared that this chapter is too rushed, so . . . if you even feel for a second that it is . . . please tell me! It's okay. I'd really love to know. I don't know. I've been stressing over this chapter like crazy and I want every ALS chapter to be perfect. Please be honest and drop me a comment on what you think. Thanks!

* * *

When her hand met the small Nabooan blaster's dark handle, in her mind came a flash of the old times when she could pick one of these up and not hurt from all the memories. No, for Sabé, it wasn't memories of the blaster. It was more like the association this kind of blaster held with her former job, her former boss, her late friend. Nearly disgusted with herself as she felt her eyes begin to sting, Sabé quickly brushed them with the back of her hand and snatched another blaster from the cabinet, hurrying back to the training gym. There she found the young princess where she'd left her, standing before a bag hanging from the ceiling, practicing punches on it. Leia stopped when she saw Sabé returning, withdrew from the dummy and frowned when her gaze met the blasters in Sabé's hands.

"What are those for?" she asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes and the older woman couldn't help but laugh.

"These?" she asked with a thrilled smile, setting them down carefully on the hard floor. She crossed the gym and opened a large sack to begin setting up orange targets and told Leia, "Well, those are only a sign of victory, a sign of accomplishment. Feed on this, young one. I finally got through to your father."

"He's letting me start training with blasters?" Leia's voice was excited, anxious, disbelieving. Sabé could only laugh again, gesturing to the weapons with a nod of her head. "Oh, yes! He's given me the permission and I'm calling it now: this is going to be a great day, Leia! A wonderful, magnificent day!"

Sabé finished setting up the targets, went back to Leia's side and handed her one of the two blasters. "This," she started out and smiled at the eagerness painted so clearly on Leia's face. "Is your new best friend. The Nabooan Q2 hold-out blaster. A real beauty to behold, but you'd better treat her nice or else the two of you going to have biiig problems." Sabé stopped to check her blaster's functioning and Leia took the moment to admire the beautiful weapon. Handcrafted especially for Royal Naboo Security Forces, it was small but deadly. Compact and easy to hide with a smooth design, they were something of a wonder, a work of genius architect. And her and Han had already trained with this kind of blaster. Kriff, what was she going to do? If Sabé realized Leia already knew how to handle blasters, she would obviously want to know how . . . and Leia wasn't sure how to answer to that.

She tried to keep a sloppy hold on the Q2's handle and waited for her instructor to turn, see, and correct her. She gripped her fingers so they held the weapon lower than she should have and made it a stretch for her thumb to reach its proper place. Sure enough, Sabé took to note the flaw and sighed. "Trust me," she said, moving Leia's fingers about the handle. "Your grip on a weapon should always feel comfortable. If it doesn't, you're holding it wrong."

Leia let her own fingers slide to their proper, comfortable position and she waited for Sabé's further instruction. The woman showed her how to stand, how to hold the blaster out and how to keep her gaze. She showed Leia how to properly pull the trigger and when. All of which, Leia already knew. When it came her turn to take a shot at the orange targets, Leia pretended to hesitate, be sure she was doing everything right . . . then she pulled the Q2's bronze trigger and watched the laser-fire nail the target's center.

Fear rose in Leia's throat and the horrific feeling only increased when she turned to see a stunned Sabé staring at the target in utter shock, her mouth hanging wide open. "You . . . did it," the Nabooan woman managed, rising and starting for the target to get a closer look. "You . . . hit the center. The very center, Leia." Now standing less than a foot away from the target, she turned back to look to Leia and her eyes took their turn to go wide now. "How did you do that? Huh, Leia? How did you, after an hour of just watching me, nail the target? Huh? You don't know?" She hurried back to Leia's side, took her blaster from her and refilled the power pack before handing it back. "Shoot me another," she requested and stepped back, watching very closely as Leia prepared the next shot and nailed another target.

Leia froze, considered acting cocky and shoot another one, but grazing the edge instead and calling it luck. However, before Leia could fire off one more shot, Sabé snatched the weapon from her hands and a spark came to her eyes in curious wonder. "You know, I was even younger than you when I started training with these." She indicated her own Q2. "In service to my queen, we'd spend whole days together, working on our aim, our speed, our rapid response. None of us ever made quite the shot that fast. Most certainly not on the first day. No, we'd train hours, weeks, months trying to become that good. It's almost like . . . like you've already been taught."

"No!" Leia quickly shouted back, faking alarm as she took the blaster back. "Sabé, I swear, you're my only teacher. I would never betray you like that."

"I'd never consider it betrayal. I only wonder who taught you to fire so well."

"No one," Leia shook her head, again loosening her grip on the blaster. "This is the first time I've ever handled a blaster."

"You must mistake me for a fool to think I'll accept that lie. Come, now! Where did you learn to fire targets so well?"

"Nowhere!"

"Where?"

"No-"

"Who! Who taught the princess to shoot?" Sabé caught a flicker of vulnerability in Leia and she smiled widely, handing her back the blaster. "Well? Come on, now. Show me how well you've been taught."

Hesitantly, Leia took back the blaster, but stopped. Her gaze wandered around the room until they fell on the weaponry closet where Leia had last stored her bin of weapons. She went, dug out the Imperial rifle and settled it in her arms, positioned it how she remembered Han showing her. She stopped when she came to her shooting line and recalled all of Han's tips, the pointers he'd given her as she had begun running out of patience. She reminded herself of every time Han had told her she was doing something wrong, made her corrections, and stood still. She brought the rifle's barrel up and stared down the next target in line, leveling the barrel with her gaze and bringing her finger to rest on the cold, black trigger. Leia let out a slow, steady breath and fired off the Imperial weapon.

Time seemed to stretch into years as she watched the laser-fire blast from the weapon, but really it was only a mere nanosecond before the first ring around the target's center was smoking, sporting a black burn mark.

"Who taught you?!" Sabé practically exploded. "How? And where did you even get that?!"

Leia quickly dropped the weapon and turned to face the storm. "Please don't tell Father. He'd kill me if he even knew I had these weapons."

"I don't care where you got them," Sabé assured her, shaking her head. "And I won't tell Bail. All I want is to know where you learned to fire blasters like that."

Nervousness curdled in the pit of Leia's stomach and she sighed before she began to explain. "He comes by at night sometimes. When Mama and Father are sleeping. I asked him to train me . . . because I didn't think Father would ever let me. And I wanted to be able to, to prove myself to him, that I could handle myself if I started actually fighting with the Rebellion."

"He? Who is 'he'?"

"His name is Han. He's not from here, but he's been visiting a while. We kept running into each other and . . . " Leia trailed off. She wasn't quite sure how to explain the rest or where to go from where she was at. A smile crept its way to Sabé's lips and the Nabooan waited patiently. When Leia failed to continue, the woman said, "And what? Who is he? Leia?! Are you seeing someone?"

"What?! Sabé, no!"

"So? Who is this man?"

"Noone. Just . . ." Leia trailed off, pursing her lips.

"Just. Who?"

"I guess that's kind of the thing. I don't really know. Anyway, he was just around and . . . while this whole thing with my suitors has been going on, he's listened to me. He probably just pretends to listen, but at least he's there. He's working to pay off a debt and I helped him find a job. In his downtime, he's been training me in handling blasters. That's how I learned."

Sabé could only eye the Imperial blaster for a long moment before she found the words to ask. "How long has this man been training you? I'd say you'd have to have been keeping this secret a while considering how well you just handled that E-11."

"He's been here a while. A couple months."

"A couple months? You've learned to fire an Imperial E-11 blaster in a couple months?"

"It's not that hard. Okay, it's the hardest one yet, but we just started yesterday."

Sabé froze, not even her dark eyes moving. Then, slowly, she rose from her seat, shaking her head, and left the gym. "I'm done," she called out to Leia. "I retire! I have nothing to teach you! My work here is done." Leia followed her, but jumped when her instructor abruptly stopped and met her, nose to nose. "Because she has found a man to teach her."

"Ha! Sabé, I could hardly view him in that light! He's Corellian, a fugitive really. As I told you, he owes a crime lord some money. That's the only reason he's here on Alderaan."

"They always come for the money, Princess. But no one stays a few months to gain riches. Royalty can do that for you."

Quite frankly uncomfortable, and more so by the second, Leia didn't like where Sabé's mislead assumptions were taking this conversation. No better than it being Gram could Leia imagine being that close to Han. She shook the thought away, continuing on and trying to lead Sabé out of her own delusions. "So, do you think I'm doing well in my marksman training? I am still hoping I might be able to use it to change Father's mind about-"

"You aren't going to be able to change Bail Organa's mind, dear. But you'll have proven yourself. And maybe that'll change things down the road. Who knows? Maybe, one day, you'll go out exploring past Alderaan, past Delaya, past Coruscant . . . and allll the way to Corellia." Sabé ended her speech at that with a wicked little smile and left Leia quickly, internally laughing at the girl's rosy cheeks.

* * *

Chewbacca was a good friend. Of course, he was. He was a wookiee! But where was the fun in being all serious about the scenario. Sure, he'd take a moment to listen and he'd even give his best friend some advice, but Han didn't need all serious, life-advice, eternal wisdom, mumbo-jumbo right now. No. What Han Solo really needed was some snarky comment about human love coming from a wookiee. Yeah, that sounded about right.

[So, you're really serious? You aren't just pulling my leg? You like the princess?] Honestly, he had to laugh at his friend. The happenings were just too hilarious and outrageous for him to talk to Han with a straight face and a monotone growl of response. Han was playing in deep, hot water and Chewie was, to say the least, very amused.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, twiddling his thumbs and staring out the cockpit was Han, the most cocky, arrogant, rude person the wookiee knew. And he was staring at a princess! "I don't know, Chewie," he said softly, his hazel eyes moving to study the controls' board. "I think she's just . . . different. And I like different. She still hasn't called anyone on me. At least, that I know of. She's not quite how I imagined she would be. That's all."

[She can keep up with you, huh? Interesting. So, this princess is a tough one?] Chewie had to admit, if even to just himself, that he'd been playing a hopeless game of match-maker for Han in hopes that he could get his friend back to the way he had been before Bria had broken him. No, Han had never been one so in love that Bria had broken his heart and left him spasming on the dry floor like a dead fish, but Han had never even considered love before the Corellain belle and it had changed Han in a way Chewie could appreciate. Stay assured, Han was no less cocky, no less dashing or rogue, but it was as though a layer had begun to peel back from him, preparing to reveal something special, something different . . . until Bria left and the layer instantly folded itself back up, bringing back good old, cynical Han. And though Chewie could deal with "good old, cynical Han", he would much rather not while knowing there was a better version of his friend lying around somewhere. And if this princess really was the key to bringing his better friend back . . . well, then she must be something!

As impressive as this was, Chewie was sure she didn't know she didn't know she held this special power, much less understand its importance. Also, the wookiee had no idea why she hadn't killed Han yet, but he did know that something more needed to happen here. And that something more was sure to have an . . . interesting outcome.

[Is that it? Just that she's different-]

"She cares," Han said in a tone as though he himself was still marveling it rather than telling Chewie. "If she didn't, then how come I'm not dead yet? Or in prison? Or suffering her father's wrath? How come I'm not suffering in some kind of unbearable way and, instead, I'm training her how to fire blasters behind her parents' backs?"

[Haven't you ever seen the holodramas where the murderer treats her victims to luxury before killing them? Don't let her get inside you head, Cub,] Chewie joked. [She sounds lethal.]

"She cares," Han went on, muttering in amazement. "Why does she care? Huh! Then, again, why do I care?"

[Well, Cub? Why do you care?]

"I suppose Her Worshipfulness might not be as bad as I thought. Or being stuck around with her."

Now, this Chewie was hopeful enough to call progress.

* * *

As it always seemed to be since the whole suitor ordeal had started, Leia's mind was busy battling several different emotions and thoughts at once. Confusion and excitement held her attention, making her question Solo a second beyond normal. What was it exactly that kept Han on Alderaan? What was it that tied his tongue from flat out asking Leia for the money he so badly needed? He was an honest man, she realized. But also arrogant and cocky and obnoxious and Leia held no doubt it would take too much of her patience to get him to leave. Maybe, she would be lucky enough and find enough patience to deal with him one last time while she saw him off now that accessibility to her weapon cache was allowed. Now, if only she could get him to leave . . .

* * *

"I love her," Raal repeated, staring at himself in the mirror. "But how much? I love her. I love her enough to know where to draw the line. I hope she loves me that much, too."

* * *

 _Coded transmission sent directly to Princess Leia's private commlink_

'Hey, Princess. It's me, Solo. Um, I just wanted to thank you again for the job. It's been a big help. And I have to say, I really love it here. On Alderaan, I mean. I'd love to go see more of it. See you tomorrow, sweetheart.'


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for the sloppy chapter!

Leia had responded back. What on Coruscant? She'd responded back. And just what exactly did she think she was doing? Leia understood that Han found this whole skit of his hilarious, but with so many things on her plate already, it only made Leia's mood worse. Gram had been calling her all day, Isolder had sent her a bouquet of Gallinore rainbow gems and exotic Ithorian flowers while she'd been at a meeting with Mothma, her father, and other people who were already breathing down her neck. She didn't need this!

Leia was so frustrated with it all, she was taking her anger out on her walking pace, her heels stomping loudly against the floor as she stormed down the hall, quickly brushing past Mothma before the older senator could make some stupid comment that was sure to annoy Leia. Muttering nonsense phrases of her pure, raw anger, she hurried from her father's meeting room and to the comm station, just to get all the messages over with. But when she got to the communications room, on the counter sat Isolder, grinning at Leia and he slowly rose to meet her. Silently cursing the vilest phrases she'd heard Han ever utter, Leia slowly, unconsciously, took a step back out the door and swallowed.

"Leia."

"Isolder. I didn't expect to see you here. I was sure you and your mother would be heading back for Hapes by now. Truly, I appreciate the courtesy, but you've both stayed long enough-"

"But not long enough. It's alright, my dear. I just thought I'd give you your time. We'll be staying on Alderaan until you reach a decision on your marriage proposals. I guess I hope it's me you'll then be going home with."

"Staying?" Leia swallowed on a dry throat. "Until then? Well, Isolder. That's just wonderful. And good to know. I didn't expect to see you here, either, if I haven't said so already. In my home's comm station, I mean."

"Oh. Yes. Well, I know you always make a stop here before heading back to your own bed chamber. I was hoping I'd be able to catch you before then. It doesn't seem like I get to see you enough. That or my hunger can never be fed enough of your incomparable beauty."

"Right. Look, Isolder, I get what you mean, but I am . . . so tired and I really could use some rest. So, if you'll excuse me-"

Isolder stopped her there. Not with words. No! The prince was at least smart enough to realize that wasn't going to work. He took her by her chin and firmly held it between his fingers while he hurried to press an urgent kiss to her dry lips. Leia had had enough already in this young day and the second his fingers were on her, Leia was preparing to react and instinctively slapped the man across his face.

Then, there was silence. A horrible feeling sunk in Leia's gut and she internally gasped as she realized what she'd just done. _Kriff, kriff, kriff,_ Leia silently swore _. I just slapped the Hapan prince!_ She considered sputtering out an apology, but wasn't sure it would make a difference. Still, the dramatic mama's boy hadn't responded with words much less movement. Slowly, he looked back to Leia, holding his face where Leia caught a glimpse of bright pink skin. She considered her choices again and almost laughed aloud when she thought about it. Apologize? Who was she kidding? She stood straighter and brought her arms up to cross them. Isolder glared at her. "Thanks, but I'm good," she said instead and quickly walked off.

* * *

"Hey," Han stood to meet Leia as she approached him in the busy market square. "You said we needed to talk?" Simple yet fashionable, Leia was dressed in a dark wrap that she kept pulled around her shoulders and over her head, shades hiding her eyes as she hurried to where he was at a small table in front of a cafe.

"Someone on my staff found out you're here," she cut straight to the chase, taking off her sunglasses, worry in her dark eyes. She looked so tired to Han, he tried to imagine how much stress she'd been under the past few months, but something told Han her anxiety was due to more than just her suitors.

"Did you tell me off?"

"No! Well, actually, I did, but I trust this person."

"Then, why are you so worried? What's wrong?"

Leia sighed, shook her head. "Nothing," she insisted. "I'm just tired. It's a close servant of my family's that knows. She's really nice and I trust she won't tell anyone else. She . . . thinks she's funny. Trust me, she won't tell my parents. Or anyone else for that matter."

Watching her as she spoke, Han couldn't help but note the dark bags around her eyes and the tired way she carried herself, weary and weakly. Of course, this being Leia, she tried not to show how tired she really was. The effort was failing miserably, but Han could tell how hard she was trying. He reached out to gently touch her shoulder and nod towards the cafe's door. "You look like bantha fodder. Why don't we get a little something to eat?"

"Well, thanks for the compliment."

"I'm serious. Let's get something to eat and you can talk to me all about how obnoxious and selfish Isolder, Gram, and Raal are."

Leia stopped, stood there a moment to consider Han's proposal. She turned her glance to his pockets and asked with a small smirk, "Do you even have money?"

Han flashed her that horrible lopsided grin as one hand quickly came out of a pocket to show her a few bills. "Got my first pay from Ducchi today."

"Oh! Congratulations. And you're going to spend it all right away?"

"Not all of it. Just enough to make you happy. Come on. What will it take to get you to participate in some lively banter? A cup of caf? Some wine? A muffin?"

"I don't know, Han. A muffin sounds really good right now, but you're being too kind, I might have reason to worry you're going to poison me."

"Uh . . . I don't have enough money for that, yet."

"Bummer."

Han brought Leia in and the two found a quiet spot in the back of the cafe where no one was sure to see them. Han left his coat on the chair, pulled a few credits from his pocket and asked her again, "Just a muffin? I'll get you some caf? Princess, what do you want?"

"I want to go home."

Still holding up the credits, Han looked away and nodded in disappointment. He took his jacket back and lowered his hand. "Okay," he said. "Okay. Then, I'll see you later."

"Han."

"Yes?"

"My father is letting me train with arms now. I don't need you to teach me anymore."

"Oh. I see. So, now you're trying to get me to leave my flat out telling me I'm no longer needed?"

"What were you hoping for? The deal was only so I wouldn't report you. I still won't, but I want you to leave."

"Well, then maybe I'll see you around, Princess." Then, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 _So_ , Han thought as he turned without a second look. _This is how she wants it to end. Me leaving willingly, not turning back for a 'one last look'. Ha! Like I could just leave this all._

Then, Han turned back to the counter and laid his credits down; enough for a picnic for two.

* * *

More than pleased with herself, Leia hurried home, feeling a little better about life. Still angry though, she hurried back to the palace and swept past her aunts before they could stop her to bother her with dresses, date plans, decoration preferences. She ran to her bedroom and locked herself in, falling into a heap on her bed. Simply overwhelmed, angry, and feeling so alone, she tried to hold all her anger in as she always had, as she always could, but Leia starved for someone to listen to her screams of deprivation, of helplessness, frustration. Leia was 19, nearly 20 and she'd never wanted to throw a tantrum so badly before.

On her dresser beside her bed sat all the rings she'd been offered, a dozen bouquets, hundreds of insults staring right at her. "Nobody loves me," Leia muttered, staring at all the insults through tears. "I'm just a thing to them, a slight convenience. I mean nothing to them. I'm just a thing they can use. I don't want to be part of this kriffing war."

Sometime later, Leia woke up to a massive headache. She didn't even want to get up, wasn't even sure what had woken her. She only knew that she wanted to go back to sleep and stay that way for a few good . . . hours, perhaps? Slowly waking up, she finally realized what had woken her. There was tapping on her window. "No," Leia muttered, shaking her head before she could even draw the blinds and look out. "No. No way. You're kidding. Please don't be him, please don't be him!" She got out of bed and pulled the curtains back to see Han sitting outside the bay window. Sighing heavily, Leia took a seat and opened the window. "What are you doing here, Han? I thought we were done with these visits."

"You might be, but I'm not." He held up a basket and told her, "I got you muffins."

"You're kidding."

"Come out here. Talk to me. What did Isolder do today? Or was it Gram?"

Reluctantly, Leia crawled out the window to join him, figuring he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. Stubborn. Yes, Solo was far too stubborn for Leia's likes. Leia's feet met the ground to find that Han had spread a thin, warm blanket on the patio. Leia rolled her eyes at the Corellian's efforts. "It was Isolder. Mostly. I guess it started with that, but adding on to it all the little things is just driving me over the edge."

"What did Isolder do?"

"He's past having patience with me. He's pulling every string he can think of, trying to get me to answer the proposals faster. And answer yes to his." She curled up her legs and rested against the window as Han began to set out the treats he'd bought. He pulled out a few muffins, icing, and other small treats along with two cups of steaming dark caf for the both of them. It made a struggle for Leia not to smile as she watched. "Wow. You really went out of your way for a small picnic, flyboy."

"I figured you deserved it. I got everything from fruit-filled-"

"Oh! I mustn't look any further. That sounds perfect. What are they?"

"Berries. In the muffins. With this sauce that smelled really good. If I remember correctly, the baker called it . . . Ald-rén? I don't know. It was pronounced funny."

With an amused smile at Han's try, the princess corrected him in her thickest Alderaanian accent, "Aldámpé-ren. It's a thick, white sauce that's usually used for muffins or thin cakes. It goes really great with fruit and cake batter recipes."

"Like these muffins."

"Exactly." She chose one of the biggest, fattest muffins, smeared a dollop of the icing over it and bit into it, trying not to appear so pleased. "Thank you, Han. It's really good."

"It was no problem." He grabbed his own treat and watched her carefully for a few seconds, his dark, hazel eyes keeping a careful watch. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask? Do I look horrible?"

"No. You just look . . . very down, defeated. I don't like it. The look doesn't suit you."

"Was that supposed to be a smooth compliment? A flirt?"

"Maybe. Was that supposed to be a smooth cover up for how uncomfortable I make you?"

"Maybe. And maybe the only reason why I even talk to you is-"

"Because I'm the only one who listens. I know. You've told me. Leia," he told her gently. The use of her actual name, not some dumb nickname, caught Leia off balance and she almost stopped listening after that. He hadn't called her 'Princess' or 'sweetheart' or 'Your Worshipfulness'. Just . . . Leia. And it stirred an odd feeling within her. "Leia, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, flirt with you, try and make some stupid move on you. Besides, I know it wouldn't work, anyway. I'm just here to listen. That's all. I mean, that's all you need, right?"

Holding her plastic caf cup between her two hands, she nodded, not meeting his hazel-eyed gaze. "I guess so," she agreed.

"Good. Then, that's all I am. Is there anything else you need to say at tonight's meeting?"

Leia gave a chuckle at his joke and considered whether she should stay or not. It was night. Her parents, aunts, the palace's whole staff were all asleep. It was just her and Han up and Leia couldn't think of anyone else she'd even be willing to talk about life with. She turned back to their late night feast and reached for another muffin. "I need a friend," she began and settled back to spend most of the night just talking to Han Solo.

* * *

"Again! Quicker! Faster! Come on, let's get going! Quicker! Quicker!" Sabé ran the length of the training gym, watching Leia as she went through the drill. The older woman had the princess running the length if the gym over and over, firing a different blaster each time she reached an end of the gym. Leia would have to fill its power pack, fire and hit a target's center from across the gym, and unload the rest of the power pack before going on. "DL next! Come on, Leia! Come on! Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Leia reached the end of the gym again, quickly snatched the blaster and power pack from the floor and loaded her seventeenth blaster of the day, the sweat beading on her forehead and dripping down her face. With practiced speed, she recalled all the steps as Han had shown her, dropped the pack into its place and practiced her own quick-draw, bringing the blaster up to fire from where she was kneeling. It hit its target spot on and she jumped back to her feet, already racing for the other end of the gym. There, Sabé now had lying a T-21 light repeating blaster. Leia hoisted its butt against her chest, her other arm making the stretch to hold the blaster's end. She steadied her hold, made the shot, and missed. She let out a light sigh before trying again, keeping her patience, taking measured breaths, staying cool. Finally, she got the shot and sped for the other end of the gym again.

"Good! Keep going! Keep going, Leia!"

Now that Leia had some kind of basic training with blasters, Sabé had seized the opportunity to turn Leia into a war machine, amping up her physical training and combining it with her marksman training which Leia was becoming a pro with. Sabé had turned their lessons into two hour hard-core sessions that also always came with a lot of girl-talk time. Although, most of that time was spent by Sabé teasing Leia about Han. _Like there's anything to tease,_ Leia thought, slightly annoyed.

Leia came to finishing the last leg of the drill, seeing the Nabooan blaster Sabé had just set there. Easy. She skidded to a stop and quickly picked up the weapon, loading it and firing a quick shot across the gym. Sabé jumped in surprise at Leia's speed and laughed as she watched the target fall. "Yes! Yes! My, Leia, you're a machine!"

"Please tell me we're done, now," Leia panted, standing against the wall.

"We're done. But you're not leaving until you talk to me."

"Sabé, we talk all the time."

"I mean about Han. Come on. What's the latest scoop?"

"Han? Ha!" But she suddenly stopped, took a quick drink and sat next to her confidant. "Here's the thing. He's nice-"

"Nice, huh? Just nice?"

"Well, he's nice enough that I don't want to hurt his feelings. I mean, I want him to leave already so I don't get in trouble, but . . . Sabé . . . I think he likes me. And not like- like he has a crush on me. Sabé, I think he legitimately likes me. He has . . ." Leia's eyes wandered around her head aimlessly as her mind boggled for the right words. "He has . . ."

"That he has feelings for you?"

"Yes!"

As soon as Sabé gasped, Leia only shook her head, turning away. "And how about you?"

"Sabé! I could hardly look at him like that. He's an unlawful mam-"

"But you don't wish to hurt his feelings. Obviously, you don't hate him. You haven't told your father or any of the rest of the staff. You haven't told anyone you think would get him in trouble. If you don't need him, why don't you just tell Bail already?"

Sabé had Leia there and she knew it. Smiling, she patted the floor beside her and insisted. "Now, come back here. Talk to me. It isn't wrong to not hate people, you know."

"It's not that-"

"I know it's not that. But is there really anything wrong in having a secret friend? You have to admit, he's a good man for being there, listening to you."

"Okay, but there is no relationship between us. Sure, he's nice, but if Father knew I was even ever around him-"

"I understand, but he doesn't need to know. He hasn't found out yet. Honey, at least let him stay. Something tells me his company is the only thing keeping you sane right now. Promise me, Leiá. Promise me you'll give him that much."

"All for what? Sabé, I'm telling you he's serious. Before, this all was just some joke, but it's not a joke for him anymore. It really isn't."

"Then, let him be. He means no harm. He ought to be a better suitor than the lot of them, though. Huh?"

* * *

"How are you?"

"Fine. Getting along. How about you?"

"Probably better than you."

"Good for you, then. Hey, where are we going, anyway?" Leia asked as she continued walking alongside Han out of the main city.

"I thought I'd show you my place. Chewie wants to meet you."

 _Oh, dear heavens! He's taking me to see the equivalent of his home and family!_ "Your ship?"

"Uh-huh. YT Corellian make, 1300. A really beauty, but don't worry. You have nothing to be jealous of."

"Oh, good."

"Okay. I'm sorry, One-Who-Mustn't-Be-Flirted-With."

"Is that my new name?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"You know, I think I like it more than Your Worshipfulness."

"Oh! But that's my favorite one!"

"Of course it is. You just love annoying me."

"What else would I do all day? Better question. What would you do all day? With noone to yell at?"

"I honestly don't know. Well, that would give my aunts more time to bother me which would probably mean I'd just pull all my hair out."

"See! You do need me! And we most certainly wouldn't want you pulling out all that beautiful hair of yours."

Oh, my goodness. If he's staring at my hair . . . Leia let the thought trail off as she subconsciously ran a hand over her hair. Han took a turn for Ducchi's shop and guided Leia to the back of the mechanics facility. A whir of buzzing and appliances in use floated around the shop. The place came with a stink of grease and oil, but Leia could imagine it as something Han rather enjoyed if this really was his place of expertise. He seemed to be comfortable here, like he knew what everything here was, where it belonged, how it all worked. It intrigued Leia to see him in his "place of skill", to see that he had an actual skill!

From where they came approaching, Leia caught sight of a great wookiee standing on top of a smaller ship in the very back of the shop. Sparks went off from where the wookiee stood and Han hurried towards the small freighter. "Hey, there, Chewie! Just hang on. I'm coming up!"

"This is your ship?" Leia laughed.

"Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"I guess I was waiting for something a little bit bigger. This- this is a piece of garbage!"

Han turned a disapproving scowl on her and he put a hand to the ship's hull, patting it affectionately. "She didn't mean it, baby."

"Are you one of those guys whose ship is practically their girlfriend?"

"Her name is the _Falcon. Millennium Falcon_ to you."

"Well, tell her I'm so sorry."

"Consider yourself lucky. She says she accepts your apology."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Come on."

Leia followed Han into his ship, the Falcon. Though it was small, Leia had to admit it wasn't that bad. It was pretty nice, clean enough. But it didn't quite have that homey feel. The hallways were cramped and most of the space was consisted of smuggling compartments and containers of parts. "This is where you sleep every night?" she asked, squeezing her way through as she followed Han to the main hold.

"Yeah. It's usually cleaner, but Chewie and I have been really busy with repairs lately."

"I thought you said you were done with repairs."

Just then, the wookiee, Chewbacca, squeezed past the princess, snickering in shyriiwook, "Grawggh mlhaf!"

"What did he say?"

Han's face flushed and Ducchi entered the ship to translate. "This is what he does when he needs to think."

"Hi, Ducchi."

"Good afternoon, Princess." The mechanic bowed, tipping his dusty hat. "And thanks for the extra worker. It's been nice having an extra hand around here. Han's not too bad working with the babies." He flashed Han a wink.

Before Leia could continue any conversation, her comm rang in her pocket and she swore under her breath, fishing it from her pocket. "Hello?"

"Leia Organa! Where are you? We've been waiting forever for you! We don't have all day!"

"Aunt Rouge?"

"Leia! Where are you! Prince Raal is here and he's waiting to talk to you! He keeps saying it can't wait!"

"Alright. Fine, I'll be there soon. Just give me half an hour." She quickly hung up before her aunt could really tart screaming and she turned to Han to tell him, "I need to get going. I'm afraid my aunts have me going on another date with Raal."

"Oh, yeah," Han nodded, looking rather disappointed. "That stinks. Chewie was just starting to like you."

"Already?"

"Doesn't take much. Anyway, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Han was walking Leia around the back of the palace to her bedroom, taking the same route he did when he visited her at night for their talks. They took their time as if stalling so Leia wouldn't have to go so quickly. This was the struggle for Han, knowing that Leia was far above and beyond what Han could ever hope for in a woman for himself. Leia was busy with her suitors and Han watched her from the corner, wishing he could be one of them, that he could be there for her more than he could now. That he could mean more to her than he did now. But he knew he couldn't dwell on it. He cared for Leia in a way so deeply, he didn't focus on all he could only wish for. Leia was a Princess and he her protector and friend when noone was looking. He did as much as he could for her before he had to let her go back to the real princes who didn't care half as much as he did. Again, as she always said, at least he listened.

They stopped directly under Leia's bedroom window. She looked to him and smirked. "How do you get up there?"

Smiling back, Han reached into the shrubs sitting against the palace wall and pulled out a ladder. "Climb up partway," he answered. "Then, squeeze through the bars on the patio's railing."

"Okay." He and Leia scurried up the ladder and easily fit through the patio's railing. They both went through the window and Leia was nearly running to the refresher. She stopped to smile one last time at Han and told him, "Thank you for helping me get back."

"It's no problem. Wait. Hang on." He took a cloth from the sink and dampened it, reaching out to wipe oil and grease off of Leia's face and arms. "Personally, I like that look, a little rust and grime. It suits you a lot better than these dresses do."

"Good luck," Han smirked, using the cloth to wipe grease off her nose.

Leia smiled, just let him finish his work. When he was done, she took the cloth, rinsed it off and hung it from its spot. "Good luck with what? Raal or surviving?"

"I suppose the two go hand in hand."

This drew a laugh from the ice princess and pulled her hair up, rolling her eyes at him. "I'd better get going. See you tomorrow night, right? I'm going to need you. You know, so I don't pull my hair out."

"Right. Tomorrow night. See you then."

Leia gave him one last smile before turning to leave. After all, after this next night with Raal, she would need a friend . . . Leia figured.

* * *

Leia hurried down the staircase to the palace's foyer where stood Prince Raal, waiting for her. He looked so anxious, so eager and impatient, almost worried in a way. Leia took all this in as she prepared to speak with him. From the way he appeared and was acting so nervously, Leia mentally prepared herself for another proposal, another attempt at rushing her decision.

"Raal," she greeted, curtsying.

"Princess Leia," the prince bowed back to her, practicing formalities in the presence of the Organa family.

"Raal said he has come to speak personally with you!" Celly smiled, pushing Leia forward. She was surprised to see that the Panteer prince looked uncomfortable by the notion as well.

Just behind her stood Bail and he guided his sisters and wife out, suggesting, "I think it best we leave the two alone for now."

Raal waited until they were long gone before he approached Leia again and quickly told her in a burst of speech, "Leia, please listen to me! I know you don't want to see me and I understand, but I have something to say that I think you'll want to hear."

Seeing her childhood friend so shaken, Leia dropped her anger and frustration for the moment and gently asked him, "Is everything alright? You seem so worried, so shaken. What's wrong, Raal."

"Leia," he took her hands and them tightly. "Leia, I just came to tell you that . . . I finally understand why you've been so upset with me since this started. I'm sorry."

"Raal, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're just-"

"Doing everything like everyone else. Leia, shortly before it started, I kept feeling this pressure form everyone to propose to you, to compete for your hand. Everyone knew it was going to be this huge mess, all these nobles fighting to win your hand. And my family and yours always expected em to be a part of it. My parents have always expected me to win your hand since we've always been good friends. I guess that's the thing. We've always been good friends. We were good friends . . . until this started. Then, we couldn't be friends anymore."

"No, Raal," she shook her head, crossing he arms "We can't be friends. It's either . . . "

"Husband and wife or nothing. And I don't like it. Leia, I'm sorry I hurt you like this. I don't like things between us like this. I don't like competing for your hand, trying to impress you. I know you aren't that shallow, but what else am I supposed to do to win? And then I figured it out."

"Raal, I don't want anything more," Leia quickly interrupted, fearing the worst of where this was going. "I don't want more money and riches and weapons. I don't want-"

"I know you don't." Raal stepped back, held his arms open for Leia and told her, "I ought to know you better than that, Leia. You were my best friend. Princess Leia of the House of Organa, I hereby take back my marriage proposal. I miss having a good friend to talk to."

Leia dropped her arms, slowly turning to really look at Raal and be sure she had heard right. Her mouth hanging open, she neared him, looking into his eyes, really studying him. "Did you really just say that? Are you really withdrawing your proposal?"

Raal smiled, nodding towards the staircase. "Why don't you give me that ring back. I can't imagine you wearing it anymore. Besides, I've been looking for a friend this whole time, someone who can understand how I feel. And I'm embarrassed to realize that she was right under my nose this whole time."

Smiling back at him, Leia was sure she couldn't feel happier. Suddenly, she grabbed him by his arm and rushed back up the stairs with Raal in tow, racing down the halls until they got to her bedroom. Leia's hands flew around her dresser, searching for the opalescent ring. When she did find it, she showed it to Raal and the two beamed at each other for a long moment before Raal could no longer contain his relief and he swept Leia into his arms, laughing and crying with her.

Outside, left alone in the dark on the patio where Leia had left him forgotten, Han watched the scene play out between the two, watched them cry together, caught in a tight embrace, Leia still holding the ring. Han watched it all and it made him feel stupid. "Chewie was right," he whispered to the princess. "I'm an idiot."


	16. Chapter 16

"It's done."

"Not really."

"Well, you don't have to deal with me anymore."

Leia laughed at Raal's comment and sat back against the bedroom wall. "True. I hated dealing with you." She reached into the bowl between them and found a few more red candies. This was a long tradition of theirs, rooting back to their toddler days. One bag of Loper's Gum-Hard Candies, Raal got the blue ones and Leia got the red.

"And now you can have someone to talk to."

So quick into their conversation, the comment irked Leia, but she still smiled in agreement. "Yeah. Now I have my friend to talk to again."

"And you can tell me all about how horrible Gram and Isolder are and how badly you wanted to pull your hair out." He grabbed another handful of candies and held them up in the air, proposing a toast. "To staying friends?"

"To friends," Leia agreed, a sort of peace finally beginning to calm her soul. "And to true friends who listen."

* * *

[Alright, Cub,] Chewie hurried back to the cockpit, handing Han the supplies he'd gathered. [Just stay there, buddy. I got you covered. Look, I brought some hot soup and cookies from the downtown cafe, some reading material, some tissues, and Bria's goodbye note so you can remember it can always be worse. Anything I'm missing?]

"No, that's fine, Chewie. Thanks. I think I'm just going to go work on the repairs in the . . . uh . . . the, um, the turrets. Yeah, I'll go fix the . . . yeah." He rose from the pilot's seat to set off, but Chewie stopped him with a long, hairy arm. [I'll let you go,] he assured Han. [But let me first remind you that 99.9% of the time when you go off to work on repairs . . . it's because you're upset. Now go ahead. And why don't you fix the missile launcher while you're at it.]

"But we already fixed the missile launcher."

[And we already fixed the turrets. Explain it to me.]

Han left, shaking his head. He headed for the circuitry bay instead. Surely, there was plenty down there to fix. There always was. There was when Bria left. Han hated that Chewie had dared compare this to when Bria had left because, to him, this was completely different. He'd only known Leia for so long, but what was he to do when his heart weighed so heavily in his chest? For all the hope he'd ever kept stored there, it ached to see it so clearly squashed before him. Even if he'd never had a chance with her.

 _Solo,_ he thought to himself. _You're Solo, living up the solo lifestyle. I thought you liked things that way, just you and Chewie, running from one bounty hunter after another, smuggling carts of spice, paying off debts. The epitome of solo. Without Bria, without the princess. Without anyone. What difference should this make now? Quit acting so stupid, thinking so naively. This is the same as when Bria left. Only, you had a chance with that Corellian woman._

He shook his head again, taking a hydrospanner and loosening a latch to look in. A thick, goop of substance lined the inside of the pipe, spanning to the very back. Probably even further, Han surmised. He snatched a cloth from the work bench he often left in the bay and began trying to clean it out. He figured that eventually, if he worked on the Falcon long enough and found enough problems, his mind would be occupied and busy, not able to address the issues of his own D.O.A. love life. And so he put himself to work, fixing this and that until the circuitry bay shined like new durasteel and buzzed as happily a tune Han had ever heard his baby sing.

Once he was finished and the Falcon was restored to her regular beauty, Han found himself digging through the rations cabinet, scavenging for whatever meals him and Chewie had stocked up. Their stock usually wasn't too bad. Some ration bars, frozen greens and frozen wampa steaks. Even if the steaks were the small kind, half the regular size, the tasted good enough to keep down. However, to Han's growing disappointment, today's choices were scarce and limited. The meats looked like they'd been picked from, bearing bite marks and saliva drippings as proof of having been founded first by invaders. Sure enough, crawling up the side of the freezing unit was an army of long, black, hissing bugs, their exoskeletons waving up and down as they went. "Hutt slime!" Han swore the child's curse, slamming the door shut. "Chewie! The freezer unit's infested with little crawlers. What are we gonna eat?"

Alarmed and frustrated with his own repair tasks at hand, the wookiee clambered in, waving his arms about and protesting Han's claim. "No, it's true, Chewie! I'm telling you; there's a whole line of them marching around the door. Take a look. And they got to the food! Just great! Guess I'll just go out and get something for us."

[Alright,] Chewie agreed, investigating the situation. [Meanwhile, I'll clean this up.]

* * *

"So," Sabé snickered, wrapping the long, white tape around Leia's hand now. "How's Han?"

Refusing to rise to the bait, Leia kept her watch on her hand, studying how Sabé did her work. "I don't know," she answered. "I haven't seen him yet. Surprised me. He usually checks in with me early in the morning after I use the sanisteam. Then again at night. He didn't come this morning and I haven't seen him around."

"Huh. You miss him?"

"Sabé, you can tease as long as you want, I have no feelings for him. He's cocky, arrogant, self-assured, rogue, rude, annoying, obnoxious really-"

"Wow. You sure know him well."

Leia gently took her hand away, started at the other woman until she looked back. "It's not funny. He's not cute, not funny, not charming in the least. He's creepy, a stalker, a low-life with nothing better to do than follow me around, wishing he'd made better life choices."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Harsh? It's the truth?"

"Maybe it is, but for a young woman who normally acts like she's wise beyond her years, you sure are judging him without a second thought. Leia, consider this. What if he didn't have a choice, doing the things that brought him here?"

"That doesn't make sense. Everyone has a choice."

"Does everyone now? Leia, was it your choice to become Alderaanian royalty?" Sabé asked with a pointed gaze, one eyebrow raised at Leia. "Was it even your choice to wear that gown today?"

Sabé gestured to the dress hanging over the changing room's door and Leia's gaze followed. She began to understand what the older woman was getting at and she could see how she could be wrong.

"Answer me, Leia. Now."

"No, I didn't pick to wear that outfit today."

"Did you have any say in the matter?"

"No. Aunt Rouge chose for me."

"Interesting. Now, how about Han?"

"I know other things about him."

"Oh, really? Is this what you think?"

"Yes," Leia nodded, guilt building up in her throat, especially as her mind recalled things she knew about Han Solo. She knew plenty about him, about who he really was. Sometimes, Leia could listen, too. "I do know things about him. His eyes are hazel and he listens. You know how I know those things? When I talk, he listens. You know how I know he's listening? When he listens to me talking, he looks at me with those hazel eyes. The whole time."

"So. You do know him. . . . I've always been one for a gold old forbidden romance story. The suspense, the adventure, the struggle." Sabé smirked, eyeing Leia carefully. "The secrets they hide. See, When I was younger, I had a friend like you, Leia. So in love, but so naive and confused, she had no idea what she was doing. So, I helped her out. Love enjoys giving young ones a hard time, but in the end she always means well. It's your job to listen to her and decide where to go next."

"I'm not in love with him," Leia insisted, spinning in circles as she tried to maintain Sabé's gaze, but the woman herself was doing laps around the younger princess. "I'm sure you aren't," she agreed, shrugging. "But may there be a chance you feel _something_ for him back?"

* * *

On the corner of Liberty Road in Downtown Aldera, a small, lovely, cottage-looking bakery sat sandwiched between the city's busiest, biggest shopping center. Yet, it attracted plenty of attention, more than that of the shopping mall even. Sporting old and traditional as its style, the bakery had always been Princess Leia's favorite of all the restaurants and bakeries on Alderaan. In fact, it was a favorite place among most Alderaanian citizens.

Serving everything from cream-filled cakes to muffins glazed in glory, the greatest of Alderaan's exceptional bakers worked the place, often required to have restaurant experience before the care of the bakery was placed in their hands. Memily had worked there before serving the Organa family, Leia had once been told. She knew all their secret recipes and would often make them for the Organa family, never letting the recipes slip off her tongue. Though, many of them had been first created by her in her own kitchen.

The bakery was called The Heart of Aldera as it much was and it so happened that it became the scene of an important chance meeting between a certain scoundrel and a certain princess. And so the scene is set. With its casual soft music of old jazz tunes and classic instrumentals playing in the background, Leia found herself humming a familiar tune as she strode in, eyeing all the delicious delicacies that sat in the counter. She quickly turned away from the awful temptations and seated herself at a small table for two in the back, watching the usual throng of customers come in and out throughout the lunch rush. She was to be meeting a friend here and, if only to be respectful, she kept patient and waited to eat with him. To busy herself, distract her eyes and nose from the treats constantly being handed out across the counter, she pulled out her datapad and to work on another report. This one dealing with a more pressing issue than harmless friends of Vader's: plans for the Empire's Death Star.

She worked away, entirely distracted until she took a random glance over her device, checking for Raal to instead see another familiar face standing before the counter.

"Have you ever been here before, my lad?" the bakery's owner Capolli ask this approaching customer.

"No. I haven't been on the planet more than a several months, but a friend suggested I try this place."

"Well, your friend most certainly pointed you the right way. Go ahead and take a look. We've got something for everyone. What's your flavor? Sweet? Tart? Maybe you like things on the plainer side. That's fine. We've got it all."

"Get him one of your dessert breads," Leia suggested, rising from her seat and drawing the fellow patron's attention. Han Solo turned to see Leia there and smiled politely, quickly turning back to the glass counter. "They're in season, so it's less money at this time. But they're delicious. Especially with a simple spread."

Leia caught the quiet sigh Han uttered, but he still turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Leia steppe closer to the counter, peeking at the goodies inside. "I might ask the same about you," she replied, pointing to a slice of bread under the counter and laying the credits down. "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here, but he's currently stuck in meetings and I can't wait any longer to eat. Now, what about you?"

For a long moment, Han didn't say anything, just looked away from her, seemingly ignoring her gaze. He gave a small shrug and it was enough to annoy Leia as she reached out an arm and jerk him around by the shoulder. "What is it, Han? What's wrong that you sudden;y don't feel like annoying me? Is everything okay? Are you feverish?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Princess."

"No, seriously, Han. You're acting strange. Normally, well, you can't seem to shut your mouth."

"Forget it, Leia. It doesn't matter now."

"No. I know something's wrong," Leia continued insisting and she reached to stop him, holding on to his arm. "So you're going to tell me now before I go find your wookiee friend."

"His name's Chewie," Han reminded her, gently shaking the princess off his arm.

"Han. What's wrong?"

Han stopped, finally met her stare, but couldn't hold it for very long before he looked away. "I saw you and that other Alderaanian prince made up last night. Just as I was leaving, I saw you two together in your bedroom. Congratulations."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"Han, what do you think happened?"

"What does it matter? I saw you hugging him, holding the ring-"

"You thought we got engaged," Leia suddenly realized as Han quickly turned away, hurrying from the counter and rushing out the door. Leia took her treat and followed him out the door, practically running to keep up with the smuggler as he fled. She stopped him on the corner of the street and held his wavering gaze, kept him standing right where he was. "You were jealous. You were jealous because you thought we became engaged. You know, Han," Leia's cheeks sort of flushed, turning rosy pink with color. No, she wasn't embarrassed. More like . . . pleasantly surprised? There had to be a better way to describe exactly how Leia was left feeling! "I thought you might have liked me before. I figured you have for a while now, but I didn't think you were . . . that . . ."

"What? Serious?"

" . . . Yeah."

And there the two stood, staring at eachother. The world passed by around them, but between the two, the world seemed to have gone still. As though there was no space time continuum, Han and Leia seemed to have all the time in the world for that long moment, staring at eachother, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. The air suddenly cleared, but at the same time was fogged up with a sudden rush of feelings, confusion clearing and reappearing, things that hadn't come up before. "You really are serious," Leia repeated, breaking the silence at last. "You're . . . you're really serious."

"I'm sorry," Han shook his head, his posture relaxing and he drew a hand down his face. "I didn't mean to make this awkward. I was just being dumb, not thinking straight. I'll leave you alone."

"No, Han! Wait. Raal and I are just friends," Leia came quick to reassure him before he could run away. She drew her arm back as she realized she'd shot it out to stop him. Calming herself, she tucked her bangs past her ears and finished her explanation. "He withdrew his proposal the other night. Nothing's going on between us. . . . You're fine, Han."

"What does that mean? 'You're fine'?"

"It means . . . you don't have to worry about being awkward. I'll see you tonight, right?"

* * *

Rouge held up another gown in front of her body and watched herself pose before the mirror. Her hair twirled up in a tall cone and her eyes and lips decorated in sparkles only the Hapans could relate to, the Organa woman was preparing herself for a fine event at which she hoped to finally marry off her niece. Her sisters Tia and Celly stood before their own vanities, going through all their different dresses and sorting out their own makeup. However, of the three, Tia was the only one who wasn't trying anything on. No, she had more of a clear head than the other two. She had more sense and understanding for Leia than the two other dowagers who claimed to annoy their niece out of love. In truth, the dinner they were preparing for was in a month, but Rouge and Celly had little patience to wait that long. If it were their choice, there would be little time for preparation.

Sighing heavily in annoyance, Tia dropped the dress she had been playing with and left the room in search of her brother. The door to the meeting room opened, she caught sight of the viceroy saying his goodbyes to a leaving party he'd just been held up in a meeting with. Among them were Senators Zhar and Mothma, Commander Wedge Antilles, and another pilot Tia had heard of. Biggs Darklighter his name was.

Tia glided to her brother's side and smiled pleasantly in greeting to the leaving party, offering a simple nod as they filed out. Darklighter was in conversation with Bail and Antilles and, with a wide smile, he was saying to Bail and Breha, "You know that I'd love to scout out some more pilots for the Alliance."

"Well," Wedge nodded in agreement. "It would be nice to have another squadron. If we could get that many more."

"There's this one kid I know really well. Wedge, I think I told you about him. We grew up on Tatooine together so he's a good friend of mine, but I'm telling you the kid can fly. Luke Skywalker's his name. Just give me a call if you decide Wedge and I can start scouting for newbies."

"Of course," Bail agreed, but Tia couldn't help but notice the way his and Breha's faces had become very panicked looking. They quickly tried to wipe off the surprise from their faces and so Tia pretended she hadn't seen anything. The guests left and, to make polite small talk, she asked her brother, "I trust your meetings with the Alliance members are going well?"

"Very well, indeed," Bail nodded, regaining his composure and taking his wife's arm. "Everything seems to be coming along well. I just hope that Leia isn't still too upset about our deci-"

"I'm sure she's fine, brother. She seems to really like where she is now. She's doing something and it can make a difference-"

"However minimal."

"But it has her working and that's what she asked for. Worry no longer! She's fine. It's her suitors she should be worrying about at this time."

"The Hapans aren't leaving until she chooses," Breha said, looking less than pleased. "And all the suitors are quickly losing their patience over this. You think it wrong if we try giving Leia a little push?"

"Nonsense! She'll be fine! Just let her be. She's having a tough enough time as it is."

"I suppose, but it'll get even harder if she doesn't choose by her next birthday."

* * *

"Sooo . . ."

Leia smirked, picking at the hem of her long, jade green dress. "Soooo . . ." she copied Han.

"So, is it always going to be this awkward?"

"I hope not. I just don't know what to say."

"Same." Han awkwardly nodded, making a funny look and it sent Leia doubling over with laughter, squeezing a pillow between her arms before she tossed it at him. "What?" he laughed from just watching her.

"This is soo awkward."

"It is. It really is."

"I don't know what to say next."

"Neither do I."

"We should probably stop talking about how awkward this conversation is."

"But what would we talk about then?"

"I don't know."

"Soooo . . ."

"Oh! I know. How are the repairs with the Falcon going?"

"Not too bad. We're just about done. I think the hyperdrive needs a little tinkering. Other than that . . ."

"Great. Now it's awkward again."

Han thought another moment before directing his gaze back to Leia and asking, "How are you doing with your remaining proposals and dowries?"

That cut the awkwardness, but for a long moment the silence remained put. "In a month is my birthday. My father's throwing this ball for me and I always enjoy them . . . except that I'll be expected to have decided on a suitor by then. And I'll be expected to announce it before my guests."

"A month."

"A month."

"A month left to enjoy what little joy remains?"

"Pretty much. A month left of this before . . . I lose all my friends."

"What about Raal? He's your friend now."

"Except that it'll be awkward when I'm married and holding the throne and . . . we were expected to hold it together. And he'll be ruling Alderaan under me. And alliances will be lost once I've chosen. It hardly matters what I try to maintain as sense of respect for all the houses and families offering me dowries and alliances. Once I choose one of them, Alderaan loses all the rest."

"I'm sorry. That must be really difficult. I can't imagine being forced into a situation like that. Wouldn't you think your parents would understand then? I mean, if they had to do it, too?"

"Probably. Except that they were lucky and they actually loved eachother even then. Like this other prince in this generation's market. Bornan. He's a friend of mine, too. Okay, I kind of forgot about him earlier. Anyway, he's always been really close to this one girl for a really long time. Aryn of the House of Dro. Fated lovers, everyone called them. And it was no surprise when they proposed marriage as soon as the market opened up."

"The way you use the word 'market'-"

"Like people are buying things," Leia nodded, flashing a look at her dresser. "Because isn't that what it is? The princes trade valuables such as money, ships, and weapons to the princesses so they'll marry them. Isn't that how buying works? You offer something in exchange for a product? That's what I am to Gram, Isolder, and all the rest." She flung out an arm, rising from the bed and crossing the room to the dresser. She picked up a bottle of costly Hapan perfume, unplugged the seal, sniffed, and made a face before putting it back. "I'm a thing they think they can pay to have. I don't want to be a thing. I can't be bought. . . ." She stopped before the bed and her eyes found Han quickly, taking in his appearance and apparel. "Not by riches, at least."


	17. Chapter 17

_Only a few more hours until my session with Sabé_ , Leia reminded herself while Celly, Rouge, and Tia continued their work on her dress. _Only a few more hours until I get to leave. And maybe I'll catch Han again._ The thought was enough to help Leia fight back another protesting utterance as she fancied all that the two would discuss in eachother's company. After the air had been cleared, Han had started making a point of visiting her, really talking with her, listening. Of course, he always had, but, somehow, things had become serious in a way. Their meetings weren't so much as a joke and they valued the time they got together. However, as if they had somehow found out, Leia's aunts had started to "borrow" Leia more often for preparing for dates, party plans, and other tedious tasks Leia had wanted to run away from. And with her birthday fast approaching, plans for her ball had come in full swing and the Organa sisters had themselves shoulder-deep, pulling Leia with them. When Rouge had come to realize that she often couldn't get done all that she wanted to each day, she'd brought the matter to Bail who had, in response, limited Leia's training time with Sabé. Every minute she got with her mother-figure was a precious moment not to be wasted. There was only so much time in a day, Leia realized, and she couldn't afford to waste the time she got with Sabé and Han.

Standing before the tall vanity in Aunt Tia's room, Leia was dressed in a long scarlet red gown with the top tight-fitting while the skirt was bigger, dragging behind her when she walked. Leia couldn't deny that the dress was very gorgeous, but the intentions behind her birthday look weren't so pretty. At least not to Leia. She'd already known it would be this day that Alderaan's citizens, her suitors, and the media expected her to announce her marriage selection, but it was a month away and Leia had no idea what she would tell everyone when she got up on the stage and approached the microphone. That terrified her, preparing to address an expecting crowd and only having words to say that would please noone. Again, she silently whispered to herself, You don't belong here, Leia. You don't belong on a throne. You don't belong anywhere near here. Why are you still here?

She shook the thought away, returning her gaze to the vanity to take in her aunts' work even as they continued. Tia stood from pinning up her skirt to take out a lipstick from her makeup clutch and paint over Leia's thin lips with its vibrant red color. Red, to match her dress, Leia supposed. Then, she ran over her eyes with an eyeliner while Celly finished pulling her hair back into a sloppy yet composed mess of curls. They stepped back to admire their own work and smiled, absolutely delighted with their art. Leia stood straighter, squared her shoulders, and formed a pleasant smile as though she were at the party. Tia smiled, her shoulders shrugging with the expression. "Oh, Lelila!" she squealed, reaching out to simply pull a strand of hair loose from the rest. "There. You look absolutely darling! Just wait until your father sees."

Rouge snickered and took her niece's hand while Leia stepped off the small podium and into a pair of black slippers. "I don't think Daddy will approve, but he'll cry with pride. We'll have our little girl married the night of the party!"

Leia tried to forget Rouge's last comment and held up her skirt while she made her way down to the main, ground level of the palace. Her aunts followed, still giggling and beaming at her. Standing in the center of the mess were Bail and Breha, surrounded by party coordinators and other specialists. But when Leia came, they all stopped to watch the elegant princess. "Oh, Lelila," Bail muttered, taking in the image of his daughter, all grown up, dressing for her own party at which she'd become engaged. Had that much time really gone by that Leia was no longer the baby girl he'd adopted all those years ago. It made the viceroy feel old, but there she was again and pride bloomed in Bail's chest as he watched her approach. "You look wonderful," he managed, taking his daughter into his arms once she was close enough. "You always do, but today . . ."

Leia smiled up at him, her arms still holding his. "Yes, Papa?"

"Today, you look extravagant; older than I thought you were. Where's my little girl?"

Leia blushed, giving her father another hug as she answered, "She's right here, Papa. Just . . . a little taller."

"So it may seem. Ah, well. I suppose you have much work to do with your aunts. How's it all going?"

"Just splendid," Tia said with a nod. "We just thought we'd show you our work."

"Yes, she's beautiful. As she always is. Breha and I are just going over a few small things here. Leia, if you want to go speak with Memily, I think she said she is finished with the menu and would like your 'okay'."

"Alright. Tell her I'll be right down after I've changed."

"Of course. You go. I'll tell her you'll be down soon." Leia left back for her aunts' room and left her parents with the Organa sisters.

"Isn't she a sight?" Celly practically exploded.

"She's something," Breha agreed. "But she's wearing so much makeup! She's a doll without!"

"Breha, it's just a little eyeliner and lipstick. Sister, it's not like she's five anymore. It's fine."

The queen shook her head and turned to Bail. "I still don't like it. Bail, she seems so uncomfortable somehow."

"Breha, why wouldn't she? It's a huge milestone in her life. It's understandable for her to be nervous. In fact, I'd be a little scared if she wasn't."

* * *

With a slight pitiful smile, Raal asked her, "That's the big question, isn't it?" He stood with Leia just outside the meeting room while they were still in the middle of a break. The other senators and nobles were scattered just outside the door while they discussed random topics of big news in politics; mostly that of which concerning Leia, the youngest senator, let alone person, attending the meeting. "Whose name are you going to say?" Raal finished.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Leia told him, filling up her caf cup and downing a quarter of it in a single, large gulp. "Maybe I'll get lucky and miss my own party."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Please get me sick! I'll pay you in Hapan dowry gifts!"

Raal dismissed her comical suggestion and remained the realist in the conversation. "You know you can't get out of this one, Leia. We aren't kids anymore and everything we do now affects the well-being of Alderaan."

"Yeah, no pressure."

"I'm sorry, Leia, but we both know that it's true. You have to choose someone before you take the throne. The big question is who?"

"Do you really have to be talking realistically with me? Raal, I don't need that!"

"Yes," Raal objected, quick to point a finger in her face. "Yes, you do, Leia. Remember our friend agreement? We're friends again. That means that when you get stuck in your own delusions and fantasies, I'm going to pull you out."

Leia turned back to him with a pout, bottom lip stuck out. "Oh, come on, Raal! You're not any fun. Please, just another minute?"

Raal stopped her, gently pulling her aside to be sure the other politicians wouldn't be able to hear them. He leaned in close to Leia and told her in a stern, but patient voice, "Leia, I get that you aren't happy about the marriage market, but you have to be real! What do you expect, for your parents to let you throw this tradition just for you? No, no. It isn't a tradition, though it is. It's a necessity, Leia. Alderaan needs you to do this for them. They need you to marry and take up the throne. Alderaan can't wait until you're ready or your perfect prince comes along."

"You know, I was really glad when you withdrew you proposal, but you're starting to sound like everyone else again. You make it sound like I'm being selfish-"

"What else could anyone call it It's obvious you're stalling? It's clear you have no interest in any of your suitors and there are a _lot_ of them."

"Tell me right now that wouldn't be bothered if this weight was on you. Tell me you would be able to choose one princess of a thousand suitors and marry her before the Emperor could threaten Alderaan. Tell me, Raal, and do it for me because I can't. Maybe it it selfish. It probably is, isn't it. I guess I'd rather marry for actual love than for politics. And if I can't find real love within all the vain princes I'm offered, then I'd rather die alone."

"You don't mean that," Raal said with a light snort. Striding back to the meeting room, caf cup in hand, Leia persistently shook her head and assured her friend, "You'd be surprised."

"And what exactly are you hoping your defiance will accomplish? What good will it do anyone? What good will it do you to try and run this planet by yourself? Hmph. The solo queen. Is that what you're going for?"

Solo queen. The word choice irked Leia and she stopped for a moment, letting that really sink in. Solo queen. Solo. Queen. "Don't worry," she told Raal, about to enter back into the meeting room. "I've never wanted to be Queen, anyway."

* * *

"What do you think?" Winter asked, holding up the first dress before her body again. "One or two?"

"How about three?" Leia suggested, her eyes glued to her datapad's screen.

Turning a glare on her friend, Winter dropped the dresses and crossed her arms. "Just because you think your life's a dump right now doesn't mean you need to try and ruin everyone else's day. You're being a brat and it's really annoying."

With a sigh, Leia shut off her screen and looked back to Winter who remained standing, scowling at her. Why did it seem like, to Leia, that they had this very same argument every day? Leia dropped the device into her drawer and stood to meet Winter's glare and told her in a firm voice, "If you can't stand being around me, then leave. You still have friends. Go back to them and tell them what a horrible friend you have. She's always complaining, always acting spoiled, selfish. She won't even marry the Hapan prince already! She won't listen to everyone else! She won't obey! She doesn't give bantha fodder about anyone but herself! She's rude, obnoxious, selfish-"

"You are!" Winter screamed at Leia, towering over her with a heavy, focused glare. "You are the most selfish, vain person I have ever met! I don't understand why Bail and Breha put up with you. They're trying to do something nice for you and all you can do is sit here and complain! You have princes and other noblemen begging for your hand, offering you riches, weapons, planets, anything so you'll marry them. You have all these men head over heels in love with you, but no! None of it is good enough for Alderaan's own Ice Princess, now is it? No! Let noone rest until she has the galaxy in her hands. How much is enough, huh, Leia? How much more do you need?"

Tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, Leia quickly turned away, trying to calm herself, trying to keep from anger. It wasn't going to do her good to pick a fight with Winter and defend herself. No, Winter was probably right, anyway. "Where are Mama and Papa?" she asked instead, folding her arms around herself.

"They're gone to do some shopping with our aunts. Why? You think they disagree with me?"

Tightly, she closed her eyes against the tears, tried to keep them at bay, but her feelings were stronger than her body was and they fell rapidly down her red face. "I want to talk to them."

"Forget it, Leia. If this is what we get when we try to do something for you-"

"Winter, please!" Leia spun back around to face the other young woman. "I just want you to understand. I want to be able to talk to you like we used to. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I never said I wanted to fight," Winter held out her arms and laughed. "See, you make the simplest things into a brawl. I din't want to fight. You just have to get people's attention, don't you? Don't you, you selfish brat?"

"People aren't listeni-"

"Are you kidding? People are all over you right now. Your suitors, Mama, Papa, our aunts. Who isn't listening to you, engrossed in every little detail of your life right now."

"I don't want it to be like that-"

"Of course you don't. Because nothing is near perfect enough for you. I came in here, trying on dresses for your party. I asked you which one you liked . . . and you had to turn it into a fight. Forget it, Leia. I'm done. I don't want to fight anymore."

Winter stormed out, leaving Leia to sit on the edge of her bed, drowning in her own misery. She thought about it a moment, considering Winter's words very carefully. Selfish, she'd called her. A spoiled, self-absorbed brat. She probably was. The past several months, all she'd been doing was begging for attention, practically screaming to get people to notice, throwing public tantrums, all in the mane of her own frustration. Winter was right. Her parents didn't deserve this. Sabé didn't deserve this. Winter and Raal didn't deserve this.

Considering her best options and running the benefits through her head, Leia took her datapad back from her drawer and opened a new document. And with the thought of Alderaan's well-being in mind, she began preparing her big, long-awaited speech she would give at the party.

* * *

"I haven't gotten an hour with her this week," Sabé followed Bail across his study, remaining only a step behind him as she tried to keep his gaze. "You can't expect her to do nothing but plan all week! The poor girl needs a break!"

"And that is why I thought I'd stop her lessons for now. Sabé, it's only until after the party. Her aunts have much work to do and Leia is needed for that work as well. I assure you she's getting plenty of rest. Now, you let me worry about my own daughter."

"I'm sorry," the woman stopped, turning away from her boss as she planted her hands on her hips and considered his words. "It's hard not to worry about her. I don't think you realize just how hard these long months have been for her. It may be a sort of coming-of-age thing to you, but Leia isn't even twenty yet. She can't make such a huge decision in so little time. That's what she needs! Time!"

"Twenty is plenty of time. Plenty old enough, too. Usually, the families start this process at a younger age Don't you dare think I'm rushing her, not concerned for her."

"Then, consider again. A lot's happened since this started and I think it would do some good to give her a little more time. I can't see anything good coming out of this sudden, rushed mess."

* * *

The food unit freshly stocked, Han smiled at his accomplishment and headed back for his room. The last couple weeks had been hard for him. He'd tried visiting Leia more often, but her schedule was always packed and Han couldn't seem to catch a moment with her. And he really wanted to see her again. He always looked forward to their talks, to turning the worry, exhaust, and frown on Leia's face to a carefree smile filled with relief and a brightness nobody saw much of anymore. He missed her smile, her joyous laugh, the way the light from her window shined on her head when she tilted it to the side. When she smiled at him. Those dark, deep brown eyes would be his death, Han was sure. That everlasting pool of joy and compassion and love, Han longed to wade in its waters again, to bring the light back to it.

He knew it was rash of him to think these things, to let himself dream about Leia all day, but he missed her, missed the warmth she brought to his life. And he'd quickly developed a care for her that had him worried for the princess at all hours. Worried that the light had vanished from her smile and her eyes.

Trying to ignore his longings, Han lied down for a nap, closed his eyes and imagined how their next meeting would go . . .

 **A/N** : Alright, few things. First, sorry for the short chapter. To be honest, this was kind of written just for the sake of being sure my next chapter isn't completely rushed. So, yes this was just a filler chapter. Second, wow! Boy, did I turn Winter into an evil step-sister. Lastly, some really big stuff is coming up! I'm so excited! I am interested in knowing what everyone's favorite little parts are or quotes, scenes, etc. I'm hoping that once we get to the big stuff, we'll have some new favorite chapters . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Never had Rouge Organa been so excited, so anxious, so lively before. No, she had never really been an excitable person. Not on her brother's wedding day, not when her brother had adopted his first daughter, not when he'd adopted Winter. She was filled with an extreme excitement that made her lose her inhibitions. Suddenly, she felt carefree, happy beyond compare, and alive. She'd been planning this very day for a few months now, but it was finally here and Rouge couldn't wait to watch it go by, watch the day's events unfold.

She strung a string of pearls around her neck, finished a few last touches to her makeup and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Another thrill shot up her spine and she laughed deliriously, hurrying up the staircase to her niece's bedroom. "Leia!" she called through the door as she knocked. "You'd better be out of the sanisteam by now!"

"I am!" Leia responded. "I'm in my slip dress!"

With not a moment's hesitation, Rouge opened the door to Leia's room and entered. Her niece was seated before her room's vanity, sitting in a chair. She was clothed in nothing else but what they called a "slip dress", a white, sleeveless dress that had a neckline that stayed straight across Leia's chest and ended just at mid-thigh, designed to be worn underneath any other outfit so Rouge and her sisters could help Leia dress. "Where's your dress, dear?" the aunt asked. Hesitantly, Leia rose from her chair and pointed to where her scarlet dress hung on her refresher door, wrapped in plastic to be sure it wouldn't ruin before the ball. "Alright. Tia and Celly should be here any moment now. How about we just get your dress and we'll smooth it out when they get here."

She grabbed the dress from its hanger and helped Leia get it over her head just as the other two Organa sisters joined them. "I can't believe it!" Tia squealed upon entrance, already going for her makeup kit where she'd left it on Leia's dresser the other day. "You're growing up so fast, my dear! I still remember when my little brother first brought you home to us. You were such a small little thing with the cutest wild curls."

"And now you're all grown up," Celly finished for her, rushing to help Rouge fit Leia's dress. "Preparing to marry off. Oh! I just can't wait to hear your speech, who you choose!"

"Relax, ladies!" Rouge rolled her eyes at her sisters. "The ball hasn't even yet started! We have to get her ready, first!"

"You do have your speech done, right?" Celly asked, adjusting the skirt to the dress.

"Yes," Leia answered meekly, her gaze set far away, boring into the plain wall ahead.

"Ah! I can't wait to hear it. Now, just you wait to see everything your parents have set up for you. They're so excited for you, Lelila! We all are."

"Thanks, Aunty," Leia said, remaining rather quiet.

Celly and Rouge finished straightening out Leia's dress and moved on to help Tia with the princess's hair. Replicating the image the sisters had come up with nearly a month ago, they finished preparing Leia, doing her makeup, and pulling back her hair. Once they finally finished, they brought Leia down the stairs and to the palace's foyer where waited Bail. He stood to meet them and once again smiled at his daughter's appearance. "Lovely as always," he told her, reaching for her hand. Leia took it, held her skirt in one hand and blushed at the compliment from her father. "Thanks, Papa."

"Are you ready, darling? Today is all for you."

Suppressing the urge to object, Leia nodded. "Of course, Papa. Thank you."

"Alright," Rouge smiled at the father daughter pair and shooed them down the hall to the ball room. "Let's get going. Tonight can only happen once."

* * *

She tried to feel excited. She really did, but there was nothing in this day that came close to bringing a smile to Leia's lips. Nervousness curdled in the pit of Leia's stomach and she wished she could have grabbed something to eat before her aunts had rushed her off. Starving, tired, and not at all mentally prepared for today, Leia was running on what adrenaline she had left. The rest had gotten her through the past month, dealing with party planning and her aunts.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and looped her arm through her father's, starting down the hallway to the dimly-lit ball room. "I love you, Lelila," Bail said, his cheeks alight with a rosy color. "I can hardly believe that you're really grown up, ready to marry. I'm proud of you, dear. You always make me proud."

"Thanks, Papa. That means a lot."

They stopped right before the opened entrance. Bail looked down to his daughter and beamed with pride. "Welcome to your new life. I can't wait to see what you're going to do for Alderaan."

"Of course." Leia swallowed. "When I have the throne."

"Exactly. Well, here we go." And Bail led her in. For the occasion, the ball room was decorated elegantly with dim yellow lights and black and white curtains were hung up around the room, setting off the lights and the decorations on the tables. Bunched up lengths of fabric hung across the ceiling, dazzling with strings of more lights and trails of glitter. No doubt from her Aunt Tia's touch. There was a cleared dance floor on the other end of the room, the dining tables on the other side. Each table bore a vase of red arralutes and candles circling the vases. The tables were round, covered with a white sheet while the chairs were white as well, but with each wrapped with a thin red ribbon around the top. And Leia didn't doubt for a second that either the tables or Leia's dress had been designed to specifically match the other.

A sweet aroma of flowers filled the room, drifting its way to Leia's nose. She managed a faint smile at the pleasant smell; a faint joy in the presence of Leia's misery.

Taking slow steps and examining the sight, Leia left her father's side and came deeper into the ball room. Almost immediately, she was greeted by other senators wishing her a good day and Alderaanian House members, offering hugs, birthday wishes, and the best of luck in her coming marriage. Although, noone knew who she was going to choose. But Leia did. The name weighed heavily in her conscious and she turned a sickening look to the stage by the dance floor where she would have to announce it to this whole crowd. Afraid she would become sick if she thought about it any longer, Leia shook her head, shook the thought away and returned to greeting her guests. "Rieekan!" she genuinely smiled when she saw her father's close friend approach along with his wife Sacarra. "Lelila," he smiled back and took her into his arms. "How are you, Princess? I haven't seen you in so long."

"I'm alright," she told him, tucking a loose of curl of hair past her ear. "And you? I suppose you've been busy with the Rebellion."

"I wish you could join us," General Rieekan frowned with a shake of his head. "We need more fighters like you."

"I don't think Papa could agree as much. He likes me where I am."

"Well, if he's giving you too hard a time, just comm me." Then, in an elegant, swift motion, the general took the princess's hand bowed over it and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you, Rieekan. I'd better be on my way. I'm afraid I have some princes waiting."

Rieekan chuckled, turning to leave with Sacarra. "Well, you go tend to that. Good evening, my Princess."

"And to you, General." Leia turned back around, crossing the table-crowded are to find Prince Isolder watching her. Dressed in his most regal apparel, he wore a long, purple jacket covered in medals of honor and other pendants. Covering his lower extremities were dark, tight pants and a pair of shiny, black boots with sharp toes. "May I help you with something?" Leia politely asked, taking in the seductive glance he was trying to lure her in with.

"Only the view that is which before me now could feed the hunger I felt coming here." He stepped away from the wall he'd positioned himself at and took her hand to kiss it in proper greeting to the crown princess. "Good evening, Princess Leia. Allow me to tell you just how dazzling you look under these lights. So elegant and sexy."

"Not exactly what _I_ was going for, but okay."

"Please, Princess. Before the air is overtaken in matters of politics, dance with me for a song or two. I've been learning to dance your planet's style. May we?"

"That's very touching, Prince Isolder. I suppose we can."

Smiling in success, Isolder took her hand back and guided her to the dance floor, one hand remaining behind his back until they were ready to dance. He continued holding her hand in his, the other on the small of her back. When a new song started up, he guided her through the steps in a stiff way Leia wasn't used to, more quickly than the pace was to be. Their height difference didn't help as Isolder jerked her body through the movements and nearly tripped over her feet. Leia itched for the song to end, to get his arms off of her, and get his body away from hers. "You know, Princess, I have long awaited this very day."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Let me tell you how often I have dreamed of marrying you, uniting our worlds and starting our own dynasty. I have had the loveliest time here and I can't wait to bring you back home."

"Well, I still have yet to announce my choice. Wouldn't want to get too cocky, now would you?"

Isolder laughed, but it came out in a way that convinced Leia that Isolder was sure she'd been joking. If clarification is ever needed, she wasn't.

Utterly uncomfortable, Leia had to bite back a smile of relief when the song ended and Isolder reluctantly let her go. She was about to hurry off when Isolder caught her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked, pulling her back.

Leia pointed to the snack bar, a table stacked high with Memily's most delectable treats. "I'm going to get a snack. I'm starving."

A smile played on the prince's lips and he quickly pulled her back, pulled her body back to his. "Come now, Princess. You can't give me another minute?"

"Isolder, I'm really-"

"Just relax."

"Famished really."

"Come here. Let me introduce you to my staff. A few of my advisers as well as a few other Hapan noblemen I have brought with me. They are eager to meet you as you may very well be their queen soon." He turned her around to meet a group of stiff, tall, broad-shouldered, blond-headed Hapan men who wore simpler noble outfits. Flocked around them were more of the Hapan Royal Guard, now dressed in violet, figure-hugging outfits that very much resembled their regular outfits. All but the guards bowed to Leia. The tallest of the noblemen smiled at his prince and asked, "So this is the new Queen Mother?"

Isolder smiled back, leaning into Leia as he responded. "Not yet, but surely soon. Leia, this is Captain Krenata of the Star Maiden. He often is the one flying me and my mother around. And this is Veta," he pointed to one of the female guards whose hair was jet black like a Chiss's but whose eyes shone bluer than the skin on a twi'lek. "My Mother's top bodyguard. Tell not a soul of her. When you accept my hand, she shall be at your back instead."

"Well," Leia smiled pleasantly. "It is an honor to meet you all. But Isolder, I do have many others to meet and I am famished! I think I best be on my way." She quickly turned and headed away, silently praying she wouldn't cross Gram's path on the way to the snack bar. Standing beside the table with a fat, pink cupcake in hand was Sabé and Leia sighed in relief at the sight of her. She hurried into the woman's arms and the Nabooan laughed wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms tightly around Leia. "How are you?!" she asked, smiling brightly. "I've hardly seen you in a month. How are you and Han?"

"I haven't seen him much this past month either. He's managed a couple visits, but it's been at least a week . . . I'm glad you're here, Sabé. I'm exhausted and I don't know how I'm still standing."

"Just think, after tonight it will all be over."

"With this part of it."

"I suppose. What are you going to tell everyone? Have you really chosen one of the suitors? I was really starting to ship you and Han!"

"I have a speech ready," Leia nodded. "I just don't know how I'm going to get these particular set of words out of my mouth."

"I get you, sweetheart. Hang on tight, Leiá. Eventually, the world ought to stop spinning."

"Wow. Thanks, Sabé."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just count out the minutes and it'll be over before you know it." She rested a hand on Leia's shoulder for a moment and told her, "If you need anything, just come find me."

"Alright," Leia fell into Sabé's embrace and said, "Thanks, Sabé."

"It's no problem, Leiá. Now, happy birthday. Go enjoy your own party. You deserve it."

Before leaving the Nabooan woman, Leia quickly snatched a sugary treat from the table and hid herself in a corner of the room, silently hoping noone would notice her hanging back, apart from the rest of the party. On the other end of the room, an orchestra played elegant, flowing music, playing soft rhythms for the guests to dance to. Normally, Leia wouldn't be able to hold her feet still when their songs started up, but the cheeriness and fervor for the music had left Leia before she had even woken. Gloomy and almost fearful of the future, Leia watched the others move their feet through the steps, heard the music as it continued to play on, felt the booming of the drums as they reverberated through the floor, into the soles of her feet.

The sadness she felt seemed to causally grow, hardly noticed by herself until it was really swallowing her and- no matter what she tried- she couldn't get herself out. She opened her mouth as if to call out for help, but her jaw felt weak and she closed it before any sound escaped. Her whole body weak, her hands dropped to her side, opened and her treat fell to the floor, half-eaten. And to accompany the emptiness and aching she felt, Leia felt dry, her lips so dry she forced her tongue out to offer some wetness, but hung dry, heavy, and useless in her mouth. The world spinning as she stood, Leia dizzily searched the room for Raal. She eventually found him speaking with Prince Bornan and his fiancee Aryn, smiling, laughing, trading a joke. One hand holding onto the wall for support, Leia took the long way around the room to her friend. She stopped in between Aryn and Raal, her legs nearly collapsing beneath her. The three others immediately took notice and Bornan was quick to throw out his arms and catch her if need be. That which he was sure there was.

"Leia?" Raal asked, gingerly holding onto her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Her gaze not even coming up to meet Raal's, her head fell to one side and she answered in a soft, cracking voice. "I don't feel good."

"Hey," Bornan took hold of her and helped her sit at the nearest table. "Just sit down for now. Rest your legs. You must be really nervous. Just relax for now, alright?"

Leia nodded, trying to swallow. Her arms fell lump against the table and her posture sank as she relaxed her muscles as Bornan had instructed. "Do you need anything?" Aryn asked, laying a hand on Leia's shoulder. "Some time alone? A refreshment?"

Leia shook her head and Aryn reluctantly left her side, leaving Leia to herself at the lone table.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone!" Breha held up her glass as she spoke into the microphone. "And thank you for coming to Leia's ball. We're thankful for all the friendly faces that have come here tonight on such an important day for our daughter. She will come up soon to address you herself. For now, though, enjoy the music entertainment."

"I still don't like this," Ferus said, shaking his head.

Sabé just shrugged, watching as Breha and Bail left the stage. "What are we to do about it, though?"

"You know just as well as I do that she doesn't belong here."

"I know, but she fits in decently well. The only thing I wish I could change for her is this whole suitor thing. I mean, I know that wasn't looked upon too nicely with the Jedi, but . . . only reason why she's survived this whole ordeal is because she's been talking with another guy. He listens."

"That must have been nice. Why doesn't she marry him?"

"For the same reasons I know about this while her parents don't. He's Corellian, a mercenary she refuses to admit she's fallen for."

Sabé's explanation gave him pause and Ferus slowly turned to face her. "Really, now?"

An amused smile came to the woman's face and she nodded. "Really. I wish she could just be happy, just have what she deserves. It hurts me to watch her suffer so."

"And you think this man could ease her suffering?"

"I've never met him, but whenever I bother Leia and ask about him, she gets that twinkle in her eye that hasn't been there since she was little, worry-free. It relieves my own worries for her."

The two quickly shut their mouths, though, when they saw the viceroy and queen fastly approaching. The couple hurried over and asked them, "Have either of you seen Leia lately? It's time for her to deliver her announcement. We can't seem to find her."

"I don't know," Sabé responded, craning her neck in search of the princess. "I saw her a while ago, but not since then. Perhaps, you could ask Raal and he'd know?"

"Perhaps," Bail agreed and quickly found Raal with Gram, Bornan, and Aryn by the edge of the dance floor. "Could there be a chance," Bail began, specifically approaching the Panteer prince. "You have seen my daughter and would know where she is? We've been looking for her."

"I saw her about half an hour ago," Raal informed him, pointing across the room to where a group of tables were clustered. "She didn't look well and we figured she was nervous. We left her at one of those tables."

Bail nodded his thanks and headed in the direction Raal had pointed them. Squeezing past and between the tables, Bail soon made out the form of his daughter slumped forward in her seat, head buried in her arms, resting on the tabletop. He hurried over and spoke her name to grab her attention. "Leia," he said. She didn't move. "Leia," he repeated with a bit more volume to his voice. Still, the princess didn't so much as flinch. "Leia, come on," he urged, squatting down beside her. "We don't have time for this. Get up." When she still didn't move, Bail gently tilted her chin up so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, but that wasn't what nearly drew a loud gasp from the father. Her face was pale and gaunt, her lips the same, hardly any hint of red beside the lipstick that was already wearing off. Bail jumped from his position, one hand remaining on his daughter's shoulder. "Sabé!" he shouted and the woman rushed forward. "Something's wrong. She's so pale and she won't wake!"

Sabé fell to a knee at Leia's side and tilted her chin back up, her other hand sweeping her bangs out of the way. "Leia," she said, gently nudging the young woman. "Leia, honey, come on. Wake up. Leia!" She nudged her a bit more forcefully now and Leia finally started. Her head fell again, like it was limply hanging from her neck. Sabé brought an arm around her shoulders, the other slowly pulling her up. "Where am I?" Leia asked in a weak voice, falling slump against Sabé's body. She held her up in her chair and turned her neck to order, "I need a glass of water! _Now_!" She turned back to Leia, bringing a hand to her forehead. "What doesn't feel right, honey?"

"My head hurts," she managed in response. "And I'm thirsty."

"That's what I thought. She's dehydrated," she told Bail. Turning her full attention back to Leia, she asked the young woman, "Honey, what's the last you've eaten or drank?"

"When I talked to you," she muttered, lying limp against Sabé, but Rieekan rushed over as he noticed the scene and helped Sabé hold her up. "Cake."

Raal soon returned with a cup of water and Sabé rushed it to Leia's lips, telling her to drink up. "There you go, sweetie. Drink up. Drink it all." Back to Bail and Breha, she said, "She needs an IV. I need to get her to a bed, lie her down and I'll take care of her."

"Room," muttered Leia and Rieekan nodded, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out with Sabé at his side with Bail and Breha following.

* * *

Memily, who, in the palace staff, was noted to be a bit multi-talented, patiently waited for Rieekan to set Leia down in her bed. Sabé had called her only a few minutes ago, explaining the scenario. She'd snagged a few supplies on her way to Leia's bedroom and quickly did what she could before the others arrived with Leia. The Rebellion general gently set her down and hurried out of the way just as Sabé and Memily came rushing to the princess's side. "Have an IV ready?" the Nabooan asked, turning Leia's arm over.

"Right here," she responded and proceeded to stick the IV in Leia's arms as soon as Sabé found a spot. She taped it over and hung the IV's bag on the wall with a hook and small basket. "What happened? Nothing to drink? Has she eaten anything? Slept?"

"Well, I'm sure she has," Breha almost chuckled, nervous and confused as she watched the two woman work over her daughter's body. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Breha, I need you to leave the room," Sabé said, not turning to face her. She pulled something from Memily's bag and insisted again, "Now. And Bail. We'll talk to you in a few minutes. Right now, Memily and I need room."

"Of course," Bail agreed, leaving Leia's room with his wife and General Rieekan.

As soon as they were out of the room Memily snorted and her shoulders hunched with the sound. "I'm sorry," she quickly sputtered, but the smile refused to leave her face. It was a good thing it was Sabé Memily did this in front of because she knew why Memily ad laughed and she very much felt the same. "I'm sure she has been sleeping normal," Memily imitated not at all up all night, chewing on her own nails, worrying over her whole life. And what have you given her but time to eat and sleep and live well while you've had your own daughter wasting herself over Alderaan's welfare?! No, no, now. I don't know how this could happen. Why should we have been so worried? She never said a thing to us!"

Sabé wore her own private smile she kept rather discrete and shook her head at the younger woman. "I'm fine with the sarcasm, Mem, but you'd better be weary of Bail's sisters."

"Every time I finish a chore for them, they're sure to get a a snide comment to the back!" She froze, standing across the bed with Leia's heels hanging from one hand. Her gaze turned to the floor, she told Sabé in a remorseful tone, "Sabé, sometimes I swear we love her more than they do."

"That's not true," she quickly corrected, shaking her head again and going into Leia's drawers for what the princess called "comfy cozies". "Maybe, sometimes we care more, undoubtedly know her better, but Bail has sacrificed a lot for her." She came back to Leia's bedside, swept away her bangs again. "Sometimes, I think he loves her more than he does Breha. Now, her aunts." She pointed to Memily, then drew a line across her mouth with her thumb and index finger. Memily laughed, knowing fully well just how much the two agreed on such matters. "Are another story. It's our job to listen to her when they don't. Our job to care for her needs when they don't understand. But, I'll have you know, Memily, noone loves this girl more than Bail Organa."

"I suppose, but I wish they'd listen to her like you do. All the time."

With a shaky breath, Leia slowly came back to again and Sabé came back to her side to offer comfort. "Morning, Princess," she smiled gently.

"It can't be morning," Leia denied. "Aunts Rouge and Celly will have had me off in another man's chamber."

"No, don't worry. It's just about to time for you to get to sleep anyway. I had to put an IV in your arm. Please leave it there."

"Will it stop the headache and everything else?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Fine!"

A giggle escaped Sabé's mouth and she smoothed back Leia's hair, stroking her forehead with her thumb. "I sent your parents off so you don't need to hear any more about the suitor situation."

"Did I miss it?"

"Lucky little you, they were looking for you to give it and we found you out like a lamp."

"Good."

"I'll see if I can buy you more time, but it won't be too soon before Rouge and Celly are looking around your room for that speech."

"It's in my clutch. Burn it. Please."

"Did you really choose one of them?" she asked out of curiosity, out of wonder at how she could have chosen any of them, who she could have chosen.

Leia was silent a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes wandered the white space until they closed and she quietly answered, "Yes, but I didn't have love in mind when I did."

"Can't imagine you would. Now, I don't need to know what name you chose. Just stay here and rest. Memily and I are going to leave you alone to get some sleep. If you need anything, just use the comm for my room, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Sabé."

Sabé planted a soft kiss on the princess's forehead and left with Memily, leaving Leia to herself. "Oh!" She stopped in the doorway before shutting the door. Turning back to her, Sabé smiled. "Please don't do that again, Princess."

"What? Pass out?" Sabé nodded. Leia offered her another smile in response, pulling the blankets over her shoulder and nodding. "I'll try," she told Sabé. Then, the woman left, shutting the door and inviting back the darkness. Shivering with cold, Leia pulled the blankets tighter around herself, trying to hold in the tears that suddenly threatened to fall unbidden down her cheeks. Again, she held firm, took long breaths, did anything she could to hold them back, to keep them from coming . . . and it worked, but a pain started to constrict around her heart and Leia shut her eyes against the pain.

Cuddled up in bed, Leia wanted to fall asleep and pretend that today hadn't happened. Never had she felt so isolated by her family that she would rather be alone. What she really wanted was to get a good night's sleep and wake up to talk to Han. He would bring her comfort, just as he always did. Then, maybe she could forget this one birthday.

With a light sigh, Leia turned over in bed, pulling the sheets over her shoulder, but jumped when she heard a tapping sound on her window. She sat up in bed, looked and smiled at the sight of Han there, holding three baskets, one carrying candles. Tossing her blankets aside, she grabbed her IV bag and hurried to let him in, threw herself into his arms as soon as he was standing before her bedroom window. Han laughed, setting the baskets down before hugging the princess back. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted back in his husky alto voice, holding her close for a long moment.

"Han!" Leia practically cried, her head resting against his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well, I had to wish you a happy birthday, no matter how late." He sat down with Leia in her bed and opened another basket, this one a wicker and containing food. "So, happy birthday, Princess."

"Thanks," she smiled, emptying the basket, pulling out different desserts and candies. And wine. "White Mellorbell wine. Han!"

"Oh, come on. I had to go all out for you."

" _Ohh_. You know, you didn't have to do this."

"But I want to. So, tell me, how's your birthday been?"

Digging through the pastries, Leia answered in a sadder tone. "Horrible. Until you showed up."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Well, my aunts spent the day lecturing me on my marriage selection, Isolder is convinced I chose him, my parents have no idea what's going on with me, my aunts couldn't care less, and I passed out at my own party."

"You're kidding," Han almost laughed. Leia held up her arm to display the IV line and pointed back to its basket. "Could you put the bag back for me?" she asked and Han nodded, taking it carefully into hand, dropping it into its small basket.

"Why did that happen?" he asked her, settling back into her bed at her side and laying out their picnic.

"I'm dehydrated. I haven't eaten anything today."

"Anything?"

"Well, I did have half a piece of cake a few hours ago."

"You're kidding. Forget it. You can have the whole basket." Comically, Han pushed his napkin and pastry to Leia and she laughed, pushing it back. "Thanks for this and not just because I'm starving. Thanks for coming. I could use someone to talk to, to just calm down and rest for a while."

"Yeah?" Han watched her peel off the wrapper to a muffin and hungrily shove half of it into her mouth. He gave a quiet chuckle. "You do need your rest." He sat up straighter and moved Leia and her treats into his lap, working his fingers through her hair as he took out the hair pins and carefully combed his fingers through her hair, letting it all tumble loose down her back in a cascade of chestnut waves. He set all the pins in a little pile beside her bed on the nightstand and smiled at the innocent sight. Leia, shoving food into her mouth, her hair undone. So long, so soft, so beautiful, Han realized he'd never seen Leia with her hair down. It did make her look a bit different, but in a way Han hadn't been sure was possible. She looked even more gorgeous.

Han couldn't bring himself to shake the thoughts away this time. Instead, he let himself enjoy the feeling, the sensation of Leia resting in his lap, his fingers combing through her hair. He ran his fingers through the waves one last time, parting her hair nicely and pulling it all over one shoulder. "So, did anything good or fun happen at the party?"

"Not really. I tried to hide from everyone, but Isolder found me and I had to dance with him. I don't think I've ever not enjoyed dancing before."

"But, apparently, he's that bad?"

"He's horrible! I wanted to stomp on his feet."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"Yeah." Leia swallowed down the rest of her muffin and reached for another treat, looking to Han for his smirk. "Well . . ."

Seeing in her features that today had really been that bad for her, Han began eating with her and asked, "How are you feeling now? With the IV, I mean."

"I'm feeling a lot better. Before I passed out, I could hardly stand and my mouth was so dry. But I feel better now." She smiled at him, genuinely, no joke behind it, not a smirk, no laughing held back. She genuinely smiled at him, expressing her thanks in silence. And Han took it gratefully.

"That's good. I've missed you," he told her. "I wish I could see you more often. I can't stand this whole sneaking around thing."

"I know, but my father would kill me if he knew. At least Sabé's sure to do anything to keep it a secret."

"What a big secret!" Han cracked a different kind of smile as he considered her words. "I visit you sometimes."

"Well, Sabé loves to amuse herself and she seems to think . . . "

Leia trailed off and though Han was sure he knew the end of that sentence, he had to be sure. Setting his food down, he asked, "That there's more going on?"

Leia nodded. "That there could be."

"And . . . do you think there could be?"

Leia flushed, turning away immediately and Han took his hint to change the subject. "I brought something else, too." He took out a wine bottle from the basket to show her. "Your favorite wine. But I guess you probably shouldn't drink it right now. Maybe, save it for later? I also got you . . . a birthday gift." He held out a small, red, velvet box and handed it to her. "So, um, happy birthday."

Leia accepted the box, but hesitated to open it. She pinched her lips together, shaking her head at him. "Why do you keep doing this? Buying me things when you're trying to pay off your debt?"

"What does it matter?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious. It doesn't make a lot of sense."

"But it makes perfect sense to me. Why should I waste my own money in ways I don't want to. I'd much rather spend my money on something that's worth it. Or someone. Like you."

"Well, that's not very smart. You should work on paying off your debt."

"And why would anyone want that? Doesn't that mean I don't have to hide anymore? I don't ha e to stay on Alderaan anymore? Princess, that debt is my only excuse for seeing you whenever I can. Now, come on. I can't wait any longer to watch you open my present."

"Alright," Leia surrendered, turning her focus back to the box. Wonder, curiosity, and excitement flooded her as she slowly opened it. The lid rose with a _pop!_ and she peered inside to see a pair of earrings. Light blue, dark blue, and red, they were a dozen thin, long spirals intertwined together to create one larger, thicker one. Their paint was bright and glittered in whatever light it found, casting a glow that was beyond their initial beauty. Leia gasped at the sight of them, all thoughts of money vanishing from her mind. She drank their image, drank in all the thought Han must have put into them, and marveled at the mere thought of Han buying her a birthday gift with his new job earnings. The thought struck so close to her heart, she looked back to Han, her eyes filling with tears as she managed a broken-voiced 'thank you'.

Pleasure at the gratefulness shining in her eyes, Han's chest felt funny, filled with a feeling he'd not discovered before. He took the earrings from her hands and put the box in his lap, taking one out at a time to put in Leia's ears. "Here," he said, taking out the black petal earrings she already wore. "Let me help you put them on." Once he finished putting them on her, Leia pointed to her vanity and told Han, "There's a smaller mirror in the top drawer. Could you grab it for me?"

Han got up from the bed and opened said drawer, shuffling around a moment before he found it buried under holos. Of her. Young and carefree, he had to stare at them a moment, at Leia before the world weighed so heavily on her shoulders. Then, he turned back and held it up to her, angling it so Leia could see the vibrant jewelry pieces dangling from her lobes. "Happy birthday," he repeated. An idea going off in his head, Han quickly handed the mirror off to her grabbed he another pastry treat, sticking a candle in its center and pulling a match from his pocket to light it. "Happy birthday to you," he sang and Leia, overcome with love and wonder and a sudden rush of every other emotion, cried as she watched him sit back down beside her and sing. "Happy birthday," he sang one last time, handing her the next cake, its peak lathered in a thick, rich, white frosting. He reached out a hand to wipe her tears while she peeled off the wrapper and ate the bottom first so she could save the frosting last. And Han smiled as he watched her because he loved her; quirks and all.

"I don't want to talk about my problems, anymore," Leia said suddenly, cutting the silence that had so easily settled. "I don't want to talk about suitors and stupid balls and passing out. What do you want to talk about?"

"What about good times? Tell me, what's a good memory you have of growing up? Your parents, your friends?"

"Papa used to get me a square of fabric material every year for my birthday. He'd take my picture, put it on the square and Mama would help me sew the new piece on every year. We were going to keep it going as long as we could, but . . . then Papa was busy and he started having the war to worry about. What about you? What's something I don't already know about you?"

"Hm." Han settled back against the bed's pillows and considered. He had no happy childhood memories to call upon like she did, no scenes of laughing and smiling parents who would take him out to buy a cold treat after school or take him on long, weekend trips to Coruscant or even just one of Corellia's museums. No, the first good memories Han had of his life were being created now. With Leia. On Alderaan. Away from his actual home. Nevertheless, they were plenty enough for Han. But what was something interesting he could tell Leia? "I went to the Imperial Academy."

"What?! Since when? I didn't you've ever attended any school past secondary."

"Yeah, well it didn't last very long. I got kicked out."

Leia tried holding back her amusement, but failed, erupting into guffaws. "What did you do to get kicked out? They caught you smuggling?"

"No, I hadn't gone back to smuggling, yet. No, I saw an Imperial officer beating a wookiee. And I spoke out for the poor wook."

"Chewbacca?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why he has the life debt with you?"

"Yeah."

"So, there is something warm underneath that whole cynical performance. Just as I suspected."

Han snorted. "I suppose. Look at us!" Han held out his arms to his sides. "We're learning so much about each other every day!" Leia looked back to him rather shyly, her cheeks taking on a rosy color as she lightly smiled back. The way she looked, Han thought, reflected how he felt, though he couldn't better explain what exactly it was. A crisp silence settled again and the two looked away from eachother, thinking back on how many times this had already happened tonight. Han was still thinking about it when Leia got up, reaching for her IV bag which was hung on the side of the wall closer to Han than her. Carefully, she crawled across the mattress until she fumbled in in the sheet, tripping and falling over. Instinct took over and Han caught her before she could fall onto him. And there the two were, Han holding up Leia by her waist as she was leaning over him, their bodies just a breath apart. And then something happened.

Flutters in his stomach, blood in his head, his pulse pounding in his ears, Han couldn't comprehend what was happening even as every second unfolded itself, happening before their very eyes. Leia released a shaky breath, staring into his hazel eyes while he fell into the depths of Leia's. So close she was to him until one of them twitched or something happened that couldn't be comprehended . . . and that space closed.

And then, with the fury of a thousand suns, their lips met in a dance as passionate as when day and night meet. Han really had no idea what was going on, or, at least, it took him a while. When he did realize that he and Leia were kissing, he couldn't seem to understand how.

After the four greatest seconds of Han's life, Leia slowly drew away, retrieving her breath and staring at Han, completely befuddled by what had just happened. All Han knew was that he felt the same. That and the fact that he'd enjoyed it a _lot_.

"I love you," Leia spoke first, not yet rolling off of him.

The words tumbled around in Han's head, echoing, reverberating, shaking Han's world. He racked for a response. Thinking, he was sure there was some response that was typically expected to follow this simple phrase, but Han couldn't for the life of him remember. So, he let flow what first came to mind, what sounded right and so perfect for this occasion, for them. "I know," he told her, gradually sitting up and holding Leia by the shoulders to kiss her again. Slowly, he leaned back in; in case she didn't want to again. But she stayed right where she was, how Han had left her. A faint smile touched her lips at his response before his lips were ready to meet hers again and she closed her eyes and leaned in for it.

Their lips met in a fiery of sparks. There was nothing else in this world but her, Han, and their second kiss. So nervous she was sure this must have been terrible for Han, Leia couldn't settle her mind as it registered that fact. They'd kissed and now they were doing it again.

As much as she didn't want to, Leia parted their lips again to breathe. She kept her eyes closed, trying to make sense of it all as the last minute played over in her head. No, her mind was currently too busy processing every second as they happened, but she would replay it tomorrow. Over and over and over . . .

"We just kissed," she managed, staring at Han who was staring back at her. "We just kissed. I just- you- that was . . . you gave me my first kiss."

The comment was enough to unfreeze Han and he chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you told me your first was with Raal, remember?"

Leia shook her head, her face bright red, but not from embarrassment. "I lied. I never kissed Raal. He never kissed me. You just gave me my first kiss. On my birthday."

Han nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Happy birthday," he repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Leia?" a soft voice outside of Leia's room asked, knocking. Leia jumped, looked to the door, to Han and their picnic. "It's my mother," she said, her breath completely lost. Quickly, Han grabbed everything and tossed it back into the baskets. He took her wine bottle and tucked it quietly into a drawer. He turned back to her before he ran for the window. Still confused and spinning, he promised Leia, "I'll see you tomorrow. I swear to give you a better birthday than what you got from your family."

"No, Han-" Leia whispered.

"Oh, yes. Soon, sweetheart. I love you."

"I know."

Han hurried out, shut the window and Leia crawled back under her covers, pulling them over her shoulder and turning so she faced away from the door. She closed her eyes as she heard the door creak open. "Leia, are you sleeping? Good, I don't think I woke her. Well, night, night, dear." Breha came to the bedside and kissed Leia's head. "I love you."

And as Breha left, Leia opened her eyes again, staring out the window through a teary-eyed gaze.

 **A/N:** I'm so proud of myself! I did research on dehydration just for this chapter!

WELL! I have been WAITING sooo long for this. _Eeeh!_ Oh. My. Goodness! Okay! Lots of comments, please. I want to know how everybody feels, did I do okay, what do you think about the turn of events? The kiss? Please tell me! I want you guys to love it as much as I do or else I did something wrong. Please tell me!

 **P.S.** , maybe it's just me, but the Romeo & Juliet/Shakespearean talk _really_ showed through in this chapter! Sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, the Organa kitchen was a site buzzing with excitement from the previous day's activities. Servants and cooks were everywhere, cleaning up the mess and trading rumors on whatever had ended the party so early. It had gone around that the princess had in fact chosen a consort and the two had ditched the ball for their own celebration. The mere thought disgusted Breha, but she refused to let it bother her since she knew the truth. Leia had been in bed all night, recovering from mild dehydration and what Sabé claimed to be lack of rest and proper meals. Whatever, Breha thought. All that mattered was that Leia should soon be better and find some time to make that announcement. Rouge and Celly had gone off last night, sniffing their noses all around the palace in search of Leia's speech, anxious to know who she had finally chosen. Due to the speech not being delivered, the announcement unmade, the Hapans were still on Alderaan, much to Queen Breha's disappointment and growing impatience.

Breha ignored the workers in their rush and went about the palace, looking for Bail to discuss said matters. After a while of searching, the Alderaanian queen found her husband in his study, at his desk, a datapad in hand. He looked just about as pleased as Breha felt, but like it was more serious. That worried her right from the start. Sucking in a breath, she approached the opened door. The viceroy looked up when Breha entered, sighing and not bothering with kind or proper greetings before getting to the dirt. He handed her the device and told her, "Come, look at this," he said while a dark shadow haunted his soft features. "Tell me what you think."

Breha took the device and examined the document it currently had open. On sight, Breha realized it was a set of plans. Like a model or a blueprint to building something. When she continued looking, she believed it to be a small space station until she took a better look. It was of a spherical shape, painted gray with a crater on its top side.

No, it wasn't exactly a space station. Its design and model suggested something more sinister for a purpose, something more than a mere space station. Breha marveled at the genius work of architecture until she realized what exactly the plans were for. It was a super-weapon, a space station bent on destruction, licensed and made by the Empire itself, this was made to kill and destroy and rule with an iron fist. It was made to make an example of those who resisted the Empire and spoke out against it, made to make an example of Rebels.

"We don't have time," Bail said, his voice shaky with fear and concern. "Leia needs to choose, take the throne, help us help Alderaan. Breha, we can't wait any longer."

"Where did you get this?" Breha asked, holding up the datapad. Bail took a small, black chip from its port and held it up for Breha to see. "They call it a Death Star. The Empire is already building it, but they haven't yet realized we've taken their plans. It's been a string of passing it down and around and a lot of different groups have found this, passing it to the next person higher up. It was given to Mothma who gave it to me. This is our chance to destroy it before they even know we have their plans.

"Don't you see? This is their chance to destroy any all signs of resistance under the Empire's foot. In a single moment, they could destroy anyone they fear may mean trouble for them. They could destroy _us_."

"But it would strengthen the Alliance! If it were to be threatened, they would only become stronger, not cower in fear of the Empire. Isn't that its purpose, anyway? To rebel against the Emperor and all that he stands for?"

"No. That's what Leia and Luke are for. The Alliance is just to eliminate their smaller obstacles. This is what I mean, Breha," Bail stepped closer to her, his eyes wide in fear and alarm. "This just puts us that closer to when we lose Leia."

* * *

It was official. Last night had been the greatest night of Han Solo's life. Thus far. Yes, the kiss had been amazing and Han could hardly believe that it was Leia's first. He had been just as nervous as she which had surprised him. It hadn't been his first, but he'd never been nervous about it. Not even with his first. Leia had a funny way of doing things like that to him. Catching him off guard, causing him to trip over his own feet, sneaking up on him and startling him even when he'd known she was there the whole time. Whenever he was around her, his stomach would start doing flips, his breath would suddenly catch, and his heart would start thumping, _pounding_ in his chest, the sound of his blood flowing would thunder in his ears. His layers would all peel off, leaving him naked before Leia, an open book in the presence of the woman he couldn't help but fall for.

Yes, Han was falling for her. All of her. Bit by bit, piece by piece, Han was beginning to deeply love every part of Leia. Her passion which burned so bright. Her loyalty that kept her tied to the palace, to her people. Her selflessness that denied her any real freedom. Her sharp tongue that was always striking at Han, providing Han someone who could finally match him, offer him a challenge. Her determination, fierceness, head-strong personality, fiery attitude. And Han loved her for it all.

It had been a few hours now; a few hours since he'd arrived back at the _Falcon_ after he'd left Leia's bedroom in the palace. Although, he had yet to relay the night's events to Chewie. The wookiee had been awake when he'd come, but Han had needed the time to process the last couple hours. He'd needed to calm down, relax, think through every moment to be sure it had been real. And it was, Han was nearly positive. The only part of it that made Han question its existence was the part of this being Leia Han had been talking to and kissed. He still couldn't fathom how it all had happened, that the last several months had suddenly gotten him here and rewarded him with something happening between him and Leia. Something more, it was. Something more Han was sure he didn't deserve. Mere friendship between him and Leia had cast a light into his life and he had finally been able to see where he was going, where he wanted to go. But this new level, this new touch of intimacy however faint had Han soaking in the afterglow.

Finally, after all these hours of processing information, Han decided he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and got out of bed to take a stroll around the neighborhood. Being night, the streets were empty, dark, quiet. There was only the street lamps to light Han's way as he made his way around the long perimeter of Ducchi's mechanical shop. It was strange to Han's ears for the night to be so quiet. Even the usual whirs and clicks of the shop were now silenced, all the workers gone home for the night. Coming from Corellia, Han was used to the opposite. Workers gone to the cantinas for the night, picking up a drink and sharing some lively chatter and banter in the streets. But all was quiet and calm for the night.

Taking his time with a stroll on his way back to the _Falcon,_ Han turned a corner, but stopped when some movement caught Han's eye. He turned, looking for what it had been. He waited a long moment, crouching in the eerie silence until he saw it again. A quick flash, a tall figure lurking among the bushes just across the road. A shadow. With three-fingered claws for hands and feet and a pointed skull, Han recognized the creeper as a trandoshan _. Funny_ , Han thought. He'd never seen any trandoshans on Alderaan all this time he'd been living here. That thought stuck in his mind and he couldn't shake it. Cautiously, he knelt back into the shadows, out of the sight of any watchers. He hurried back to the Falcon and the realization slowly hit him. Unease flooded his system and he made a mental note to warn Chewie in the morning.

* * *

Breha now stood before the door to her daughter's bedroom, collecting herself and trying to remain calm. After it had been fully explained to her and the full impact dawned on her, Breha's heart had been racing with dread, panicking, already in mourning. She and Bail had always known this was going to come eventually; the day when Leia would no longer be theirs, but a woman who had once lived under their roof. They'd always known she hadn't been born for a queen's throne, but a warrior's eternal stance, always fighting and never given a break. They'd always known that she wasn't an Organa, that this wasn't supposed to be her life, but they'd forced it on her anyway, trying to ignore the truth and make her into their own child. But the fact of the matter was this: that she wasn't theirs, not by blood nor honor. She was a daughter of Skywalker blood, born to take down the Empire and free the galaxy alongside her brother. None of which Leia was aware. But she would be. Soon.

Taking a final heavy breath, she knocked on the door and called out her daughter's name. "Leia! Leia, are you in there? Are you feeling alright?" Leia didn't answer and when she didn't answer still, Breha tried the door handle to find that it hadn't been locked. She opened the door and smiled in relief to see that her daughter wasn't in bed. This she took to mean that she was feeling better. Instead, she figured Leia was in her refresher's sanisteam as she heard the water spraying and the fan clearing the heavy air as it continued. And then . . . Then. She heard another sound, beautiful, soft, and flowing in an enchanting way. She realized it was singing. _Leia_ singing. _Singing_ , Breha marveled with an amused smile. _How peculiar. Well, someone must be feeling better._

Breha had become aware of the circulating rumors that the party had ended due to Leia ditching and spending the rest of the night with Isolder. Breha was sure this rumor had come courtesy the Hapan prince himself, but had to wonder if Leia _had_ decided to talk a while with one of her suitors late in the night. Just talking, of course. No more.

Leia was trilling a tune her mother recognized as an older one that had been mildly popular before Leia had even been born. Breha knew how much Leia enjoyed older tunes, but she'd never caught her daughter listening, let alone singing, one telling of such love and devotion.

 _Ohhhhhh, I can't help myself_ , the lyrics went as Leia sung them in a husky sort of vibrato _._

 _I'm afraid. I cannot fall_

 _any harder fo-or you._

Breha had to stop a moment and just listen, taking in the wonderful sound. Until it stopped and was replaced by talking instead. Completely unaware of anyone listening just outside the refresher, Leia was now talking to herself rather dramatically, using funny voices as she made splashes in the sanisteam's water. All of which Breha heard. "I love you!" Leia said, her voice pitched high. Then, her voice turned a bit deeper and she responded to herself with, "I know. I love you! I know. I love you! I know."

The mother bit back a string of amused chuckles and quietly left without a word to Leia. Still smiling as she descended the staircase, she saw Sabé speaking with Memily. The Nabooan one stopped as she noticed the queen and smiled in greeting. "Sabé," Breha pulled the woman away from Memily's hearing range and quietly asked her. "I've been wondering, Sabé, have you ever heard Leia sing before?"

Sabé looked astonished after Breha asked, her surprise evident, but it quickly turned rather amused. "Sing?" Breha nodded. "Ah! I'm not sure I ever have, no. Why do you ask?" Then, both of them stopped, turning sidelong glances toward eachother and carefully eyeing the other. Breha's facial expressions remained deadpan while Sabé turned her a smile, secretly, and overly, amused with the princess. _And_ , perhaps, her "consort".

"Nothing," Breha all too quickly and suddenly sputtered with a vigorous shake of her head. "Just . . ."

"Wondering," Sabé finished with a simple mod as she slowly turned away. "Very well. Good afternoon, my queen." Then, she picked up her skirt and scurried off.

* * *

"I love you! I know. I love you! I know," Leia chanted to herself. She could feel her cheeks flooding with warmth, likely brightening to a deep red as well. Her heart pounded in her chest and the smile she wore refused to leave her face. "I love you, Han Solo," she said one last time, sinking her shoulders beneath the sanisteam's water and the thick layer of pink and purple bubbles she'd filled the sanisteam with. It had been years since Leia had had a bubble bath, since her father had given her one. But so delirious Leia was that she couldn't help but melt back into a child's mood. And Leia reveled at the ease in which she did slip back to that attitude.

She craned her neck to see the comm receiver sitting on the 'fresher lid, a specific call highlighted. Leia reached for it with a wet, bubbled hand and pressed the pad of her index finger down on the play button. She settled back in her bubble wash, subconsciously touched her hair which hung in a sloppy "bubble", and closed her eyes as she listened to the recording. For the twelfth time.

" _Hey, Leia,"_ Han's husky voice spoke through the speakers. _"It's me. Han. I'm just calling because- well, last night was . . . ah! I really enjoyed last night. I had a really good time and I can't wait to see you again. I, um, I hope we can talk again soon. I know it's hard for you to find time, but I always look forward to having our talks. I didn't see last night coming, but it kind of caught me off guard. In a good way! Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything with this stupid call, but . . . I don't know what to say, Leia. Last night was amazing and I feel so relieved now that the words are out there. Well, I guess I'd better get going. See you later, Princess. I love you."_

Leia flushed and she bit her lip, letting those last words echo in her mind. "I know," she responded as the message ended.

* * *

She almost had to kick herself, it was that funny. Sabé couldn't help but remember all the times when Leia was younger and the girl would never focus during her lessons of diplomacy and etiquette. She would sit wriggling in her seat, her feet wagging this way and that while her hands were always playing with something, often either twisted up in her hair or trying to see if she could pull the screws out of her desk. Then, Sabé would have to reprimand the young girl and tell her to stop. However, the tables had seemingly turned as she found she couldn't concentrate on guiding Leia through today's rigorous workout. She could tell Leia was completely confused as Sabé spit out random orders and threw different things her way, not making much of any sense in all that she did. No, she couldn't focus. Sabé's mind was busy, elsewhere, imagining what could have had Leia so happy she was singing in the morning. And Sabé was well aware that Leia Organa had never been a morning person!

"We already did those," Leia's voice came, breaking into her reverie and Sabé turned back to the young woman, confused. "Pardon me?"

"Push-ups," Leia repeated. "We already did _three_ sets."

"We did?"

" _Yeeeees_."

"Oh. Well, what haven't we done?"

"We haven't discussed why you're acting so strange."

"Strange how?"

Leia tilted her head, planted a hand on one hip, and offered Sabé a slight glare.

"Fine. Alright. I had a small conversation with your mother this morning."

"And?"

"And she claims to have heard you singing in the sanisteam. Would you happen to know anything about any . . . _singing_?"

Leia blushed, resulting in an automatic maniacal smile and she quickly pulled Leia by the arm over to a bench. "I'm going to tell you what I think happened," Sabé suggested, her hands resting on Leia's knees. "And then, you can correct me if I'm wrong, clarify . . . maybe add some explicit details."

"Fine. Why do you think I was singing in the 'fresher?"

Sabé could barely contain her excitement as her shoulders bounced up and down and she asked her, "Does it have to do Captain Solo?"

Leia tried to remain deadpan, used all her strength and will power to maintain Sabé's gaze, but it only took three seconds for delirious laughter to begin bubbling from her and Sabé immediately screeched in response. "What happened?! Leia Organa, tell me every little tiny detail this very moment!"

Leia took a deep breath and smiled back at her mentor as she prepared her explanation. "Han visited me last night," she began. "He asked me how my birthday was and I told him how horrible it was. Well, he'd brought treats with him and we had a little picnic on my bed. He got me a birthday present, Sabé! They're these gorgeous, lovely earrings. Then, we just talked for some time about a lot of different things. We didn't even talk about suitors very long like we usually do. It was . . . it was really nice. Well, I still have no idea how it happened. I just know it did. And fast."

"What?! What happened?! What is it?"

Leia slowly turned her chin up to look at Sabé with a hesitant and confused expression. Her brows were knit together. Soon, her look changed from confused to bewildered as she told Sabé, "We kissed."

Never had Leia seen anyone's eyes so wide, she was sure Sabé's eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. The woman rose to her feet, holding Leia's hands. When both of them were standing at their full height, Sabé pulled Leia into a hug and screeched in her ear. Leia cringed slightly. "You guys had your first kiss?! I can't believe it! Wait, isn't this your first kiss, too? Like . . ."

"Like, first ever?" Leia finished for her with a nod, holding Sabé back at arm's length. "Yes. Yes, it was."

"And how was it?"

Now, Leia could remember how it happened in full. How she had been crawling across the bed and tripped over the blankets and Han's legs. How she was about to fall on top of Han before he caught her by the waist, holding her just a centimeter away from his own body. How she could feel the warmth of Han's breath on her face and how time had stopped and Leia had never been so nervous. How Han's arms had given under the nothing weight of Leia's body and their lips had met in that same moment, not knowing what they were doing, but falling into a comfortable pattern, offering feelings and revelations that had startled both Han and Leia. How she had fallen into ecstasy, her lips caught in Han's and all else hadn't mattered, only that precious moment they'd found themselves in. How Leia had felt light as a feather, like she was floating on clouds and a peace had overcome her and she'd felt no weight at all.

"It was amazing," Leia said in a breath. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but she didn't bother trying to hide her joy and exuberance. After all, she trusted Sabé with this and she desperately needed someone she could confide in with matters of her and Han. And Sabé enjoyed it as well. "I don't know what else to say about it. It . . . it was unlike anything I've ever done. I was so nervous and excited at the same time and I was afraid I wouldn't be good at kissing him, as stupid as that sounds."

"Well, how long did it last? Did he pull away?"

"It lasted several good seconds. And I pulled away. I'd run out of breath."

"Then, you did just fine. Did you only kiss once?"

Leia shook her head, her cheeks going bright red again as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "Twice," she corrected. Sabé comically gasped and laughed with her. "Please tell me that's all you did or else I might have to tell your parents."

"Sabé, I sweat it went no farther than that."

"So, tell me what happened afterwards. How did you both react?"

"I told Han that I love him and he said . . . I know."

Sabé stopped, straightened as she considered those words, that particular response. "I know," she weighed the words on her own tongue. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? I know?"

"I'm not sure," Leia admitted. "But somehow . . . I completely understand. It's our thing."

"A thing?! Leia, do you even understand what it means to have a thing? It means you're a couple. Only couples have things. You can't have a friend and say that you and your friend have your own thing. At least, not how you're talking about it. It completely defies the laws of friends. You and Han aren't friends."

"I don't feel like we're friends either. I mean, he's been a good friend, but you're right. We're not friends anymore. I don't want to be friends anymore."

Her jaw hanging from her mouth, Sabé nearly fell over in shock. No, this didn't surprise her in the least. Just the mere fact that Leia was saying these things was enough to have Sabé blown away.

Leia's face went red and she fell into Sabé's embrace, sobbing and shoulders shaking. "What's wrong, Leia?" she asked.

"I don't want to be Han's friend. And I don't think I am. Well, not anymore. So, if we aren't . . . what are we supposed to do now? Sabé, if we do develop some kind of relationship," her eyes watered and she held Sabé's gaze for a long moment. "What is it for? If we have love . . . what are we supposed to do with it? What is its worth if we can't keep it? Sabé, as soon as Papa or my aunts or Mama find out . . . we'll never see eachother again. What does it matter if I'm falling for him . . . if he's not going to be there later? If I'm going to end up marrying someone else anyway?"

Sabé understood. As much as she wished she didn't, she did. And with it came back that old, familiar sting. She had to pity the poor young woman. She hated to watch this scenario unfold before her eyes a second time. "I don't have any good advice to give," she apologetically informed her. "However, I do have advice."

"Just not nay good?"

"Afraid so."

"Well, I'll take what I can get. Tell me, Sabé. Tell me what to do."

"Go for it," she smiled and laughed at the responsive expression on Leia's face. "Go for it, run with it. Enjoy it. Take life one step at a time. Your engagement announcement has been postponed. All I can offer is the advice to void it. Stick your heels in the dirt and enjoy every moment with Han."

"Do you think someone out there in the galaxy knows the perfect solution to forbidden love?" Leia asked, her head tilted to the side. And in her eyes, Sabé saw Padmé. And it hurt.

"I don't think so. You know why? I don't think there is any perfect way to deal with it. Just . . . hang on. Enjoy the ride before it's destroyed. Remember this love and cherish it. It's all I've ever seen to know to tell you. Just," Sabé suddenly stopped, momentarily unable to continue. Visions of Padmé's funeral clouded her vision, threatening to make tears spill out onto her cheeks. She wiped at her eyes before Leia could see. "Just hang on."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Quick a.n. if you don't mind! Today, I woke up to 19 reviews from you guys on a bunch of chapters! I read them and nearly started crying. Then, I had that moment of . . . when your readers are taking more meaning out of moments in your story than you do . . . But that's wonderful! It's amazing! Some great points were brought up that I've begun considering and turning in my head, so please keep it up with the comments because they mean so much and help me out a lot. Honestly, I can't even begin to explain how much all the comments mean! THANK YOU!

* * *

"You're taking her out?"

"Well, our latest sessions have been slow. I thought a change in scenery might help things."

"How far?"

"Just outside the court. You mustn't worry so, Bail. There'll be a guard with us. Two if it makes you feel any better."

Bail Organa considered and Sabé could only stand there and wait, her chest swelling with hope. Her hands folded nicely just below her belt line, she waited for a response, maintaining a look of patience and honesty. _No, Bail,_ she thought with a wicked smile. _You needn't worry about my plans for the day. Just . . . worry about yourself. Please._

Bail crossed his arms and returned his dark-eyed gaze to her. "Two guards," he held up two fingers and Sabé nodded. "Of course, viceroy. I understand how close the Hapans are getting. We'll take two. Maybe even an extra third. But really, do you not trust me with the princess?" Then, just as she always seemed to be doing these days whenever she ended a conversation with the Alderaanian queen or viceroy, she hurried off before Bail could fit in another word. Yes, she had big plans for the day. If Leia's own parents were to not know of this secret suitor, Sabé could promise she'd take care of the captain if he wasn't the right guy for her niece.

Instead of being dressed in her usual skirts in this young morning, Sabé was already wearing her training gear, plain olive-colored pants, a navy blue shirt, and a thin black vest. Hurrying up the staircase to Leia's room, she snapped her gloves from the loop where they hung on her belt and started pulling them on, using her elbow to harshly knock on Leia's door. "Leia Organa! I was expecting you downstairs five minutes ago! Get out here right now!"

After she'd pulled on her thranta-riding gloves, she snatched her comm from her belt and keyed in a brief sequence. "Olin, we're getting ready to leave. Where are you?"

"Just outside the palace walls," came her answer. "The bench beside the entry way."

"But it's so early!" the princess whined, opening the door to reveal herself dressed in her own training outfit with her hair still hanging down her back. "As much as I'm excited to visit him, must you come along?"

Sabé sighed at the sight of an unready Leia and practically yanked her out the door. She gathered up Leia's hair and started making it into a single thick, simple braid. "Sweetheart, I already know your father would never approve of him and I've been encouraging this for several months now. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Stop that. Yes, I do. Since Mama and Papa don't know about him, you're going to play protective father and make sure daddy's little princess doesn't get hurt."

"Oh, look at you! You know me so well. Leia, you're like a niece to me. If we're keeping this from your parents, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. If he ever hurts you, I'll slit his throat and-"

"Sabé, I am well aware you used to be a Nabooan handmaiden, among the most trusted of Naboo's security forces. I don't need to know the details of what'll happen if Han upsets you."

"That's right, my girl. You don't want to know. I'll have him dead within the hour!"

"And that's why you're my aunt!"

"That's right, Princess. Now, come. Let's get going. I'm not sure I can wait much longer to meet this prince of yours. And let's sneak out quickly before your father realizes I only intend on taking one guard."

* * *

This was the second time Leia had visited _the Millennium Falcon_ , the second time she'd visited Han here. Although, Han had brought her here the first time. That first time . . . Leia had been so taken aback by the notion of getting to see Han's "place". It had made her nervous because, somehow she'd known what it meant, that it had meant her and Han weren't just friends. Though the two were no more than friends, it didn't discomfort Leia anymore. She felt fine, almost welcome in a way. As for their relationship status, Leia had taken to explaining it as 'stuck at that awkward stage where you're no longer friends, but not a couple'. Lengthy, sure, but she had no better words for that was exactly what they were. This was only to be confirmed when Chewbacca came out of the crew quarters with welcoming arms and nearly strangled Leia in a huge hug while Han came out slowly, watching her with a nervous glance like he didn't know what to say now that she was here. But who was she kidding? Leia was sure she looked just as nervous and awkward to Sabé as Han did to her. Feeling the same, Leia dismissed her observation and looked upon Han as an equal in all ways in this moment.

Stepping farther into the ship, she had to notice it was cleaner than the last time she'd visited, the small hallways tidied up, no ration packs laid out across the floor for inventory. Knowing Han, shed\'d assumed it would still be messy, but now had to wonder of he'd gotten busy cleaning in preparation for her and Sabé's visit.

Han gathered some courage and approached Leia and Sabé with an easy smile that more reflected the Han Leia was getting to know. It brought a smile to her own face which, in turn, brightened Han's. Leia almost had to laugh at the chain reaction between them before she realized that it would only strengthen the very same thought. She shook her head and accepted a hug as Han offered one. Letting go, she caught of glimpse of Sabé from the corner of her eye, amusedly smiling with a quick roll of her eyes. "Captain Solo," she said, the first to start on proper greetings. Leia could imagine the scowl she might have wanted to flash her way at her childish behavior. "I believe your name is, yes?"

"Yeah," Han stuck out a hand and shook Sabé's. "Solo. Han Solo. And you're . . .?"

"Han, this is Sabé, my tutor," Leia said.

"Welcome, Miss Sabé."

"And thank you for the invitation, Captain Solo. It's a pleasure to finally meet after hearing so much about you. Leia here," she flashed a light, brief scowl, almost joking. Maybe, she was. "Is always telling me stories about the visits you two share. I figured that if this is just going to stay between the three of us-"

Chewie roared in protest.

"And the wookiee," Sabé continued. "I guess I'll have to play protective parent instead."

"Yeah. And Leia's told me about you as well. She says you're really nice."

"Of course. As long as nobody upsets me." Sabé folded her hands beneath the hem of her vest and gave Han a smile that was hard as durasteel and made him want to run away. But he didn't. He smiled again to Leia and waved them to the main hold. He gestured to the holochess board and everyone sat down on the bench, Sabé and Leia across from Han and Chewie.

"So," Sabé glanced around, playing critic. "Leia tells me you're a smuggler on the run? A job went sour?"

"Yeah. I had to dump a load before Imperials could catch me."

"Glitterstim?"

Han nodded.

"Do you have any on board?"

" _O_ -kay!" Leia quickly interrupted, her face going bright red as she quickly realized the intentions in her mentor's eyes. Glitterstim was a spice produced by energy spiders that, when used, had a pleasure-boosting effect and could heighten one's mental state. More often than not, its illegal buyers used it during intercourse. Other times, it was athletes using it in hopes of breaking some record. It did have its medical benefits, but use was strictly for med-centers and hospitals only. Any other use was non-permitted and highly illegal, valuable on the black market.

"No," Han answered with a shake of his head, trying not to let Sabé get to him. "No, I haven't been smuggling anything since I came here. My ship is clean, I swear."

"Good. You'd be an idiot to bring spice here. To Alderaan, I mean. But now you're working for Ducchi, correct?"

Han nodded.

"Do you like it here?"

"The shop or Alderaan?"

Sabé shrugged.

"I like Alderaan a lot. It's really nice, quiet, and calm. A lot different from Corellia, that's for sure! And I like working for Ducchi, too. He's fair, offering me a lot I don't deserve especially considering he knows I smuggled before this. Everyone's nice here, nicer than I expected. Especially Leia. I don't deserve the friendship she's given me, but she's there anyway."

"I thought I was the one getting therapy sessions."

"Trust me, Princess. You're working _me_ wonders."

About an hour later and well into their conversation (or Sabé's interrogation of Han), Leia excused herself to use the 'fresher leaving Sabé room to have an honest and open discussion with the smuggler. She turned a narrow-eyed gaze to the Corellian and it was just enough to take Han by surprise. She leaned towards him, narrowed her eyes to slits, and told him in a dark voice, "I don't know where you've been before you came here and I don't know exactly what you were doing. But I do know this and I will tell you: I've been watching over Leia since her parents brought her into their home. I have been caring for her and practically raising her and I love her like a niece. Now that you're here, she's falling for you. That's fine. But if you ever hurt her, if you ever so much as make her shed a single tear, Han Solo, I _swear_ I'll bring you straight back to your home planet, beat you to a pulp and leave your mangled body to rot before your own people. I will tell her father exactly what you've done to his precious daughter and your little debt to Jabba won't matter anymore. You'll have much, _much_ bigger problems."

She backed away, smiling pleasantly as Leia rejoined them. Han could only stare, couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the supreme mother bear figure and Leia took notice. "Hey," she smiled lightly, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" Han blinked. He nodded and told her, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I just realized, though, that it's been an hour already. You might want to hurry back before your father becomes suspicious."

"He's right," Sabé sighed, grabbing her vest and rising to leave with the princess. "Come on. We'd better go now. I think your aunts will be waiting."

"Which is all the more reason for us to stay."

Sabé rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go grab your jacket and we'll go." Again, Leia left and Han shrunk back in his seat. Turning back to Han, she asked, "Do we understand eachother?"

"Crystal clear. Good. I got my point across, now you say yours."

"Who said I had one?"

"Han, I have no desire to dance around subjects all night. You have a look on your face. Now, speak your mind before I tell her father."

Han released a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding and nodded. Approaching Sabé more closely, he began. "I assume Leia told you about our talk on the night of her birthday?"

"Yes, she did. You gave her her first kiss."

"Yeah." Han smiled at the recent memory. "Well, she'd told me about the day's events and I feel bad for her. I want to make it up to her-"

"May I stop you right there? The night of her birthday, you kissed her. Her first kiss. And you both said you love eachother. You have no making up to do."

"Well, I just wanted to let her redo the day as my own gift to her. . . ." Han's mouth and mind fumbled for the words though he knew what he wanted to say. He took a breath and told Sabé, "I want to take Leia out."

"Like on a date?"

" . . . _Yes?_ "

"Look, before I set out the guidelines, just remember that I'm on your side, Solo. I know about this and I approve. I. Am. Your. Friend. You should trust me. I'll help you figure this out, come up with an excuse for her father and aunts, whatever you need help with. I'm on it. But. Whatever I do I need you to trust me. I need you to remember that I'm on your side and I'll never do anything that I think has the smallest chance of jeopardizing this relationship. Again. I am your friend. And you don't have too many of them right now."

"Right. Thank you, Sabé."

"I'll call you tomorrow to talk. Is this going to be a surprise for Leia?"

"For now."

"Alright. Tomorrow and we'll talk again."

Stepping outside, Sabé couldn't hide her smile. Before Leia could join her again, she picked up her comm and keyed in a brief frequency. "Ilee here," a voice spoke.

"Olin, relax. It's me," Sabé responded. "Listen, I need your help. It's important."

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be better, I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.:** Thank you so much to everyone who is reading! Your continuing support means the world to me. I thought I'd send out a special shout-out and dedicate this chapter to NikitaKaralis who started commenting on every single chapter and made me break down in tears of joy. Thank you so much.(And sorry for stealing your idea on how to make this date work!)

* * *

Not only was the door locked, but Leia had also snagged the chair from her vanity and set the top of the back just below the door's handle. She'd switched off the lights and hidden herself away in her own closet, flicked off those lights, too and brought with her a small candle she planned on using to read her notes with. Reading by candlelight, she pondered. How serene and calm to perfectly set the mood as she read. And by the way, it wasn't political or diplomatic notes she was reading. No, they were handwritten notes on thin flimsi sheets, small letters scrawled across their lengths in the form of a letter. A love letter.

For a second, Leia almost felt bad for poor Sabé who had ever so discreetly picked it up from Han and ever so discreetly dropped it in Leia's lap after her last training session had ended. Immediately after which Leia had hurried to her room before anyone could stop her and found herself here, ripping apart the envelop and taking out the flimsi. The letter contained simple words, simple phrases, simple messages. Just a brief summary of how Han was still reeling after Leia's birthday and how he couldn't wait to talk to her again. Then, it was ended with the famous phrase 'I love you' to which Leia responded, out loud, "I know."

* * *

Sabé was beginning to not like Han. Selfless, caring, concerned Captain Han Solo. She sighed aloud, staring at him where he sat across from her, his chin resting on his hand. No, she did like him as an eligible bachelor for her sweet Leia and that was precisely the problem. "I can't find a reason to hate him," she'd told Olin when she had first relayed her concerns and frustrations to him. "All he does is listen to Leia, buy her treats and gifts, and he genuinely cares about her. I don't think we have one proper suitor who covers even one of those!"

"They all cover the treats," Olin had cracked a smile at his own comment, knowing fully well the difference between when Han bought Leia things and when Isolder or Gram bought her things.

Yes, Han was too perfect, too perfect a match for Leia which made this whole situation more fragile. Leia was happy and Sabé couldn't let that end. She didn't know what they would eventually do about it, but she understood that she had to help them keep things going, keep this a secret. It was all Leia had right now, perhaps all she'd ever have.

"There's a nice dancing house in one of the smaller country towns just outside of Aldera," she told Han, dropping her hand from where it had previously been over her mouth. "Small, not widely known. The people that go there hardly take a glance at whoever comes in. Nobody cares. And she's been there before. It's one of her favorite places to go, but it's been awhile since she's last gone."

Han nodded, his features brightening with a smile. "I'll take her there, then. Are you sure noone will think to question me there with her?"

"If anyone does, just pretend to be a foreign suitor. Trust me, it's a town of carefree people who have never had a worry in their life. It's really nice and I think you'll enjoy it, too."

"Good," he nodded again, thinking on it. "Okay. Now, does this mean I have to dance, too?" He looked back up to Sabé who could suddenly only stare, her mouth hanging open in shock. "You're kidding me," she managed. "Don't you dare think you're going to take Leia on a date and just watch her the whole time."

"No!" Han shot to his feet to assure her. "That's not what I mean. It's just that . . . well . . . where I come from, we like to work on mechanics as a past time rather than . . . dance."

Instantly, Sabé's look and mood changed and a chuckle escaped her lips before she could full out laugh. "Are you serious? You don't know how to dance?"

Han tapped the red Blood stripes on his pants and reminded her, "Corellian. Remember?"

"Oh! This is going to be fun. And remember, Han. Trust me. Everything I do is for the good of you and Leia. Trust me."

"I never _didn't_ trust you until you just said that."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sabé asked, following Memily as she quickly pulled on a cape and grabbed a basket before marching out the door.

"The market. I thought I'd pick up some fresh ingredients for little snacks and maybe to make a few loaves of bread. It's been a while since I've made Leia her favorite-"

"Memily's baskets," Sabé smiled. "I'll help you if you'd like. What I'd do for one of your baskets."

"Well, I'd appreciate that very much, Sabé. But that can't be why you're following me. What is it? Anything you might care to inform me about?"

"No," she shook her head, slipping on her shoes and hurrying to keep up with the younger woman. "When we're a ways away from the palace, maybe," she whispered and Memily gave a surprised smile. "What is it?" she asked again. "Gossip over the Organa sisters? Any news leaked from Bail's meetings with the Rebel leaders?"

"No. Not exactly. Not gossip, really. Well, sort of. Look, I need your help with something, but you first have to promise me you won't tell a single living soul."

Memily stopped. "No!" Sabé grabbed her arm and pulled her along, hastily continuing down the stone path, away from the Alderaanian palace. "Not here, we mustn't yet speak of it. I can't risk a thing."

"Oh? It's serious?"

"Yep," she nodded, still pulling Memily by her arm. "It's getting pretty serious. Now, come! I'm not sure how much longer I can wait to explain!"

* * *

The man was handsome in a roguish kind of way. Standing at an average height with hazel eyes and a twist to his mouth that both intrigued and worried her, Memily wasn't sure _what_ to make of the man. He looked a little on the younger side, but older than Leia, she was sure. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over and navy pants bearing the famous Corellian Bloodstripes. Around his waist was a typical utility belt holding only one small blaster. A DL-44. Judging by appearance, Memily was right to have not a single reassuring thought about Sabé's little secret. But the Nabooan woman was acting so eccentric and overly excited, Memily immediately discarded her judgments and decided to merely wait and be surprised.

"Memily, this is Captain Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_."

Han Solo looked just as nervous as Memily felt which both relieved her and worried her all the more. "Alright. What is he here for?"

"He's been visiting Alderaan for some time now and I thought I'd introduce you."

"May I ask why?" She craned her neck around to see Ducchi, the Organa family's loyal mechanic, and Fess Ilee, Leia's lifetime stalker. Both wore broad smiles and gave her reassuring nods. Turning back, she tried to press down her worries, but nothing felt right about this. Not the secretive way in which Sabé was trying to make her guess, not Ilee's presence here, and especially not the Corellian standing before her.

"Well, if you must know. Captain Solo has been keeping our princess sane this whole time she's been plagued with suitors. They have a secret thing going."

Sabé had an odd way of being so casual and flippant about certain things, Memily still struggled to comprehend the way the Nabooan woman worked. "You're serious?" she nearly guffawed, tilting her head.

"I thought the goal here was to keep it a secret; not tell the whole planet." It was the Corellian who said this, approaching Sabé and shaking his head.

"What did I tell you? Trust me." She turned back to Memily and told her, "Well, talk to him. Scan him down. Get to know him. I tell you he's a good man and so he is. Remember how Leia was acting the day after her birthday and you kept asking me why she was so happy? This man. This man has been taking care of her, treating her well. He's been keeping her sane." She smiled brightly as she explained. "They have a slow thing going." Han flushed and Memily bit back a laugh. "This man?" she smirked. "This man and our Lelila? I don't know where to start! Sabé, why have you pulled me into this? I'd rather not be a part of any foolish plan you have going-"

"You have to trust me. He's the only thing keeping Leia sane. He needs my help to keep this from the Organas and I need your help with helping him."

"What good could you possibly expect me to do for this scenario? I don't support this in the least."

"Get to know him and maybe he'll change your mind. This wonderful man here is planning to take the princess out on her first date. And he can't dance."

Memily watched Han carefully, could sense the nervousness pouring off of him. Still, Memily didn't feel assured. If Sabé was going to play this game, Memily could play, too. And she only had Leia's best interests in mind. "How long have you been on Alderaan, seeing Leia?"

"I've been on-planet for several months," he answered.

"How old is Leia?"

"She's twenty."

"How tall is she?"

"She can barely be five feet."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Depends on her mood. But she always loves white and brown together."

"Are you going to tell me you love her?"

"I'm falling for her, yes."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's precious to me. Tell me why _you_ love her. Now."

"I don't have much. And I don't deserve much either, but she gives me happiness and hope and this smile I've heard is a bit of a commodity these days. Shall I go on?"

"No," Memily shook her head, her eyes suddenly stinging and she realized she was holding back tears. From behind her, she heard laughter. No doubt it was Sabé. "Hooked already, aren't you? I told you he's a good one."

She squeezed her eyes tightly, blinked the tears away and took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. Han was right. Leia needed a little joy right now, deserved it more than anything. She'd been trying everything, doing all she could for Leia, but so rarely could she manage to coax even a light, faint smile onto Leia's face. But apparently this man could?

"So. You can't dance. How bad are you?"

* * *

"Are these our official headquarters now?" Sabé asked with a smirk, her hands resting flat against the wood tabletop. "Our secret lair where we formulate plans and cause mischief and laugh while we watch Bail and Breha run around, trying to figure out what the blazes is going on?"

Sabé, Memily, Han, and Ducchi were in Ducchi's small apartment, all huddled around the same circular table. The apartment was cramped and empty, a dim light hanging from the ceiling directly above their heads and a mini freezing unit kept in the corner behind them. There was a two-seated couch in the adjacent room and was neighbored with a single, thick, huge, bulky rocking chair. The place stank of loneliness which was probably why Ducchi spent most of his time at the shop where his friends always were. And his new friend: Han.

"Sure," Ducchi gave a semi-enthusiastic nod as he set down a pot of dark caf in the center of the table. "If that's how you'd like to think about it."

Pouring herself a cup of the fresh, steaming caf, Memily cut to the chase and began the discussion. "We do still have a lot to figure out before we can even decide when this is going to happen."

"Never did I ever imagine my first date would be thoroughly planned out by older adults who work for a royal family." Of course, this remark came from a smirking Han. Sabé shook her head. "We're not planning your date. We're just planning how to make your date happen. Mem is right. How are we going to find enough time for this to happen without drawing suspicions. Since Leia passed out at the ball, Breha's become even more concerned than she was before. Bail is more wary and . . . well, the sisters are the same. How do we find enough time _and_ not have to worry about Bail or Breha worrying over what Leia's doing?"

"We could sneak Leia out in the middle of the night," Ducchi suggested. "She used to sneak out the window all the time-"

"That idea isn't isn't secure enough," Sabé said, shaking her head over her caf cup and she brought it to her lips for a first sip. "Bail has a light staff of guards lining the perimeter of the palace. We couldn't sneak her out unless Bail told them she had a reason."

"And he would need to tell them," Memily agreed. "They wouldn't just take our word for it."

"Or we could sneak her out when she's supposed to be at another place or doing something else," Han suggested. "If she has some meeting soon, you could take her out, but bring her to the date instead."

"No. Then, she'd be missing from the meeting. Bail would be alerted and he'd have no idea where she is. It wouldn't work. We need to have an excuse for why she's out and a way to keep Bail and Breha from worrying."

"That's it!" Memily quickly drained her cup and slapped the table before her. "We'll tell Bail we're taking her out."

"So much for secrecy."

"No. We'll get Bail to agree with us, that she needs to get out."

"How? Wait, Memily. I don't understand."

"We need Bail and Breha to be okay with this? You said it yourself, Sabé. They're worried about her after she passed out after the ball. So, we'll tell them that she needs to get out more, catch a break from the suitor before she gives her announcement. Then, we'll take her to the date. That way, noone's worried, everyone knows what's going on and where she is. No problems."

"And you think it'll work?"

"I think we don't have a lot of other options."

"Alright. I guess that solves _that_ problem. When is this taking place now? Han?"

"When's the soonest we can do it?"

"Soon," Sabé flashed a smile, but Memily was quick to disapprove of it. "Hang on," she said, wagging a finger. "I still have to teach a Corellian to dance. The agenda isn't yet completely fulfilled. First, we teach him to dance. Then, the date happens. Let's set a goal and see how it goes."

"Two days," Ducchi spit out.

" _Two?!"_

"Fine. Three."

"No, Ducchi's right," Sabé gestured to the mechanic. "We need to do this soon. Before it's too late after Leia's birthday. I mean, he taught Leia to fire an Imperial blaster in a day. How hard can it to be to each him to dance in a couple days?"

* * *

Sabé dragged her hands down her face until they left behind long, pink lines. "I take back everything I said."

Standing beside her, Memily smirked, preparing to show Han the move again. "Good. I would have, too, if I were you."

* * *

"I thought we'd take a nice long walk through Peace Park," Gram smiled, holding on tightly to Leia's left hand. "You and I both know how beautiful it is this time of the year. Well, it's always beautiful, just gorgeous really, but I thought today in particular would be a lovely day to visit."

Peace Park was one of Leia's most favorite places on Alderaan. And Gram was about to ruin it. Located in the center of the capital city and island of Alder, Peace Park was renowned for its natural beauty, bright flora and fauna, delightful smells. It was a big tourist attraction that even newcomers to the pacifist world understood not to trample through. Its original beauty had stayed preserved through the ages, cared for and treated like a landmark by not just the royal families, but all Alderaanians. As Leia had found over the years, it was a nice, quiet and calm spot to think and, again, Gram was going to ruin it for Leia.

"I think part of it is that people don't have to talk about its beauty," Leia responded. When people come here, they don't talk about the park. They just look. And when they do talk, it's to another person. And it's never about the park. Peace Park is a place to sit down and relax, not meditate on its beauty. Just to lightly enjoy it."

Gram chuckled, guiding Leia to a bench situated in front of a patch of greens and sat down with her. "You're so insightful," he told her. "You should relax. Enjoy the view like everyone else."

Leia had been here plenty before. She'd been visiting this park for as long as she could remember. Longer. Memily had once told her that Breha and Bail used to take her out here when she was just a wee little one, set her down in the grass and teach her to walk. If you went deeper into the forest, there was a small waterfall with a stone path guarding it. A whole different assortment of lush plants were planted there. There. There Leia had taken her first steps, beside that waterfall. Not many people knew about that waterfall. The open clearing where Leia now sat with Gram was where everyone stayed. But if you followed the pathway of light orange and light blue flowers, through the tunnel of white and red flowers . . . you'd fine that smaller clearing and the waterfall. When she had been so much younger, before there had been suitors and dowries and meddling aunts . . . Leia had once dreamed, as only innocent, little girls could, of getting married in that clearing. By that waterfall. But now that there were suitors and dowries and meddling aunts, Leia no longer held such a desire. If Leia was to marry Isolder or Gram, she would rather not enjoy her own wedding, rather it be in a dark dungeon of the Hapan Royal Fountain Palace, something that never meant a thing to her and never would. Just like her coming marriage.

Leia managed to snatch her hand back, out of Gram's grip. Pulling it back to her side, she glanced away, taking in the beauty that surrounded her, trying to take comfort in it. _Come on,_ she silently thought, her gaze remaining on a patch of wild perkillions. _I used to come here to get away when I needed a break. Please help me now. Please. Please don't tell me you're not my friend anymore, too._

"Well," Gram's voice interrupted Leia's thoughts and jerked her from her reverie. "We had better be on our way if we don't want to miss our reservation at the restaurant. Then, we have the holodrama afterwards, too. Are you ready to leave, Princess?"

Leia kept her honest answer silent, glancing back at the flowers and silently screaming, _No!_

* * *

His feet came to a stop along with the music and Han stepped back to seek approval from Memily. "Better?"

Memily turned to look back to a smiling Sabé and nodded, slowly at first. "Better," she agreed. "Tons better. I think you've got the hang of it. Honestly, that was really good."

"So, we're still on for tomorrow!"

"Yes, I suppose you've been doing well enough."

"But not well enough if you expect to sweep your princess off her feet." Ducchi got up from his seat, wiped his hands on a towel and took Sabé by her hands. One hand on her waist, the other holding her hand, he began leading her through a slow and simple swaying dance. "Nice and easy," Ducchi's voice drawled as he and Sabé continued their example. "Nice and slow. Give the dance time, give the moment time. Nice and easy, nice and slow. And then you fit a sweet one in there."

"A sweet one?"

"Kiss her _reeeal_ good, Solo!" Memily explained from where she stood behind Han, her arms crossed and somehow keeping a smirk off her face.

Sabé stopped dancing and broke her and Ducchi's dancing embrace. "So, you really are in this with us, huh?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. And it's all your fault!"

"And don't you forget it!"

"Alright." Memily pulled up her thin sleeves and came back to Han's side, her dancing heels clicking against the pavement of Ducchi's shop. "Come on, now. It's your turn." Han took one of Memily's hands in his, moving the other to her waist. "Perfect," Memily muttered, now moving her own hands into proper position. "Sabé, play the track again. Now, Han, you start. The man leads the woman. You show me where we're going." Han nodded and began to lead Memily through the steps. He shuffled his feet, slowly like Sabé and Ducchi just had, but Memily protested, delivering a light kick to his right foot. "Slower! No, slower!"

"I am going slowly."

"Now slow enough. Remember what Ducchi said. Every song that's going to be played will be typically about three minutes. That's three minutes of dancing. Slow dances aren't meant to start up a sweat. Now, slow down and pace your feet."

Han took slower steps and, to his delight, it drew an approving smile from the Alderaanian woman. "Better! There! That's better. Now, you have to keep her entertained. One slow song is also three minutes of repeating the same two steps over and over. This is conversation time. Sweet talk, honey lips. You hear me? And when the room is silent," Memily made Han pick up the pace ever so slightly as the song crescendoed. "And the song starts to pick up, you slip your hands to both of hers and spin her. Not fast, but fast enough." She uncurled herself from Han's grasp and there Ducchi was, his arms waiting for her. They danced together until the next crescendo when Ducchi changed his grasp and spun Memily until she came back into his arms. "Alright. Now, Ducchi, you have to teach him the whole choreography of that. Look at him. He's hopelessly confused."

* * *

"So," Memily beamed. "Everything's taken care of."

"Everything but a ride."

"Kriff," Sabé muttered, excusing herself to make a comm call. "Now I have to tell Valden."

* * *

She laid there on the floor of her bedroom, her hair a mess, her clothes rumpled, her shoes discarded and left by the door. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, focused on the silence that encompassed her room and took deep, measured breaths. "It's over," Leia smiled to herself. "It's over. The day is almost over and Gram is gone. The date. Is done."

She opened her eyes, sat up, stared at the new wall ahead of her. Against the wall stood her dark dresser, covered in jewelry and rings and money. It was such an ugly sight, Leia wanted to burn the dresser, drop it out her window, and get rid of it all. When Han had given her those spiral earrings, she'd refused to put them with the rest. Instead, she had hidden them away in the same spot she kept everything else Han had given her. In a small chest she'd always kept under her bed. Like the one at the foot of her bed, it was covered in intricate paintings of flowers and bubbles, all set to frame the first letter of her first name. Her parents had bought it when she was only a baby. It had been bought for the purpose of a nice place to keep important, precious memorabilia such as the onesie she'd worn when Bail had first adopted her and brought her home and the blanket she'd come wrapped in, strands of hair from her first haircut, a candle from the cake of her first birthday . . . It was also meant for future memories and remnants of momentous occasions to come. Leia could think of no reason why these earrings shouldn't belong in this chest. She crawled under her bed, reached for the chest, and fished the earrings out. Standing before her vanity, she replaced the heavy, single-bead earrings she currently wore with Han's spirally ones and dropped the beads beside Isolder's ring. Singing to herself, she sat down and stared through the mirror at the earrings. "Please, Han," she begged aloud, but quietly in a hushed voice. "Please visit me tonight, Han. I miss you already. I want to talk to you again." A flicker of pleasant thoughts came to Leia's mind and her smile instantly brightened. "I want to kiss you again."

As though on cue, Sabé suddenly burst into her room and Leia jumped, falling out of her chair. "Well," Sabé beamed down at the princess. "Don't you just look _smashing_ today."

"I had a date with Gram today. I'm starting to think it's possible he's even more vain and selfish than Isolder is."

"Alright. Get on up. Off your butt, dear. The position is not alluring. You ought to get ready!"

"Ready?"

Sabé shepherded Leia into the refresher with some shoving and started yelling, "Do you want a break or not! Hurry up, now." Then, in a whisper, she apologized. "Look, I pulled some strings and found a weakness in your parents. I told Bail you could use some rest and an extra break after what happened at your ball. Him and Breha are so worried about you, he instantly agreed. Now, he thinks I'm taking you out to enjoy a couple sights before I bring you back home."

"But I take it we're not?" Leia spoke like it was a question and stripped off her clothes once Sabé had yanked the curtain to the sanisteam across the rod. She tossed the articles of clothing over the curtain and Sabé threw them to the floor, hurrying to Leia's closet and whipping around the hangers in search of the perfect dress. "Nope."

" . . ." Leia waited for an explanation on what they were going to do, but received nothing but the sound of Sabé still shuffling clothes around. "So. What _are_ we doing?"

"Oh. You'll see. Trust me. You'll like it."  
Soon enough, Leia hurried out of the sanisteam, wrapped in a white, fuzzy towel. Sabé pointed to a dress laid out on her bed and told her to dress. "And when you're done, pull one of your long jackets over it. I'll do your hair quickly once you're done."

Leia slipped the dress on in no time and sat in front of Sabé while the woman dried her hair and brushed through it. She found a simple, light headdress in one of her drawers and put it on Leia's head. "Okay, now, we'll hurry out the main entrance and hope your father doesn't question us any further."

"Wait!" Leia spun on Sabé. "What about my make-up?"

"Honey, I don't know all that your aunts have been doing to you, but you don't need makeup. Never ever, ever never. Sweetheart, you ought to be the most gorgeous young lady on all of Alderaan. Now, let's get going. We only have so much time." She grabbed Leia by the hand and hurried down the staircase to the main entry. Just outside the doors was Valden and a small black speeder, waiting. "Good evening, Princess," he bowed and opened the door for her. She crouched to get in and gasped when she saw Han already sitting inside. Her gaze swung to a snickering Sabé. "By the way, Memily and Valden now know."

"You might want to hurry in, Princess," Valden smiled, his hand preparing to push the door shut. "We could only buy you so long."


	22. Chapter 22

He had tried to dress the best he could with what he had. A clean white shirt with a dark vest, dark pants and his typical, everyday black boots. Or, to put it simpler, he'd cleaned his clothes and worn them again. Sabé had started in on him again, shaking her head like he was some hopeless student and called Valden back. "Here are some credits," she'd said, handing the chauffeur a handful of white bills. "Please. Go help him."

Now, Han was impeccably dressed in non-Corellian clothes that didn't scream Alderaanian department store either. It fit him well enough. But a smuggler had to draw the line somewhere and Valden had agreed to let Han keep the boots. After Han had gone to get them cleaned and polished, of course.

As though it actually mattered, she was absolutely gorgeous. The truth of the matter was that she held a certain natural beauty that could never be diminished no matter what, but Han much preferred less makeup and fancy garments over more of them. Her hair hung straight down her back with only a headdress of thin, light blue, intersecting, beaded lines that wrapped around her head more like a headband. Her dress matched her headband, exaggerating the color scheme of light blues and a faint gray. The dress's top almost looked like its own jacket whose was somewhere between a dark blue and a deep purple, covered with a pattern of blue and gray beaded ovals and circles and waves until the beads extended to the edge of the "jacket" live the tentacles of a sea gigantic creature. The skirt came out from every point where the jacket was sewed to a finish, first colored in a plain, bright white, but fading to a light fray, then finally to a bright, gentle, and light blue. The perimeter of the bottom of the skirt was an easy gold tipped with a darker blue and hemmed up there. The long sleeves to the top were much the same as the skirt. Tiny sparkles were sprinkled around the skirt, accentuating its brightness and color, finishing off the simple, but dazzling look. Han beamed at her and Leia blushed, turning away for a second. When she looked back to him, he realized she was wearing the earrings he'd bought her.

"You look amazing," he gasped, drawing a bright smile from the princess. "And you look dashing as well, flyboy," she responded back. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or will I be left to wonder forever?"

"I wouldn't call it forever."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not telling you where we're going, no. But I will tell you this. I promised you I'd take you out to have a better birthday. I intend to stay god on my word. Happy birthday, Princess."

* * *

The second speeder stopped in the middle of the grassy lot that was used for parking. Inside this one were Sabé, Ducchi, and Memily, all three squeezed together in the front seat, cred coins and bills a mess in their laps. "Let's just trade him a fifty," the Nabooan one decided. "We're going to be very thankful for this DJ in the future." She counted out several of her bills, then turned to see if Ducchi and Memily had their share ready. "Do you guys have enough?"

"I have a ten," Memily offered, raising it to show Sabé.

Ducchi added his own count to the main pile and counted it up for Sabé. "I've got a few fives."

"Are you kidding? We all work directly for the royal family. How can none of us have a fifty on us? Alright, it'll have to do." She crawled over Memily's lap and got out of the speeder, looking back to be sure Valden hadn't yet arrived with their lovebirds. She hurried into the dance house, creeped to the back where the DJ was stationed and told him, "Excuse me, DJ. There's going to be a young lady here. Really short with a guy who's about a foot taller than her. Both dark-haired. She's wearing a blue dress. They'll be here for a couple hours. Until eleven. Before they leave," she flipped out the thirty she'd obtained from Memily and Ducchi and her own stash. "Set them up real nice. Something slow, really romantic. That's how their night needs to end. Got it? If they kiss after they leave, I'll pay you extra tomorrow. Thank you for your services."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Han asked her. Leia laughed and smiled very enthusiastically, vigorously nodding her head. "Take me to my party, flyboy."

They both got out of the speeder, thanking Valden before he drove off. Leia raised her gaze to see a big, red and rustic barn with wide, open doors. Inside, Leia could already make out lights and small lanterns strung across the ceiling. "The Rustic Alderaan dance house," she muttered, amazed. "IT's been so long since I've last been here." She looked back to Han and smiled her gratefulness as Han came back to her side. He dropped his arms and reached to take her hand in his. Leia nearly jumped in surprise, but all too willingly gave him her hand and they strode inside together. Hand in hand.

They came in to see the crowd caught up in house party music, bodies jumping and waving to the rhythmic sounds of instruments joined together in their own celebration of sound. "This is party music?" Han asked, amazed. "This actually sounds good. I can't stand the usual throbbing, pounding and screaming all the other core worlds call music."

Leia laughed, pulling his further inside with one arm. "Well, then, flyboy. Your ears are in for a treat today. Welcome to Alderaan. We practically invented music. Listen." She gave his arm a great yank and he was standing right in front of her. "Half of the time you spend at a dance house on Alderaan, a DJ isn't even playing. Alderaan is all about keeping things live and natural. Live music. Real flowers for decorations."

"So I've noticed," Han smiled. "I really admire that about Alderaan."

Leia smiled at him. Again. A twist in her lips combined with that way she tosses her hair back without even realizing she's doing it. That natural joy tat overtook her when she lost herself. It wasn't completely there quite yet, but Han was getting her there. He nodded towards the dance floor and suggested, "Why don't we go dance?"

"Do you know how to dance, Solo?" She caught herself in the same sway everyone else was moving in. Han joined her, catching her by her waist. Leia's breath caught, but she went with it, enjoying the feel of Han's hands holding on tightly to her. Then, the song changed into something even more livelily. A small band of four or five men and women had come to the stage, and had started plucking and playing away on fiddles and some other stringed instrument. Everyone in the barn joined together, hurrying into a few organized lines as the music started up and quickly got into the traditional steps and moves of the old, Alderaanian country song. Han swung his head around, frazzled by the way everyone else knew what they were doing. Leia tilted her head back and laughed at him, taking his arm and throwing herself into the country dance. "Just watch and follow everyone else," she told him. "It's really easy."

Pulling up her skirt, Leia revealed a pair of brown, sharp-toed boots on her feet. She held her skirt an appropriate length above the floor, keeping her hands hoisted to her waist and dipped her shoulder to the side, quickly bringing her hip into the motion. She clicked her heel against the floor with everyone else and spun around, taking Han with her. She bounced back and forth on her heels, crossing her legs and twirling herself so she was facing the other side of the barn. Han spun with her and started trying to match the quick steps.

Starting to pick up on the pattern, Han jumped back in just as Leia brought her shoulder back down to dip and back up, clicking their heels again. While she danced, Leia watched Han and laughed. She didn't laugh because he was bad, though his steps were rather a bit clumsy. For her, it was a sight to see the smuggler dance with a room full of Alderaanians, visibly enjoying it as a smile began to cross his lips.

The dancing part of the music stopped and the instruments halted their progress while an entertainer continued with the solo lyrics. Meanwhile, the crowd clapped, tapping one foot until the last note of the solo dragged itself out and the dancers immediately went back to going through every step. Leia clapped her boot, spun and caught Han's arm, the instruments now enjoying their own solo and the crowd found their own pairs, dancing arm in arm. Leia guided Han through the new steps and it made him feel just a tiny bit smaller. He couldn't wait until the music slowed and he could show her what he learned, that he wasn't entirely horrible at this dancing thing. Maybe, he would be able to impress her, guide _her_ through each step. But this was fun, too. Lively and energetic, this was right up his alley and Han enjoyed watching Leia partake in it, too. To see her so happy and carefree, unbound and let loose to move on her own free will . . . somehow, it made her look even more beautiful. And Han hadn't thought it would be possible. Now, he had to ask himself how beautiful she could become. What all did he have to do, what did he have to free her from to peel back her layers and find all that there was to Leia Organa? Perhaps, Han considered, it would take him peeling back all of his layers.

Sadly, the song ended and the crowd clapped at their performance. Some stood and waited for the next song, but Leia pointed to the tables and asked Han, "Can we sit down? I haven't done that in too long."

Han laughed and walked with Leia to a table near the buffet line. He sat her down. "I'll go get some food, alright?"

Leia nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Was it bad, Han wondered, that he was, whole filling a couple cups with juice, preparing himself for when he had to slow dance with Leia? And the kiss? Han was done with lying to himself. He knew now that he was in over his head and helplessly in love with Leia Organa. He couldn't try and forget it anymore. He hadn't entirely realized before the night of Leia's birthday, but the kiss- oh, what her kiss had done to him- had sealed his desires and dreams. He, Han Solo, was in love with Alderaan's princess. And there was no pulling him out.

Leia was all kinds of wonderful, a joy Han didn't deserve and would never take for granted. The more he learned about her, the more he loved her and it scared him only because he this wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. She was a princess and he a scoundrel. The odds stacked against him with no hope and the way Sabé was helping him keep it now was only temporary.

Han quickly slammed down those thoughts, forced them out, and banished them from his mind. Temporary it was, but it was. She was here with him and she was happy and she wanted to be here with him. He wanted to be here with her. Though it may be temporary, they were here tonight and Han knew he had to enjoy this while it lasted. Enjoy it now, feel the hurt later.

Han piled food onto two plates, put the cups on the plates, grabbed a handful of napkins, and carried the meals to the table he'd left Leia at. Leia helped him set the food down and chose a plate and a couple napkins. "Thank you," she said.

"Well, it's no problem, Your Worshipfulness."

"And I don't just mean for getting me the food. I mean for taking me out and giving me another birthday. A better birthday."

"You told me you like dancing and I asked Sabé if there was a good place around here. She, Memily, and Ducchi all helped me set this up. I owe them a lot. But when Sabé told me about this place, she said you used to come here with your father."

"Again, childhood memories tarnished by their broken tradition. We used to come here all the time. When I was little and first learning to dance, Daddy would always have me stand on his toes and he'd do the dance with me, show me how it went. But then I grew up and I learned about politics and now I can help him lead Alderaan. And now I'm expected to lead Alderaan. With a suitor."

Han picked her chin up and shook his head. "Hey, Princess," he said gently, catching her gaze. "No tears tonight. Please. I brought you here to make you feel better. If a therapy session is what you need, we;ll do that tomorrow, but I want you to be happy and enjoy yourself tonight. Sabé told me you used to smile and dance like you just were to that song. I want to see nothing but that over and over while we're here. Got it. We only have a couple hours here. Let's make the most of it."

Leia nodded, her hand taking Han's off her chin and gripping it instead. "You're right, Han. Thank you for all for this. You have no idea how much it does for me when you do these things for me-"

"I think I have some idea. Though I do love the fierce and sassy princess and senator who lives in the palace . . . I love the girl who dances even more."

"Well, then," Leia pushed her plate aside and got up from her seat. "In that case, I think we should keep dancing."

Han looked up at her. She held a hand out and he finally took it. "I agree."

They danced for so long, Han lost track of the time. He realized they had less than an hour left before Valden would come back to pick them up. He insisted to Leia that they eat quickly and he would have one more dance with her. Reluctantly, Leia agreed, ate as quickly as she could, and jumped back up to have another dance. Another lively song was playing and Leia hurriedly dragged Han to the dance floor to lead him in it, when the music suddenly stopped and the DJ took the microphone. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen," he spoke in a soft voice. "It's getting late and I think it's high time we settle down. So, here's one for all our lovebirds out there. Good night, everyone." He whispered something to the band's lead singer and the woman nodded, getting up and approaching the microphone. "Hello again, everyone. I guess I'll be singing another tune. Again, to all the lovebirds in here, tonight. So, grab your special someone and relax."

When Han and Leia looked back to eachother, they both were flushing. Meant as a joke, Leia took both of his arms, arched a brow, and asked, "Do I need to teach you another dance, flyboy?"

To Leia's surprise, Han shook his head, brought one hand to her hip and the other to take her hand. "No," he gathered all the courage he had and told her. "I think I got this one." Surprised and, honestly, a little lost, Leia showed her confusion and Han only smiled, taking her to the middle of the dance floor and leading her through the slow, swaying steps. Leia swallowed down her surprise and turned her focus tot eh steps as she took them, as Han took them. "I didn't know you could dance, flyboy."

"I didn't either. I figured I couldn't take you dancing while I can't even bust a move. So . . ."

"Let me guess. Sabé helped you."

"And she enlisted Memily for the job as well. Yes. I, Han Solo, had to get help. But it was all for you, sweetheart. All for tonight."

Leia looked up into his eyes flashed him another easy smile. "Ohh. And I love you for it."

"I know." He rocked her back and forth through every beat, holding her tightly and close to his own body. He could feel Leia's heart beating in time with his, both of them perfectly in sync. He felt her steadied breaths against the skin of his neck when she looked up at him. Han squeezed her hand, stroked his thumb along the soft skin. Staring at it, he brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it, holding it there at the height of Leia's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" he asked her.

Startled, Leia looked back up into his hazel eyes, her mouth hanging open as she nodded. Her brows knit, she waited for what he had to say.

"We didn't get even a minute after we kissed to talk about it," he started. "And when I left, I could hardly think straight. Leia, I didn't know what to do. I already missed you and I needed to talk to you about it, figure out what happened. Most of all, though, I needed to tell you that I love you, too. A lot. I know this is hard, this whole secrecy thing, but it's completely worth it if I still get to visit you. As hard as I've tried not to, I couldn't help it. Leia, I fell in love with you. That night, I knew it was true. I'm in love with you, Leia. And I don't ever want this to end."

"I know," Leia managed in response, tears starting to spill from her eyes. "I love you, too. When I said it that night, I didn't understand what was going on, either. I wasn't really thinking. I didn't realize what I was doing until after it all happened. But I can promise you that I don't regret a single second of it. The same as you said goes for me. I tried to ignore you and get you out of my head, but I couldn't and before I knew it, I'd fallen in love with you. I don't know what to do, Han. All I know to do is keep going. I'm kind of scared, Han. I'm scared of this falling apart or ending, but I trust you. I love you and I don't want this to end, either. I love you, Han."

Even while she had just left him stunned, Han didn't miss the beat that the music began to crescendo. He took advantage of it and spun Leia out if his arms and back in. He heard the whimper, when her breath caught and she landed back in his arms, her body pressed to his. Trembling, she looked back up into his eyes. "Han."

"Hm?"

"I love it when you kiss me."

"We've only ever kissed twice."

"Yeah. Not nearly enough."

Han smiled at her, leaned down as low as he could and caught her lips in his. Leia rose on her toes to meet him and join the effort, her hands snaking up over his shoulders, around his neck. Han pulled her off her feet so their heads were level and Han could kiss her deeper, longer, more passionately. Leia didn't bother to count the seconds, only stood there and enjoyed every moment of it. When it finally, slowly broke, Leia caught a quick breath and muttered, "Three."

Han laughed, quickly kissing her lips a fourth time. "Happy birthday, Princess. I love you."

"I know, flyboy."

* * *

Sabé let them have their time. She saw them, embraced in eachother's arms till dancing to the song when she entered the barn. A smile graced her face and she watched them, let them have the rest of the song before they left. When it was over, she, with a heavy heart, approached them and tapped Leia's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's time to go."

Understanding, Leia nodded, took Han's hand, and the two walked out together. Meanwhile, Sabé had some of her own business to do. She crossed the dance floor to where the DJ was stationed and asked, "Well? How did it go?"

"Twenty-two seconds," the DJ beamed. "I counted. Now, you better pay me well."


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N.:** Because I've had some people ask, in this fanfic, Leia is twenty right now. The day of the ball was her twentieth birthday. I know she was 19 when she left Alderaan in ANH, but, for the sake of this story, Leia's already twenty. Also, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Han was still gripping Leia's hand with his own as they made their way out to Valden's speeder where he was once again parked in the grassy lot beside the rest. The night was still warm with a light breeze whistling through the small forest around the barn dance house. The sun had faded, moon rising to take its place. Darkness enveloped the sky, inviting start to decorate its canvas like shreds of glitter. Though it really wasn't that cool, Han still draped his coat over Leia's shoulders before guiding her to their ride.

When they had come about halfway to the speeder, Leia rested her head against Han's shoulder, her other arm coming to wrap around his, too. Han smiled. Approaching the speeder, he let her in first, holding the door open as Leia crawled in. But something caught his eye, a quick, fluid motion and his gaze darted up to see a questionable figure leaning against one of the speeders, talking with a few native Alderaanians. The figure was a little smaller in stature than Han himself. His skin was colored teal and sported small bumps all over his head until the skin smoothed out more around his snout and bulbous, purplish blue eyes. Two small, oval-shaped ears sprouted from the top of his head, both on one side of the column of hairs lining his head down to the nape of his neck. He wore green pants and a long shirt with a tan vest over, also sporting a typical utility belt adorned with a few imposing weapons.. "Kriff," Han muttered under his breath, being sure the Rodian wasn't looking at him.

"Han?" He turned his view back to Leia in the back seat of the speeder. She was looking up to him, concern painted very clearly in her features while she prepared to get out of the speeder and see what was the matter. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"No." Han was quick to push her back into the speeder, perhaps harsher than he had meant. He silently swore and quickly slid in next to her. "Don't worry. It's nothing to worry over," he told her, brushing her long, chestnut hair past her ears. Still, she wasn't convinced. She asked him again, "Are you sure?"

Han nodded. "Positive." He planted a kiss to her head and told her again, "Don't worry about a thing. Now, let's get you home."

* * *

Before taking the final steps to the doorstep of the palace and entering, Leia stopped, took deep breaths, calmed her pounding heart. Once she was ready, she let herself in and called out to the dark, empty foyer. "Papa! I'm home! Papa? Mama?"

A shadow began to creep along the left wall and slowly shrunk in size until Leia made out the live figure of her father as he approached her with open arms. Leia walked into them, embraced her father with genuine love. "I hope you're feeling better now," he said, still holding her in his arms. "When Sabé asked about letting you have a night off, I was really worried. I mean, if Sabé thought you needed it . . ."

"Oh, Papa." Leia slowly eased out of her father's grasp and held his gaze to keep him assured. "It's alright. I'm feeling much better now. I was just kind of tired, but it's okay now. Really, Papa."

More convinced now, Bail gave a small nod. He let go of Leia and told her, "I'm glad to hear it. You have had me and your mother quite worried after that trick you pulled."

"No trick."

"Obviously. You looked half dead and I was ready to call an ambulance. Were you really that worried about making the announcement?"

" . . ." Leia fumbled for an appropriate answer, unsure of what to tell her father. What was she supposed to say? There were two clear choices. The truth. Or the lie. The truth; that she was relying on Sabé to help her postpone any wedding or announcement as long as possible and that she was currently tied up in a strange scenario with a . . . different suitor. Or the lie; that she'd chosen(offers a teasing smile as she continues) and he'd find out soon. Neither sounded very good to her and she feared her father would quickly grow suspicious. But, to her relief, Bail took her silence to mean whatever he thought and caught her in a brief hug again, saying, "I'm sorry, Lelila. I didn't realize it's been that nerve-racking.

Leia bit back any retort and left the commentary to herself. You have no idea, she thought to herself, enjoying this moment with her father while he still thought he knew what was going on. You have no idea. "It's okay, Papa," she finally responded, stepping back and turning to the staircase. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Of course. Goodnight, Lelila."

Leia hurried to her room, slipped off her shoes, put away her earrings, washed the makeup from her face. She dressed herself in her typical nightwear and crawled under her bed's covers, her heart pounding in thrill. This whole thing going on between her and Han . . . it was introducing all kinds of new thrills to Leia that she still had yet to make sense of. First of all, she now knew real love, had someone she could lean on and whom she supported just as much. She had someone who cared about her, listened to her. Who loved her. Han loved her. And she loved him. How this had ever happened, Leia wasn't sure, but she knew that her perfect, desired future was within arm's reach yet so far away. Leia wished it didn't have to be like this. She didn't have to keep it a secret from her family, her friends. She wished she didn't have to sit here playing the part of a controllable doll while everyone else dressed her and told her what to do; she wished she didn't have to listen and obey every command. She wished she could just tell them what was really going on and everything be fine from there. Of course, Leia considered herself lucky to have Sabé, who understood, to talk to. It was wonderful to have even Memily now, too! But with the whole scenario came a pang of guilt as she considered how hard it was to keep so much from them.

Her and Han's relationship came without title, but both somehow understood that they couldn't exactly call eachother "good friends". There was some kind of title there, whether Han or Leia were aware of it or not. To not be able to tell Breha or Bail about it, to have to play along with every suitor that constantly came to her door, offering more money and wealth with every passing day . . .

Leia threw her arms out, shook the thought away. She didn't want to think about the future because she knew how likely it was that Han would still be in the picture. Eventually, Rouge or Celly would catch up to Leia, drag her back to where they thought she belonged, have her married off to Isolder or Gram, but probably Isolder. And Leia would remember Han as what had been an amazing escape, someone who had been there as long as he could, listened to her through every struggle, supported her in every way that her now-husband didn't. And so would go life. She didn't want things to go that way, though it seemed unstoppable, something she couldn't prevent. This, all that Sabé and Memily were helping her to keep . . . they were only temporary, temporary pleasures she shouldn't have let herself get caught up in. But she had. And now it was going to hurt that much more when it all ended.

Leaning off the side of her bed, Leia reached for her drawer stand, opened the bottom drawer and stared at the bottle of fine white wine with the thin, creme ribbon tied around the bottle's neck. She supposed now wasn't the time to drink it, any of it. Perhaps, she would save it for when she and Han could share it together. Yes, she thought with a smile. That's what she'd do. She'd wait until the perfect moment, the perfect date when she and Han were outside on a dark but gorgeous, starry Alderaanian night. They'd be sharing a picnic in the grass and she'd remind him of the bottle he'd given her on her birthday and they would share it in the peace of the night, undisturbed, with all the time in the world . . .

No, she had to remind herself again. It wasn't realistic. None of it was. Not the fantasy dreams or the kisses before bed each night or the relationship in itself. It was only a matter of time before someone found out and Han was ripped from her arms and she, with the great force of her aunts, whisked to the bed chamber of some snotty, pompous, arrogant, vain prince. That was reality. And Leia despised it.

She shut the drawer, tore her gaze from the wine bottle, shut them tight against the reality that surrounded her. But Reality's pain lingered just behind her closed eyelids and so she squeezed them tighter, tighter yet. Reality screamed at her, took her by her shoulders and shook her, back and forth, back and forth. He screamed in her ears until she was sure they would start to bleed, tried to make her face him. Still, Reality remained relentless until Leia could no longer keep up the face and her eyes snapped open and tears began racing down her cheeks. She quickly sat up, searching her dark room for Reality. She snatched her pillow from behind her back and held it to her stomach, protecting herself. Her eyes continued their search, afraid that the lurker was still here. He always was.

Then, Leia found him, standing in the corner of the room nearest the door, defiantly, no sign or hint of fear nor surrender. Adorned in jewelry and riches, he held Leia's stare, not even flinching. At first, Leia couldn't approach him. She couldn't seem to find the words she needed to scare him away. He refused to leave. Leia shook her head, first slow then faster and faster. " _Noooo!_ " she screamed, running to the dressing and slinging her pillow across the top. "No! I don't want to." She fell into a hep on the floor, fell before the dresser, in the middle of the mess of perfumes, money, jewelry, rings, and other valuables. The hem of her dress became wet with perfume, but it didn't matter to her. "Please," she cried, begged, hugging her pillow to herself. "Please don't make me. I can't keep this up. Please. Please change reality. Change my future. _Please_."

* * *

How could one truly describe emotions in words, Han wondered, staring at the blank flimsi. It was an odd thing how words described Han's life, his thoughts and emotions. They used to work just fine. Han could finely explain just how he felt about everyone around him, about Bria and Chewie and Lando, the Falcon. Words were plenty. Well, at least they had been. And now they weren't. Now there was Leia and love and butterflies in his stomach and flutters in his feet and an odd pounding that would control his heart whenever he approached the princess. There was a guilt, a pain, a struggle. None of which words could begin to explain.

Guilt, pain, struggle. He didn't deserve Leia nor her love. He was far from a wealthy, educated prince and had very little to offer the alluring princess. Not much other than his own love. He understood that none of this should even be happening, that Leia was soon to marry an actual prince and gain his hefty wealth in addition to her own and bestow it upon her precious Rebel Alliance. A prince for the princess, of course. And then he would lose her on that day and the pain would come like an onslaught, tearing at his heart, ripping at his flesh. A hand would strike through his chest and tear his heart out. The blood would be everywhere, staining his clothes, pooling at his feet. And he would take one last look at the princess before he let his body hit the ground.

No, he wasn't suicidal, but when Reality came . . . but Han harbored no doubt that it would hurt like death.

Suddenly, his comm rang. Han picked it from the desk where it sat and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Han?" The voice that responded back sounded broken almost, weak and shaky.

"Hey, Princess. Are you alright?"

"I miss you."

Words caught in Han's throat and it was a long moment before he could find the voice to speak. "I miss you, too. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just miss you. That's all."

"I miss you, too."

"This is hard, Han. It hurts and I don't want this to end."

"I know, Princess. I love you, too. I wish it didn't hurt, but . . ."

Normally, in any other case were the circumstances normal, the caring and concerned boyfriend would be telling his girl that he'd hurry over, spend all day with her until it didn't hurt anymore. But that wasn't going to help this time. It was because he visited so often that this hurt. And Han had no way to make the pain go away.

"But I still love you."

"I know." When she said it, Han knew she was smiling from the way her voice slightly lifted and it brought a smile to Han's face, just to know he had helped her even a little bit.

"Alright. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'll try and see you tomorrow in the night. Chewie and I have a lot planned."

"Okay. I love you."

"I know."

He hung up.

The only words Han knew to describe his new life with were fear and love.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.:** Hello, again all you lovely, loyal readers! I know last chapter was kind of . . . um . . . depressing. And I mustn't tell a lie. I don't feel bad one bit! (Especially since it's going to get worse!)

This fanfic is on two sites and I've gotten loads of comments from both. So, consider this an apology to everyone from both sites who commented something along the lines of 'I hope nothing bad ever happens to Han/Leia to rip them apart' or 'I hope things work out well for them'. I'm sorry, guys. (Not really!)

* * *

Han's body weighed so much, he wasn't sure how much further he would be able to make it. The pressure weighed that heavily on him. In his gut lied a dead weight of heavy, immeasurable guilt. Fear gnawed at his stomach, curdling his insides like old, sour milk. Han felt stupid. And because of his stupidity, Han felt even more stupid. He was putting Leia in risk. Leia was in danger because of _him_. By merely coming to Alderaan, Han had put Leia in serious danger and now it was too late.

They'd found him.

They'd found him.

He should have been more suspicious when he'd spotted the first one. Dressed nothing like a common Alderaanian citizen nor resembling a species that inhabited Alderaan, Han should have known right then. All it had taken were two of them for Han to come to the horrible realization: Jabba's bounty hunters had found him. They were stalking him, following his every move, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on Han and deliver the death blow.

Leia was in danger.

The thought hit Han square in the chest and stole his breath away, that heavy pressure returning. Every day, he tried to spend as much time as he could with Leia. He'd often visit her in her bedroom, at the palace. Leia's home. Leia's bedroom. Where Leia often was. Han was always with her, the belle of Alderaan. The one Greedo had been sure to notice Han leaving the dance house with, escorting her to their speeder. The one Cradossk, the trandoshan, had been sure to see Han with before he'd left the Alderaanian royal palace. They'd seen Leia. They knew Han was, more often than not, with her. And Han knew she was now a target, too.

All thanks to him.

All the comm calls, the visits, the flimsis with his fingerprints on them, they could all be traced from Leia's private comm or her room . . . back to Han. Han Solo, legendary spice smuggler, Corellian outlaw. The same Han Solo Jabba had a huge bounty on. And Han didn't want to know how much Leia was worth on the black market.

But they'd found him, knew Leia . . .

Leia was in danger.

It was his fault. Again, the pain hit him and he doubled over, wincing as if the pain were physical.

He loved Leia, loved her more than anything he had, more than anyone else did. He loved her like no other love has been given. He loved her most.

But Leia was still in danger so long as Han was around.

He loved Leia. He had to keep her safe. He wasn't willing to put her at risk any longer. No, he loved her more than that. And he would prove it to her. Because Han loved her that much.

Han left Ducchi's shop in a rush, headed for the palace because he had never been any good at leaving Leia without a proper goodbye.

* * *

"A marriage alliance," Mothma smiled at the thought, her gaze turned to the table beneath her hands. "Between the two greatest kingdoms in all the galaxy. Now that is quite something, Viceroy. However did you manage?"

"Actually," the Alderaanian once-senator chuckled nervously. "I had no such plans, but rather it was a discussion on my sister Celly's behalf. I was unaware that the conversation was to take place. I don't think I would have permitted such had I known she was planning on it."

"Well, thank the stars for that. This is absolutely wonderful! Now, the Alliance has plenty of resources, weaponry, food. Everything we've been scavenging for these years."

From across the table sat Rieekan, a man Bail trusted just as much as he'd trusted Padmé, perhaps even more. The Alderaanian general didn't look very happy and Bail had to agree. As great as this was for almost everyone, it ached to think of how Leia would take it. It was not a conversation he was looking forward to. "Shouldn't Leia be the one deciding this?" Rieekan spoke up and Bail released a breath, thankful his friend had said it. "I mean, this would mostly be affecting her. How could we all know about it before her? I just don't feel good about this, Mothma."

The Chandrilan senator snapped her sharp gaze to the man, narrowing her eyes to slits. "And have you spoken to her on the matter? No? General Rieekan, how could you possibly find anything wrong in this? Leia is soon to be married to the wealthiest prince in the galaxy! Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium had been generous enough to have patience while Leia takes her sweet time with this, but now . . . it's official! Alderaan will become the 64th world of the Hapan Consortium and the Rebel Alliance will bear a wealth greater than we could have ever hoped for! This is what we've always wanted!"

Rieekan leaned forward in his seat, glaring heavily at Mothma. "At Leia's expense? Do you really think Leia is in love with him or do you just not care? Leia is a sweet, wonderful person and it's evil for you to use her like this. If this chance is so great, why don't you marry Isolder?"

A quiet snicker went around the room no matter how hard they tried to choke it back down. Rieekan allowed his own victorious smile to surface, swimming in pride at the stupid joke. "It isn't fair to Leia," he continued. "It isn't fair to take away her freedom without a word in her own defense. The Alliance doesn't need this. The Alliance wants this. _You_ want this."

* * *

He loved her too much, Han decided, trying to ignore the storm within him by stuffing his mouth full with another glazed treat. The whole picnic thing had become something of a ritual and Han couldn't recall a time when he had visited Leia without bringing a basket of goodies. It was another thing Han cherished, held dear. Anyway, Han loved the princess too much and, for it, he paid in pain. He would let them have this last moment, this last memory. Share a few treats, talk and laugh, maybe exchange a last kiss. Then, it would be time to go.

When he had arrived just outside Leia's bedroom, as was only customary, Leia had been thrilled he'd come. She'd eagerly hurried to let him in before pushing him back out and insisting the night was so beautiful they just _had_ to spend it outside. Han couldn't disagree. It really was a splendid night. Why did it have to be?

The night was cool, a breeze floating through the dark sky. While Leia had her head turned, her gaze set on the bright and shining moon, the breeze blew through her hair at just the perfect angle to create quite the scene. Looking upon her, Han knew he would never be able to even try at a relationship with another woman. No, Leia had set a standard and it hurt Han so to finally face Reality. He didn't want to move on, didn't want to forget Leia. He'd found true love only to take a dagger to the heart. The sight twisted Han's heart and he had to look away for a moment. Kriff, he didn't deserve her. And this whole approaching scenario with the bounty hunters only proved it further more. He didn't deserve her, but it was too late and Han had already fallen for her. And now, here he lay, in love and dying of it. Because he didn't deserve her. "It's getting late," he said, standing up from their picnic and reaching for his jacket. "I think I should get going."

"No!" Leia quickly objected, reaching up to catch him by his arm. "Please? Stay? It's only been a couple hours."

 _A couple hours too long_ , Han thought, suppressing the urge to fall back down at Leia's side and cry with her. She didn't know about the bounty hunters. Or, at least, that they were here. He wanted to keep it that way before she started looking for them and others got caught up in it, too. Han wouldn't let that happen. He outright refused to.

With his hands just under her armpits, Han pulled Leia up to her feet and raised her so their faces were level. Leia smiled softly at him and he offered back an even greater smile, sure to not let any of his pain show. Leia was always very perceptive and he was sure she would catch it if the slightest hint of pain flashed across his features. So, he smiled like everything was fine and crushed his lips to hers. Leia's hands came to hold the sides of Han's face and she met him with equal measure and passion. Han gave everything he had to the kiss and snaked an arm around her waist to settle on one of her hips while a shiver shot up his spine as Leia's hands crawled their way into his matted hair. Though his eyes were closed, his vision exploded as did every nerve in his body. An excited, nervous panic rose in him and was battled aside as Leia took the jump he'd never expected her to. Sweet, innocent yet sassy, respectful, polite and moral Leia, gone for a moment while she moved her mouth off of his to trail down his jaw and neck, stopping at his collarbone. Han's thrill was replaced with an astonished excitement, then depression. He didn't shatter the moment, though, comfortably ending it by lifting Leia's chin back up so he could capture her lips in one last deep kiss.

Han broke the kiss, tilting his head back and catching his breath. Leia did the same, her head slumped against Han's shoulder while her ragged breaths blew down on the thin fabric of Han's shirt, sometimes against the skin underneath. "You were right," he muttered, still holding her up in his arms. "You aren't fit to be a princess."

Leia laughed, dropping gently to the ground on her feet. Her thin and billowy dress waved in the breeze, floating around her legs while she recovered from Han's remark. She fell against Han again, her hands planted on his chest. "Was that a little quick for you, flyboy?"

"Quick?" Han smirked, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, making a firm pillow for Leia to lean against. "Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you." He leaned down to capture her lips again, backing Leia against the window. His fingers dug into Leia's shoulders and she once again took the jump to . . .

"I love you," Han managed in a somewhat drunken kind of slur. After, of course, Leia pulled back, taunting Han by flicking her tongue at him. "I know," she responded. "Want me to kiss you like that again, flyboy?"

"No," Han sadly shook his head, drawing back from her and grabbing his jacket from where it lay, forgotten on the floor. "No, Princess. I'm already drunk on love."

" _Ooohh_ ," Leia pouted, crossing her arms. "My poor flyboy. But I want to do it again."

"I don't know about that. Let's just . . . never forget this and I'll be on my way, thinking of you."

Han turned, took a deep, deep breath, and started walking away. He could hear Leia, still talking to him, laughing, joking, taunting. Fierfek, he loved her! And that's why he had to leave her now.

"I'm going to miss you, flyboy!" Leia called out to him.

" . . . I'm going to miss you too, Princess."

"I love you!"

" . . . " Han took another deep breath, collecting all the strength he had to respond before racing for the Falcon. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

When she woke up, Leia couldn't wait to go to bed. The days were better now that she had Han to help her deal with them, but nights were a glory she didn't deserve. Every night when Han visited, Leia was overcome with a feeling she couldn't quite put in words and she wished she could feel that way the whole day through. Last night had quickly become one of her most favorite visits and she wished Han could have stayed longer. It hadn't escaped her attention that Han seemed to be cutting their visits shorter and shorter and it worried her. Was he nervous about getting caught? He hadn't been that nervous before.

Shaking her head and wearing a bright smile on her face, Leia got out of bed and quickly took a sanisteam before breakfast. She hoped she would be able to catch Han in the middle of his shift at Ducchi's. Then, maybe they could discuss last night.

Crossing her room to the dresser standing beside the bed, Leia opened a drawer, but a small flimsiplast note caught her eye. At first glance, she recognized Han's handwriting and she smiled all over again, the butterflies starting up their rounds in her stomach. And then, she read it.

A note. Yellow paper, black words, hurtful words, scary words.

Denial and shock ran through her veins. She shook her head as if to clear her vision and read it again, but the words remained the same. "No," she muttered, falling to sit on the edge of her bed. "No. No. Please don't . . ." She read it again.

 _I love you, Princess. Please, please don't forget that. As hard as it will be for me to write the following things and for you to read them, I thought I'd at least start on a high note. I love you, Leia. I love you so much, I can't put it into words all that I feel for you. I wish I could be with you all day, all night, but we both know that's not realistic. And that's why I'm writing this. I love you and I don't want to leave you, but you deserve better than what I can give you. And with Jabba still searching for me, I just can't keep you in that kind of trouble. I'm sorry, Princess, I really am, but . . . but I don't want to hurt you later. That's why I left now._

 _Please don't be mad at me, Princess. You have no idea how hard this is for me to leave, but I love you too much to stay. Please forgive me, Princess. I love you._

"I know," Leia muttered in response, her heart pounding too hard she couldn't manage another word. "No, Han, please. No."

"Leia!" came the cheery call of her aunt Rouge, knocking on the door as she passed. "Leia, your parents are waiting for you downstairs! There's a guest coming! Hurry, now!"

The note fell from Leia's shaky grasp and all she could do for the moment was stand there in complete shock. Her heart suddenly weighed too much to carry the rest of her and her legs lost the strength to keep her moving. She lamely slid off the bedside, falling into a heap on the floor. The note was within her reach and she took it in one hand, crumpling it into a ball and wetting it with her tears. She managed to sit herself up and pulled up her knees and cried into her hands, tearing the note to shreds.

She lost track of time, had no idea how long it had been since Rouge had called her down. She was only jerked out of her personal fit when she heard another knock on the door followed by a gentler call. "Leia?" It was Sabé. "Leia, come on, now. Your parents are waiting for you."

* * *

No answer came back. Sabé knocked again. Still no answer. She stopped, pressed an ear to the door and listened to hear if the sanisteam or refresher were running. Her ears caught a soft noise, but it wasn't water running or the refresher flushing. No, it was . . . sobbing. Muffled by a pillow, Sabé heard the sob stretch into a long wail and something light and fluffy hit the door. The pillow, perhaps. "Leia?" she asked a third time, slowly opening the door. She kicked the pillow aside and rushed to Leia's side when her suspicions were confirmed. "Leiá, honey, calm down. What's wrong? What's happened?"

Leia opened her hands to let a hundreds tiny pieces of flimsi paper fall to the floor, all bearing the pencil markings of some note. "He's gone," she muttered, slowly turning her gaze up to her. "He left. The bounty hunters . . . he left. . . . So they won't follow me. Sabé, he's gone."

Sabé stopped, soaked in Leia's words, her appearance. Her heart dropped and she knew she was supposed to comfort Leia, but she didn't know what to say. _What a good man!_ was all she could think while the same thought hurt so bad. _For_ Leia. "He left that note?"

"Saying as much," Leia nodded, sniffling. She froze, staring at the shreds. Then, all of a sudden, she rushed from the room and down the stairs. Sabé was quick to come follow her. "Leia!" she called after her, "Leia, where are you going?"

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, the tears returning, Leia told her, "I have to find him."

"No." Sabé sternly shook her head, taking the last few steps and reaching out to grab hold of Leia by her arm. "Absolutely not. He left to keep you safe. For you to go after him would be to demean his sacrifice. Leia, do you really want to do that? He loves you enough to leave. You can't go after him. He did this for you and you have to leave it at that."

"No," Leia shook her head, trying to yank her arm from Sabé's determined grasp. "Please, Sabé, let me go. I have to find him before he leaves. I can't let him leave!"

"Leia?" a new voice called and Sabé looked past Leia to see the Alderaanian queen approaching fast, curiosity clear in her dark eyes. Following her were also Bail, Tia, Rouge, Celly, and Memily. "Leia? Is everything alright, dear?"

Instead of answering, Leia turned back to _her_ , still shaking her head. "I have to go," she repeated.

"Then, everything he's done for you will have been in vain. And this whole time he's been here . . . it will mean nothing."

Leia considered her words. However, pshe shook her head once again and brushed past her aunts on her way to one of the exits. She made way quickly and Sabé hurried to stop her.

"Lelila." Bail set a hand on his daughter's shoulder, gently pulled her back. "Where are you going? Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Leia insisted in a gruff voice, shaking her shoulder free and moving on. Knowing that Sabé had no plans on letting her go, she broke into a sprint out the door, ignoring the sounds of heavy footsteps as they chased after her, ignored their shouting. All she allowed herself to think about was Han, imagining him leaving Ducchi's shop, Alderaan, _her_. The thought pained her and she sped up, thinking of nothing else as she continued on running.

Speeders screeched to a stop, pedwalk lights went berserk, the screaming and shouting directed at her continued, but it was only Han she was thinking of. "No," she cried, muttering to herself. "Please. Don't leave me like this," she panted, breathless, but she didn't have the time to notice. She'd never run so fast, so relentlessly, with such purpose. She was driven by fear and love, the latter which kept her going.

* * *

"Valden!"

"Yes? May I help you, My Queen?"

"Follow Leia!"

Sabé threw herself into the front passenger seat and pointed out the front viewport. "Han might have left," she whispered to him. Speak no more, the chauffeur slammed on the gas, sending Sabé forward to nearly hit the viewport. "Oops," Valden muttered, spinning his control handle one way to send them screeching through the streets. "Sorry. Now, I assume we're headed for the mechanic shop-"

"No stops, speed limit, and road rage. Please."

"Copy that." He jerked another turn and, from the back seat, Breha and Rouge screeched in protest. "Was this really necessary?" the queen asked, catching her breath. Her hands were locked onto the back of Valden's seat, caught in a death grip. "Sabé, where is she even headed? What were you two talking about?"

"Your job is to worry about that later. Right now, we have to stay focused on catching her. **_Valden!_** There's a speeder!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe it was _your_ request for no stops."

"I change my mind! I change my mind!"

Valden swerved again and took a back alley shortcut to land them at the back entrance of Ducchi's mechanics shop. Breha, Winter, Celly, and Rouge fell back in their seats and Sabé released a long, relieved sigh. "Well!" Valden beamed, letting go of the handle. "We're here!"

Once Sabé had gotten control over her stomach, she shoved open the door and hurried into the shop, not bothering with closing the door behind her. Bail and Breha quickly followed behind to find their chasing group only a few feet behind Leia. Their daughter looked exhausted, tired from, perhaps, little sleep and running. She was panting, gasping for breath, but she kept going. "Leia!" Breha called after her daughter, a foreboding sense settling in the pit of her stomach. Her worry jumped a few notches and she hurried to catch Leia. Leia skidded to a stop in a corner of the shop near Ducchi's desk. There was a small empty space amidst the cluster of speeders, freighters, and other Alderaanian royalty-owned vehicles. Breha knew Ducchi was always busy, his shop filled, but this small, insignificant space seemed to bother Leia. She stared at a small section of the emptiness, shaking her head. She fell to her knees and planted her palms flat against the oily pavement. "No," she started muttering once again, her head-shaking growing more and more vigorous with every 'no' she uttered. "No!" Now it sounded more like a wail and she turned to look up at Ducchi where he stood watching her with sad eyes. "He's gone! How could you let him leave?!"

"Leia," his reply came back quickly and guilt clouded his appearance as he began to answer her. "I didn't. I wouldn't have. He left before I got here in the morning. I'm sorry." From the corner of her eye, Breha caught him trading a glance with Sabé. Both seemed very upset, sad, guilty in a way.

Leia didn't say anymore, just stayed there in her spot on the ground, tears pooling in her eyes until they were heavy enough to start falling down her cheeks.

"What's going on here?" she finally gained the courage to ask, her worry mounting as she watched her daughter. "What happened? Somebody! Tell me!"

Sabé seemed to still be ignoring her questions and she moved to Leia's side, pulling her in for a hug. "Come on. Leia, let's get off the dirty ground. Please, sweetie. You should go home."

Leia shook her head and wriggled out of Sabé's grasp, crawling on the filthy ground. "No. No. He's gone and I want him to come back."

"Who are you talking about?" Breha nearly screamed. "What is happening?"

When Leia looked up to her, her eyes were filled with anger, hot angry tears. "Why should I talk to you now when you've never listened before?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I tell you what's going on with me if you weren't going to support it before? Answer me that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leia. You have to talk to me."

"I have been. In fact, I've been screaming and you won't listen. I've been trying to tell you, trying to get you to hear my screams, but you don't listen. You just keep pushing."  
Her gaze turned to her husband, but he didn't seem to understand either. "I don't understand, Leia. You need to talk-"

"No! I've given up on talking to you because all its gotten me is deeper into this mess. I don't want to marry Isolder or Gram or any of those suitors you think we'd make a good alliance with. I don't want to marry at all. I've had enough of this and I just want it to end."

"Leia," Sabé shook her head and tried pulling her up to her feet. "He isn't coming back."

"Who? 'He' who?!"

Leia slowly relaxed in Sabé's arms. She calmed herself and told Breha, "I found a better suitor."

Shock and confusion rolled over Breha both at once and she took a step back, trying to understand that simple, short statement. "You've . . . you've been _seein_ g another man?"

"Oh, so you suddenly care about what I'm doing. But you didn't care before. Since this whole thing with the suitors has started, you've had no clue what's been going on with me! You've been too busy with ball preparations and arranging my dates for me that it's been far too easy to sneak out of my room every night and go see him."

"Sneaking out of your room to see another man? Is it safe to assume we would not approve if you've been sneaking out to see him?" Bail and Breha's frustration had reached a level where it was more fun to antagonize the situation and watch their anger grow, but Leia was too distraught to care for such a game and she was filled with her own anger while her parents started in on her. "Who is this man? How old is he?"

"He's gone!" Leia screamed through gritted teeth. She forced a mad smile onto her face and glared at Bail and Breha through hot tears. "He's gone. He's left. He's not on Alderaan anymore so you can just thank the maker for that! Isn't that what you want? There! It's over before you even knew it had happened. Congratulations. You won. Who are you going to have me marry, huh? I'm sorry. Is Isolder waiting-?"

"You dirty, filthy, little child!" Rather than the string of insults coming from the mouths of her parents, Leia turned her neck to see Aunt Rouge glaring at her, raising one arm like she planned on using it to meet Leia's face. "This is how you want to represent our family?" Rouge asked with a snarl, gesturing with a hand to herself and the other Organas behind her. Behind her.

"Your family? _Your_ family? You know what? Just as well. It wasn't my choice to be taken into this family. I never asked to be forced into all of this." The words cut deeper than she'd meant, Breha was sure, but it didn't stop the knife from cutting the deepest it could. She didn't say that, Breha thought to herself, her eyes shut tightly against the whole picture. She didn't mean it.

"Just as well," Rouge agreed, planting her hands on her hips. "You've always been difficult, ungrateful, selfish. I told my brother Winter should have gotten the honor of princess instead."

"That's enough!" Bail's voice quickly cut in, harsh, loud, and bold, but backed by the most love one could put into their voice. And the love, of course, was for Leia.

It had been for years that Breha and Bail had been trying for a child of their own, but the results never improved. Fate had a different plan. Then, came Leia. Tumbling into the world, born out of calamity, Breha had been nervous about taking the Jedi child as their own and sheltering her on their peaceful planet. But, at the same time, she had immediately developed a love for the poor child that could rival that of a true mother. And with every passing day, Breha could only pity her more, her love growing and blooming until she felt like Leia really was her own. And, of course, Leia knew none of this.

Breha's chest ached and tears slipped down her face. She wanted to run to Leia, envelop her in a huge hug and forget anyone had said anything at all. But the shock of Leia's actions remained and Breha had no idea what to say, much less do. At the moment, Bail seemed torn, too. First, angry with Rouge's harsh scorning. Second, frustrated with Leia. Third, furious with this mysterious man who had been visiting his daughter and was now gone. Breha felt much the same.

"You will not speak to my daughter like that," Bail made clear to his sister, practically standing over her. "She is as much of this family as you. If you feel the need to disown her again, you can go find Deara and stay with her."

Deara. Breha's own sister whom Breha herself had banished from Alderaan after she'd put Leia in danger. She didn't know where she was, just that Leia was safer with her gone.

Rouge laughed and Celly quickly came to her side to back her up. Watching this horrendous scene unfold, Breha wanted to curl up in a ball with Leia and cry, shield them both from it all and pretend like none of it was happening. "Are you even hearing what your daughter is confessing to? While we have been working hard every day to help her choose a suitor and marry, she's been with another man! He probably isn't even from Alderaan! Do you understand this, Bail?"

"Well?" Celly asked Leia, approaching her and glaring down her nose at the young woman. "Tell us now. Who is he? Is he even from Alderaan?"

Leia shook her head, scooting closer to Sabé for protection and comfort.

"No? Then, where is he from? And what is he doing here?"

"I don't think that even matters," Sabé quickly said before Leia could answer to Celly. "Is it not enough for you to be screaming at her, but you have to start criticizing her own personal choices?"

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, young lady."

"She isn't a child!" Sabé yelled at Celly, but Leia still answered. There was no point in hiding anything now, she must have figured. "Corellia," she told Celly, her voice clearly heard by all.

From behind her, Breha noticed Winter freeze. Though she'd been quiet this whole time, suddenly, she seemed eager to voice her own opinions. "The Corellian?" she guffawed. "The one that was watching you when we were at the restaurant downtown? You've been seeing that Corellian? How. Low."

"Stop it!"  
It surprised even Breha to realize that it had been her who had so suddenly whirled on the young woman and Bail's sisters. She caught their gazes and glared. Hard. "Just stop it! That is enough from all of you. This is going to stop and you all are going to leave us to deal with this. Now." She waited until she heard their hesitant footsteps as they turned around and the slam of a speeder door as Valden quickly escorted them away. Now, there was just Memily, Bail, Ducchi, Sabé, Leia, and herself remaining at the scene.

"You've been visiting a man," Bail started the conversation, rearing it back to the Corellian. "Are you . . . in a relationship with him, now?"

"I don't know." Leia wiped at her eyes and sat straighter. "I guess."

"And did you have any plans to tell us that any of this was happening? How did this even start?"

"I just saw him around. We kept bumping into eachother and then we started talking and . . . things just happened. Don't think that I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to be able to talk to you both, but you wouldn't have let him stay and he was the only person who was listening to me. I didn't know what else to do."

"And you knew, Sabé?"

"Yes. And I helped her. I encouraged this. If everyone is going to be punished let it be me. I helped her sneak out. I told her to do these things. At first, she didn't want to and I told her to-"  
Leia wrapped her arms around herself, her anger gone now, replaced with a wild, frantic desperation. "I love him!" she cried, folding in on herself and Sabé immediately went back to her side to comfort her. "Like he's done everything for me, I'll do anything for him. Let me save him, please! Let me bring him back! If he had any intention to hurt me, I would already be dead. Please believe me. Sabé knew him, too. Tell them-"

* * *

The Nabooan women was already getting up to confront the Organas. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Bail and whispered in his ear, "Never would I allow for Leia to be around someone who I thought might mean her harm. Besides, she's practically my niece and I'm watching out for her. What makes you think I would let a man I didn't like around her? Her mother would have none of it and so, nor shall I."

Bail gasped. He turned his neck to look at Sabé who held a steady gaze, not wavering. So, she knew, he realized. He took a breath and asked her, "How long have you known?"

At first, she only offered a sly smile in response, but then she told him, "Ever since you brought that little girl home, I've never been able to get past how much she looks like her mother."

Bail looked to his wife and gave her a simple nod that told her everything. Sabé had known all along. And sneaky Sabé was, her comment told him another thing. She had been like a sister to Padmé, her closest and most trustworthy friend. Bail knew she cared deeply for Leia, perhaps tenfold knowing the girl was Padmé's. Which meant everything else she'd said was true. She really trusted this Han around Leia, her niece.

Fear for Leia still thundered in his heart, but he knew he had no choice but to trust Sabé. He turned back to look at her and asked to confirm, "You really trust him that much?"

"Bail, I trust him with my lady's daughter as you should, too."

He nodded, slowly turning back to Leia who appeared to be holding in a huge breath. She watched him carefully, her eyes not blinking, waiting for him to utter that first word. And Bail said to her, "If this man is found guilty to an extreme that which I cannot tolerate, I will hear none of it and you should let it go. If the law is found on his side to a degree, he must first go through me before he gets back to you. Is that clear?"  
Leia's look of fear and patience turned to jubilee and she nodded, faster and faster. "Yes! Yes! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and Bail held her there, pouring out all the love he could for her, trying to make her understand exactly how this made him feel. Honestly, truly, genuinely, honestly he hoped he could trust this man. Han Solo, she had said. He really wanted to trust him because he feared for Leia's sake how she might cope if Bail didn't. He wanted his little princess to be happy, wanted to give her he galaxy that her parents had always meant to give her, wanted her to know just how much he loved her. But, still, the fear remained. Bail tried to dismiss it for the moment, kissing Leia atop her head before letting go and breaking the hug.

Stepping back a few paces, Leia smiled gently at him. "Thank you-"

"I think I've heard it all enough. Now, I suppose we ought to find this Han before the bounty hunters do, yes?"

Leia nodded with a cracked smile. "Preferably so."

* * *

There was a picture that was stuck in her mind and, no matter what she tried, Breha couldn't seem to forget it. Perhaps, that wasn't too bad. It was, after all, a rather fond picture. It was Leia, only a newborn with dark curls for hair that resembled her mother's in such a way the pain felt fresh. She was so small. A small head, tiny feet, tiny fists, tiny everything just like her mother. But then there was Leia as she was growing up, impatient when it came to just about everything with a fierce, fiery attitude and will. She was a flickering flame just like her father. Breha had no problem with that. She could still remember the young Jedi Knight who had accompanied Bail's fellow political friend everywhere she went for that time. Breha was sure that, from somewhere up in the sky, Padmé was watching her little girl, proud of every step.

And then she was back to little Leia, remembering those first days with Leia in her and Bail's life. Finally parents, the two had quickly come to realize what a shock parentage was. Late nights, early mornings, feeding Leia nearly every hour, burping her, rocking her to sleep until she woke up screaming. And those beautiful moments when she was calm, blowing bubbles, smiling, using their fingers as teething toys. Her first steps, her first words, first teeth, first of everything as Breha and Bail took every step with her.

And then she was back to grown-up Leia. And the pain was fresh once again. Leia, in love and so sure of it all, ready to leave this palace for her real destiny. Going of to fix her father's mess alongside her brother, paving way for a generation to grow up in a safer place. And Leia was eager for it, running with full force, done with this life which really wasn't meant for her.

Breha felt something wet slide down her face and she reached up with a hand to wipe away salty tears. She sniffled, smiling at all those thoughts. It was here. Now. Leia was finally headed for that place she was always meant to be. It both scared and excited Breha, knowing all that she was capable of and that she would change the galaxy for the better. And Breha would watch from the sidelines, cheering for her, proud to claim that Leia had once been hers-

"Mama?"

Breha jumped, turning to see Leia standing in the doorway of her and Bail's bedroom. "Lelila! There you are! Come in. Come in, sweetheart."

"You've been crying," Leia stated, not asking. She sat down on the bed's edge beside Breha, leaning against her. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine, sweetie. You needn't be so worried for me! How about you? I wouldn't wish for you to still be so down. We're going to help you, Lelila. I promise-"

"I know you will and I thank you for that. I just talked to Papa about this, told him I'm sorry I hadn't told him before and I wanted to make that clear to you, too. Mama, I wanted to tell-"

"I know," Breha stopped her, taking her into a big hug. "I know, Lelila, and it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Neither of us are. I'm sorry we hadn't listened before and I just want this to be behind us. We want you to be happy, Lelila. We want you to be happy and feel like you're where you need to be. If this is what that means . . . then I'm glad Han can give that to you. We've always known you and this whole royal thing have never really worked. It's okay, Leia. We just want to make sure you're okay."

Leia nodded, her own face now wet with tears. She left them running down her face and wiped Breha's instead, assuring her, "I'm okay, Mama."


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N.:** Due to some responses to Chapter 25, I'd just like to say this quickly. With Bail and Breha's reactions to this whole scenario, I just wanted to show that they do care and they want to be okay with the relationship, but they care too much for Leia to just let it pass without a second thought. As for Leia's behavior, is it not plainly human to break down every now and then? I'm sorry, but I thought I'd portrayed these ideas clear enough. That's all I have to say. Thank you everyone for reading.

* * *

[You said you have Solo. So, show me. I don't see him!]

Boushh, hardly one to buckle under the stress or even fear Jabba could draw, smiled under his mask, remaining calm despite the chances. The chances looked great. They really did, but he had to admit it wouldn't be enough to please the hutt crime lord. "Relax, my Lord Jabba. Solo is within our reach, practically walking into our open hands. Foolish him, you shall have him within the evening. You needn't worry, my Lord."

[It had better be so,] the great and mighty Jabba boomed, throwing out an arm to wack the poor Kowakian monkey lizard who was seated at his side. [If he is not hanging on my wall before I go to bed tonight, my hunters shall pay the price _for_ Solo.]

"Yes, Jabba. I promise you the smuggler by tonight." Turning on his heel, Boushh left quickly, but casually, not letting his slight anxiety show. He would see Han Solo in carbonite by the end of the day or it would be him. He vowed this to himself, knowing it to be as true as day. If he failed to catch the cocky, Corellian smuggler . . . it would be a sad legend to leave, a failure Jabba would not let anyone forget.

* * *

Dressed in typical Rebel attire, from the cargo pants to the hidden blaster and detonator pouches to the gloves and boots, Leia had to try to stifle her excitement, reminding herself constantly the seriousness of the situation. Her father had permitted her to wear these for this mission, but she knew he was still battling with whether to let her officially join the Alliance or not. She already held a certain rank within the organized rebellion, acting as a sort of spy and intermediary between it and the Empire, but it was different to fight, to be in the middle of every battle. Very different. Leia couldn't argue this and she had decided to drop the argument. Things as they were already were enough of a shock for her poor parents.

And still they'd agreed. She smiled at the thought. They were going to help her find Han and this mess would be over with. Sort of. They'd never said anything about the relationship itself and, shortly after Leia's private discussion with her mother, Sabé had told her of her aunts' plans, Mothma's agreement. The engagement of her and Isolder was finalized.

She could see their return to Alderaan so clearly now. Han would be safe from Jabba, but locked away in Alderaan's most secure prison, charged with half a dozen crimes against the princess. One count of stalking, one count of alleged kidnapping, at least three for invading palace grounds without permission, and one count of trying to escape. That's what they would say. Then, while she cried and plead in Han's defense, Celly and Rouge would drag her off, dress her like a Hapan bride, marry her off and count the money. And what a picture she would be, a princess to 64 worlds, seated on a throne that felt uncomfortable, dressed in the Hapan queen's wear of skinny dresses with a tight bodice and jewels adorning her hair and face. And none of it would feel right. She'd feel misplaced. She would feel like a doll rather than a person with servants and aides flocking to do everything for her, dress her, bathe her, practically live for her. And like a doll, she would sit and watch, unblinking, unmoving, probably thinking of the days before her expressions were painted for her.

Leia shook those dark thoughts away, focusing on the task at hand. She would deal with the future when it came. For now, she wasn't going to let Han leave her like this. He did the selfless thing, she did the selfless thing. She wasn't going to let Han's life end like this.

To prevent her mind from further thinking of such thoughts, she let the soft whine of the working engines fill her mind, listened to its rhythmic beating until she had it down, tapping it away at her thigh. She held up her gloved hands in front of her face squeezing them into fists, humming the engines rhythm, thinking to herself, _I'm coming, flyboy. You just wait. I'm coming for you._

Leia released a sigh, turning to face the other side of the bunk room she was in. She was aboard her family's private freighter the _Tantive IV_. They were flying her for the rest of the trip to Coruscant at which point, they'd find a less conspicuous, smaller vehicle to ride the rest of the way. Leia hoped they'd find Han on Coruscant. She remembered him saying once that he's visited before and wished to go again. Besides, it sounded like just the place he'd hide on. A bustling, crowded planet too large to bother searching for on-the-run smugglers, mercenaries, and criminals of the law. She wasn't sure where she would search next if he wasn't here, but she did know she was willing to comb through every cantina on the core world if it meant finding him. Maybe, she would hear a thing in the holo reports. A suspicious, junky ship breaking down in the middle of space sounded about right and Leia had to chuckle at her own thought. If only Han could make it that easy.

Leia left the cabin for the crew quarters where her father was in a discussion with a few Rebels who had been recruited to help in Leia's search. Three men in all and Leia had personally helped pick them for the Alliance. First, there was Keyan Farlander, a pilot from Agamar who now flew for the Alliance's Red Squadron. Beside him stood Jek Porkins and Wes Janson, a couple of the greatest pilots from the Rebellion. "Princess," Farlander smiled at her in greeting and bent to a knee to bow over her hand. "What an honor to meet you in person."

"And to fight with you," Janson added, expressing the same gesture as he took her hand from the Corellian's.

"I might say the same of you, as well. Major Janson, I believe it is?"

"Yes. And," he cocked a brow at her and asked, "Princess Leia, I believe it is?"

Confused, Leia drew back and turned her gaze to Farlander just as Janson erupted into laughter. Farlander rolled his eyes and explained, "He's the wing nut of the Rebellion. A little empty in here," he pointed to his forehead. "And he is the proud owner of a lame sense of humor. We just ignore him."

Her features clearing, Leia nodded. "Got it. Well, I appreciate the sacrifice all three of you have given to help me with this personal quest. I know the Rebellion needs its pilots-"

"Think nothing of it," Porkins shook his head, taking his turn to formally greet the Alderaanian princess. "Princess." He nodded once.

"Officer Porkins." Leia nodded back.

"There isn't much for us to do at the moment. Right now, it's all ground runners smuggling stuff around and recruiting."

"All that they want us to do is train," Farlander added. To his comment, Janson took on a desperate look and cried, "And I don't want to train!"

"Anyway, let's get to this . . . person we're looking for. You said he has a billion credit bounty over his head?" Farlander looked amazed at the mere thought. He waited for a response while watching Leia with his amazed expression. Leia didn't return his gaze, but nodded slowly. "About that much."

Janson whistled a high note and clapped her shoulder. "He's in deep water, Princess. Especially if he owes his money to Jabba. I'm not a smuggler, but I've heard enough about the crime lord. The worst there is, I hear."

"Look, all I need help with is finding Han. I can't let these bounty hunters find him first. Please, you have to help me find him first."

"I'm sorry, cupcake," Janson said, leaning against the wall while he used exaggerated gestures with his hands. Leia fumed, but the pilot ignored her. "But here's the deal. He's got a bounty on his head. We can help you find him. We will, but it won't do either of you much good if he's still got a bounty on his head. Jabba will still have people looking for him everywhere."

"So, all that needs to be done to get rid of the bounty hunters is to give Jabba the money?"

"Unfortunately, that's not how it works. The money doesn't matter anymore."

"But isn't that why he has the bounty on Han? Shouldn't that be enough?"

"No!" Janson shook his head, almost laughing as he leaned towards Leia to tell her, "He's a crime lord! Nothing's ever good enough!"

"The only money that matters anymore is the money the one who kills your Han Solo will get. Jabba doesn't trust Han. He doesn't trust him to pay him back what he owes from the lost glitterstim. Now, Jabba just wants his body to be sure the deed is done. It's stupid, but it's smuggling. That's how it works. This isn't going to end until the bounty's off. And that isn't happening until Jabba's dead." Farlander said it with a laugh, but Leia weighed his words carefully, turning them over and over in her head until she voiced those thoughts. "So," she began, still thinking over Farlander's words. "What you're saying is . . . we need to kill Jabba?"

* * *

It was funny, Han thought, how a wonderful dream could be twisted into a sort of nightmare. Han had dreamed of Leia before, of everything he could imagine a life with her being like. At first, it had started like that. He'd found himself sitting on the porch outside of Leia's room, the alluring Princess herself seated in front of him. He had focused on her every word her mellifluous voice spoke, laughing with her and enjoying this visit like any other. And then the scene had changed. Just like that, Leia no longer looked happy, but tortured. Her face contorted in pain, she reached out for his arms, crying, screaming for him. "Help," she cried, her arms stretched out. "H-Han! Help me!" Desperate and terrified, Han threw out his arms and grabbed hold of Leia's, tightening his grip before he began trying to pull her up. But the problem was, the harder he held on . . . the more she slipped away.

"Han!" Leia screamed again. As the realization dawned on him, Han loosened his grip and told her, "I'm sorry, Princess." Then, the space between them opened until Han realized that he was the one falling now. Not her. Han gave a faint smile of victory because he only wanted Leia safe. And now she was.

Han woke up in a sweat, his pillow damp beneath his head. He shook remnants of the dream away, reminding himself that Leia was safe now. She was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

From the other side of the small, dingy hotel room, Chewbacca growled a question of worry and Han responded with, "I'm fine, Chewie. It's alright. It was just- just a bad dream."

The wookiee didn't appear too pleased with his answer. He shook his furry head and sat up in bed, asking again, [What's wrong, Cub? Is this about the princess? Don't lie to me. There's this glimmer in your eyes, a glimmer that's always there whenever you're thinking about her. Good or bad. Are you sure you're alright?]

Han tried to make his voice sound convincing as he once again told Chewie, "Yeah, pal. I'm fine. Really," but it all came out so broken sounding and he couldn't manage to even try any longer. "I wish we'd never gone to Alderaan," he said, shaking his head and pounding a fist on his mattress. "I wish I'd listened to you and we'd gone to Eeropha like you'd suggested. Or Ojom. Anywhere but Alderaan. Anywhere away from her."

Alarmed, Chewie jumped from his bed and rushed over to Han, shaking the Corellian by his shoulders. [No, Cub! No! Listen to me! You can't think like that. You still love her. I know you do-]

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Han gently pushed his friend back, his eyes turning soft. "I love her, Chewie. I love her too much and now it hurts, being apart from her. She was the only light I had. For once, I actually had something to care about. I don't mean anything against you-"

[I know, Cub. I understand. Like I care about nothing like I do Malla, but you're my closest friend. My only friend. They're two different things. Two different kinds of caring. I understand, Cub, and I hate to watch you be without her.] Han went silent and Chewie knew that he'd strike into his awareness with just the right words. He understood and everything he was saying matched up exactly to what Han felt. He bit back a smile of victory and continued while Han had gone silent. [I'm glad we went to Alderaan,] the wookiee continued. [I'm glad I listened to you and we went there of all places. I'm glad everything happened the way it did because I saw how you changed when you fell in love with Leia. She made you a better person. You were happy, you were whole, you were different . . . but it was good. You became happier than you even were with Bria. I like you more that way and I swear, Han, I'll do whatever it takes to get Han back.]

His eyes dark with grief and his head hanging from his neck, Han shook his head, lying back down and pulling the covers over. "No, buddy. No, you can't. Leia's safe now. She's safe and you're going to leave her alone so it stays that way. I'm sorry I woke you. Now, let's get some sleep before tomorrow."

* * *

For a moment, Breha had to wonder had to wonder how much sleep her daughter had gotten since the suitors had come. The trip had become quiet, everyone resting, exhausted from the long day. The _Tantive IV's_ crew was all lounged around the crew quarters, resting their heads for the night. Leia had fallen asleep first, her eyelids weighing too heavily and she's stayed awake for almost an hour before Breha had finally sat down beside her, taken her into her lap and sung softly to her into her eyes had fallen shut against the world, her body overcome with sleep. Breha held her close, still singing to her, chasing away as much of Leia's stress and fear as she could. Yet much of it remained and something told Breha that it wouldn't stop plaguing her daughter until this man of hers was safe and in her sights.

Love. Young love so fresh and painful, Breha pitied her, wishing this didn't have to be so hard for her. Maybe they would find Han, save him from his own bounty, take him back to Alderaan. And then? He would be imprisoned, threatened, never allowed to see Leia again. Leia would be married to Isolder, marrying the Hapan throne, moving to live with the prince in the Royal Hapan Fountain palace, upholding her own throne as Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium. So would be the end of this tragic romance story. A love story with no loving ending.

Breha's gaze wandered the quiet room until she saw Tia. The Organa sister was watching Leia sleep, an odd look in her eyes that Breha didn't often associate with her husband's sisters. Sympathy. Pain. Regret _. Sympathy!_ Her eyes glistened with tears and, slowly but surely, everyone's attention was turning to her. "Tia?" Bail spoke her name softly, reaching out to touch her knee. "Is everything alright?"

"I'd never say that what I did was right," she suddenly spoke, her teary gaze remaining on her niece. "Because it wasn't. It was dirty and it was wrong, but I understand. I still love Nial. I have to. He's mine and he's all I have left of Halagad. I don't want Leia to suffer like I have. I don't want this to become messy for her, to get her in trouble and make everything worse. I don't want her to make the wrong decisions like I did. She doesn't deserve that. She's better than that, than me. This whole time, I've seen her hurting and it's terrified me to think that she might do the wrong things, but I won't let her. I love Nial, but I won't let Leia make that same mistake."

Her short speech was as powerful as any rallying speech Breha had heard Leia ever give. Coming from Tia, the words meant something more, something only Tia could make them mean. Nial, her son, had been born out of an affair between Tia an Alderaanian named Halagad Ventor when she'd already been married into the House Vandron. To be honest, Breha had never looked upon the woman as decent since, but Breha had to consider her words and see through her eyes all the pain there. No, what Tia had done was wrong, but Breha could see the regret there. And the care for Leia as well. Breha had no words and she looked away, Tia's words still resonating in her mind.

Quickly, Tia got up to leave. She paused in the doorway leading down a short hall. Casting a long look over her shoulder to watch her niece sleep, she sighed once more and said, "It's not fair, Princess, is it?"

* * *

 **A.N.** Happy birthday to me (tomorrow!)! I've finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the horrible chapter. This whole thing just might be getting too depressing for me, but I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make this chapter better, please tell me!

 **Please note:** (Author is willing to accept generous comments as birthday gifts.)


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N**. And with the conclusion of the last chapter, _that's_ why Tia's been nearly silent throughout this whole story! Well, I received what was probably the greatest review EVER and I just wanted to take the time to really thank the reviewer. So, chapters 27 and 28 are dedicated to LiaLia15. Thank you so much! Hope you're still enjoying.

* * *

He was the good friend here, Chewie reminded himself as he crept along the walls, quietly as though he feared he would get caught. By leaving, he was going to be the good friend here. What an honor to his Life debt it would be! It would make Han so happy and Chewie would have the better Han back again. That's why he was doing this. That's why he was leaving Han for now. He had to find Leia and reunite these two poor lovers. Chewie was sure he couldn't handle another day with Han if he didn't fix this soon!

He snuck out of the hotel, all of Han's earnings from working for Ducchi tucked safely until his crossbow sash. He was sure he'd taken every precaution to be sure Han didn't mess this up. He'd taken the money to be sure Han wouldn't be able to leave the hotel. He'd left his friend just enough to pay for each day it would take until Chewie came back with the princess. Now, he was leaving the _Falcon_ , hurrying to find Leia before someone messed his plan on up.

Chewie made it to the _Falcon_ and he hurried to the controls, his hands flying across the control board as he prepared for takeoff as fast as he could, still worried Han would wake up and come chasing after him. Soon, the _Falcon_ was ready to go and Chewie typed in Alderaan's coordinates, setting course for Han's princess.

* * *

So often, Leia found herself trying to shut her eyes against the world, but today, more than she'd ever wanted to . . . Leia wanted to be able to do it for real, to be able to ignore the world without a worry and have all the time in the world to break down and cry.

She had her hands covering her ears, her elbows tucked between her pulled up knees. She rocked back and forth, studying the maps and running her every conversation with Han over in her head. "He has to be there," she cried to Tia, shaking her head and sniffling. "We don't have the time to go looking everywhere!"

"Leia," Tia spoke up, one hand moving to gently rest on Leia's knee. Her voice was just as soft as her touch, light as a feather, calming as the sea. Leia turned her eyes up to look at her aunt and the sad, understanding look in Tia's expression melted Leia's heart and she fell into her aunt's embrace. "I need to find him!" she cried into Tia's shoulder. For a long moment, Tia didn't say anything. She just held onto her niece, rocked her like a child and told her without words that she understood, that she was doing everything to help.

"I need you to promise me you'll act smarter," Tia said when she finally spoke up again. She carefully pushed Leia back and wiped away her tears. "Right now. I need you to look me in my eyes and promise me that you'll never make the same mistakes that I did. Don't act low like that. You're strong and smart, so much stronger and smarter than me. Never let that slip away, Leia. Stay strong and smart. Keep a clear head. Don't let everyone else around you sway you. You know what's best. You know what you have to do. Don't ever do what I did, Leia."

Leia nodded, wiping her own tears now. She sat up in Tia's arms and promised her. "You loved Nial's father, didn't you?"

Tia nodded.

"And I love Nial. And you, so you'd better listen to me."

Leia nodded and shut off the holographic map. "You're right, Aunt Tia. It isn't fair. Part of me doesn't want to find him because I always knew it could only last so long. I didn't want it end. I don't want this to be the end. "

"I know, Lelila. And my promise to you is that I'll do everything to help you with this-"

"It's hopeless. And you know it is. Papa isn't going to allow this. Alderaan isn't going to allow this. I just want to be sure Han will be okay."

"I think the better question is: are you going to be okay. When all is said and done, your father deals with this rogue suitor of yours, and Celly and Rouge finally have the wedding of their dreams . . . are you going to be okay? Are you ever going to be my happy little niece ever again? Lelila, I love you and I care about you. You're the only niece I have. I don't want to watch you live life completely miserable and depressed. If Mothma and Alderaan get their way . . . what's going to happen to you?"

Without words to say, Leia avoided her aunt's eyes, her own eyes studying the blankets beneath her, picking at the fabric with her nimble fingers. "That's what I thought," Tia muttered.

Leia un folded her legs and rested her head on the bed, staring up at the wall while Tia listened. "I never meant to fall in love with him. In fact, at first, I couldn't stand him. But everything just happened so fast, I didn't even know what was going on."

"In true love, you never do. In true love, you never mean for anything to happen. Like you said, it just does. Life unravels, you react to it, and it brings you two closer. Life happened to you. You were hurting and you needed someone who would listen. Han listened. Things happened. It brought you two closer. And now this has happened. And it's going to bring you both even closer. Love stinks, doesn't it? It's great while it's still working for you, but the second it fails . . ."

"It hurts," Leia murmured simply, closing her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks and Tia brought over a hand to swipe them away.

"Yeah, it does. Now, you keep your eyes closed, fall asleep. You need your rest more than any of us."

* * *

What was a father to do? When he is standing between his heart-broken daughter and her happiness, is he just supposed to let her go, let her run off without knowing the first thing about what she's running toward? Bail heaved a sigh, drawing his hands down his face. Light footsteps came echoing down the bare hall towards the crew lounge and he turned to see Tia entering. "She's sleeping," she said, nodding back down the hall. "Why aren't you? Didn't Breha go to bed, too?"

Bail, Tia, and Sabé were the only ones still awake. Tia joined the other two at the round caf table and scooted in beside the Nabooan. "I can't sleep," the brother told his sister. "My daughter is in love with a Corellian criminal. Let me guess. You're on her side now, too?"

"I'm sorry. I have to. I understand this. It would be hypocritical of me to take your side on this. Besides, I know Leia and she's smart. Very smart and strong. If Han wasn't a decent man she would have dealt with him instead of letting him swoon her."

"Am I the bad guy, now? I'm worried for her and I'm the only one against this and I'm everyone's enemy?"

"No! Breha is on your side. She should be. You two are her parents. You should be worried. In fact, I'd be a little worried if you weren't worried."

"Bail," Sabé reached out her hand to settle it on Bail's arm as she told him, "I've met Han. I've seen him several times and he's good to her. He's so good to Leia. He cares about her far more than Isolder or Gram ever will. He loves her. He loves her enough to leave her. To keep her safe. I know this scares yo, Bail, but she's growing up. You know that. You need to let her go and I'm telling you now who you want her to be leaving with. Han's so good to her, he'll care for her just right.

"Han wants her to be happy, too. He wants to give her the galaxy just like you do. Have you seen the earrings Leia's wearing? The spirals? Han bought them for her. He was working for Ducchi so he could earn the money to pay off his debt and he spent it on earrings for Leia. He spent it on treats from the bakery that he would bring Leia whenever he visited. He spent it on tickets to the dancing house in Aldera. He spent it all on her because he loves her, Bail. He loves her just like you do and he wants to give her everything he can. The thing is, he doesn't realize that all she needed from him was his presence, his love, his support. He's been keeping her going this whole time. What's going to happen to Leia when she doesn't have him there to keep her going anymore?"

Bail sat on Sabé's words for a while, considering the answer to her question. The truth was that Bail was too scared to know the answer to that. He finally dared himself to meet Sabé's gaze and he asked her, "The night of her birthday. Han visited her that night, didn't he?"

With a smile, Sabé nodded. "What else could have made her so happy the next day? You want to know what she told me when I asked her what exactly happened that night? She told me that it was official; she'd fallen in love with him. And all he had to do was listen. I bet Isolder has never listened like that."

"I hope he's good to her," Tia said. "I hope he's just as good as everyone says he is. All I know is that I haven't Leia that happy in . . . I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she was after her birthday. I don't want that to ever end."

* * *

"Viceroy," the call cut through her thoughts and Leia was almost thankful for it. She looked up to see Captain Raymus Antilles approaching her father. "Sir."

"Captain Antilles," her father nodded to the man as he approached. "Is there something you have to report?"

"An unknown freighter is crossing our path. The pilot has identified their ship as the _Princess of Blood_ , but I suspect it's an alias."

That caught her attention. She could recall a certain exchange between her and Han a while ago. She's asked him how many aliases he had for the _Falcon_ and he'd gone through the list for her. As a joke, Han had promised her that when there was a time she'd be able to fly with him, they'd go by Princess of Blood because it would only be fitting. Leia had rolled her eyes at that and slammed him with a pillow, but her thoughts ran berserk as she let the captain's explanation sink in. Princess of Blood.

"Han!" she screeched, jumping from her seat and racing to the viewport. Outside, gliding through space, she saw her; the _Millennium Falcon_. Small and junky, she knew Raymus wasn't too worried. He was just reporting to her father as was his job. He just didn't know that this ship had a lot of fight in her. And it was also the home of her flyboy.

This was it, she realized. She'd see him now and this would be the end of everything. But this was him and he was safe. "That's him," she told her father and he, with Tia and Raymus, came to look with her. "That's Han."

"He greets us in that thing?" Tia almost laughed. "He's braver than I thought."

Bail quickly turned form the viewport and ordered to Raymus, "Have him board the _Tantive_. He'd better show himself within the hour."

"Yes, Viceroy."

He went off and in his place came Breha. She watched the freighter approach closer, frowning slightly. She came to her daughter's side and told Leia, "Please don't forget how much we love you."

The simple comment jerked Leia back to full reality and it took all her courage not to cry. She hurried before her family to meet the ship as it landed in the _Tantive_ 's bay. She waited patiently as its boarding ramp lowered slowly with a long groan. She waited for Han to appear out of the darkness, waited for his gaze to meet hers. But first came Chewie and Leia smiled graciously at him. She waited longer, a few seconds more before she turned to the wookiee and asked him, "Chewie? Where's Han? Isn't he coming?"

Chewie just watched her for a long moment before growling a soft response, a tone so soft Leia had never heard a wookiee speak so gently, so softly before. [I came here by myself to speak with you. I didn't bring Han because he wouldn't let me. He doesn't want to see you again, Princess. He doesn't want to hurt you anymore. I came because I know that'snot going to help anything either. Han became a different person after he met you, a person that I enjoyed a lot more than loner, cynical Han. And I want that different Han back. You need to come with me; back to Han. He needs you.]

Leia briefly looked past her shoulder to her family, to Bail and Breha and Tia and Sabé. She bit her lip and said to Chewie, "Han's right. We can't do that. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I'd better be on my way."

[But that's just it, Princess!] Chewie took hold of Leia by her shoulders and gently shook her, staring her dead in the eye. [He's not okay. He hasn't been okay since we left Alderaan. Han needs you. He needs to stay with you. This is the only way!]

"That's not going to happen. He's going to be put in prison, Chewie. All I'm doing is making sure Jabba isn't the one that finds him first."

Chewie switched his gaze from Leia to her father, then back. [No,] he insisted again, his growl sounding alarmed. [No, you don't understand. If you understood, you would come with me. Han _needs_ you!]

Leia couldn't say anymore. Her throat constricted and she looked away, waiting for everything to fall apart. Sure enough, "Where is he?" her father's deep voice rumbled in anger. He approached Chewbacca and waited. The wookiee looked to _her_ and Leia nodded. "Tell him, Chewie," she said, her throat tears threatened to choke her and she hurried before a single sob could escape. She turned back towards her own quarters aboard the ship. And she left with those words being said.


	28. Chapter 28

Bail had to admit, if even just to himself, he was disappointed. He'd been so excited to meet this Han Solo. He'd been preparing a few words to say to the Corellian before dumping him in prison and happily reporting his punishment to his home planet and whatever crime lord it was that Solo owed money. In Bail's mind, the kriffing space jockey had it coming.

Bail had already formed a good most of his plans for the smuggler. He had it all envisioned in his mind and was beginning to lay out the more specific details. It was all going perfectly. He was going to scream in Han Solo's ears and beat him to a pulp for even coming near his little princess. And then an extra punch for every kiss Solo had laid upon his daughter's sweet lips. But, instead of Solo, a wookiee had showed up and Bail was running low on patience in waiting to meet Han Solo.

The father turned and watched Leia leave. She only walked at first after briskly turning away from the group. Then, her pace had turned into a fast walk until finally, losing her composed stature, she'd run off, her shoulders shaking with sobs. He couldn't watch her anymore and so, Bail turned away. Why did he have to feel so bad for her?

The wookiee drank in Leia's words and he slowly nodded, approaching Bail. In the natural wookiee tongue of Shyriiwook, he told him quietly, [Tatooine. He's already gone to Tatooine to speak with Jabba.]

* * *

"Kriff," Han muttered, throwing his small pouch of credits aside. "Come on, Chewie!"

He'd searched the whole hotel, not that it was that big. He'd gone back and forth through every hall, both floors, and around the small city of Mos Eisley. He hadn't found Chewie anywhere. Or the Millennium Falcon. Han had things he needed to get done. He had places he needed to be as soon as possible and people to meet. . . . A bounty to get rid of. And Chewbacca was't making this trip any easier. In fact, Han was growing more frustrated with every passing minute and he was ready to leave for Jabba's palace without any more of a proper goodbye to his old friend. He needed to get this done, get the bounty hunters' job done so Leia wouldn't be in danger any longer. He couldn't let her get hurt because of him. He couldn't let her get hurt at all.

Giving up, Han took the credits along with the remainder of his earnings from Ducchi that he hadn't already spent and left the hotel. On a mission, his pace was brisk. He didn't have much time left, he figured, so he might as well hurry up with it. He called a speeder and took the ride as close to Jabba's palace as the driver would take him. Then, with every credcoin Han Solo had to his name, he knocked on the tall, broad durasteel door, thinking one last time, _I love you, Princess._

* * *

"So," Janson turned to Leia and began to ask, adjusting how his rifle sat in his arms. "What's the plan again?"

Janson, Farlander, Porkins, and Leia were all lying on their stomachs side by side, hiding just behind a dune in front of Jabba's palace. Tatooine. They were on Tatooine. A cold, biting wind blew at their backs and they'd all pulled long robes and hoodies over their heads to protect them from the blowing sand.

"There is no plan, remember?" It was Farlander who said this and he looked less than pleased with it. Holding his hold-out blaster at his side, he sighed and added to his own thought. "I've been asking for a plan for the past couple days."

Hardly even paying much attention to his words, Leia shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you agreed to come. I never told you you had to. You just volunteered to. And I'm sorry, but I don't have time nor patience. I have things I need to get done and I need to be somewhere before someone else is."

"We have no idea what we're doing."

"Yeah. Neither do I. What else am I going to do, though? We don't have any more time."

"Why didn't you just hire your own hunter or someone to find Han for you-"

"One: I do my own dirty work. Two: Han doesn't have the time to wait for someone to formulate some complicated plan, hire more people, and then carry out the mission. I need to do this and I need to get it done. Now, come on."

"Oh, great! We're going now. We're actually going to enter Jabba's palace now."

"Porkins, would you please cut that out?"

Leia felt tired and bone-weary from these last few days. Just waiting to find Han and everything that was sure to follow . . . Leia knew she had to find him soon, but it was killing her when she knew that, just as soon, she would never see him again. _I'm saving him from the worser fate,_ Leia reminded herself, taking steady breaths and picking up her pace as she continued forward. _This is going to be better for him. I'm doing the right thing_.

Leia trudged on with the three Rebel pilots following her. It was hot, so much hotter than she had been expecting, but she reminded herself of Han, imagined him held at blasterpoint in Jabba's palace and falling to the floor. Dead. She couldn't let it happen and she continued on as fast as she could in the miserable heat.

She silently prayed for a light breeze to cool her off, but it seemed to be in vain after a while longer of trudging through the golden, burning sand. Again, Leia turned her thoughts away, turning her focus to what was to come. She let the pain come back, giving herself motivation and reason-

A blaster shot rang out and Leia threw herself to the ground along with the others. She recalled that her father was a bit farther behind with Sabé and she held in a breath, hoping that both were okay. Lying in the sand, she held her rifle on the ground and fired a few shots ahead where the first had come from. More blaster fire responded back and Leia continued firing until the responsive shooting came to a stop. She waited a count of ten and when no more firing came, she got up and spun around to look for Sabé and her father.

"Lelila!" she heard a scream. Quickly, her eyes found her father and he came hurrying to her, bounding up a small dune to her. "Lelila, dear, are you alright?!"

"Fine, Papa. Don't worry. I'm okay." She held her arms out to him and he took her into his own, squeezing her tightly in profound relief. "I heard the shots," he cried.

"I know, but it's okay. Daddy, I'm fine. We're all fine."

Sabé caught up with them and pulled out a pair of macro-binoculars. "Well," she began. "The shooter's dead. I see him down the way. Just the next dune, I think." She put the macro-binoculars away in a long bag and told Leia, "And I think I just found us a way in."

* * *

"How does it feel on?" Leia heard Sabé ask. She pulled the sleeves of her costume up her arms and shrugged, "I think it fits well enough. But it reeks."

"Well, you did kill the guy," Sabé reminded the princess, studying her in the bounty hunter's clothes. Though the sleeves were a bit long, the rest of the outfit fit decently well on small, petite Leia. The outfit consisted of a tan long-sleeved shirt and darker pants and boots as well as a thick belt that tied around Leia's waits. Another belt,this one for weapons, was slung from her right shoulder to her left hip, then back across her waist. There were also gloves with spikes where the wearer's knuckles rested. Then there was the helmet. That was a whole other thing for Leia to get used to wearing.

Sabé could hear her breathing through the mask's mouth piece, steadily but irritated. Leia was running out of patience in getting to Jabba's palace. If with noone else, Sabé had to admit she was, too. It wasn't that much further, but she was almost as concerned for Han's safety as Leia was. She reached out with both hands to adjust the head mask on Leia, straightened it so the two were looking at eachother head-on. "I think it looks good," she said, stepping back and taking in Bail and Farlander's responses. Bail, for one, looked nearly horrified at the sight: his daughter dressed in the clothes of a bounty hunter. And one she'd just killed. Farlander seemed impressed and he whistled a high note, nodding his approval. "Call it what you will, I've never seen any luck quite like this."

"Han is near," Leia muttered. "Of course we've been lucky."

"Alright," Sabé guided Leia forward and pointed to their destination. "You're almost there. Remember that I won't be far behind. If anything goes wrong, just touch off the silent alarm I set up and I'll be there in a moment."

Leia nodded, taking a deep breath and it came out gravelly through her voice modulator. "Got it," her voice near monotone as it came out in the dead bounty hunter's language of Ubese.

Holding Leia by her shoulders while she wore a secretive grin, Sabé told her, "May the Force be with you."

* * *

 _I love that you're different,_ Han thought, going down the list as he neared Jabba's dais. _I love that you gave me everything I never deserved. I've never cared about anything or anyone so much before. No one's ever cared as much for me before. No one's ever treated me quite like you do. You're the first to ever have challenged me; the only, really. I used to think you were a good friend, just a different kind of friend than Chewie. Now, I know I was wrong. You are a good friend. And more, so much more. You've been my light in life since I found you. You've been my purpose, my motive, my reason, my inspiration. My all and everything. Without you, I am nothing. I am nothing without my everything._

 _You complete me. You fill me. You gave my life reason when there was none. You cast a light into the long, lonely, dark tunnel I've been trudging though during my life. I was blind in that darkness, completely unaware of what lay outside the cave. My eyes were sealed shut until you came and opened them; a sudden blinding light catching me off guard, throwing my world upside-down. Then, when my eyes had finally adjusted, I saw you, the light, and I was so amazed, I never wanted to leave you. I never planned on leaving you, but here we are. And I love you so much . . . I have to._

 _And so I have and I miss your light, but, as long as I hold memories of you and everything you did for me, there is some light ahead of me. Just enough so that I can see where I'm going. I can see still, so don't worry. Even as I walk farther from you, I can still see enough to know I'm headed in the right direction. The direction that will keep you safe. Where my end lies, I see your beautiful face and I know I'm ready. After all, I found your light and that was enough for a few lifetimes. I love you, Princess. And thank you. All the time we did have, I cherished. It was enough for me._

"Hey, Jabba," Han cracked a smile at the hutt, thrusting his hands into his deep pockets. "I haven't seen you in a while. How're you doing? Have you been on a diet because you look like you've lost a little fa-"

[Silence, Solo!] Jabba's voice boomed and thundered through his palace. The scattered patrons stopped their conversation and activities to watch the confrontation between crime lord and disappointing smuggler. [I have had enough of your games and this, I swear, is the end for you. I can no longer tolerate your tricks and efforts at stalling. Today, Han Solo, you shall die.]

The palace cantina erupted into roaring cheers and a crowd quickly and suddenly gathered closer around the two.

[I am no longer as merciful as to wait for you to pay any debt you owe me, Solo. You failed me with that last shipment of glitterstim and I should have killed you right then and there. Yes, I made a mistake, but I have no plans to make that same mistake twice.] Then, pointing a small, fat and swollen hand at the smuggler, the hutt yelled, [Kill him!]

"No!" a scream pierced and cut through the shouting and cheering and Han swung his attention across the main entertaining room to see a bounty hunter running forward, his arms held out before him as if to stop everything. Then, the hunter reached for his helmet and pulled it off. And it wasn't a 'he'. It was _her_. And Han couldn't have been more scared. "Han!"

When the helmet came off, dark ringlets of hair tumbled loose to frame her face. The rest of her long, beautiful hair was hung up in a sloppy bun at the back of her head, but she looked no less gorgeous. Han blinked away the thought and focused on his fear and slight anger, shaking his head as he drank in her image. "Leia, why are you here? What are you doing here How did you find me?"

"Chewie," she muttered, staring back at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He told me you were headed here and I couldn't let you turn yourself in."

"That's not your choice," Han told her. "I left for a reason-"

"I know you did, but I love you, too. Too much. The choice was put into my hands. I'm doing the best thing for you. This way, you'll still live. If I let this continue, you'll be killed. I'm doing what's best for you."

Han fought back his emotions as he shook his head, trying to decide what to say to her next. There were so many words, so many phrases and things he wanted to say to her, to remind her. _I love you. Please leave before you get hurt. I want to leave with you. I love you more._ But none of them were the right thing to say. Another phrase flitted across Han's mind and, because he wasn't sure he had anything better to tell her at this very moment, he said to Leia, "I'd rather not live without you."

Her face fell. It took a second for her features to turn angry, _furious_ , but she her jaw dropped and she shook her head. She closed her mouth to swallow over a lump in her throat and continued to shake her head. "No," she muttered. "Why, Han? Why did you have to say that, Han?! Why?!" Now, so suddenly, Leia was screaming at him, her face red with anger and fear. She rushed forward, grabbed him by his shirt's collar and yanked on it, shaking him. "Why do you have to say that now? How could you do that to me! I came here for you! I came here to get you out of here!"

Han didn't say anything anymore. He didn't have anything to say. He's said enough and the words were running their course, causing their damage. Han decided he'd talked enough already this young day.

Coming from behind Leia, Han saw Sabé as she reached out her arms to pull Leia back. Two of Jabba's guards, one gamorrean, the other twi'lek, pushed him toward Jabba's dais, snapping stun cuffs around his wrists to bind them. Han kept his gaze on her, though. Finally, her tears started to fall and she shook her head, bringing a hand up to her mouth and she crumpled to the floor in front of Sabé. The Nabooan woman squatted down to offer comfort, but Leia's screams echoed in his mind and he had to turn away because she was only making it hurt worse.

Han soon found himself surrounded by a multitude of guards and Leia was still screaming. Jabba pointed to one guard and Han hung his head while he waited for the staff to pierce him in the side. _Please turn away, Princess, he thought, closing his eyes and imagining her beautiful smile. Please look away, scream so loud you don't hear my own screams. Run away. Cover your eyes. Please, sweetheart. Just don't look._ Han felt a dozen other staff lightly touch him, keeping him where he stood. Leia's screams turned into shrieks-

And that was when the blaster shot rang out.


	29. Chapter 29

Han spun around in search of the shooter, trying to see who had been shot. His guards all stepped away just the few inches far enough for Han to make this action as well as fall to the floor and start crawling away. Immediately following the shot, chaos ensued and it was easy for Han to sneak away. Although, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't even see Leia anymore. For all he knew, she could be on the other end of the room already. Han's only fear was that she'd been shot.

Han hurried to one end of the room and braced himself against the wall. A fight had suddenly broke out and Han had no idea

* * *

was going on. His eyes surveyed the mess until he saw a familiar walking carpet headed his way. "Chewie!" Han called out to the wookiee and, in an instant, his best pal had him up in his arms, Han's feet hanging above the ground. "Hey, buddy!It's great to see you, but I'm not going to lie. I'm kind of mad at you for bringing Leia here."

[No,] Chewie shook his head, his furry hands holding Han by his shoulders. [I'm helping you. You can thank me at the wedding.]

"But, Chewie-"

[I think the princess is over there,] he pointed across the room. [She needs you, Han; her scoundrel in shining armor.]

Again, Han had no words. He understood that his friend was only trying to help, but Chewie didn't seem to understand that it was going to make things worse. He needed be sure Leia was away from here. He did another visual scan of the room, this time looking for Jabba. Whatever was going on, he had to get back to his plan. Quick and simple. He needed to turn himself in. And now.

Han pushed through the crowd, trying to make his way to the dais. He managed his way through and found Jabba there again, his face not betraying his outrage. Swinging his hands around his head, he shouted at Han, [Solo! I shall have you hanging on my wall for causing this outrage-]

"It wasn't my plan. I swear! I didn't call them here."

Jabba considered Han's words. He motioned one of his guards forward and told him, [I want the girl, too. Whoever she is. Bring her up to my dais.]

* * *

The place was a mess, everyone caught up in a brawl that Leia had no idea how it'd even started. All she knew was that it was a good distraction to stall for time to find Han. That, and angry patrons were swarming around her. She pulled a staff from a guard's grasp and held the mob back at bay. Suddenly, Sabé came to her side and smiled. "I got your back."

"Thanks. I have no idea what's going so, so it's good to have some help."

"I don't either. I assume a furious patron didn't care for the interruption in punishing your boyfriend and was aiming for you. I'm not sure if someone was actually killed or not. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I thought Han might have been shot, but I swore I heard him yelling a minute ago."

"I have no idea. Let's just hope for the best, shall we? Now, as for these angry customers, I get the ones to your right."

"Thank you."

Leia continued fighting off her attackers with her newly-acquired staff when something else caught her eye. Sitting on the dais, appearing rather afraid, was one of Jabba's slaves, a twi'lek dancing girl. Pity and sympathy grabbed at Leia's heart and she called out to her, "What's your name?"

The girl turned to look at Leia and frowned, shaking her head vigorously.

"No! Calm down! I mean you no harm! All I mean to tell you is that . . ." she gestured with a nod of her head to her chains and Jabba. "Now's your chance."

The girl looked at her chains and at Jabba, too. Understanding flooded her system and she smiled at Leia. "Oola," she said. "My name is Oola."

"Alright, Oola. You know what to do. Pull. Tight."

Oola nodded and threw her chains about her master's neck. Jabba let out a startled scream and his fat tail thumped against his platform. But, amidst the chaos, no one took any notice to the crime lord as Oola began tugging tighter and tighter on her chains. Leia cheered her on, encouraging her, urging her to pull tighter and tighter . . . until the hutt was nothing more than a dead, gooey, mess of lob on the platform. Leia smiled both to congratulate the twi'lek and out of relief. She turned back to the fight, dealing with a persistent male twi'lek. Finally, she settled to shoot him. That was when she heard his scream.

* * *

"No," Han muttered, his gaze swinging back to the crowd in search of Leia. And there she was, near the middle of the room, battling a twi'lek and other rather angry patrons alongside Sabé. He watched her bring an elbow back to knock the twi'lek off of her, but the twi'lek was hanging on tight. Out of much more options, Leia pulled out a blaster and shot the man in the chest. Jabba's henchmen's moods worsening, a gamorrean finally pulled out his own weapon. A hand grenade. The gamorrean started taking aim for the ceiling and, Han realized in horror, it was going to cause the ceiling panels to fall and land on the crowd in the center of the room. On Leia.

"Nooo," he muttered again. And, without a single moment's hesitation, Han threw himself forward, racing for her. When he got close enough, Han jumped, tackling Leia to the ground, his body lying on top of hers. She let out a muffled scream, but that was it. It was hardly a nanosecond later that the panel had landed on top of them, crushing them against the ground.

* * *

Leia Organa woke up in the med-ward of her family's palace. The fresh lemony scent of floor polish filled her nostrils, helping her back to awareness quicker. Slowly, she sat up, surveying her surroundings. She was sitting on a med-bed, dressed in a patient's white and blue gown. She didn't feel hurt or injured. She noticed a couple bruises around her body, but that was the extent of it. So, she wondered why she was here. And then she remembered what had happened at Jabba's palace. The angry patrons, the blaster shot, the fighting. The ceiling panel. She recalled hearing Han scream her name. And the panel falling. Had it fallen on top of her? Surely, if a ceiling panel had fallen on top of her-small, petite, little Leia-it would have crushed her and her injuries would be far worse than just a few light bruises. But she hadn't moved out of the way of the panel before it'd fallen. How could she be healed so well?

"Good afternoon, Princess," a soft voice greeted. Leia looked up and saw Memily enter with a light, almost forced smile. "Memily," she began to ask. "What happened at Jabba's palace? How am I not hurt? I remember the panel falling above me-"

"You didn't see what had happened?" Memily frowned. She crossed the med-room and took a seat on the edge of Leia's bed. "Well, you got really lucky. Han saw that the panel was about to fall. He came racing from Jabba's dais. And he jumped on top of you. The panel never hit you. Han took the damage instead."

Nearly overwhelmed, Leia laid back down and closed her eyes. Fear for Han consumed her, but she was almost too afraid to ask. "Is he okay?" she managed.

Instead of answering her question, though, Memily told her, "It's been a couple days since then. We left right away."

"Is Han okay?"

Memily hesitated. " . . . He took a hard hit for you, Leia. You were really lucky."

Yes, Leia thought. She was lucky Han had been there to save her. He'd sacrificed his own life to save hers. Over and over again, he did this and Leia wished he would just stop already. Turning Memily's words over in her head, considering the woman's hesitance to tell Leia how Han was . . . Leia turned over on her bed and cried into the thin pillows, squeezing them between her hands. "No!" she sobbed and Memily rubbed her back in comfort. "No, you stupid Solo! You're stupid, Han Solo! How could you do this?"

"Hey, relax, Princess. Take it easy. . . . You've got a busy week ahead of you."

Before she was released from the med-ward, Isolder came to visit her. He spent at least half an hour babbling on and on to her, telling her how relieved he was that she was okay and hadn't been injured and their wedding would go on as planned. Even her aunts came to join the party while Isolder was there. All happy and cheery were they. All Leia heard was taunts, mocking. He's gone, her mind reminded her every minute. Her chest ached and her heart was weightless, hanging in her chest, completely empty.

She hardly even remembered the week passing by. She somewhat remembered meetings and sitting through lessons with Rouge and Celly while they planned her wedding. Again, Leia prayed they'd marry her in a dungeon cell, someplace that would reflect the hurt and emptiness she felt. It haunted her, this shadow of grief. It followed her everywhere, refusing to let go. She just wanted to be done, for some kind of end to come to all of this, but Han wasn't here with her. She didn't have the luck anymore.

She watched HoloNet every night, watched every reporter as they reported live from the scene of her and Isolder's wedding venue. Leia didn't even know where it was. She'd thought it was going to be the Organas' own palace grounds, but, apparently, Isolder's mother had changed it to the Hapan Fountain Palace. Just like her own birthday ball, all of it was being planned by her aunts and the Hapan Queen Mother. 'The wedding of the century', they were calling it and Leia had to wonder if anyone was considering how _she_ felt about it. She was tired and exhausted and she was slowing losing the will to care about anything. She didn't even bother listening anymore.

Every hour passed by so slowly; Leia felt like a gray blob of mere existence among a bustling crowd that went about their own colorful lives with purpose. What was hers? It was all happening as Leia had known it was going to. Soon, she was going to be married to a wealthy prince. Inheriting his riches, she would be able to support the Alliance with all the resources it's ever needed. Then, finally, they could crush the Empire under their foot as they'd always planned. This was a good thing. A great thing! She was helping the Rebellion, destroying the Empire. She was going to be married. Shouldn't she be happy? Leia didn't feel happy. In fact, she wasn't sure she felt much of anything at all.

Right now, she was in one of those horrible meetings. No, not one having anything to do with the Rebellion or the Senate or anything of a bit of importance. No, she was meeting with her aunts, fiancé, future mother in-law, and a wedding consultant to discuss wedding matters. Seated the farthest away from all the flimsis and datapads of plans, Leia figured the others had forgotten she was even there. She didn't feel like she was there. Overcome with a desire to sleep, Leia slipped out of the conference room and up to her room. Without even bothering to slip off her shoes or switch into more comfortable sleep wear. She fell on top of the mattress, pulled the pillow close. And cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was early afternoon and Sabé was trying to keep her mind busy by keeping her body at work. By making a point of busying herself, it only seemed to make it worse. She couldn't shake her thoughts away from Leia and Han. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened at Jabba's palace. She was sure that Jabba had somehow died, but that was about it. She'd been fighting alongside Leia and there had been several patrons still keeping up a fight. In the middle of the mess, she'd been carried away from Leia. She hadn't even seen what had happened to Leia, only heard about the ceiling panel falling from Bail. And the viceroy hadn't talked to her until they'd gotten back to Alderaan. Still, Sabé knew nothing of Han's fate, but, by the solemn looks she kept getting from Memily, Sabé played it safe and assumed the worst. When Bail and company had rushed over, insisting they hurry out. She'd been relieved to see that Leia was hardly even injured, but Bail seemed worried for her.

After the most boring hour of cleaning the kitchen and main living room and the viceroy and queen's bedroom, Sabé decided to check on Leia and offer any support she could. She found the young woman's aunts in a meeting room, all clustered around a binder filled with pictures of wedding dresses, bouquets, and so much more. "Mistress Celly," she called softly, knocking on the door beside her. "I'm looking for the princess."

Celly looked up for a second and frowned as she glanced across the table. "I swear she was here just a minute ago," she muttered with a shrug. "Hm. I don't know." She giggled before turning back to the binder.

Stifling an irritated sigh, Sabé hurried off in her search. She followed the staircase to Leia's room. She knocked once. No answer. A second time. Still no answer. Almost afraid, Sabé burst into the room . . . to see Leia lying in her bed, asleep. She smiled and gave a sigh of relief, closing the door behind her. Sabé was sure the woman was exhausted, but her hypothesis was only proved further more upon seeing her lying over the covers, still wearing her shoes and dressed in her formal wear. Sabé seated herself on the edge of the bed and reached to slip off Leia's shoes for her. Then, she took off her necklace and pulled the blankets up to Leia's shoulders.

The princess's grief was evident, even in her sleep, and it made Sabé's heart ache that much more for her. Was it not enough that Han was now dead, but Leia was immediately expected to marry another prince? No, Sabé knew, Han Solo had most definitely not been a prince, but maybe that was what made him so perfect for Leia. Leia had never been looking for a prince. First, she'd needed a friend. Then, something more. And Han had eased through every step along the way right at her side.

Sabé shook her head at the unfairness of it all, sitting beside Leia's sleeping form and stroking her head. "It's not fair, is it, Princess," she repeated Tia's words. "You just can't catch a break. One catastrophe after another. You know, your mother would be so angry if she knew how they're treating you. And your father. He wouldn't let anyone go after breaking your heart. But Han didn't break your heart. No, he fixed it, didn't he? Yeah, he put your heart back together and made it whole. He brought out the happier you, a Leia I wish could stay around more often. What's happened to her now that Han's really gone? Where did she go? Can I bring her back, somehow?" Sabé stopped, bringing both of her hands into her lap. Her gaze turned up to the ceiling which she stared at until the tears came and her guilt and sympathy for Leia began to swallow her whole. "Is that how it's felt for you this whole time?" she asked quietly, wiping at her eyes. "Just this constant wave crashing over you, taking you down? This is what you tried explaining to me. I didn't understand. Not really. And for you, I'm willing to bet it's been worse. Way worse. I'm sorry, Princess. I'll do everything I can, whatever there is to do. If there is anything to do."

* * *

Breha immediately stopped speaking as she saw Sabé approach her and Bail in their main living room. Her eyes, to the queen's astonishment, were red and puffy from crying. She sniffled, gaining her composure before she pointed behind her. "I found the princess sleeping in her bedroom, Your Highness. Celly didn't know she was in there. That's where she is."

An invisible hand squeezed at Breha's heart and she glanced down at her husband. He exchanged the brief look and stood to speak with the Nabooan aide. "Thank you, Sabé. And where might Celly and Rouge be that they didn't knew where she was? They told me they would be working on less-"

"They're in a conference room with the Royal Hapan Queen Mother and Prince Isolder. I assume Leia slipped out-"

But Bail was already leaving and Breha hurried after him. She and Sabé followed him back to the conference room where two of the viceroy's three sisters still were. He stomped in and growled upon entrance, "I want all of you out of this room within the next thirty seconds."

Rouge and Celly both jumped. "Dear brother," Celly smiled pleasantly, her eyes not blinking. "Can you not see how busy we are? We have been working the last few hours and I don't believe we are disturbing anything-"

"Does it matter? I asked you to leave this room at once! Throw those binders and plans away! Leave this room, now!"

The Hapan Queen Mother, not one used to being treated in such a manner, frowned, slowly approaching Bail with her hands folded in front of her. "Excuse me, Viceroy, but we are in the middle of a very important discussion. Your daughter, too, is concerned in this. Perhaps, you would care enough to show more interest-"

Bail gave a short, sarcastic in a way, chuckle as he seized Isolder's arm and, quite literally, threw him out of the room. "I care enough to _not_ show interest." He grabbed the prince by his collar and started down the hall until they came to a door. At which point, Bail gave Isolder a good shove and locked the door so the prince couldn't get back in. The Queen Mother gasped aloud and Bail could sense the anger radiating from behind her veil. "Excuse me, Viceroy, but I will not allow for you to treat me and my son with such disrespect while we are only trying to help plan for my son's wedding to your very own daught-"

"To my daughter? Ha! And tell me exactly when she gave you her consent? I don't recall such a discussion. Surely, Leia would have told me had she planned on marrying your son. Now, would you like to join your son outside?"

Ta'a Chume scoffed. Bail hurried, with Breha and Sabé, to Leia's room. Upon his abrupt entrance, Bail stopped short to see his daughter there, lying in an uncomfortable sleep. Her brow was creased and she tossed and turned across the bed. Nightmares, Bail guessed, slowly coming to her side to wake her. He put a hand to her shoulder and softly spoke her name. "Leia." She didn't wake. "Lelila," he said a bit louder, squeezing her shoulder. Finally, her eyes flitted open and she sighed, easing herself up into a sitting position. "Hi," her father smiled meekly. "How are you?"

Leia shrugged. "Tired. I'm sorry; did I sleep through a meet-"

"No, Lelila. No, don't worry about anything. I was just thinking, I want you to come downstairs with me. Right now."

Leia got up and brushed her hands through her hair, making herself look more presentable. "What is it that you need me for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just relax and come with me. I'll show you."

Bail took his daughter's hand and brought her down the staircase and through the halls of the palace. Breha caught up to them and followed at Leia's side, taking her other hand in both of hers and giving it an occasional assuring squeeze. Confused, Leia's fear mounted, but she kept going, continued down the halls until they found Memily just outside the med-wing. She looked up from a stack of flimsis and Bail gave her a discrete nod. Smiling sadly, she nodded back and started for the med-ward. Bail followed after her, guiding Leia and Breha with him. "Papa," Leia asked, quietly, fearfully. "What's going on?" Memily's pace quickened and Bail started up a speed-walk in response. They came to a door down a long hallway and she read a report on the door before nodding back to Bail. Again. "Papa," Leia began to ask again, but Bail shook his head and, putting a hand to her back, gently pushed her towards the door. "You mustn't worry about a thing, child," he said, tears fillings his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lelila. I understand now. Please. Just go."

Leia started at him, inquisitively. Fear gnawed at her heart, but, before she could ask again or voice her alarm, Memily opened the door and pushed her in. Leia gave a little yelp, spinning around to open the door, but she heard a noise from behind her and it gave her pause. It was a voice. "Hey'a, Princess." Slowly, she turned to face the source of the noise, still fearful of whatever was happening. Her eyes found the med-bunk and there, lying in the bed, was a sight more beautiful than anything Leia had ever seen. Her heart lifted and all the exhaustion and grief that had been eating at her for the last several days just suddenly vanished. A joyous smile found its way to her lips and she screeched aloud in profound happiness. "Han!" she cried, running for his bed.

She skidded to a stop at his side and quickly dipped her head to kiss him. With one hand, Leia squeezed his shoulder and Han groaned in pain. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Han shook his head and reached a hand out to pill Leia's head back down to his. "You're fine," he insisted. "It's fine. I'm just a little bruised."

"But the ceiling panel! It fell on you!" Leia hushed herself, her eyes going soft as she remembered what Memily had told her when she'd woken up. " . . . You saved me from getting hit."

Han smiled bitterly at her before slowly straightening his neck to kiss Leia's sweet lips. "I love you, sweetheart," he told her and Leia melted at his side, bursting into tears.

"I know," she responded in kind, kissing him again. She nestled next to him, his body spooning hers. Han ran his fingers through her hair, brushing her dark strands from her face. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair, kissing her temple.

Leia smiled, turning in his arms to look at him. "I missed you, too," she said. "So much that I had to come looking for you. And now, I am very angry at you for thinking that you could just leave me."

"I'm sorry-"

"You should be. I might have to punish you, now."

"Oh, no, Princess. Trust me, I already feel punished enough for two lifetimes. Thank you for saving me, but I was trying to save you-"

"So I heard, but I can save myself, thanks."

"Oh!" Han caressed her cheek and his eyes went as wide as satellite dishes. "I know you can, but is there something wrong with me being concerned about you?"

"Absolutely not. I have no problem with it until you start doing stupid things to protect me."

"Got it. Consider this lesson learned. Now, what have you learned from this?"

Leia frowned. "Maybe . . . sometimes, I don't have to do stupid things, too. Maybe, I do need you to help me out. There. I confessed. I'm sorry. Is that enough?"

"It's plenty for me."

Han took both of Leia's hands into his and he played with her fingers, intertwining their hands. They both went silent, but Leia's smile and happiness began to fade. It was with a heavy heart that she looked into Han's eyes again. Tears welling up in them, she asked him, "So, this is it? This is the last time we ever see each other. Your injuries look like they're healing well. Once Memily can admit you out of here, you're going straight to the prison."

Han kissed her knuckles and returned a sad smile. "You're really calling this the last time? You aren't even going to visit me in prison?"

"I would, but I don't think my dad would like that."

Han actually laughed and he responded by telling her, "I think you'd be surprised."

"And why do you say that?"

Han pointed to the nightstand beside his bunk and nodded. "There's a little velvet box in there. You mind handing it to me?"

Leia cast him a suspicious glance, but consented. She opened the single drawer and dug a hand in to find the item. Her hand found a fuzzy box and she showed it to Han. He nodded, taking it from her and clamping it in his hands. "Do you want to hear a story about this little box?"

Leia shrugged, allowing herself to be mesmerized by his voice while he began to speak. She nestled into his side and Han wrapped an arm around her shoulders while he told his story. "It all began a few days ago when I woke up in this room. I was scared that you'd been hurt and I kept asking if you were alright. I remember Memily wouldn't stop laughing. She kept saying, 'have you seen yourself?', but that didn't bother me. Well, I think I'd been awake for a few hours when a tall, clean man came in and he introduced himself as your father." Han glanced down at Leia and admitted to her, "Not going to lie. I peed a little."

Leia giggled and Han relished the sound until Leia quieted herself to listen to his story. "He told me that he wanted to talk to me about a certain princess and I told him . . . well, I want to say that I told him something really nice and honorable, but I think something more like, 'shoot, you found out,' came out. Anyway, we talked for a few hours and he came back the next day and we talked for a few hours and he came again the next day and we talked for a few hours . . ."

"And?"

"And he told me that he's worried about you. He said that it scares him when you get all depressed and you don't sleep or smile. He said that he realized you were never like that when I'd been around. And he said he wanted me to keep you smiling and happy."

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, he did. You go ask him. He said to me, 'Han, I love my daughter more than anything or anyone in this galaxy and I want her to always be as happy as she is when she sees you. I want you to stay with her and keep her happy and my Lelila forever'. Then, he asked me to do something that kind of scared me. To be honest, it still scares me."

"What are you scared of, Han?"

Han gently held Leia's chin cupped in his hand and, staring into her deep brown irises, he told her, "I'm scared because I've never felt this way before. And it scared me because your father wants me to do something I never thought I would ever do."

"Han. Please just tell me."

" . . . Alright. . . . He asked me to ask you something."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, Leia." Han opened the small box and showed her its contents. "Yes, it does."

* * *

Leia was sure she was going to hyperventilate. Maybe, she already was. She looked inside the box and her heart started booming in her chest. Her throat constricted and her eyes burned with the sensation of coming tears. She'd cried too much this last year. What was wrong with her? Her hands shook and she could hardly believe what she was seeing. That same fear that Han had just explained grabbed at her and Leia was consumed with fear because she had never felt this way, either.

She caught her breath again and her eyes found their way to Han's. His smile gone, now replaced with a shakier one, Han asked her, "What do you think? I know everything has been insane since we met, but, Leia, you've changed my life in a way that I'm still trying to comprehend. You turned my world upside down and you pulled back all my layers. You got through all my layers, found your way to my softness. That scared me, Leia. It terrified me because I didn't know what to think. I was in love with you, but I was scared. I thought I was in love once before, but then I met you and none of that mattered. You turned all the darkness to me into light and it still scares me to think about it. But I know something, now, Leia. I've learned that, one, I love you. And two . . . I never want to leave you again." Leia watched in amazement as Han switched his seating position and held the box out to her. "Leia Organa . . ." Tears began to spill from her eyes and Leia couldn't hold back the sob that followed. She laughed, though she wasn't sure why, and closed her eyes for a second, reveling in the moment. "Will you marry me?"

Leia futilely tried wiping the tears away. "I need to hear you tell me that this is you asking me, that you're not just doing this because my father asked you to."

"Leia," Han smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've wanted to marry you for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Since our date at the dancing house."

Leia covered her face with her hands and sobbed, hiding a joyous smile as she racked her memory for that one words he was looking for. What was it again? Oh, that's right. She uncovered her face and nodded. "Yes," she said, another giggle bursting from her. Han smiled and Leia said the word again, "Yes, yes, yes. Yes, Han Solo!"

"You'll marry me?"

Her hands hovering over her mouth, she nodded vigorously. "I'll marry you."

* * *

"I hear more crying," Sabé reported with an ear still pressed to the door. "Ugh! They're talking too quietly for me to hear!" She spun on her heel and frowned at Bail who stood a few feet away, his arms crossed patiently. "Why didn't you tell me he was alive?"

Bail smiled, taking Breha's arm. "We wanted to talk to Han first. Without interruptions."

Sabé scowled. "Ouch. But you told Memily?" Breha nodded. "Ouch. But you finally agree with us about him?"

Bail sighed in defeat and nodded, taking a seat on a bench outside the med-room. "I'm afraid I have come to know Han better."

"And?"

"And bad things happened."

"What bad things happened? Breha?"

Breha emphasized sealing her lips and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to get a word from you, am I?"

Both Organas smiled at each other and shook their heads.

Sabé sighed.

Not even a minute later, the door opened and Leia came out, completely composed and calm. She slowly looked up to turn her gaze to her parents and Breha and Bail both stood to talk with her. Parents and daughter slowly approached each other until the latter finally broke into a grin and fell into her mother's and father's embrace. "Thank you!" she squealed and both parents hugged her back, laughing. "Thank you, Papa, Mama! Thank you!"

"What happened?" Sabé asked. Reluctantly, Leia let go of her mother and father to turn and explain to Sabé. "What's going on, Leiá?"

When the princess looked to her, she was smiling; a beautiful, bold, eccentric smile that she had never seen before. It made her smile back and she erupted into giggles with Leia before the younger woman could even get to explaining. "Mom and Dad gave Han their blessing-"

"To marry you?!" Sabé practically screamed it, reaching out to hold onto Leia's shoulders. Her eyes were wide, filled with excitement, and she started jumping when Leia only nodded. "Han and I are engaged," Leia managed while Sabé continued her little party, jumping and screaming with Leia caught up in her arms. "Oh, Leia! This is amazing!"

Once Sabé had calmed herself enough, she pushed Leia back at arm's length and asked, "Are you happy, now?"

Tears tracing a path down Leia's cheeks, she nodded. "Very. The only thing I'm not looking forward to now . . . is telling Aunts Rouge and Celly. And the Hapans. And Alderaan."

"Take your time, dear," Breha told her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "It'll be a huge adjustment for everyone. As for you and Han . . . " Leia embraced her mother again and Breha smiled. "Your father and I are proud of you, proud for you. You found a nice man."

"Thank you, Mom. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back in. Han and I still have a lot to discuss."

* * *

"How about . . . baby blue and white?" Han suggested, walking arm-in-arm with his new fiancée down to a council room in the palace.

Leia shook her head, leaning against him as they went. "Or just white and brown."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, too."

"What? Do you want me to wear a green dress for you? Let's go all Corellian with it. A green wedding dress and running down the aisle-"

With a laugh, Han shook his head and said, "No, no. It's fine. Brown looks better on you, anyway. You know, I'm not expecting you to give up any Alderaanian traditions for Corellian ones. It's your choice."

"Well, it's our day and I think it would be really fun if we mixed traditions. But, yes, I'd really rather not wear a green dress. That might be pushing it too far for an Alderaanian."

"That I can deal with."

Arriving at the conference room, Leia pulled Han along as she was greeted by Prince Bornan and his new wife Aryn. "Leia!" Aryn beamed upon seeing Leia and opened her arms wide to offer a hug in greeting. "I heard about the engagement from Bornan's family. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Aryn. And congratulations on your own wedding. I wish I could have come-"

"Think nothing of it. By the way, we got the gift you sent. The frame looks just beautiful hung up in our room. Thank you!"

Then, Bornan hugged Leia and turned to formally greet Han. "Captain Han Solo, it's wonderful meeting you! Welcome to Alderaan."

"And the palace life," Aryn added with a smirk.

Leia took Han's hand again and turned for the long table in the other side of the room. "Why don't we take our seats and then we can talk later. I want to get this done before more people start asking and I tear my hair out."

"We most certainly wouldn't want that," Han smiled, squeezing her hand and following her to two chairs across the table from where Bornan and Aryn were sitting. Soon enough, the other noblemen of Leia's generation, including Gram and the Panteer brothers, took their spots at the table. Once everyone had arrived, Leia took up her glass and hit it with a spoon. "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the Royal have a lot to discuss concerning our own roles in Alderaan's future and I know that there are a lot of rumors circulating about . . . myself. Please allow me to make my own announcement and have a few words. Firstly, I have chosen a husband. Allow me to introduce to you all Captain Han Solo."

Silence. Bornan and Aryn smiled, but Leia quickly grew uncomfortable in the silence that the others enveloped her with. Han looked away, but Leia caught his eye and shook her head as if to tell him that he shouldn't let it bother him. "I've done a lot of thinking since I was swarmed with all these suitors and even more since Han and I became engaged. I predicted that noone would feel very comfortable with my decision and so I have made a decision that concerns another one of the nobles here. I have decided that I'm not taking the throne this generation. I'll still be concerned with Alderaan's affairs, but . . . I have other plans and I don't think I'm the right person for the throne, anyway. And, because I'm relinquishing my throne, might I nominate Prince Bornan and Princes Aryn to take my place?"

Aryn nearly choked on her wine and Bornan froze, staring wide-eyed at Leia. "E-excuse m-me?" Bornan sputtered.

"I believe that you two are what Alderaan really needs. I have a lot on my plate and Han and I have our own plans for once we're married. As much as I would love to, I think this will be better for everyone. And my parents agreed that you both would fit well on the throne."

Aryn smiled and thanked Leia. "You're sure about this?" Raal asked. "I mean, of course, any of us can take that responsibility. We were all raised to, but-"

"But, for years now, it's been expected that you would," Heeth finished for his younger brother. "Are you sure you want to give up that-"

"Positive. Like I've already said, I have different plans. Alderaan needs someone fully committed to the throne. Not someone who's bouncing back and forth, weighing different responsibilities. So, Bornan, Aryn. Are you up for the challenge?"

* * *

 ** _One month later, Peace Park in Aldera_**

"Hang on," Sabé told Leia, running over her own lips with a dark, deep red lipstick. She was wearing a long, brown dress with a thick white waist band wrapping all the way around her waist. Her hair done up in curls, she couldn't help but laugh at her own image, thinking about how much she looked like Padmé again. It's been so long and, yet, here she was, back to old habits. "Just let me finish and I'll take a look at Tia's work."

"Ha! Sounds like you don't trust me," Tia joked and Sabé shook her head, smiling. She put her make-up back into her pouch, smacked her lips, and turned to look at Leia. She gasped. "Oh, Lelila!" Leia blushed, holding a fistful of her skirt out to her side. "I look alright?" she asked with a small smile.

Sabé's breath caught and she found herself at a loss for words. Leia was dressed in her wedding gown and her hair done up. Her dress was a simple layered skirt and the bodice was all laced, even the sleeves. "Ha! You look amazing, honey! Absolutely beautiful."

Breha and Tia both smiled. The mother of the bride hugged her again and told her, "Just wait until your father sees you. He's going to have a heart attack."

Leia chuckled and crossed the small dressing room to slip on her shoes, her face still red from the compliments. And anxious fear.

"So," Sabé directed a broad smile at the princess. "How do you feel? Are you excited?"

Giggling again, Leia nodded. "Excited might be an understatement, but, yes; I'm very excited. I'm going to be married." She reached into a clutch and pulled out a pair of red and blue earrings. She put one of the spirally earrings in. "To Han Solo." Then the other. "And I've never been this happy before."

Breha laughed. She came to her daughter's side, carrying the veil. She slid the veil's comb so it discreetly hid under a mass of curls at the top of Leia's head. Then, carefully taking the veil by its ends, she spread it over Leia's head, shoulders, and let it fall nicely down her back. As she finished up her work, Sabé took notice of the tears welling in her eyes and slowly falling down her cheeks. Though the mother was smiling, Sabé could see the bitter joy behind her eyes. She was about to approach and offer Breha comfort, but Leia, ever perceptive to her mother's feelings, quickly reached a hand back to grab Breha's arm. Breha started and Leia turned to meet her gaze. The mother would have wiped her tears, but Leia was holding one of her arms down, staring her dead in the eye.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Rieekan asked with a smirk, helping Bail straighten his long coat. The father of the bride was dressed in dark blue and cool gray, standing before Rieekan while he finished getting ready.

"To give my daughter away to a man I just met a month ago? Hardly. The hardest part, though, is the fact that I could trust no one else with my Lelila and I already like him."

Rieekan chuckled, stepping away. "Yeah, Lelila is an amazing person. The captain sure is lucky, isn't he?"

Bail nodded, stuffing a handful of facial tissues in his pocket for later. "He sure is."

* * *

Leia fought to keep the tears at bay, but, standing behind her, she knew her mother was crying. Her sobs silent, but Leia caught hold of a feeling and she knew Breha didn't want her to see. But she needed that. Right now, more than anything, she wanted to cry with her. She reached behind her back and quickly seized her mother's hand, turning to look at her and lightly smile. Tears ran down her cheeks still, but Breha smiled, letting go of the veil to capture Leia in another hug, clinging tightly to her. "I love you, Lelila. I love you so much, my precious girl! I know you're not really mine, but I love you like you are! I love you, Lelila."

Growing up with the Organas since birth, Leia had never thought in the mindset that Breha and Bail weren't her parents. Of course, she knew this already, but they'd raised her, cared for her, taught her everything she knew. How could they not be her parents? Almost hurt by the comment, her tears started to race down her face now and she buried her face in her mother's shoulder, shaking her head. "No, you're my mother. I'm your daughter. That's all there is to it."

Breha gave a joyous laugh and kissed Leia atop her head. "What did we ever do to deserve you?"

Then, at that moment, Bail entered the small room. Seeing the emotional scene, tears immediately sprang to his eyes and he exchanged a smile with his wife. "Look!" Breha cried, backing away from their daughter, but holding one of her arms out. "Here's our little girl, the same one you brought to our home all those years ago. Can you believe it?"

"Hardly," Bail responded, approaching Leia and marveling at her. "She was so much smaller and I could hold her in my arms and rock her every night before bed . . . She was my little girl-"

"I still am," Leia assured him and she walked into his embrace. "I still am, Daddy."

"I hope you are. Now, I suppose there's a man around here somewhere . . . just waiting for his turn to take care of you."

Leia smiled up at him and nodded. "I suppose there is. Thank you, Daddy. I know this hasn't been easy for you to let Han-"

"He's a good man, Leia. You found a really nice one. I want you to know how happy I am for you, how proud your mother and I are of you. You've grown up beautifully and, during this whole scenario-"

"You both only had the best of intentions," Leia finished for him. "I know. And I appreciate that more than you know. I appreciate your support and love and protection. I really needed it from you guys, too."

"Well," Tia broke in, turning to leave out the door with Sabé. "I guess we should all get going. We're going to be out there, waiting for you, Lelila!"

"Thank you, Aunt Tia."

Tia nodded, smiled, and the two older women left.

Leia took a deep breath and turned back to her father to speak to him. "I am nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be," Breha said. "You'll be just fine. You'll always have Han and that's what we're here to celebrate. Everything's going to be fine. Look at me, darling. You're alright. We're proud of you. We love you and we wouldn't let you do this if we didn't think it was a good idea."

"I know you wouldn't." Leia took a tissue and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "I just needed to hear it again."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Leia laughed, throwing the tissue away and looping her arm through her father's. They stood before the door and Breha quickly left. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **A.N.** Just one more chapter, guys! Okay, here's the deal. I really wanted to have a couple scenes with Han and Bail's discussions, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so I am working on a couple scenes with Han and Bail in my short stories book, _A Long Drabble Ago . . ._ Hope you loved this chapter as much as I do!


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N.** Welcome, everyone, to the wedding! I'm so glad you could make it! Let's see what our party guests are up to . . .

* * *

Luke Skywalker had never been to such an occasion before. He'd never been off of Tatooine before! The smells, the sights, the sounds, all of it was almost too much for him to adjust to. Like senses overload, Luke was amazed at everything he took in from around him. From the string quartet playing soft, romantic melodies to the desserts piled high on the table across from the small, baren grass field that was being used as a dance floor. The location was gorgeous, a flower park bursting with color and sweet aromas. Luke had even heard that the bride's bouquet had been made of fresh arallutes and she was wearing a "crown" of Corellian commelinas. He'd never even been to a wedding before. Today was all sorts of excitement to witnessing new things. Although, he had no idea why his aunt and uncle were bringing him here or why they were even here. The party was obviously higher class. The bride, he'd been told, was a princess of the planet, Alderaan. All the guests had nice clothes for the occasion. As for Luke and his family, they'd pulled out their best harvest clothes.

Awkwardly, Luke stood with his aunt and uncle against one wall. He knew he was like a human standing in a crowd of gamorreans, right now. Some cast their gazes his way, clearly wondering what he was doing here. To be honest, Luke couldn't tell them. He considered asking his uncle again, but decided against it, figuring that if his answer was anything like how he answered the last several times . . . there was no point.

After a while of Luke just standing there ever so awkwardly and his aunt and uncle standing on their toes, looking around the park, a dark-skinned man and woman and one other older man hurried over and the woman embraced the latter man who had white, thinning hair and wore a tan robe for the occasion. "Master Kenobi!" Luke's aunt Beru called to him. She beamed at him and the old man smiled warmly back.

"Beru, Owen, Obi-Wan," the darker-skinned man smiled at them all, moving to shake hands with Luke's aunt and uncle. "I'm glad you all could make it today. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get off Tatooine."

"Well," Uncle Owen squeezed the man's hand with a nod and responded. "We didn't run into too many troubles. Just our luck, huh? It was one of the safest trips I've ever made and I haven't been off of Tatooine before. None of us have."

The one they all kept calling 'Master' smirked, saying, "I had to find them a pilot and point him in the right direction. And I got all dressed up, too." He ran a hand over his clean-shaven chin. "Shaved and all. I've been very excited to see the princess after all these years. I hope you haven't had too many troubles since I sent Jedi Olin here to watch over her."

"Hardly any," Breha dismissed the concern with a flip of her hand. Just the occasional accident, but nothing we couldn't handle. I'm sure she's somewhere around here. As well as Ferus. Wherever they are. Oh! That reminds me, Obi-Wan, somebody else did find out."

Luke watched as the man' face quickly grew concerned, but the woman nor her husband, so Luke assumed by the way they stood together, their hands holding each other's, seemed very concerned. "Just Sabé, but I'm sure she hasn't said a word to Leia."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I figured it wouldn't take long before she did. How long has she known?"

"I suspect longer than we used to think. Probably even before Ferus found out."

"That's not too bad. I feared it would be more difficult to hide Leia's parentage considering she was being raised on a Core planet and growing up in the middle of political affairs. I was sure some senator or another would realize who her mother was, but we've been very lucky."

The woman nodded in agreement before suddenly turning her attention to _him._ The woman smiled and reached out a hand to shake his. Luke did, but frowned in confusion. "So, this is young Luke Skywalker? It's an honor to meet you, young man. I'm Breha Organa and this is my husband Bail."

"Hello, Mistress Organa. May I ask, though, how do you know who I am?"

Breha didn't say anything, just smiled and shook her head. She turned back to old Kenobi who was wearing a peculiar look on his face. "It's an interesting choice you made to let Leia marry."

"We considered what you would think and the irony of it, but how would you expect us to explain that to her while she still doesn't know? Besides, maybe Anakin learned something that the rest of us could learn, too."

* * *

"I can't believe today," Leia whispered into Han's ear as he led her through the slow steps of the dance. "We're married!"

"I know," Han responded with a smile, pulling her closer yet to himself. One of his hands held hers, the other draped around her waist. "I'm so happy. I can't believe I got that lucky."

"That lucky that I fell in love with you?"

Han nodded, leaning down to reach Leia's lips. "Something like that." As he kissed her, he considered all that he felt at this very moment. He was overcome with joy. He could hardly come to terms with the fact that Leia was now his wife. Was it just him or had things for them just happened so fast? So fast, so perfect, what did it matter? They were together now. For good. And no force could rip them apart ever again. Leia, in his arms, smiling up at him with that beautiful grin . . . those small things were all Han needed to live. He could live off of her laugh for years, drink in her image and be good for a while. They were allowed this love now and Han rejoiced in it.

"Well, I consider myself lucky that you came here to Alderaan and fell in love with me."

"So do I, Princess." Quickly and suddenly, Han picked her up off her feet and carried her in his arms. Leia laughed at the unexpected then, relaxed, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. "So do I," he repeated. They kissed again, long and sweet, and when their lips parted, Leia muttered against his mouth, "I love you, flyboy."

"I know, Princess."

After a long, peaceful, and fulfilling moment, Leia let go and told him, "Alright, put me down. We should go talk to my parents and thank them."

Han obeyed and and responded, "After you, Princess. Solo."

Leia smiled and pulled him along through the dense crowd. She found her parents speaking with a few guests; all of which were clearly offworlders. The sight wasn't too uncommon. Her father was often visiting with representatives of other planets, planning things for the Rebellion, but these people were different. They didn't fit the image of representatives with two older people and a very young man. Just left to wonder, she squeezed herself between her mother and father and hugged them both.

"And here's the bride!" Bail set down his wine glass to hug her back. "Congratulations, sweetheart. We couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you, Daddy." She went back to Han's side and her father began to introduce the guests. "Leia, we have a few special guests I invited. I think you would like to meet them. This is an old friend of mine. General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's with the Rebellion, a loyal fighter."

"General," Leia smiled and shook his hand.

"Princess," the old man bowed over her hand and smiled back. "Congratulations on your new nuptials. I wish you and your husband the best of life and the happiest memories."

"General Kenobi has been out of things for a while, but he has recently decided to rejoin the effort in whatever way he can. In fact, he's key in a project I've been planning for some time now. I think you'll be very interested in it. Now, this is Owen Lars and his wife Beru. They're moisture farmers from Tatooine, but I think we all have a lot to talk about soon. And, finally, this is their nephew, Luke Skywalker."

Leia reached out to shake the young man's hand. She figured he couldn't be much older than herself. He was a little on the short side, but taller than herself. He had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Awkwardly, he shook her hand back and sputtered, "Um, congratulations on the wedding. . . . Princess?"

"Thanks." She mustered a laugh and turned back to her father. "What do we need to talk about?"

Bail, Breha, General Kenobi, and the Lars all shared a look before Bail just shook his head and told her, "Later, Lelila. Not right now."

Han took Leia's hand again and gently pulled her around. "Come on. Why don't we go and start cutting the cake. Memily told me she came up with a new flavor just for us."

* * *

Leia was his wife now. Han marveled at the thought. She was his wife and he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to be open and honest and never keep a thing from her, but he wasn't sure that he was the right person to tell her. Bail and Breha had told him. They'd told him everything from Leia's parentage to Fess Ilee really being a Jedi himself, sent to Alderaan to watch over Leia. Han could hardly believe that Darth Vader was Leia's biological father. Or, that Vader had once been a powerful Jedi who had fallen in love with a senator and spurned Leia. And her twin brother Luke Skywalker.

For the rest of the night, Han was so caught up in his and Leia's new marriage to think about it anymore, but he was anxious to tell her and lift the weight from his shoulders. Once the night had died down and the guests had left and the only ones remaining were the Organas, Sabé, Memily, Ilee, and the Lars and Luke, Leia left Han for a moment to change and Han and Chewie packed their things on the Falcon. Bail helped with the last few bags and set the down beside the pile of wedding gifts. He clapped a hand on Han's shoulder. "That's my little girl," he said. "My only girl."

"I know, Bail. You told me that when I was still in the med-ward. And I know. I'll take care of her."

Bail put both of his hands on Han's shoulders and smiled broadly at the Corellian. "I know you will, Han. That's why I let you marry her."

Just then, Leia came up the boarding ramp with one last bag of her own. She set it down and smiled up at Han. "You ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded. "Ready to start our own adventures together, completing missions together for the Alliance? Most definitely. I've been waiting for this, flyboy."

"I know you have."

"Well," Bail hugged Leia again and began. "I wouldn't want to get in your way while you two are heading off to go honeymooning, but I have a little gift I want to give you, Leia."

"What is it?"

Sabé and Breha came up to Bail's side while the Lars, pushing their nephew along with them, came to stand behind Leia. Sabé reached into her pouch and fished out a necklace. It didn't look like much. Though Leia did find it pretty, it was simple, made of cheap japor ivory wood, also bearing basic carvings. Sabé approached Leia and took her hand. She opened it herself, dropped the necklace into her palm, and closed her fingers tightly around the jewelry piece. "There's something you should know, something you deserve to know. Please understand that we only didn't tell you because we were trying to protect you. This necklace, though it may look like nothing, it's a piece of your parents. Not Bail and Breha. This was your biological mother's."

Immediately, Leia trembled and her glance turned down to her hand. She stared at Sabé, confused, afraid. "What?"

"Leia," Bail spoke her name softly, coming to Sabé's side along with Breha. Tears stood in his eyes as he spoke to her. "I am sorry we never told you before, but I was afraid of how you would handle it. But you're older now, more mature. And you deserve to know the truth. Leia, there's a lot that you don't know. We've done a lot to insure your safety. This is why I didn't want you fighting with the Rebellion. Because I know you're destined for so much more than just negotiating with other systems and I don't want to see you get hurt.

"I knew your mother very well. She was a good friend of mine in the Senate. She was strong, fierce, loyal, and selfless. Just like you."

From behind her, Leia caught Luke whispering to his aunt and uncle, "I don't think we're supposed to be here-"

"No, Luke," the woman, Beru, told him. "Patience. Just wait."

"Papa . . ." Leia fumbled for words and she relaxed just a little when she felt Han's strong arms wrap around her from behind. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't need to know about this." She tried handing the necklace back to Sabé, but the woman refused it. "Yes, you do," she insisted. "Listen to what Bail is telling you. It does matter. Not just because we've never told you before, but because it's always mattered. You're more important than you realize, Leia. It's because of your parents that you're here, that your destiny has been determined. Listen to us, please. Let us explain because the galaxy is depending on it."

Before Leia could try to utter another objection, Bail continued his explanation. "Your mother was a very close friend of mine and Sabé also knew her very well. Even better than I ever had." Leia looked at Sabé, watched her as she turned her gaze to the ground and tears began to slide down her cheeks. "The senate," she muttered. Sabé looked up at her, her brown eyes softer than Leia had ever seen them. "Sabé." Leia could recall simple memories from when she was still very young, just a little girl and her parents wouldn't allow her picture to be taken for news programs or holos. Whenever she went out into the town with Sabé, people wold always ask Sabé how old her daughter was. Then, she would correct them and tell them that Leia was not her daughter. But she looked like it, didn't she. "You worked for her," Leia realized. "The Nabooan senator. Queen."

With a sad smile, Sabé nodded. "Yes. Padmé-"

"But that's impossible! I've studied her for papers and projects and . . . and there was never anything about her having a-"

"Leia, when did she die?" Sabé asked her.

 _She died when I was very young_ , a voice seemed to taunt in her head. Leia's voice dropped low as she recited the answer. "The eighth of the Alderaanian month."

"Also?"

Leia's voice dropped even more as she answered. "My birthday."

"Hey!" Luke chuckled for a second. "That's my-"

"Luke, hush."

"She died. When I was born. She died when I was born." She looked at Sabé again, remembering all the stories she'd ever told Leia about her days working for the young queen. _She was very beautiful, kind, but . . . sad._

Nodding to the japor snippet, Bail told her, "Your father was a great and powerful Jedi. However, he was young and naive and foolish. He fell in love with your mother and it caused many problems."

"At the time," Obi-Wan joined in the conversation. "It was frowned upon for Jedi to marry. So, they kept their marriage secret. So we assume. No one knew they were in any relationship. When your mother became pregnant, your father changed. He was scared and frightened and he wanted to good things, but he was so scared . . . he made it easy for other people to twist and play with his mind. He was seduced by the Dark Side and, overcome with grief, your mother died after childbirth. After you and your brother were born."

Her head swimming, Leia shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. The only question or word she could manage was, "Brother?"

"Your father's name was Anakin Skywalker. When your mother died, you and your brother were separated in hopes that we could protect you both from the Emperor and your father. Surely, if they found either of you, they would use you for the Dark Side, as well. Bail here asked to take you to be raised by him and his wife. Your brother took your father's last name and was brought to live with the only family your father had. We brought him to live with your aunt and uncle on Tatooine."

 _Brother_. The words all echoed in Leia's mind and Han's grip tightened on her. _Tatooine. Aunt. Uncle. Skywalker._ It was slowly that she turned around to stare at Luke Skywalker and he stared back at her. He appeared just as lost and confused and afraid as she felt which gave her a little relief.

"The Force is strong in your family. Your father has it. Your brother has it. And you have it. Yes, it's you, Leia."

* * *

"So."

"So."

"This is awkward."

"Yeah, it is."

Luke sighed, turning back to face Leia. "I'm sorry. Just yesterday, my life was absolutely nothing and I couldn't stand it. Now, today, everything's . . ."

"A little more than you bargained for? Same. I hate to be leaving right away," she nodded back to the Falcon, "But I'll see you again when we get to the Rebel base, right?"

She put on a hopeful smile and it made Luke feel just a little bit better. "When you and Han come join us at Yavin. Yeah! Of course."

"Then, we can figure out this whole brother, sister, family thing?"

"Yeah. I really hope so."

"I hope so, too." Leia briefly hugged him before taking her husband's hand and turning for his freighter. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Right. Until then."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Han asked once they were both seated in the Falcon's cockpit. Leia took a deep breath, turning her gaze up to meet his. "I think so," she responded.

"Good. I'm anxious to finally get to our hotel, see the Corphelions. Relax."

Leia nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And after a long day, I believe there's a bottle of white Mellorbell wine it's about time we get to drinking."

 _ **El fin . . .**_

* * *

Oh. My. Goodness. Well, because I love to rant about pretty much anything and everything, here's a 'thank you' rant that I feel I need to write.

So, when I started writing An Alderaanian Love Story, I wasn't expecting such encouragement and positive feedback like I got! I really wasn't expecting much of any response and so I'm really thankful for every single comment and review I've gotten on each and every chapter of this fanfic novel. Your support has meant the world to me and, whenever I'm feeling down, going through and reading old comments always makes my day. I like to think that your guys' comments and criticism has helped me become a better writer and so, I hope I'm not doing too bad.

The two one-shot missing scenes of Bail and Han's discussions are in my one-shot book _A Long Drabble Ago_ and are published, so go check those out, too!

As for what I'm working on next, I've got a lot of ideas and a couple I've started, but haven't published. However, I came up with an idea shortly after I started this one and I've decided that it'll be my next project. It will be called 'A Corellian Love Story' and it's another romance fanfiction; this time centered on my Jyp ship. Sooo . . . yeah. There goes all my loyal readers who just happen to be Jaina/Jag shippers. But I hope at least someone tries it and likes it. I'll post an update once I get chapters of that one published.

Also, I have another fanfiction I started a while ago, but never put on here. I'm going to try that rolling again. It's an Aniri fanfic based off of an idea that was going to be used, but never was, for the end of LOTF Invincible. I'm renaming it and making it, along with my Jyp and Heia stories, into a "series". Their timelines and stories don't blend. They're just all romance and called nearly the same thing.

Until then, may the peace of reading, and the Force, be with you. JainaDurron7, out!


	31. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wow. Okay. Um, wow. Right now, I'm pretty overcome with all these immediate feedback and I'm kinda' out of words! Wow! Well, in the few hours that ALS's final chapter has been published, I've had at least three people ask for a sequel. **_At least three_**.  
I'll tell you right now that it's unlikely I'll write a sequel. I might, but I have a few other projects I want to write, first. I want to write a Kyp/Jaina romance and there's an Anakin/Tahiri one I started a while ago, but never finished or published. So, I decided, just today, that all three of them are going to be a "series". They won't have anything to do with each other. What happened in ALS won't have happened in the Jaina/Kyp story's timeline. Those two's events won't have happened in the Anakin/Tahiri's timeline. However, their titles will all be the same save the planet name and they're all romances. That's as close to a sequel as we're getting right now.  
As much as I'd love to write a purely Heia ALS sequel, I really want to write a Jyp and Aniri one before I lose the patience. So, I hope those will satisfy you. Who knows? Maybe, I'll be merciful and give you guys a sequel in the form of one-shots in _A Long Drabble Ago_ . . . ? No promises! Just saying! Well, for the final time in this story, may the peace of reading, and the Force, be with you. JainaDurron7, out!

P.S(1)-Jyp fanfic will be called _A Corellian Love Story_

P.S(2)-Aniri fanfic will be called _A Yavinavian Love Story_


	32. Announcement

Alright, you horrible people; I have a huge announcement! A majority of the last comments I've been receiving in ALS are asking for a sequel. I told you I wasn't going to . . . but one of my friends who read ALS turned me to the Dark Side. So, you all have MackyStory over at Wattpad to thank because . . . I'm writing a sequel to ALS!  
Not going to lie, I'm a little scared about this being another example of amazing fanfics that deserved a sequel, but the sequel didn't measure up to the first one. I've already started writing the first chapter, but I want to know if it does start to feel . . . _disappointing.  
_ For lack of a better name, it's going to be titled simply, ' _An Alderaanian Love Story 2'.  
_ So, please drop a review telling me how this makes you feel. It shouldn't be long until I get the first chapter up. I've already got a plot going, too, so . . . yeah. Until then. May the Force be with you!


End file.
